Sara perche ti amo
by Gianna Milena
Summary: Las personas destinadas a encontrarse lo hacen en cualquier lugar del mundo, aunque el destino no siempre es lo mejor. Dos infiernos que se encuentran, mil demonios colisionando y un amor en juego...
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos.**

**He vuelto, porque, como dice Óscar Hahn, el asesino siempre vuelve al lugar del crimen. Un beso para todas. **

**Prólogo**

_"Estar vivo parece siempre el precio de algo" Julio Cortázar._

La muchacha se dejó caer sobre las escalinatas que daban a la tienda y observó aquel paisaje verde como si le pareciese repugnante. Se preguntó otra vez qué era lo que veía su abuelo en aquel pueblo, pero la respuesta seguía sin llegar a su mente. Quizás el abuelo Charles hubiese, después de muchos años, encontrado algo que amar en aquel lugar, e Isabella también esperaba encontrar algo, no que amar, pero al menos que tolerar entre aquellas paredes verdes formadas por el bosque circundante.

Observó de nuevo su reloj y este marcaba las dos de la tarde. Giró el rostro hacia todos lados y, viéndose sola, dio dos pasos hasta el callejón continuo. Sacó un cigarrillo que llevaba escondido en el bolsillo de la blusa, lo encendió rápido, pero siempre era así, nunca más de cinco minutos en fumarse uno de aquellos cigarrillos con sabor a cereza. Pensó en el pastor Charlie, metido en ese mismo momento en la iglesia de Forks, hablándole a los jóvenes sobre mantenerse alejados del pecado; en su madre, limpiando en casa, como siempre a esta hora, pretendiendo ser la esposa perfecta, pero nadie es perfecto una vez que se oculta el sol. Le asqueaba esa vida, la manera en que sus padres la vivían, llenos de reglas sobre mil cosas, imposiciones inútiles que solo les hacían prisioneros, y prisionera a ella también.

Apagó el cigarrillo contra la suela de su zapato y siguió mirando la nada, anhelando volver a París, al acogedor apartamento en la Rue Vavin, a esas calles alegres, con personas que sonreían cuando la veían bajar por la mañana. Extrañaba a Alice, esa francesa de facciones delicadas y voz fina que tenía el poder de hacerla sonreír en los momentos más tristes. Extrañaba esperar que dieran las diez, que todos durmieran en su casa y escaparse silente hasta la calle, recorrer la ciudad vestida como a ella le gustaba, olvidar que supuestamente había un Dios que vigilaba cada uno de sus pasos, simplemente ser ella misma en medio de las luces y el ruido. Pero en Forks, en Forks no podía hacer nada de aquello. La gente de ese lugar parecía apagada, aplastada por el peso de las nubes permanentes en el cielo, aburridos, sin ningún lugar donde refugiarse por las noches y sentirse libre, no, allí no había lugar para ella, ni siquiera para la ropa bonita escondida en el último cajón de su armario, lejos de la mirada atenta de su madre.

Pensó que tal vez en Port Angeles había algún lugar donde bailar hasta tarde y beber algo sintiéndose mejor, pero ya había mirado el mapa y no encontraba la manera de ir allí a pie, y el coche haría mucho ruido, así que tampoco era una opción. Observó su vida catastrófica sintiéndose al borde del colapso, si no encontraba pronto algo con qué matar las horas, estaba jodida, su único consuelo era que iba a entrar al último año de preparatoria y luego de eso podía volver a Francia, a aquellas calles que la llamaban desde lejos, pero por ahora debía contentarse con vender todo de aquella tienda, o estaba segura que su abuelo se levantaría de la tumba para darle un par de palmadas, ese hombre era lo suficientemente obstinado para volver de la muerte si no cumplían su último deseo.

X

X

X

Edward miraba como su madre deambulaba por el cuarto buscando algo más que acomodar en los cajones. La observó con cuidado y paciencia, de otra manera la hubiese echado a patadas.

Lo habían sacado de una vida que creía haberse ganado, una que merecía por los innumerables viajes de su padre, pero no, nadie había preguntado su opinión cuando la familia decidió moverse de nuevo. Él tenía una vida armada en La Toscana, con el sol poniéndose sobre las colinas claras y la brisa fresca desordenándole el cabello. Allí había encontrado la paz que las luces de las ciudades grandes no le habían dado.

Recordó los años anteriores, las malas juntas, la droga, el alcohol corriendo continuamente por su sistema, las chicas sentándose en sus piernas siempre pidiendo favores. Todas querían algo de él, siempre la gente quería algo de él. Emmett al menos se había hecho inmune a las sonrisas falsas, pero a Edward le había costado un par de caídas dejar de confiar en todos.

Su naturaleza era buena. Era un chico bueno, educado, respetuoso, hasta que la vida lo transformó y le entregó las armas para descargar su frustración sobre lo que estuviera a su alcance. La máscara que cubría ahora su rostro era el claro ejemplo de ello. Si alguien lo viese allí, sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana leyendo un libro de arte, nunca creería que por las noches o lejos de su padre él podía transformarse en algo completamente distinto, en un ser hambriento de vida dispuesto a devorar el mundo.

Volvió a mirar hacia el exterior y pensó que quizá la vida lo había enviado lejos como una prueba para ver cuánto había aprendido, cuanto en realidad había cambiado, pero él se conocía lo suficiente para saber que sí, de hecho estaba cambiando, pero no en el mejor sentido.

X

X

X

Isabella arrastró sus pies los últimos metros hasta la puerta de su casa. Giró el pomo con cuidado y entró en aquel espacio pulcramente desinfectado. El olor a limpio incluso la mareaba. Su madre le dio una mirada aplastante desde la cocina.

La saludó rápido y siguió avanzando hasta su cuarto en la planta alta. Podía oír como Renée la perseguía por algo que debía haber hecho mal. Lo sopesó durante un momento, sí, quizá debió saludarla más lento o quedarse de pie por si la mujer tenía algo que decirle. Se golpeó mentalmente y se giró rápido cuando su madre abrió la puerta del cuarto.

La mujer la miró furiosa, le gritó lo mismo que gritaba cada vez que Isabella cometía un error: que era una paría, una malagradecida y que no había lugar en el cielo para ella. Entonces la mano dura se estampó contra su rostro, pero la muchacha resistió firme. El dorso de la mano venía de vuelta y golpeó su otra mejilla, sí, siempre hay que poner la otra mejilla, al menos eso le había enseñado. Su madre se arregló el delantal y el cabello antes de salir del cuarto como si nada malo hubiese sucedido.

Isabella se recostó sobre la cama, miró el techo de tablas blancas y se fue lejos, donde nadie podía hacerle daño. Imaginó los colores, las formas, los matices que parecían nadar frente a sus ojos. Se incorporó y acomodó la tela. Se sentó en el taburete y con los ojos húmedos comenzó a pintar.

X

X

X

Edward se sentó a cenar con su familia, al menos los que ya estaban en la nueva casa en aquel pueblo casi desolado. Su madre intentó consolarlo, pero nada podría cambiar su humor en aquel momento.

La llamada de su padre ahogó la sonrisa que podría haberse formado en sus labios y esperó mientras Esme cogía el teléfono. Oyó a la mujer disculparse por no haber contestado antes, y luego deshacerse en explicaciones sobre lo que habían hecho aquel día, cada acción detallada completamente. Emmett, su hermano mellizo, cogió el teléfono después y bromeó un poco con el hombre serio al otro lado de la línea. Siempre parecía que a Emmett no le afectaba nada. Entonces llegó su turno.

Su padre le recordó que aún debía unas disculpas sinceras, que tenía que seguir pensando en su comportamiento y Edward aceptó, siempre aceptaba esos regaños porque no le interesaba discutir con alguien como Carlisle, decirle que no a él era como negarle algo a un muro. Esperó que su padre terminara de hablarle sobre el deber de un hijo, el de una madre y las libertades que daba ser el proveedor de la casa. Finalmente el hombre cortó el teléfono cuando algo más llamó su atención.

Edward le dio las gracias a su madre por la cena y se puso de pie antes de terminar del todo la cena. Fue hasta la cabaña alejada de la casa principal y se sentó en el alfeizar de nuevo. Cerró los ojos y se imaginó en Europa, viajando, conociendo, conversando con artistas que sí tenían algo que aportar al mundo, y de vuelta en La Toscana, sintiendo la brisa y una mano alrededor de su cintura. Eso era todo cuando anhelaba.

**Espero sus comentarios, nos leemos pronto.**

**¡Bites!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos.**

**Muchas gracias por al apoyo, chicas, son un sol. Un millón de besos a cada una.**

**Capítulo 1**

"_Buscar. No es un verbo sino un vértigo. No indica acción. No quiere decir ir al encuentro de alguien sino yacer porque alguien no viene" Alejandra Pizarnik._

Un coche giró y aparcó cerca del callejón. Volví rápido a la tienda y rogué que el futuro comprador estuviera dispuesto a hacer negocios con alguien parco como yo y obviara la ausencia y alegría de mí abuelo, aunque pensándolo bien, aquello sería casi imposible. Había pasado alguna tarde con mi abuelo, viéndolo vender todo lo que hubiera en los anaqueles, estaba segura que él era el único capaz de vender porquerías como las que había aquí, lo que era yo, nunca fui muy buena haciendo negocios, al menos no de día y en el mundo donde las personas esperaban de mí lo que se espera de cualquier niña buena de pueblo.

— ¿Eres Isabella? —me preguntó la mujer de cabello castaño mientras sonreía. Sonreí internamente con la secreta esperanza que mi abuelo le hubiese hablado de mí.

—Sí —suspiré volviendo a ver el rostro del abuelo Charlie, surcado de arrugas y con unos ojos que decían más cosas que su boca fina.

—Soy Esme Cullen. Lamento mucho la partida de tu abuelo. —Nadie lo lamentaba más que yo.

—Gracias —le regalé una pequeña sonrisa solo porque parecía lamentarlo en realidad—. Pase por favor. —La mujer me siguió dentro de la tienda y pareció ser ajena a todo lo demás mientras estudiaba con cuidado cada pieza. De cierta forma me recordaba a mí misma cuando estaba metida dentro de una tienda de arte, absorta a todo lo que me rodeaba.

Esme demoró cerca de quince minutos en recorrer la tienda, y para cuando llegó el momento de pagar, sobre el mostrador se encontraban siete artículos de todos los tamaños y tiempos. Miré los artículos detenidamente, ninguno me parecía interesante, pero, para ser mi primer día, las ventas no iban nada mal. Anoté los precios que los artículos traían en las bases y los sumé con la vieja calculadora de mi abuelo. Hice la boleta de prestación de servicios y envolví todo en periódico. La mujer frente a mí suspiró antes de hablar.

—Nosotros también somos nuevos en el pueblo. —Bien, eso solo excluía de la lista el hecho que mi abuelo le hubiese hablado de mí.

—Mmm —medio gruñí. Ya no me parecía tan agradable.

—Mi esposo estuvo por un par de años de agregado cultural en Italia y hemos vuelto aquí hace solo unas semanas. Nos estamos dando un año sabático —me explicó sonriendo. Estaba empezando a odiar su sonrisa.

—Italia es bonito —me obligué a responder. Mi mente viajó rápido a un viaje que había hecho con Alice a Génova. El día que habíamos llegado, tomamos el metro hasta la estación De Ferrari y comimos algo en el café Molinari. La ciudad era hermosa, y yo habría querido ir de nuevo y recorrer más si las cosas no hubiesen sido lo que son ahora.

— ¿Lo conoces? —me preguntó la mujer sonriente. Otra vez.

—Solo Génova.

—Nosotros vivíamos en Cortona. Mi marido trabaja principalmente en Roma, pero a nosotros nos gusta más la vida sencilla. —Supuse que con "nosotros" se refería a un par de críos. Tampoco me interesaba como para preguntarle.

—Quizá algún día vuelva a Italia —susurré sin poder evitarlo.

—Es un buen lugar para vivir —concedió la mujer. Le entregué todo en una bolsa de papel y ella pagó en efectivo—. Hay algo que me gustaría pedirte —mientras Esme hablaba, me di cuenta que no debían haber sido pocos los años que vivieron en Italia, porque aún había un acento en su voz.

—Si puedo ayudarla… —murmuré, aunque lo que menos quería ahora era ayudar a alguien.

—Eso espero. —La mujer dejó la bolsa sobre el mostrador, disponiéndose a hablar—. Tengo dos hijos, Isabella, son mellizos, de tu edad, y este año también irán contigo a la preparatoria. Me gustaría que les ayudases a ambientarse. Sé que para los tres será difícil ser nuevos, sobre todo en un pueblo tan pequeño, pero si se unen podrán acostumbrarse antes a vivir aquí.

—Nadie podría acostumbrarse a vivir aquí. —Menos yo si tenía que cargar con dos idiotas a todos lados.

—Quizás si lo intentan juntos.

—No puedo prometerle nada, señora Cullen. —Lo único que quería prometerle ahora era una buena patada en el culo si no se marchaba pronto.

—No te preocupes, solo me gustaría que lo intentaras. —Esa mujer era difícil de quitar de encima.

—Los domingos voy a la iglesia con mis padres, es todo lo que puedo darle. —Al menos ese el único lugar donde tenía la obligación de hablar poco, ya que la vista de águila de mi madre no se despegaba de mí.

—Oh, eso es perfecto —la mujer sonrió ampliamente antes de volver a tomar su bolsa—. Muchas gracias por todo, Isabella, ha sido un placer conocerte.

—De nada —susurré dejándome caer en una butaca y tomándome la cabeza con ambas manos. Aquello cada vez se ponía peor.

Para mi desgracia, el domingo no demoró tanto en llegar. Me quité la camiseta oscura, los jeans y me solté el cabello aún húmedo. Era hora de ponerse el disfraz. Había, hace un par de años, llegado a un acuerdo con mi madre, el único que demostraba un poco lo que yo quería. Había estado dispuesta a ponerme lo que Renée quisiera para ir a la iglesia, si el resto de la semana podía vestirme a mí manera, aunque mi manera siempre tenía que ser recatada. Tomé la falda tableada que me llegaba a la rodilla y me la acomodé encima de la camiseta de manga corta y cuello redondo. Me calcé los zapatos de tacón bajo y dejé que el cabello me cayera sobre la espalda hasta la cintura. Me puse el blazer, que era la única prenda que me gustaba de aquel atuendo, y ni siquiera me di una última mirada antes de bajar al primer piso. De todas formas no me gustaba mirarme al espejo cuando parecía una anciana amargada.

—Vamos. —Fue todo el comentario que hizo mi madre. Renée abrió la puerta de la casa y dejó que me adelantara hasta el coche. Me subí al asiento del copiloto e intenté no pensar en lo penosa que iba a ser esa jornada, porque sería el primer día que la hija del pastor Charlie aparecería por la iglesia, entonces todos querrían conocerme, saludarme y felicitarme por tener un padre como Charlie Swan. Asqueroso.

El coche no demoró mucho en llegar a la iglesia, aun cuando mi madre manejaba con más precaución de la necesaria. Aparcó cerca de la entrada y ambas descendimos rápido. Renée me entregó una biblia y la tomé casi resignada. Entramos a la amplia nave y Renée me empujó hasta el pulpito, donde mi padre se encontraba conversando con otro hombre.

—Cielo —dijo Charlie sonriendo, pero siempre decía aquello y a mí no acababa de convencerme—, han llegado temprano, pero pueden tomar asiento. —Claramente había llegado temprano, aún quedaba media hora para que la reunión diese inicio, pero yo sabía que llegar antes era exactamente lo que mi madre quería.

Nos fuimos a acomodar en una de las bancas delanteras y mientras Renée leía la biblia, yo intentaba sentir que estaba en otra parte. En Francia, con Alice, sentadas en el News Café, frente al Jardin du Luxembourg. El sol nos daba suavemente en el rostro mientras mirábamos a la gente ir y venir. Pero la fantasía no duró mucho tiempo. Antes que me diera cuenta, mi padre había comenzado el servicio.

Me ayudaba saber exactamente cada uno de los pasos de mi padre, eso y que por ser el primer servicio que daba allí, él intentaba ser ingenioso mientras explicaba la biblia. Mi madre sonreía con cada comentario de Charlie, idolatrándolo, intentado que el resto también venerara a su esposo. Oí como una muchacha sentada tras de mi comentaba el extraño inglés de papá, con el leve acento francés aún en su voz, entonces supe que yo hablaba igual y que probablemente ese sería uno más de los motivos por el que mi año escolar iba a ser un desastre. Porque tener un padre pastor, vestirte como anciana y hablar con un acento extraño, no eran las cosas que te hacían popular.

La reunión terminó cerca de las ocho y, como había previsto, una cantidad considerable de personas se acercó a saludarme. Todos los rostros me parecían insignificantes, no había ninguno que me agradara ver, porque no conocía a nadie. Me dejé felicitar y devolví sonrisas falsas a diestra y siniestra hasta que apareció una voz conocida. Me giré hacia la mujer y tuve que componer la expresión.

—Señora Cullen —susurré.

—Isabella, me alegra mucho verte aquí, y primero que todo, quiero disculparme por mis hijos, no han querido esperar hasta que terminaras de despedirte, así que si fueses tan amable y me acompañaras al coche, te estaría eternamente agradecida. —Eso me pareció un regalo. Prefería tener que saludar a dos individuos más que a todos lo que quedaban dentro de la iglesia. Me disculpé con las personas que me rodeaban y salí siguiendo a Esme.

La mujer me guió hasta un coche enorme aparcado cerca de la esquina e hizo señas con la mano cuando estuvimos cerca. Dos muchachos bajaron de él, pero ninguno era como había imaginado. Uno debía medir cerca de dos metros, con el cabello negro y ojos marrones; el otro estaba cerca del metro noventa, con el cabello cobrizo y los ojos verdes. Eran diametralmente opuestos, pero sin duda ambos eran guapos. Sentí una punzada de dolor en las alas de la espalda, como si aquellos hombres me llamaran a sacar la ropa bonita escondida y a pasearme así por el pueblo.

—Ella es Isabella Swan, hija del pastor Charlie —les explicó Esme. Y como era de suponer, ninguno pareció muy interesado en mí. De todas formas, ¿qué podía tener de entretenido una niña vestida con una falda larga y una camiseta aburrida? Nada, al menos nada a simple vista.

—_Bonsoir_1 —solté, y solo cuando ambos alzaron la vista me di cuenta que lo había dicho en francés—. Buenas noches —me corregí sintiendo como me sonrojaba.

—Buenas noches —me saludó el muchacho de cabello cobrizo, con evidente acento italiano—. Soy Edward Cullen, y él es mi hermano Emmett.

—Un placer conocerlos.

—Igualmente —respondió Emmett sonriendo.

Nos quedamos mirando en silencio, al parecer esa había sido toda la conversación, cada uno había hecho una intervención educada y ya no había nada más que decir. Había cumplido con el trato. Esme, sin embargo, parecía poco dispuesta a que aquello terminase allí.

—Podrías venir a cenar con nosotros —me dijo sonriendo—. Yo misma te llevaré a casa más tarde.

—No sé si mamá esté de acuerdo. —Los muchachos pusieron los ojos en blanco y tuve que obviar aquel gesto. No podía permitir que nada me hiciera sentir mal, menos ellos. Ya tenía suficiente con lo que pasaba en casa.

—Vamos, acompáñame a hablar con tu madre —Esme me tomó por la muñeca y me llevó de vuelta a la iglesia—. Señora Swan —saludó a Renée sonriendo—, soy Esme Cullen.

—Oh, mi marido me habló de usted —Renée le ofreció su mano suavemente—. Me ha dicho que también son nuevos en el pueblo.

—Sí, no hemos llegado hace mucho. —Entonces Renée me dio una mirada fría.

— ¿Ha tenido algún problema con mi hija? —Ahogué el gemido e intenté mantener la expresión serena. Ella siempre buscaba la maldita excusa para "conversar" conmigo luego.

—Claro que no, es una niña muy educada, por lo mismo quiero invitarla a cenar. Debe haberle dicho el pastor Charlie que tengo dos hijos de su edad, y quisiera que ella les ayudara a ambientarse.

—Oh, en ese caso no tengo ningún problema. —La miré como si le hubiesen salido cuernos en la frente.

—Yo misma iré a dejarla a casa —le explicó Esme. Me sentí como una vieja marioneta, siendo jalada por distintas manos sin que ninguna me pidiera la opinión, como si solamente fuera un objeto que podían utilizar a su antojo.

—No llegues tarde —me advirtió mi madre.

—No lo haré, mamá —murmuré antes de seguir a Esme hasta el coche. La mujer me hizo sentar en el asiento del copiloto y los chicos se fueron atrás.

—No te imaginas lo agradable que es tener otra mujer en casa —parloteaba Esme—. Yo entre tres hombres. Siempre me ha cansado un poco, necesito algo más de feromonas. Además, que Carlisle esté de viaje en Washington tampoco ayuda mucho. —La ayudé en silencio a poner la mesa, mientras los muchachos se encontraban fuera de la vista, sentados en algún lugar donde no tuvieran que oír la retahíla de su madre—. Esta propiedad es enorme. Luego de la cena los chicos pueden mostrarte su casa.

— ¿Su casa? —Eso era interesante.

—Oh, sí, no viven con nosotros en la casa principal. Tienen una pequeña propiedad a doscientos metros de aquí, así todos tenemos un poco de privacidad. —Entonces los envidié, porque eso era lo que yo quería: solo un poco de privacidad.

La cena fue silenciosa, excepto por Esme que solía hacerme preguntas, claramente intentando que yo les pareciera interesante a los chicos. Cuando terminamos de comer, Emmett se ofreció a levantar la mesa y besó a Esme en la mejilla antes de recoger todo. Observé aquella familia fijamente, porque no recordaba la última vez que le había dado un beso a mi madre o que ella me hubiese dicho que me amaba.

—Vamos, vayan a mostrarle su casa a Isabella. —Emmett era el único que parecía animado con aquella idea, y me ofreció su brazo, pero lo obvié sin la menor empatía. No lo conocía lo suficiente. Les seguí por un camino de gravilla hasta que llegamos a una pared formada por alerces. Tras ella se encontraba una casa, de dos plantas y del color del bosque. Entré allí relajando los hombros, sintiendo que el peso de mi vida ya no me molestaba tanto, porque al menos allí podía ser un poco más yo misma. No había ningún adulto que viniese a decirme que pie mover primero y dudaba mucho que ellos le fueran con el chisme a su mamita.

Lo primero que vi en aquel lugar fue una cajetilla de cigarrillos, me quedé mirándola fijamente y sentí la mirada de Emmett sobre mí.

— ¿Fumas? —me preguntó sorprendido. A modo de respuesta saqué un cigarro, tomé el encendedor que descansaba en la mesa y salí al exterior. Me senté sobre uno de los escalones y encendí el cigarrillo, intentando terminarlo lentamente, porque al menos en aquel lugar nadie podía verme.

—Vaya —susurró Edward saliendo de la casa, seguido por Emmett. Ambos se sentaron junto a mí y encendieron un cigarrillo. Les miré fijamente y volví a concentrarme en lo que tenía entre los dedos.

—Sí, yo también pensé que era la típica niña buena de pueblo. —Emmett me miró sonriendo, como queriendo decirme con los ojos que el comentario no era mal intencionado.

—No soy una niña de pueblo —les expliqué—. Soy de París.

—Deberás disculpar nuestras suposiciones, pero pareces una niña de pueblo. —Edward miraba fijamente mi vestuario.

—Uno no puede escoger a sus padres. —Me encogí de hombros mientras decía aquello, pero era la única disculpa que podía dar.

—Entonces, si no eres una niña de pueblo, ¿qué haces para divertirte?

—Aquí nada. —No me molesté en mentir, sería inútil una vez que conocieran el lugar—. Es imposible encontrar algo que hacer en este pueblo.

— ¿Y en París? —Emmett parecía deseoso de conocer mis historias, historias que no pretendía contarle.

—Nada que a ustedes les importe, de todas formas no los conozco suficiente como para contarles. —Apagué el cigarrillo en la suela del zapato y me puse de pie—. ¿Dónde está el baño?

—La segunda puerta a la izquierda. —En realidad no quería ir al baño, solo quería irme de allí. Me ponía los pelos de punta estar fuera de la vista de mamá de día, mientras ella imaginaba que yo cometía todos los pecados de la biblia e inventaba nuevos.

—Me voy —les avisé cambiando de opinión.

— ¿Te vas tan pronto? —preguntó Edward.

—Debo llegar temprano. Mañana tengo que trabajar.

— ¿Trabajas?

—Eso hace la gente normal. —Claramente ellos no eran normales si preguntaban ese tipo de cosas.

— ¿Dónde trabajas?

—En una tienda de antigüedades. Si se sienten particularmente aburridos durante la última semana de vacaciones, pueden ir a verme. Su madre sabe dónde queda —les sonreí a modo de despedida y me fui a la casa principal.

Esme no pareció muy feliz de ir a dejarme tan pronto, pero yo sabía que aquella velada no podía dilatarse mucho tiempo o mi madre aparecería por allí diciéndole alguno de sus discursos sobre responsabilidad, decencia y alguna otra estupidez.

Renée y Charlie salieron a recibirme como si hubiese estado mil años fuera. Le dieron las gracias a Esme por haber cuidado de "la pequeña Bells" y entramos todos juntos como si fuésemos una familia feliz.

— ¿Cómo ha estado la cena, princesa? —Alcé la vista hasta Charlie.

—Bien, papá, la señora Cullen es encantadora —me obligué a sonreír como si realmente mi vida fuese perfecta.

— ¿Y sus hijos?

—Muy caballeros. —Al menos eso era lo que él quería oír.

—Eso es perfecto, no podría soportar que anduvieras por ahí con malas juntas. —Odiaba a mi madre, principalmente porque incluso parecía preocuparse por mí cuando Charlie estaba cerca.

—Como no. —Las palabras escaparon de mis labios y alcé la vista con el pánico latente en mi rostro. Renée me miraba fijo, malditamente enfadada. Hubiese sido fácil arreglar aquello y continuar la oración, pero ya la había cagado y sabía lo que venía después—. Me iré a dormir —susurré poniéndome de pie y subiendo las escaleras con paso tembloroso.

—No lo ha dicho con mala intención. —Oí que decía mi padre al tiempo que los pasos de Renée resonaban en los escalones.

Me mantuve de pie a mitad del cuarto, como un condenado listo para ir a la silla eléctrica.

— ¿Cómo no? —preguntó ella cerrando la puerta tras de sí—. ¿Y qué se supone que quiso decir con eso, su majestad? —inhalé tanto aire como me cupo en los pulmones.

—Lo lamento, mamá, no quise decir nada.

—Pues yo creo que sí —se acercó lentamente y todos mis músculos se contrajeron—. ¿No te han quedado las cosas claras? —Recordé la conversación del día que llegamos aquí, sus demandas porque yo fuese alguien perfecto y siempre servicial.

—Lo lamento —me volví a disculpar, sabiendo que no serviría de nada.

— ¿Sabes? He intentado hacer de todo contigo, te he criado desde que tenías dos meses, te he querido como a una hija, pero tú insistes en parecerte a la puta de tu madre. Hablas igual. Ahora mismo me estás mirando como lo hacía ella cuando Charlie se quedaba hasta tarde luego del servicio, me miras con desprecio, Isabella, puedo leerlo en tus ojos. Definitivamente hay cosas que se heredan y son imposibles de borrar. Tú, por ejemplo, ya eres toda una putita, vas moviendo por ahí el culo y piensas que no lo noto.

—Estás loca —tomé mi decisión. Prefería poder decirle lo que realmente sentía y aguantarme después, que oírla decir todo aquello—. Eres una maldita enferma. —Ella sonrió como lo hacía siempre y su mano se estampó de lleno contra mi rostro. Tomó la parte de atrás de mi cabello y alzó mi cabeza hasta que nuestros ojos se encontraron.

—Sabes que seré tu peor pesadilla, ¿no es así? —No esperó mi respuesta. Me dio un empujón que me hizo llegar hasta la cama y salió de allí dando un portazo.

—Púdrete —murmuré tomando aire y tragándome las lágrimas.

Me cepillé los dientes y me puse el pijama color crema que me habían regalado la navidad pasada. Me acosté en la cama hecha perfectamente y encendí la luz de la lámpara que descansaba sobre la mesa de noche. Moví la mano izquierda hasta el colchón y abrí el cierre oculto de este, sacando el diario y un lápiz con cuidado. Miré aquellas páginas y comencé a escribir.

_12 de agosto de 2012_

_Renée: Tan perra y loca como siempre._

_Charlie: Sigue enamorado de la perra y hace como que me ama._

_Alice: No he encontrado un ciber-café aún y estoy a punto de volverme loca. (_En realidad no lo he buscado tanto como debiese).

_Personas nuevas_

_Esme: Sonríe mucho, sigo sin saber si es verdad toda la amabilidad que expele._

_Emmett: El bastardo, y lo digo con cariño, parecer ser sincero. Creo que nos vamos a reír bastante este año, al menos cuando esté con ellos y lejos del infierno que es mi casa._

_Edward: Bueno, no hay mucho que decir sobre Edward, parece bastante reservado. Oh, quizá sí hay algo que decir: "Tiene los ojos más bellos que he visto nunca"._

_Resumen del día: El sermón fue la misma mierda de siempre. Sigo planeando el homicidio de Renée. Mis ideas para adelantar el tiempo son inservibles, pero al menos los chicos Cullen hicieron interesante el final del día. Si andar con ellos sirve para que pueda fumar sin tener que esconderme, estaré eternamente agradecida de sus padres y del año sabático que se están tomando._

X

X

X

Me senté en el taburete de madera tras el mostrador, esperando al potencial cliente que no llegaría, porque nadie en aquel pueblo parecía muy a gusto con ir de compras a las nueve de la mañana. En realidad, los únicos clientes eran los visitantes y la señora Esme, nadie más.

Cerca de las una de la tarde me comí lo que Renée había preparado: Un almuerzo completamente balanceado con pavo y ensaladas. ¡Odiaba el puto pavo! Me cepillé los dientes y volví a abrir la tienda, pero para mi sorpresa los hermanos Cullen estaban tras la puerta, con expresiones relajadas.

—Vaya, esto es nuevo —susurré mientras abría la puerta.

—Hola —saludaron al unísono.

—Hola —les dejé espacio para que entraran.

— ¿Mucho trabajo? —preguntó Emmett, sentándose sobre el mesón.

—Oh, claro, esto no está vacío en ningún momento, de hecho, justo ahora tengo nueve clientes fantasmas.

—Definitivamente doy gracias al cielo por qué nos conocieras o no habrías demorado en suicidarte. —Edward se subió también al mesón mientras sonreía. Parecía haber cambiado, como si hubiese tomado la decisión de ser el mismo.

—Sí, yo también, son mis salvadores. —Al menos por ahora, porque la idea del suicidio seguía rondando mi cabeza.

—En realidad lo somos —me dijo Edward.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué sería eso?

—Porque tenemos un coche y una casa para nosotros solos.

—Bueno, yo tengo un trabajo y bastante poca libertad, así que no veo cómo pueden salvarme de este infierno.

—Creo que mamá estaría bastante dispuesta a pedir permiso por ti, es bastante buena mintiendo y buscando excusas —me explicó Emmett mientras manoseaba una caja de música que le arrebaté de las manos.

— ¿Su madre? Eso es bastante difícil de creer, de hecho ella parece la perfecta esposa americana.

—Eso es solo para el resto del mundo, pero las apariencias engañan, ella es el ser más comprensivo y permisivo del planeta. —Emmett sonreía cuando hablaba de su madre y yo sentí celos, celos porque no podía pensar en Renée más que con un asco horrible que me hacía sentir realmente enferma.

— ¿Y su padre?

—Él es algo completamente distinto, pero podemos dejarlo fuera de esto.

—Bien, ¿cuál es el plan?

— ¿Quieres uno ya? —preguntó Emmett, alzando las cejas de forma provocadora.

—Sí, para hoy ya es tarde.

—Bien, podemos salir a Port Angeles, solo tenemos que hablar con mamá.

—Que invente algo bueno por favor, quizás que está enferma y se siente sola porque ustedes son inútiles o algo así.

—Esa no sería una completa mentira —se quejó Emmett—, pero creo que convencería a tu madre. —Al parecer él ya se había dado cuenta de lo agradable que era Renée.

— ¿Tan mala es? —me preguntó Edward, pasándose al otro lado del mesón y apoyando sus codos en este. Lo miré fijamente antes de responder.

—Es, es resumidas palabras, una perra loca.

— ¿Cuál es su límite? —me preguntó Emmett con tono juguetón, como si obtener aquella información le sirviese de algo.

—No tiene —eso me avergonzada más que cualquier otra cosa.

— ¿Lo que vistes? —me preguntó Edward mirando su ropa—. Al menos eso lo eliges tú —sonrió con suficiencia, como si hubiese descubierto un continente perdido.

—En realidad no. —Al menos eso les dejaba claro que mi falta de amor por la moda no era mi culpa.

—Pero tú trabajas —se quejó Emmett. Los miré, ellos nunca entenderían eso, más me valía explicárselo, quizá así se apiadasen antes de mi alma.

—De eso solo puedo sacar algún recorte y lo ocupo para comprar cigarrillos.

—Pero es tu tiempo y energía la que gastas en trabajar.

—Sí, pero ella lo ve solo como una forma buena de ocupar mi tiempo y una manera de aportar a la casa.

—Y yo que me quejaba de papá —murmuró Edward.

—Lo mismo pienso yo —lo apoyó Emmett.

— ¿Y qué se supone que haces cuándo no viene nadie? —Edward me miraba fijo.

—Nada, me siento aquí jugando con la calculadora. Estudiando cuánto necesito para comprar el pasaje de vuelta a París.

— ¿Te irás?

—A penas termine el curso —sentí el sonido de algo metálico caerse y alcé la vista—. Deja eso, Emmett. Lo rompes y pagas por ello.

—Lo lamento. —Emmett siguió merodeando, cuidadoso de no romper nada.

— ¿Realmente piensas marcharte?

— ¿Tú piensas quedarte aquí?

—No, probablemente no.

— ¿Ves? Entonces nos vamos por la misma razón. Este en un pueblo muerto, no hay nada que me ate a este lugar. —Pensé en la única excepción: mi abuelo, pero ni siquiera él era suficiente para quedarme.

— ¿Extrañas Francia?

—Extraño la libertad que tenía allá. Extraño ser yo con cada maldita célula de mi cuerpo.

—Yo también extraño Cortona.

— ¿Es allí donde irás cuando esto termine?

—Probablemente.

—Quizá te vaya a visitar.

—Esperaré por eso.

—Y bien, ¿qué hay con la salida? —preguntó Emmett acercándose a nosotros.

—Sí, ¿qué hay con MÍ salida?

—Tú sigue trabajando, mamá hará lo que deba hacer. Nos encargaremos de todo —me explicó Edward.

—Nos encargaremos de todo —repitió Emmett y me guiñó un ojo antes de salir.

—Nos divertiremos esta noche —prometió Edward antes de darme un beso rápido en la mejilla. Les miré alejarse embobada, con el calor de sus labios todavía repiqueteando sobre mi piel. Quizá venir aquí no era tan malo después de todo.

**Espero sus comentarios. Nos leemos pronto.**

**¡Bites!**

1 Buenas tardes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos.**

**Mil gracias a todas las que comienzan a recorrer este camino conmigo, y a la que comenzó hace tiempo, mi beta Tamara.**

**Quiero dedicar este capítulo a mi hermana Karmina, por su apoyo incondicional y por su hambre constante de capítulos. Siempre me haces sentir que estoy haciendo las cosas bien. Te amo.**

**Capítulo 2**

"_En un beso, sabrás todo lo que he callado" Pablo Neruda._

—Deja eso —espetó Renée entrando como un tifón a la pequeña tienda. Aquella mujer y su molesta presencia llenaban todo el espacio circundante.

— ¿Le ha sucedido algo a papá?

—Eso es lo que quieres, ¿no? Que el muera y así hacer con tu culo lo que se te dé la soberana gana.

—Sabes que no es cierto, mamá, solo me he preocupado —ocupé el tono más bajo que encontré entre la rabia que me hervía en las venas.

—Pues te tendrás que preocupar más. La señora Cullen le ha pedido a Charlie si puedes ser su enfermera personal. Está enferma y al parecer sus hijos son solo un estorbo en su estado.

— ¿Enferma? —Compuse la expresión sorpresiva marca Bella.

—Déjate de tonterías y muévete. Debo ir a dejarte antes de poder empezar con la reunión de damas en la iglesia —me hubiese gustado reírme de ella. No entendía cómo podía ser tan mierda como persona y aun así ir a hacer de ejemplo a la iglesia.

—Debo ir por mis cosas, mamá.

—Lo sé —estaba bastante enfadada porque alguien le había arruinado los planes perfectos—. Apresúrate —me moví rápido, saliendo de allí y subiéndome en el coche.

Una vez en casa corrí a mi cuarto y metí la ropa bonita dentro de una mochila rosa de niña. Tomé un poco del maquillaje oculto y algo de dinero. Nada que se notase mucho. Me puse una chaqueta gruesa sobre la ropa, intentando verme más recatada aún, como si eso fuese posible.

Renée me esperaba con el motor encendido y enfiló por la carretera, guiada por mis precarias instrucciones hasta que aparcamos fuera de la casa Cullen. Fue Emmett quien nos recibió. Su mirada apesadumbrada y afligida incluso me convenció a mí.

— ¿Cómo está tu madre, cariño? —Hice una arcada que solo pudo ver Emmett.

—Sigue débil —respondió con voz trémula—. Lamento mucho que tengamos que molestarla, señora Swan, pero mi hermano y yo no entendemos de cuidados.

—Deberían llevarla al médico, cariño, por cualquier cosa.

—Se pondrá bien, solo que le dan este tipo de cosas cada cierto tiempo, el doctor dice que es la edad, la menopausia y esas cosas. —Pareció avergonzado al decir "menopausia".

—Lo entiendo —Renée de volteó hacia mí mirándome fijamente—. Cuídala, bien, hija.

—Lo haré, madre —susurré. Ella se metió de nuevo dentro del coche y salió de allí manejando despacio. Una vez la perdí de vista volví a ser yo misma.

—Uy, en realidad da miedo. Cuando me dijo "cariño" la imaginé sacando un cuchillo y apuñalándome con él.

—Lo hará si no tienes cuidado —le advertí.

Entramos a la casa y Esme estaba con una sonrisa radiante y una tarta recién horneada sobre la mesa.

— ¿Ha salido todo bien? —me preguntó con una sonrisa cómplice.

—Nunca me cansaré de agradecerle esto —me dio una abrazo suave—. En serio me está salvando la vida.

—Oh, cariño, no tienes qué agradecer. Yo también fui joven y tuve unos padres sobreprotectores. Sé lo difícil que puede ser. —Ahora mismo me agradaba bastante ella y su sonrisa amplia.

—Muchas gracias —insistí.

—Bien, deberías ir a cambiarte para marcharnos ya —me avisó Emmett.

— ¿Y tu hermano? —pregunté al tiempo que caminábamos a su "pequeña" cabaña.

—Dándose una ducha. El bastardo durmió toda la tarde.

—Oh, muy precavido de su parte. Necesitará energías si encuentra un buen ligue.

— ¡Pero sí pensamos lo mismo! —Sonrió divertido, abriendo la puerta y dejándome pasar primero—. Hay un baño para visitas al final del pasillo —me informó.

—No demoraré mucho.

—Ya, como si no hubiese oído eso antes —sonreí mientras caminaba, admirando los cuadros que decoraban el pasillo de piedra blanca. Había un par que llamó particularmente mi atención, y es que pasé por la etapa en que idolatraba a Klimt y las maravillas que podía hacer con el pincel.

Me metí dentro del baño y me di de lleno con mi reflejo en un espejo que ocupaba por entero una de las paredes. Ugh, era un verdadero asco de persona. Me desvestí rápido y miré mi ropa interior, al menos el encaje negro era algo innegablemente bonito. Admiré por un segundo las enormes alas tatuadas en mi espalda y me regodeé en lo feliz que era justo en ese momento.

Me calcé las medias transparentes. Pasé el corto vestido negro y brillante por mis brazos y me puse los botines de tacón grueso. Dejé que mi cabello cayera ondulado hasta mi cintura y me admiré fijamente. Sí, ahora me parecía mucho más a la Isabella real.

Ocupé un poco de maquillaje, solo el necesario para no parecer un muerto viviente, y me puse algo de perfume. Saqué la chaqueta de cuero de la mochila rosa y me la puse, subiendo el cierre a todo lo que daba y cerrando la correa que pasaba por el cuello.

Me di una sonrisa.

—Bienvenida de vuelta, Black Angel —me saludé, haciendo una reverencia de cabeza.

Metí las cosas feas dentro del bolso y me cepillé los dientes con furia mientras canturreaba una canción de Gotye. Salí del cuarto de baño y desanduve mis pasos por el pasillo, pero el lugar estaba completamente vacío. Tomé uno de los cigarrillos de Emmett y salí al exterior. El crepúsculo estaba en su punto máximo, solo un paso antes de caer hacia la noche y que esta le diese vida a las fantasías.

—Vaya —susurró Edward. Me volteé para ver su vista fija en mis piernas—. Lo tenías bien escondido. Eres hermosa.

—Gracias —sonreí feliz.

— ¿Qué diablos? Wow, Bella, eres toda una belleza.

—Voy a terminar por creérmelo si insisten.

—Pero sí lo eres —insistió Edward.

Nos subimos al coche e hicimos señas a Esme cuando pasamos frente a la casa principal. El camino se hizo demasiado corto hasta Port Angeles, y los chicos no dejaban de parlotear sobre las identificaciones falsas. Las suyas eran de Italia y la mía de Francia. Tendríamos que acentuar el acento para que nos creyeran el cuento completo.

—Buenas noches —saludó el guardia mientras nos pedía la identificación. Puso mala cara cuando las miró con detención.

—_Bonsoir _—le saludé sonriendo—. ¿Hay algún problema? —Me miró fascinado. Al menos el acento servía de algo—. No hablo muy bien inglés —me disculpé pronunciando tan inentendiblemente como me fue posible.

— ¿Vienen contigo? —me preguntó mirando con desdén a los muchachos.

—Algo así. Los tres estamos de intercambio en Seattle, pero en realidad no somos nada —le guiñé un ojo y el guardia captó el mensaje.

—Entonces pasen. Luego nos vemos.

—_Merci_. —Le di una sonrisa amplia y entramos al lugar que ya estaba atestado de gente.

—Pero si lo has dejado tonto —se quejó Emmett—. Ya me gustaría a mí ser mujer, me ahorraría bastante dinero.

—Tú no podrías vivir sin tu polla —debatió Edward.

—Tienes toda la razón del mundo, ella y yo estamos demasiado conectados para vivir uno sin el otro.

— ¿Quieres beber algo? —me preguntó Edward.

—Vodka con jugo y hielo.

—En seguida. —Mientras Edward se acercaba al mesón, yo comenzaba a estudiar el ambiente e intentar seguir las transacciones. Uno de los barman tenía las cosas interesantes en el lugar.

—Vamos a sentarnos. —Emmett me guió hasta un apartado, con un par de sillones de cuero rojo y una mesa de centro—. Y, ¿te gusta el lugar?

—En este momento me gusta cualquier lugar con venta de alcohol y una pista de baile. —Daba lo mismo si estuviese en medio del bosque, mientras hubiera aquellas dos cosas, yo estaría completamente feliz.

— ¿Bailas?

— ¡Claro que bailo! —chillé riéndome—. Y me han dicho que bastante bien.

—Entonces me debes un baile.

—A ti y a Edward les debo mi salud mental.

—A mí solo el baile, no sé si Edward se cobrará algo más.

—Tu trago. —Edward se dejó caer junto a mí y le entregó una cerveza a Emmett.

— ¿No bebes? —le pregunté señalando sus manos vacías.

—Nada de lo que aquí venden. —Vaya, un muchacho con gustos refinados.

—Oh, vamos, estamos en un local donde la juventud viene a pecar. Al menos deberías beber algo. —Sentía la imperante necesidad de llevarlo por mis mundos ocultos, esos de cerveza barata y cigarrillos regalados. Cualquier alma menos pecadora que la mía, merecía conocer el placer de hacer las cosas mal.

— ¿Tú bebes mucho? —Me sentí casi incómoda frente a la pregunta, pero era estúpido, no había razón para mentir.

—Bebo bastante cuando tengo la oportunidad.

— ¿Por qué?

—Oh, no seas aguafiestas. Bebo por lo mismo que todo el mundo: porque es delicioso y me hace olvidar las cosas malas.

—Salud por eso. —Emmett chocó su botella contra mi vaso. Pasé todo el alcohol de un solo trago, deleitándome en la manera en que el fuego abrazaba mi garganta y llenaba mi estómago.

—Delicioso —murmuré.

— ¿Quieres otro? —me preguntó Edward.

—Iré yo misma —me puse de pie y caminé directo hacia el barman que tenía en la mira.

— ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? —me preguntó sonriendo.

—Quiero algo más que alcohol —alzó la vista y me miró fijamente.

—Extranjera, ¿no es así?

—Francesa.

—Vaya, hace meses que no pasaba una francesa por aquí —le sirvió un trago a una chica a unos metros de mí—. ¿Y qué deseas, _chérie_?

—Algo verde, natural y que se pueda fumar —sonrió ampliamente y sacó un pequeño porro desde el bolsillo.

—Este va por la casa, señorita…

—Isabella.

—Señorita Isabella. Hay una puerta al fondo.

—_Merci beaucoup_ —susurré caminando rápido hasta el fondo del local. Salí al exterior y busqué el encendedor en los bolsillos de la chaqueta. Me apoyé en la pared y lo encendí, fumando hasta que no cupo más humo en mis pulmones.

La sensación comenzó a inundarme el cerebro y poco a poco me sentía en completa paz con el mundo. Las luces de la calle que lograba ver se difuminaron y mi corazón latió más rápido. Me apoyé bien en la pared y poco a poco me sentí llena de dicha, como si volara sentada en una nube de algodón.

Entré en el local y fui por otro trago, para poder justificar mi retraso.

— ¿Todo bien? —preguntó Edward.

—Bastante bien —susurré palmeándole la pierna, sonriendo y apoyando mi cabeza en el respaldo del sillón.

— ¿Has fumado y no me diste? —Me acusó Emmett.

—Ups. No pensé que fumaras. —Una risa tonta emergió de mis labios.

—Vamos, chica, el porro es lo mío.

—Cuando tenga más te aviso.

— ¿Promesa?

—Promesa. —Acepté empinando el segundo vaso y tomándomelo de un sorbo. Llevaba al menos dos semanas sin nada emocionante en mi vida, y esta noche debía aprovecharla, probablemente no habría noches así por un tiempo.

—Supongo que tampoco fumas hierba —le dije a Edward, mientras dejaba mi vaso sobre la mesa de vidrio.

—Supones bien —me dio una sonrisa misteriosa.

—No sé por qué no te creo una sola palabra. ¿Qué haces para divertirte?

—Bebo y consumo sustancias más difíciles de encontrar. Aparte de otras entretenciones.

— ¿Me está tomando el pelo? —le pregunté a Emmett.

—No, en realidad yo soy un ángel comparado con Edward. Me mantengo en los estándares normales. Él hace cosas más interesantes.

—Vamos, cuéntame solo una cosa que te divierta.

—Follar. —Mi interior se contrajo con fuerza, y es que la palabra sonaba exquisita en su boca. Su cara pareció más bella que antes.

—Bueno, no puedo negar que eso es divertido.

—Yo lo llevo más allá de la mera diversión. —Quizá era idea mía, pero casi podía jurar que aquello era una invitación.

— ¿_Black angel_? —Me volteé ante la voz masculina y el nombre que utilizó. Mi mirada quedó encajada en sus ojos oscuros y su altura imposible.

— ¿Félix? —pregunté al tiempo que me abalanzaba hacia él, subiéndome a su cintura firme—. ¿Qué diablos haces aquí, musculoso?

—Te dije que recorrería la costa este de América, _Black angel_.

—Nunca, ni un millón de años, hubiese pensado que me encontraría contigo aquí.

—Pues lo has hecho,_ angel_, y sigues debiéndome ese baile— me miró fijo—. Vaya, estás en un viaje —le sonreí ampliamente.

—Tendrás que esperar por el baile; justo ahora estoy con amigos.

—Podrías presentarnos —susurró Emmett poniéndose de pie. Me sentí enana entre ellos dos.

—Lo lamento. Él es Félix, un amigo que conocí en Francia. Ellos son Emmett y Edward, los nuevos amigos que he hecho en este infierno —se saludaron cordialmente—. Vamos, siéntate con nosotros.

— ¿Por qué le has llamado _Black angel_? —le preguntó Edward.

—Al parecer aún no han tenido una fiesta privada con ella.

— ¿Das fiestas privadas? —Emmett parecía de lo más divertido.

—A veces, cuando alguien me agrada mucho.

—Deben agradarle —les sugirió Félix—. Sus fiestas son las más divertidas. Consíganle algo de hierba y una mesa firme y tendrán la mejor stripper de la ciudad.

— ¿Te desnudas? —Edward parecía asombrado.

—No, no del todo. Solo me gusta lucirme un poco.

—Lo que le gusta lucir son las alas que tiene.

— ¿Alas? —Me reí tontamente ante la pregunta de Edward.

—Bueno, es el tatuaje más sensual que he visto —le explicó Félix.

—Vamos, Félix, le diré a Jane que estás pensando en mi espalda y no en su culo.

—A Jane no le importará, es una mujer increíblemente comprensiva.

—Jane es su esposa —le informé a los muchachos—. ¿Dónde está ella?

—Se ha devuelto a Rusia, no ha querido hacer el viaje conmigo.

— ¿Viajas solo?

—No, claro que no. Estoy con dos amigos, y creo que debemos irnos. —Seguí su mirada y me encontré con dos muchachos tan grandes como él que no le quitaban la vista de encima.

— ¿Y el baile? —Este tipo bailaba como los dioses.

—Lo dejaremos para luego. Así como van las cosas, estoy seguro que nos encontraremos pronto —se puso de pie y me dio un corto beso en los labios.

—Idiota —murmuré golpeándole el culo.

— ¿Dejas que tus amigos te besen? —Edward seguía intentando recopilar información para armarse un perfil de mí, y no me importaba en lo más mínimo. Si quería le contaba hasta la última follada que había tenido. O al menos lo que recordaba de ella.

—Creo que iré a bailar —Emmett se puso de pie—. Aquí huele feo a celos. —Se fue a la pista, moviéndose entre la gente que bailaba frenética.

—No has respondido mi pregunta —insistió Edward.

—Bueno, la respuesta es no, no beso a mis amigos, ellos me besan.

—Claro, eso es muy diferente.

—Lo es —afirmé sonriendo.

—Debo advertirte algo, Isabella. —Su expresión se había tornado rápidamente seria.

—No hablemos de cosas tristes —le pedí.

—Necesito decirte, antes que nada, que no soy una buena influencia.

—Yo tampoco, Cullen, así que nos llevaremos bien. —Su sonrisa de lado me detuvo el corazón de golpe.

—Vamos a bailar. —Me levantó del asiento y puso su mano en mi espalda baja, guiándome por la pista de baile.

—Cuidado con las manos —susurré sonriendo, dejándome llevar por la música, el alcohol y la yerba.

—Como ordenes. —Me giró hacia él, llevando sus manos a mi cintura, pegándome a su cuerpo.

—Eres rápido.

—Sé lo que quiero cuando lo veo. —Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y se acercó lento, dándome la oportunidad para retirarme del juego, pero no pude. Su mirada me tenía hipnotizada, clavada al suelo y a su cuerpo. Sus labios se posaron sobre los míos y succionó mi labio inferior. Un suspiró escapó de mi boca y su lengua recorrió el contorno de mis labios. No estaba segura de qué me gustaba más, si su lengua indecisa a entrar a mi boca o sus manos que recorrían el contorno de mi cuerpo con una lentitud torturante.

Saqué la lengua con cuidado y él la capturó con sus labios, succionándola una, dos, tres veces antes de besarme del todo. El movimiento cadencioso y lento, y su lengua reptil y rápida me volvían loca. No estaba segura de poder seguir ese beso sin llevarlo a la parte trasera del local y desnudarlo allí mismo. Su mano jaló la parte posterior de mi cabello y mis caderas se elevaron instintivamente.

—Deberíamos irnos de aquí —susurró respirando junto a mí oído. Un jadeo errático que me hizo acercarme aún más a él.

—No me iré de aquí solo para follar contigo —le avisé antes que no pudiera controlarme.

— ¿Por qué no? —Se alejó, sus ojos estaban oscuros de lascivia.

—Porque estoy ebria y drogada. —Su sonrisa llenó todos mis sentidos.

—Pensé que eras una chica divertida.

—Lo soy, pero mucho más sobria. —La realidad era otra, pero él no tenía por qué saber mis reales motivos. No lo conocía lo suficiente aún.

—Pero sabes que tendrás que dormir conmigo. No hay más camas en casa.

—Lo sé. —Era buena diciendo que no a este tipo de cosas particularmente. Podía ser muy divertida, pero había un límite que no estaba dispuesta a traspasar. No más.

Seguimos bailando al compás de la música. Su cadera se movía maravillosamente, golpeando con cuidado las mías, y sus manos trazaban caminos misteriosos y eternos por mi cuerpo, llegando al borde de mi vestido y haciendo ademán de levantarlo, pero retractándose en el último minuto.

—Ella es Angela. —Emmett apareció junto a nosotros con una chica de piel color canela y ojos oscuros.

—Hola —nos saludó tímidamente.

—Hola, Angela —le di mi mejor sonrisa—. ¿Quieres beber algo?

—Claro.

— ¿Vodka?

—Sí. Gracias. —Me alejé de Cullen y su embrujo y caminé hasta la barra.

—No hay más cosas divertidas —me advirtió el barman del porro.

—Solo vengo por alcohol —le avisé, sintiéndome responsable.

—Eso sigue estando en la categoría de divertido.

—A todo esto, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Jacob Black —me guiñó un ojo y puso dos vasos en el mostrador—. ¿Vodka? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido, como intentando leer mis gustos.

—Dos. Con hielo —le sonreí mientras preparaba las bebidas. Le pasé un par de billetes y volví al lugar de la pista donde había dejado al grupo. No estaban. Miré hacia arriba, hacia el apartado, y ahí estaban, sonriéndole a Angela.

Caminé algo celosa hasta allá, moviendo el culo tanto como me fue posible. Me dejé caer en uno de los sillones y le di su trago a la chica antes de encender un cigarrillo.

—Creo haberte oído decir que estabas ebria —me recordó Edward.

—Nunca se está lo suficientemente ebria. —Lo cierto es que tres horas después sí estaba suficientemente ebria.

—Vamos, que puedo sola. —Me reía como idiota mientras intentaba caminar por el camino de gravilla de los Cullen.

—No puedes poner un pie delante de otro —se burló Edward.

—Solo espero que no te aproveches de eso.

—Nunca me aprovecharía de una mujer ebria. No tiene la menor gracia —intenté enfocarlo, al menos parecía serio, o así lo veía yo.

—Ya, no eres el primero al que oigo decir eso y que después está encamándose con la chica más borracha de la fiesta.

—Pues son unos imbéciles. Si ella no siente placer, ¿cuál es el sentido? Prefiero que la mujer en cuestión se marche con los recuerdos frescos y una sonrisa enorme, a verla irse con expresión confundida y una buena resaca. —Solo había prestado atención a una palabra: placer. Solo el cielo sabía que era eso. Al menos sexualmente hablando. No es que fuese virgen, que no lo era, pero mis encuentros poco románticos solo se habían producido bajo los efectos del alcohol, así que era algo así como una virgen mental. Bastante molesto justo ahora, porque quería volver loco a Edward en la cama, pero me daba la impresión que él era bastante versado en el tema y que verme el culo no le llamaría demasiado la atención.

—Tengo sueño —susurré moviéndome vertiginosamente, o quizá era el piso. No estaba segura.

—Falta poco —presionó más fuerte mi cintura para mantenerme de pie—. Vamos.

— ¡Ey! —chillé, cuando una de sus manos pasó por atrás de mis rodillas, elevándome cual novia del suelo.

—Si te suelto vas a caerte por las escaleras —me explicó.

— ¿Cómo Angela camina sola? —Creo que la muchacha me miró avergonzada. Al parecer no estaba acostumbrada a tener público.

—Eso es porque solo bebió un vaso.

— ¡Yo solo bebí tres! No veo la diferencia.

—Isabella…

—Bien, cuatro.

—Vamos, eres una horrible mentirosa.

—Tendrás una noche larga, hermano —se burló Emmett, dejando espacio para que Angela entrara en el cuarto.

— ¡Cierra el pico! —espeté sin dejar de reírme—. ¡No maltrates la polla de Emmett, Angela! Estoy segura que le tiene más aprecio que a su propia madre. —Edward me tapó la boca ahogando la risa.

—Eres un caos. Hermosa, pero un caos al fin de cuentas —me dijo mirándome largo y tendido mientras yo yacía en la cama.

— ¿Se me ven las bragas? —le pregunté tocándome el vestido.

—No hagas esto más difícil —me pidió.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Me quité el vestido como pude, lanzándolo contra el suelo.

—Soy un hombre firme —me aseguró—. Pero verte semi desnuda no me está ayudando.

— ¿Quieres follar conmigo? —le pregunté hincándome en la cama.

—Quiero follarte de mil maneras diferentes. Saborearte, morderte, hacerte mía hasta que olvides el mundo. —Justo ahora había olvidado todo, excepto la visión gloriosa de su torso desnudo y pegado a mi pecho—. Pero ya me has dicho que no, y no importa cuánto lo quieras ahora, no follaré contigo si no estás sobria.

—Eres un amargado —me burlé.

—Un amargado al cual le gustas lo suficiente como para no follarte ebria aunque se lo pidas. —Algo se me removió incómodo dentro. Hubiese querido que varios más tomaran aquella decisión antes, pero ninguno lo hizo, y yo me desperté una decena de veces adolorida y perdida en una habitación que no era la mía.

—Gracias —susurré acomodándome en la cama. Edward se recostó junto a mí con cuidado.

—_Buona notte, Angioletto_.

—_Bonne nuit, mon ange_ —susurré. Ángeles, ambos ángeles, pero, ¿es posible llegar al paraíso si lo que se junta son dos infiernos? No, probablemente no.

X

X

X

Abrí los ojos y miré a mí alrededor. Poco a poco los recuerdos me invadieron. Las risas, los comentarios, su negativa cuando yo quería follar. Me reí sin poder contenerlo, más por vergüenza que otra cosa. Al parecer seguía siendo la misma perra caliente cuando estaba con alcohol y drogas en el cuerpo. Gracias al cielo, Edward no se había aprovechado de eso.

Me puse de pie y saqué el cepillo de dientes de mi bolso. Tomé una remera de la cajonera de Edward y me fui al baño de visitas. Me lavé los dientes con saña y me hice una trenza, al menos así mi cabello no parecía una pajarera. Volví a la cama y me acosté a su lado, ese movimiento hizo que me doliera la cabeza.

Su brazo me envolvió la cintura y solté una risa suave.

—Vuelve a dormir —susurró con su boca pegada a mi hombro.

—No puedo. No soy de las que duermen mucho.

— ¿Qué hora es?

—Las siete, debo irme en un rato más.

—No, quédate conmigo hoy.

—Tengo que trabajar, Edward.

—Oh, bien, lo has conseguido. —Se giró del todo, poniéndose sobre mí—. Ahora estás sobria —susurró quedo. El aire se me atoró en los pulmones.

—No, no, no —intenté sacarme su cuerpo de encima, pero ni siquiera logré moverlo.

— ¿No? —La sonrisa se asomaba en la comisura de sus labios.

—No. Hoy no. —Me besó rápido y se puso de pie.

—Iré a bañarme y te llevaré a tu casa. —Volví a respirar con normalidad.

—Gracias.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por aceptar mis negativas.

—No creas que no me cuesta, de hecho justo ahora estoy a punto de amarrarte a la cama y hacer contigo lo que me plazca. —Su dedo frío recorrió mi cuerpo, desde la base de mi cuello hasta el borde de mis bragas—. Pero estoy dispuesto a esperar. —Me besó de nuevo y se fue al baño. Quizá, después de todo, la vida si tenía algo bueno para mí.

**Espero sus comentarios, nos leemos pronto.**

**¡Bites!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos.**

**Hola, chicas. He visto sus favoritos llegar a mi correo, y quiero agradecerles infinitamente por ellos, porque son la única manera de inferir que esta historia les está gustando. **

**Espero que disfruten el capítulo tanto como yo disfruto escribirlo.**

**Capítulo 3**

"_Una campana impiadosa repite la hora y me hace comprender _

_que vivo, y me recuerda, también, que sufro" Teresa Wilms Montt._

—No se te ocurra besarme —le advertí antes que dobláramos por la esquina de mi casa.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Probablemente mi madre, si no está parada en la puerta, estará esperando en la ventana, pendiente de lo que pueda o no hacer.

—Bien, entonces nos veremos después de almuerzo en la tienda —asentí mientras el detenía el coche.

—Nos vemos —susurré. Me bajé del coche rápido. Al menos no quedaba olor en mi ropa, porque ahora llevaba el vestuario de vieja y me había duchado hasta que estuve segura de sacarme la mitad del cabello y tres capas de piel. La casa se veía tranquila, quizá era muy temprano aún, aunque pensar eso era solo una de mis bellas fantasías. De hecho, estaba Charlie y Renée sentados en la cocina, tomando desayuno, charlando animadamente.

—Cielo —me saludó papá.

—Buenos días.

— ¿Desayunaste? —Renée me dio una sonrisa y tuve ganas de partirle la cara.

—No, mamá. Me quedé dormida un momento junto a la cama de Esme y cuando desperté ya era tarde, así que le pedí a uno de los muchachos que viniera a dejarme. No quiero abrir tarde la tienda. —La mentira fluía por mis labios libremente.

—Deberías dormir un poco, cielo —sugirió Charlie.

—No, amor, ella debe hacerse cargo de sus responsabilidades.

—Es cierto, tengo que ir a trabajar.

—Al menos desayuna. —Me serví un té sin azúcar y una barra de cereal. Me senté junto a ellos y lo comí tan lento como pude. Sentía la mirada de Renée escrutándome, pero daba lo mismo, ella no tenía como saber que aquello era mentira. Claro, a menos que revisara mi mochila. Terminé de comer, lavé la taza y el platillo y subí a mi cuarto a esconder la ropa en una bolsa hasta que pudiera lavarla lejos de su vista asesina.

Me cambié de ropa rápido y volví a bajar. Aprovecharía de irme con papá, no quería una cita a solas con Renée y sus hermosos comentarios.

— ¿Te vas conmigo, cielo?

—Sí, papá —él le dio un beso a Renée y yo copié su gesto—. No vemos más tarde, mamá.

—No te olvides de tu almuerzo —me entregó una bolsa de papel y salí corriendo de casa.

Uf, el día era hermoso si no tenía que compartir mucho tiempo con ella.

— ¿Cómo ha sido tu noche? —Papá encendió el motor.

—Cansadora, estoy agotada.

—Deberías haberte quedado a dormir —fruncí el ceño.

—Sabes que mamá no me dejaría. Estamos solos, papá, basta con eso de que ella me ama.

—Ella te ama, cielo, a su manera.

— ¿Su manera son los golpes? —Sus manos se tensaron sobre el manubrio—. Y no me digas que solo trata de hacerme mejor persona, tú tratas de hacerme mejor persona y no me golpeas cada vez que digo algo indebido.

—Lamento todo esto, cielo, he hablado con ella, lo he hecho, pero es su forma de amar, así la criaron y es una mujer idónea.

—Bueno, justo ahí no estamos de acuerdo.

—En serio lo lamento.

—Deberías hacerlo. —La relación con papá era tan distinta. Cientos de veces me he preguntado cómo sería que viviéramos solo nosotros dos, pero claro, él había intentado hacernos la vida más fácil volviendo a casarse, a mi parecer, el peor error de su vida. Lo peor es que me sentía un asco hablándole de todo esto, porque el muy idiota, estaba enamorado hasta las bolas de la perra.

—Lo hago, cielo. Tú solo pon la otra mejilla un tiempo más y pórtate bien, estoy seguro que, si de aquí a un año eres buena, ella no necesitará reprenderte.

—Un año de golpes es mucho tiempo.

—Todos tenemos que sacrificarnos, cielo.

—Este sacrificio no me corresponde a mí, papá —suspiró y se quedó en silencio el resto del camino.

Me bajé rápido de su coche y abrí la cortina metálica de la tienda. Encendí las luces, porque ese lugar estaba en constante penumbra durante la mañana. Me dediqué a ordenar los anaqueles y el sonido de la campana sobre la puerta me alertó del cliente.

—Buenos días —me volteé y me encontré con la sonrisa ladina de Edward—. ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? Aún es temprano.

—No he podido volver a dormir.

—Podrías haberte quedado leyendo o molestando a Emmett.

—No digas tonterías, prefiero estar contigo. —No estaba segura de querer ser la preferencia de alguien, se sentía como mucha responsabilidad. Me dieron unas ganas enormes de fumarme algo y poder pensar sobre esto, meditarlo desde todos los ángulos posibles. De todas formas le regalé una sonrisa y un beso corto.

—Vas a ayudarme entonces —le avisé.

— ¿A qué?

—Aún me quedan bajar unas cosas del ático, tengo que venderlo todo, hasta la última chichería de la tienda.

—Me gusta ver cosas antiguas —aceptó.

Subimos al ático y casi me caigo del susto. No había querido entrar allí en todo este tiempo, más por los bichos y cosas raras que por otra cosa, pero aquel lugar estaba repleto de más cajas de las que podría vender en una vida. Había cientos de objetos pequeños, otros enormes, como bicicletas con una rueda grande. El cuarto no era muy amplio, pero mi abuelo había ocupado bien el espacio.

—Deberías hacer algo así como una subasta, esto es demasiado para venderlo en poco tiempo.

—Quizá haga una en la iglesia, es el mejor lugar para encontrar viejas hipócritas que quieren adquirir cosas sin sentido.

—No te gusta mucho la iglesia.

—Ni siquiera creo en Dios.

— ¿No?

— ¿Tú sí?

—No lo sé. Supongo que hay algo poderoso en algún lugar, algo que creó todo esto, pero no creo que sea el Dios que predican en las iglesias.

—Lo mismo pienso. —Me sumí en la enorme tarea de abrir caja tras caja para comprobar lo bueno que había allí y así bajarlo a la sala de ventas. La campana sonó y le di una rápida mirada a Edward antes de correr escaleras abajo—. Buenos días —saludé. ¡Mierda! Miré a Renée aterrada, con Edward en el piso de arriba estaba segura que iba a colapsar.

—Buenos días. —Renée miró más allá de mí y supe que Edward me había seguido.

—Buenos días, soy Edward Cullen.

—Oh, el otro hijo de la señora Cullen.

—Exacto.

— ¿Y qué hace aquí tan temprano? ¿Su madre vuelve a sentirse mal?

—No, pero me mandado porque Isabella le ha prometido que si encontraba una cámara vieja cuando revisara el ático, se la llevaría. Mi madre es una aficionada a la fotografía.

—Oh, entonces estaban revisando las cosas de arriba…

—Sí, señora. —Seguía sin poder moverme. Estaba absorta en su mirada furiosa, podía ver a través de la sonrisa el fuego que emanaba, de esta no me iba a salvar tan fácil. Ella me diría que era una puta, que estaba follando con Edward en el ático, que la gente iba a pensar mal, cientos de cosas que carecerían de sentido cuando los golpes llegaran.

— ¿Estás bien, hija? —La odiaba con cada célula de mi cuerpo.

—Oh, sí, mamá, solo me he quedado traspuesta pensando donde podría haber guardado el abuelo la cámara.

—Tendrás que revisar todo —se alisó el vestido—. Bien, solo he pasado a saludar. Que tengas buen día.

—Igualmente, señora Swan —Renée le dio una sonrisa enorme. Salió de la tienda y comenzaron las náuseas. Me afirmé del mesón de madera, intentando componer el gesto y no parecer alguien realmente enfermo. Más que sus golpes, me dolía la larga espera, la angustia antes del infierno, el no saber cómo sería esta vez, con qué sería, si me marcaría el rostro…

— ¿Estás bien? —Edward se acercó a mí y me tocó el rostro con cuidado—. Te has puesto pálida.

—Fue una mala idea que vinieras —susurré. Sabía que no tenía derecho a culparlo, de todas formas no era su culpa que Renée fuese una perra loca, pero justo ahora quería echarle la culpa al mundo de todas mis desgracias.

—No estoy entendiendo —me subió sobre el mesón con cuidado y tomó mis manos—. ¿Qué es lo que va mal?

—No tienes el dinero suficiente para mandarme ahora fuera del país, ¿verdad?

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —Su risa lo inundó todo y, por algún embrujo, me sentí mejor.

—De nada, es solo un melodrama. Ya veré yo como lo soluciono con mamá más tarde.

— ¿Qué tendrías que solucionar con ella?

—Tú. Ciertamente no ha estado feliz de verte aquí.

— ¿Y qué hace cuando no es feliz? —¿Era posible que lo hubiese notado? Escruté sus ojos con cuidado, intentando dilucidar sí había algo más allá que mi imaginación en todo esto.

—Nada —musité con los dientes apretados.

—Bien, puedes mentirme, pero no lograrás ocultar del todo las evidencias. —Evité su mirada una vez más y me crucé de piernas, mirando hacia la calle. Edward se mantuvo en silencio el resto de la mañana, no estorbo en mis negros pensamientos. Almorzamos juntos, compartimos la ensalada y las patatas al horno, y nos sentamos nuevamente en el mesón.

—Y, ¿tienes algún talento oculto? —le pregunté, intentando romper el hielo y diciéndole implícitamente que ya estaba lista para volver al mundo real.

—Follo bastante bien. —No pude contener la risa—. No estoy bromeando, Isabella. —En realidad no había oído bromear a Edward en esto días. Al parecer siempre hablaba en serio.

—Bien, bien, te creo.

—No es necesario que me creas, puedes comprobarlo por ti misma en cualquier momento. —Uno de sus dedos se posó en mis labios y los delineó lentamente.

—Ahora no —sonreí y me alejé un poco.

— ¿A qué le temes?

—A la costumbre, a mirarme un día en el espejo y darme cuenta que he aceptado la vida que tengo. No quiero aceptarla, no quiero conformarme nunca — no quería acostumbrarme a él cuando sabía que debería alejarme para cuando terminara el curso.

—Es algo razonable a lo que temer.

— ¿Y a qué le temes tú? —Me dio una mirada extraña, como si no le gustara que me inmiscuyera tanto en su vida.

—A ti —dijo finalmente.

— ¿Y por qué me temerías a mí? —Ciertamente yo no tenía la capacidad ni siquiera de golpearlo sin que pudiera él darme un golpe primero.

—No sé qué me has hecho. —Sus ojos me miraban fijos, envolventes—. Te conozco hace tres días y ya me tienes aquí, envuelto en la oscuridad que te rodea, sin poder alejarme demasiado por miedo a que desaparezcas. Me tienes esperando, nunca había esperado a nadie, siempre he tenido lo que quiero cuando lo quiero, y vienes tú con tu no y yo espero como un insulso muchacho —lo miré atónita. Nunca había sentido algo así, es cierto, Edward me gustaba, lo suficiente para intentar algo, pero no lo consideraba como una relación duradera, yo me iría en un año, necesitaba salir de este pueblo y él ni nadie impediría eso. No podía involucrarme tanto justo ahora y echar por la borda todos mis planes—. Te ves confundida.

—Lo estoy. Son solo tres días, Edward.

— ¿Y qué? El tiempo carece por completo de sentido.

—Podemos intentarlo —susurré—. Es todo lo que puedo darte.

—Es todo lo que quiero —suspiré.

—En realidad ni siquiera debería intentarlo. Me has dicho que eres una mala influencia, debería alejarme de ti ahora mismo.

—Hazlo —me instó, sonriendo malicioso.

—No, justo ahora no quiero. —Sus labios buscaron los míos y los míos se anclaron a los suyos. ¿Cómo no intentarlo cuando era un ángel oscuro de lo que hablábamos? Éramos parecidos, quizá más de lo que podía percibir justo ahora. Me dejé envolver por sus manos, por su lengua suave que volcaba mi mundo, que me hacía olvidar los problemas. Quizá Edward era la mejor droga, la más sana de todas, o quizá no, quizá él me llevaría derecho al precipicio, uno de esos amores trágicos donde la muerte se convierte en el único camino. Daba lo mismo, estaba dispuesta a intentarlo y ver donde nos llevaba todo esto. De todas formas, las cosas no podían ser peor en mi vida.

Cerca de las tres de la tarde, Edward se marchó. No podía desaparecer todo el día ni yo lo quería cerca por si a Renée se le ocurría venir otra vez. Cerré la tienda a las seis en punto, sin nadie que comprara ni una sola baratija, y llamé a papá para avisarle que me iría caminando a casa.

La carretera estaba casi desierta de coches, y los pocos que pasaban eran solo borrones entre el mar verde de los árboles. Me entretuve mirando el paisaje, haciéndome una vaga idea de pintar algo así, verde y surrealista con una niña alada al centro. Últimamente estaba obsesionada con las niñas aladas. Pequeñas con alas de mariposa negra, de cuervo o de rapiñador que danzaban, volaban o jugaban en medio de parajes que solo existían en mi cabeza. Aquellos eran mis mundos, los lugares donde me gustaría vivir por siempre.

Comenzó a caer un fino sirimiri cuando doblaba la esquina de mi casa. Apresuré el paso y subí rápido las escaleras. Me sacudí la fina lluvia del abrigo largo y entré. Colgué la prenda en el perchero junto a la puerta y avancé hasta la cocina.

—Hola, mamá.

—Isabella —alargó mi nombre imposiblemente y volví de golpe al mundo real. Solo entonces recordé que estaba malditamente encabronada conmigo—. ¿Cómo te ha ido hoy en la tienda? —Y el maldito preludio comenzaba. Le obligué a contestar.

—No he vendido nada y las cámaras no han aparecido.

—Pero Edward puede ayudarte a buscarlas mañana también. Tú sabes cómo recompensar a un hombre —un sí o un no eran inservibles, así que guardé silencio—. Ve a tu cuarto, vamos a conversar. —La respiración se me atoró en los pulmones y subí las escaleras con paso cansado. Al menos llevaba ropa abrigada, eso debía servir de algo. A los pocos minutos ella estaba de pie bajo el marco de mi puerta.

—Mamá…

—No, no quiero explicaciones, vi todo lo que tenía que ver, sé todo lo que tengo que saber.

—En serio no entiendes —supliqué.

—Oh, entiendo muy bien que te quieres encamar con ese muchacho. El problema es que él no es cualquiera, es el hijo de la señora Cullen y su marido es un hombre influyente. Debes olvidarte de él, yo haré que lo olvides —me dio una sonrisa y ahí estaba su preciado palo. Era de madera, dura y redonda. Al menos las marcas no quedarían feas. Mi instinto de supervivencia me decía que corriera, pero la única vez que lo había hecho, el castigo había sido peor, así que mantuve mis pies firmes en el suelo—. Te vas a alejar de él, ¿no es así?

—Mamá…

— ¡¿No es así?! —El golpe me dio de lleno en el costado. Me tabaleé, intentando buscar apoyo, pero la pared estaba demasiado lejos—. ¡¿No es así?! —Alcancé a cubrirme el rostro con el antebrazo y sentí que se me partían los huesos.

— ¡Basta! Por favor —supliqué intentando alejarme de ella.

—Oh, quieres gritar. Yo te haré gritar. —No estoy segura cuantos golpes más fueron, pero hice un intento de incorporarme cuando el cuarto ya estaba oscuro. Al menos no había soltado ni una sola lágrima, no le había dado en el gusto. Caminé hasta el baño y dejé que el agua se llevara el recuerdo, lo borré de mi mente, lo mandé directo a su conciencia, así no dolería tanto. Me puse el pijama viejo y me metí en la cama, sin ganas de escribir o pintar, no, hoy no.

X

X

X

La luz mortecina del amanecer me despertó. Tenía un sensor natural bien programado para madrugar. Estiré los brazos y una punzada de dolor me recorrió completa. ¡Mierda! Me levanté con cuidado, intentando moverme lo menos posible. Me di una ducha corta y me miré al espejo dos segundos. Las ganas de vomitar me nublaron la vista y me volteé hacia el váter. Me cepille los dientes, acomodé la ropa negra sobre mi cuerpo, cubriendo toda mi piel y tomé mi mochila con un cuaderno dentro.

—Buenos días, cielo —fulminé a papá con la mirada.

—Iré caminando hoy —le avisé.

—Yo puedo dejarte en la tienda —se ofreció Renée.

—Gracias, mamá, pero no. —Salí de casa sin mirarle la cara, no podía hacerlo y no tomar un cuchillo de la cocina y darle una muerte lenta.

Hice el camino con lentitud, intentando mover los miembros entre el dolor. Era torturante. Si respiraba profundamente me dolían los costados, si intentaba calentarme las manos, los brazos me ardían, cada paso que daba hacia que una punzada me recorriera completa. ¡Maldita cabrona hija de puta! _Solo un año, Isabella, solo un año._

Abrir la malla metálica de la tienda fue cosa aparte. No podía agacharme sin chillar, así que demoré cerca de media hora en poder mover la estúpida reja y engancharla. No ordené las baratijas, solo me senté en un sillón antiguo en el rincón más lejano a la puerta y comencé a dibujar. Una mujer era la figura principal, atravesada por aspas de molino y con la expresión cegada de dolor. Alcé una cruz a su espalda y la amarré a ella con un clavo por la garganta.

—Hola. —Ya que más daba, de todas formas estaba lo suficientemente magullada como para soportar otra paliza.

—Hola, Edward.

— ¿Cómo ha ido tu noche? —Se sentó junto a mí en el brazo del sillón.

—Bien —mentí.

—Tengo ganas de beber café.

—Hay una cafetería en la esquina.

— ¿Quieres uno?

—Sin azúcar, por favor —me besó rápido y salió de allí. Me puse de pie antes que volviera, no podía permitir que me viese poniéndome de pie como una anciana reumática.

— ¿Qué dibujabas? —preguntó dejando el café sobre el mostrador.

—Un bosquejo.

— ¿Para qué?

—Un cuadro quizás.

— ¿Pintas? —Parecía que se le habían iluminado los ojos.

—Lo intento —sonreí y me sonrojé sin motivo aparente, aunque la verdad era que me daba vergüenza. Solo Alice sabía que yo pintaba, y nunca quise mostrarle uno de mis cuadros.

— ¿Qué pintas?

—Cosas, ya sabes, lo que hay en mi cabeza.

—Quisiera ver eso.

—En realidad no muestro lo que pinto.

— ¿Por qué no? —Tomó mi mentó con cuidado y lo alzó hasta sus ojos.

—Porque es un asco —me reí.

— ¿Cubismo, naturalismo, romanticismo, surrealismo? —Lo miré fijo.

— ¿Sabes algo de arte?

—Mi padre era agregado cultural, así que me he criado entre piezas de arte.

—Vaya, nunca pensé que fueras un amante de las cosas bellas.

—Está claro que lo soy, me gustas tú. —Las mariposas asesinas revolotearon en mi estómago.

—Pues soy surrealista.

—Bien, me gusta el surrealismo. ¿Cuál es tu artista favorito?

—Surrealista, Michael Cheval. Otros, tengo varios, Alfons Mucha, sus mujeres dicen "mírame, soy una perra adorable". Rossetti, ellas duelen, siempre tiene miradas pensativas. Oh, y Dalí, por supuesto que Dalí, quisiera vivir en uno de sus cuadros por siempre. Y Klimt, ¿has visto lo que hace con los colores? ¡Diablos! Es malditamente hermoso. —Edward sonrió y yo me di cuenta que hablaba como una niña loca.

—Me gusta Cheval, hace maravillas con sus mundos.

—Lo hace, espero algún día ser así de buena.

—Lo serás, nena —me agradó como sonó nena en sus labios. Caminó hasta mi lado del mesón y me quitó el café de las manos. Sus brazos envolvieron mi cintura y no logré contener la mueca de dolor—. ¿Algo va mal?

—No, nada —le sonreí y lo besé. Sus brazos presionaron más mi cuerpo y tuve que alejarme. No podía con la presión.

— ¿Qué sucede, Isabella?

—Es solo que ayer caí por las escaleras y he quedado un poco magullada.

—Déjame ver eso.

—Oh, no, no es necesario —me alejé, cruzándome de brazos.

— ¿Te caíste por las escaleras? —Su ceño fruncido no me gustaba.

—Sí —confirmé firme.

—Te he dicho que no debes mentirme. —No recordaba eso.

—No te estoy mintiendo, si no me crees, estás en todo tu derecho de marcharte —señalé la puerta.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucedió realmente?

—Oh, Púdrete, Edward.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —Su voz fue firme y acercó su rostro al mío. No podía mirarlo fijamente, porque sentía que me leía el alma.

—Vete —le pedí bajando la voz.

—La verdad, Isabella.

— ¡¿Qué carajos quieres que te diga, Edward?!

—La verdad —insistió tomándome el rostro.

—No se te ocurra ponerme un dedo encima —miró en mis ojos y se alejó.

—Crees que voy a golpearte —me acusó—. Te golpean en casa. —Sentí como las rodillas me flaqueaban, avergonzada completamente al ver las paredes de mi mundo cayendo a mis pies de manera estrepitosa.

—No he dicho eso —logré susurrar.

—Vamos al baño —me tomó con cuidado de la mano y me guió hasta el pequeño cuarto. No estaba segura que era peor, si que Edward viera las marcas o que mi madre me hubiese dejado así. Alzó mi remera con cuidado y su rostro se volvió lívido. Sí, parecía sentir el mismo horror que yo, al menos ahora había alguien que compartía lo malo conmigo. Me sacó la remera del todo y toco con cuidado los magullones de mis brazos, los de mis costillas, como si pudiese sanarlo solo con un toque.

— ¿Quién?

—Renée —susurré mientras me ayudaba a vestirme.

— ¿Tú madre? —Parecía incrédulo.

—Es mi madrastra.

—Voy a conversar seriamente con tu padre.

— ¿Sobre qué? —Casi me río.

—Tiene que saber esto.

—Oh, cariño, está al tanto, no gastes tu tiempo. —Podía ver en sus ojos lo furioso que estaba.

—Entonces le haremos una visita a tu madrastra —me sacó de la tienda y me obligó a echarle llave. Me moví como posesa mientras su mirada no dejaba de escrutarme. ¿Realmente iría a joder a Renée? No, no me lo creía, pero seguirle el juego no haría daño, si por algún milagro Edward tenía los cojones para decirle algo a mamá, no me perdería la oportunidad, aunque luego tuviese que mamarme yo la furia de Renée.

Nos subimos al coche y guié a Edward hasta mi casa. Se bajó y bordeó el auto para abrir mi puerta.

—No sé qué pretendes —susurré metiendo la llave en la cerradura.

—Abre la puerta. —Su voz seguía siendo baja y su expresión violenta. Abrí la puerta y él tomó mi mano. Caminó por el corto tramo del pasillo y se giró en la cocina. Renée estaba de espaldas, limpiando los muebles con esmero.

— ¿Edward? —preguntó ella incrédula—. ¿Qué has hecho ahora? —me preguntó. En realidad era de esperarse que ella pensara algo así, de todas formas parecía que Edward me arrastraba por la muñeca, como si viniese a acusarme.

—En realidad estoy aquí por lo que has hecho tú. —Edward soltó mi mano y se acercó a Renée.

— ¿De qué hablas, cariño? —La boca se me quedó abierta de puro asombro cuando la mano de Edward se cerró sobre el cuello de Renée.

—Vuelves a tocarle un solo cabello, y te costará muy caro. Tengo el suficiente dinero y poder para hacer que desaparezcas para siempre, Renée, así que sería mejor que no te arriesgaras a meterte conmigo —Renée se estaba poniendo morada—. ¿Lo has entendido? —Ella asintió con fuerza—. Bien —soltó su cuello y retrocedió.

— ¡¿Qué diablos te crees, niñato?! ¡Y tú, puta! Ahora traes matones a casa. Sabes que esto te costará caro. —Edward le dio un puñetazo en el estómago. Nunca me lo había pasado mejor en toda mi vida. Rogaba mentalmente por más golpes.

—Te lo advertí, mujer, no te metas con ella, menos conmigo, ni siquiera tu dios podrá salvarte de mí, porque yo soy el mismísimo demonio —le dio una mirada que incluso a mí me puso los pelos de punta. Se acercó a ella lentamente, hasta poner la boca junto a su oído—. Te mataré mientras duermes si vuelves a tocarla —le advirtió. Me sacó de allí mientras yo seguía sonriendo.

—Estás loco —susurré divertida, subiéndome al coche.

—Oh, nena, tu concepto de locura es demasiado precario para abarcarme. —Nos besamos frente a la casa, con toda la pasión refulgiendo en mis venas, con las ansias de follarme a Edward allí mismo, frente a las narices de Renée. Pasé mis manos debajo de su camisa, tocando su piel suave, deteniéndome en su pecho y el corazón que le atronaba las costillas, como si intentara salir de su refugio.

Quizá fue por Renée, quizá por todo, pero en ese mismo momento supe que Edward Cullen era todo cuanto necesitaba, y él tenía razón, el tiempo carecía de sentido. Justo ahora no importaba si lo conocía hace diez años o una semana, solo sabía que estaba envuelta en un tornado, y no quería escapar del viento, no, quería quedarme justo ahí, rodando eternamente en las corrientes de placer que él me brindaba, en esa cosa parecida al amor que me hacía sentir malditamente segura, lejos del mundo que me hacía daño. Sí, quería ser malditamente suya ahora mismo, ahora y para siempre, hasta que la parca viniera con sus garras afiladas por nosotros, si nos encontraba juntos, fundidos uno en el otro, mucho mejor.

—Quiero que me folles ahora, Edward Cullen —susurré sobre sus labios. Alzó su rostro y me dio una sonrisa que me hizo vibrar completa.

**Espero sus comentarios. Nos leemos pronto.**

**¡Bites!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos.**

**Hola, preciosas. Mil disculpas por la hora, pero acabo de llegar de un viaje. Espero que disfruten el cap.**

**Gracias a todas las que se han sumado a esta historia, y a mi beta, Tamara.**

**Capítulo 4**

"_Dichoso el árbol que es apenas sensitivo, _

_y más la piedra dura, porque ésta ya no siente, _

_pues no hay dolor más grande que el dolor de ser vivo, _

_ni mayor pesadumbre que la vida consciente." Rubén Darío._

—No lo haré —lo miré desconcertada.

— ¿Qué?

—No voy a follar contigo ahora. Estás demasiado herida.

— ¡Al carajo! Ya veo yo que hago con mis heridas.

—No —me besó rápido—. Puedes rogar si quieres, pero no vamos a follar ahora.

—Bien, allá tú —me crucé de brazos. Al parecer la vida seguía siendo injusta. Esto era como ese dicho que tenían sobre el amor, pero cambiando la palabra: cuando tú quieres follar, no quieren, cuando te quieren follar, no quieres, cuando se quieren follar, no se puede. ¡Una maldita jugarreta del puto destino!— Me quedo aquí —le avisé antes que pusiera en marcha el coche.

—Oh, no, te llevaré a ver algo bonito, no te voy a dejar con Renée hasta que haya entendido del todo mis palabras.

—No quiero ver nada bonito.

—Pues tendrás que querer. —Encendió el motor, le puso el seguro automático a las puertas y enfiló por la carretera hacia Port Angeles.

El camino fue silencioso, principalmente porque yo me sentía frustrada y rechazada, y Edward no estaba muy ansioso por sacarme de mi estado, ni siquiera para darme una explicación, de todas formas, ¿qué explicación le podía pedir? Simplemente podría haberse arrepentido, haber cambiado de opinión, a la luz del día yo era mucho más aburrida y sosa que por la noche.

—No es que no quiera follar contigo, Isabella —se volteó hacia mí luego de aparcar el coche. Al menos había renunciado al mutismo absoluto—. Pero no podré controlarme lo suficiente para no hacerte daño. Me cuesta, lo admito, quisiera echar ahora mismo tu asiento hacia atrás y recorrerte completa, pero no lo haré. —Bien, mi orgullo estuvo reparado en lo que duraron sus palabras.

—De todas formas tú te lo pierdes —lo besé rápido y descendí del coche—. No voy vestida para una fiesta —le avisé. En realidad iba vestida para correr por el parque, algo que ciertamente no haría aunque me pagasen.

—No hemos venido a una fiesta. —Bien, solía ser despistada de día, pero este despiste me quitó la respiración. Miré a Edward y estuve a punto de lanzarme a sus brazos. ¿En qué mundo estaba él cuando tanto lo había necesitado?

—Edward…

— ¿Te gusta el paseo? —Y sí le di un abrazo. Me subí a su cintura y lo besé cientos de veces en el rostro en el rostro a pesar del dolor lacerante de mis miembros.

—Vamos, que no es necesaria la exhibición aquí afuera, las cosas que deben ser vistas están dentro. —Me volví hacia el Port Angeles Fine Arts Center con una sonrisa enorme en los labios. No me moví contemplando la fachada, como si estuviese a punto de entrar al palacio de Tutankamón—. Respira, Isabella —me recordó. Lo hice al tiempo que lo jalaba—. Miraremos afuera primero —me avisó, guiándome por el patio enorme.

Había esculturas que parecían pertenecer al lugar. Rostros extraños colgando de troncos, casa ladeadas y a escala, tallados en árboles que parecían a punto de morir, esculturas hechas con botellas vacías, una cosa redonda sobre un palo alto, desde donde salían cientos de patas, como una araña mutante lista para caerme sobre la cabeza. Lo quería llevar todo a mí casa y meterlo como fuese dentro de mí cuarto, o mejor aún, venir a vivir aquí, entre los mundos internos de alguien más y los míos propios.

Me senté sobre el suelo húmedo y supe cual sería mi siguiente pintura, una donde confluyera todo esto y mis propios deseos. Edward sería un gato negro colgando desde la araña deforme y yo una mariposa gigante lista para cazarlo en cuanto cayese al suelo.

—Quiero ver dentro —me sonrió de medio lado, ayudándome a poner de pie. Entramos en los amplios espacios iluminados. El primer salón tenía torsos desnudos de mujer, todas con expresiones distintas y al mismo tiempo iguales, el segundo salón era arte indígena, exquisitamente bien hecha, con el poder de transpórtame a tiempos desconocidos. Hubo una escultura sola en un salón que llamó mi atención. Era el cadáver de un ser humano metido dentro de un tarro de petróleo, con un remo en su mano. Así me sentía yo a veces, intentando remar contra lo que fuera y con lo que tuviese a mano, solo esperaba no terminar como los huesos de aquel hombre: metida dentro de un cuarto para que el mundo viera mi decadencia.

—Hay un par de exposiciones —me avisó guiándome a un nuevo cuarto.

— ¿Michael Shapcott? —pregunté susurrante, intentando no despertar las mujeres de aquellos cuadros. Me detuve frente a uno de ellos, de colores suaves. Lo había visto cientos de veces por internet, pero nunca dejaba de sorprenderme. La muchacha miraba hacia la nada, ajena al mundo, solo pareciendo mantenerse anclada a la realidad por una rama que llevaba en una de las manos. Tenía una actitud de protección, cerrándose la manta que llevaba sobre el cuerpo. Sobre su cabeza peces voladores pasaban hacia donde estaba dirigida su mirada. Ella, lejos de todo, pero envuelta en su mundo, su realidad y su fantasía mezclándose exquisitamente.

— ¿Te gusta? —Me abrazó desde atrás, pasando sus manos por mi cintura.

—Me encanta —susurré, no queriendo perturbar el momento de quietud en aquel salón.

—Entonces el cuarto que viene te gustará aún más. Es una suerte que puedas verlo. Una coincidencia de esas que te dejan pensando que la vida a veces quiere cosas buenas para ti, como la coincidencia de haberte conocido en un pueblo perdido al final del mundo —miré a Edward extasiada mientras me guiaba por los pasillo—. ¿Lista? —me preguntó sonriendo.

—Lista —acepté. Me tapó los ojos con una mano y me hizo avanzar. Se detuvo y me volteo hacia una de las paredes.

—Bien, espero que te guste —sonaba nervioso.

—Me gustará —le prometí. Pero cuando abrí los ojos mis piernas cedieron y comencé a llorar como una niña pequeña. Ahí estaba, en todo su esplendor, la pintura de Michael Cheval. Sus sueños, mis sueños, todo enmarcado en cuadros simples que no opacaban la belleza de sus colores.

—Eres tú —susurró Edward aún anclado a mi espalda. Me giró hacia un cuadro y nunca me había sentido así de completa en mi vida. Era _Circle of time, _la obra bella, perfecta, sí, era yo. Aquella bailarina de ballet con una máscara sobre el rostro, dibujando un círculo alrededor de ella como si quisiera protegerse, y lo más importante, las dos niñas tras ella, una con el cabello simulando cuerdas de demonio, y la otra pareciendo un ángel. Ciertamente, si en algún lugar que está más allá de los sueños coincidimos Michael y yo, entonces él me dibujó a mí en ese cuadro.

—Edward, esto es, ni siquiera tengo palabras, es hermoso, realmente hermoso. Podría quedarme aquí durante horas.

—No creo que eso sea posible, están por cerrar la galería.

—Oh. —Necesitaba anclarme a ese cuadro, tocarlo, absorberlo completo para que nunca nadie pudiese arrebatármelo.

—Estamos por cerrar. —Una mujer asomó la cabeza y me quedó mirando fijo—. ¿Estás bien? —Se acercó preocupada a mí. Oh, bueno, estaba llorando, ciertamente eso no denotaba felicidad, pero la verdad es que estaba extasiada.

—Sí, gracias, es solo que amo a Cheval, y este cuadro, oh, podría mirarlo por siempre.

—Pues puedo hacer una excepción —susurró confidente.

— ¿Una excepción? —pregunté confundida.

— ¿Tienen un móvil con cámara? —La miré fijamente, estuve a punto de lanzarme a sus pies. Yo sabía que era extraño que te dejaran fotografiar los cuadros. Edward le entregó su cámara—. Vamos, pónganse ahí antes que nos descubran —sonrió y nosotros nos movimos. Intenté sonreír también, pero seguía sintiendo los músculos de mi rostro tenso—. Vamos, muchacha, que estás junto a un cuadro de Cheval. —Eso me animó. Pensé en este momento, en la dicha, en que una de mis sueños se cumplía y en que Edward tomaba mi mano. Sonreí ampliamente y sonó la cámara del móvil.

—Gracias, muchas gracias. —Justo ahora no quería patear al mundo, todo lo contrario, quería ser feliz y sonreír, y pintar e incluso cantar hasta el amanecer.

Salimos de allí y yo no podía borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro. Edward me pasó su móvil y me quede mirando la imagen fijamente. Amaba este día, lo amaría por siempre. Él le había dado una lección a Renée, me había llevado a una exposición de Cheval, sentía que si me pedía matrimonio hoy, le diría enseguida que sí.

—Oh, ¿podemos pasar a un ciber-café? —le pregunté pensando en Alice, en que ella tenía que saber esto.

—Tenemos internet en casa, Isabella, puedes ocuparlo tanto como quieras.

— ¿En serio? —Definitivamente era mi salvador personal.

—Claro, pero sí tendrás que acompañarme a otro lugar.

—Bien, donde quieras. —El coche avanzó y nos detuvimos a un par de cuadras. Edward se bajó y yo esperé allí, buscando una emisora y así sintonizarla con mi propia felicidad. Él volvió a los pocos minutos, cargando una carpeta de papel—. ¿Qué es eso?

—Para ti —susurró entregándomela. Abrí el paquete y ahí estaba la foto impresa en grande, con una calidad asombrosa. Era extraño verme a mí misma sonriendo así, pero al menos esto me recordaría que la felicidad puede llegar en cualquier momento.

—Gracias —me besó lentamente, como si eso fuese el broche de oro para la velada. Nos fuimos directo a su casa y Edward encendió su laptop.

—Vamos, destrózala —me animó. Abrí mi bandeja de correo y me encontré con diez mensajes de Alice.

Los primeros solo preguntaban cómo había llegado y me pedía que le contara como era Forks. En los tres siguientes ya se notaba su enfado, estaba bastante impaciente, y el último, bueno, ese tenía un par de insultos en francés que no estaba del todo segura de comprender.

Abrí un nuevo mensaje y comencé a escribir.

—No espíes —le advertí a Edward.

_Ma chérie:_

_Forks es un asco. Todo es demasiado verde, llueve mucho, y si no llueve, está nublado. La gente es apagada, no hay muchos colores en sus ropas, pero he conocido un par de personas agradables. Los Cullen. Su madre es un sol, muy distinta a la perra, e incluso ha mentido por mí para que me pudiese quedar fuera una noche. Los muchachos, sus hijos, Edward y Emmett, se han convertido en mis salvadores personales. Y a qué no adivinas dónde me ha llevado Edward hoy, ¿lo adivinas? A una exposición de Michael Cheval, ma chérie, fue hermosa, he llorado como una nena pero ha sido un día perfecto, además que ya venía bien. Edward se le ha plantado hoy a Renée para decirle un par de verdades y amenazarla. Ni siquiera tú te has atrevido a alzarle la voz a la perra y él hasta la tomó por el cuello. Justo ahora me siento más feliz que nunca. (Creo que con Edward estamos saliendo). Lo sé, son solo tres días y las cosas han avanzado rápido, y ¡no me he acostado con él ebria! Eso es uno de los mejores avances. _

_Quiero que vengas, ma chérie, quiero tenerte aquí conmigo y que conozcas a los muchachos, se llevarían exquisitamente._

_Prometo escribirte pronto. Hasta ahora no había podido porque en casa no tengo internet y no he podido encontrar un lugar hasta que Edward me ofreció el suyo. Lamento la demora, Alice, pero sé que lo entenderás._

_Intenta venir a rescatarme, sé que papá no se opondrá a que te quedes en casa. Además, tienes los medios necesarios para comprar un insignificante pasaje, solo debes buscar el tiempo._

_Con amor, _

_Black angel._

Envié el mensaje, esperando que ella lo leyese pronto y dejara de preocuparse por mí, al menos yo estaba muy bien justo ahora.

—Oh, ¡mierda! —chillé mirando mi reloj—. Son las siete, me van a matar en casa.

—No te pondrá una sola mano encima —me recordó con el ceño fruncido.

—De todas formas debo irme.

—Te iré a dejar. —Desanduvimos el camino de gravilla y nos subimos al coche.

—Tengo que advertirte algo —le avisé cuando estacionó fuera de casa.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Estaba serio, tenso, con las manos sujetando firmemente el volante.

—Si no voy a la escuela estos días, no te preocupes, probablemente estaré castigada, pero viva.

—Vendré por ti si no apareces en dos días.

—Mejor que no, eso solo empeoraría las cosas.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Completamente.

—Entonces al menos merezco un beso que valga por días —acercó sus labios a los míos y los lamió con una lentitud torturante. Sus manos firmes se anclaron a mis caderas y me rendí ante su aliento cálido y sus labios suaves.

—Tengo que irme —susurré entre sus labios.

—No quiero que te vayas.

—No he dicho que me quiero ir —sonrió suavemente.

—Bien, vete, no podemos hacer esto eternamente.

—Oh, sí podemos. —Volví a besarlo, intentando arrancarle la vida con un solo beso.

Tuve que bajarme del coche en un movimiento brusco o volvería por Edward y no le dejaría ir nunca más. Corrí hasta mi casa e hice una señal con la mano antes de abrir la puerta. No fue necesario alzar la vista, porque el ambiente podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

—Isabella. —La voz de papá era tensa. Renée me daba la espalda, y esa no era una buena señal. Era como la calma antes de la tormenta.

—Hola, papá —lo saludé con cara de póker.

—Tenemos que resolver esto. Primero debes pedirle disculpas a tu madre. —Mi mandíbula quedó colgando floja a mis pies.

— ¿Y disculpas por qué? —Estaba realmente confunda.

—No es necesario que mientas, ni siquiera es inteligente, todo está a la vista.

—No estoy entendiendo nada —le avisé.

Renée se dio la vuelta y casi caigo al suelo. Su rostro estaba deformado, tenía golpes en los pómulos y en la boca, como si le hubiesen dado una buena paliza.

— ¿Estás diciendo que eso lo hice yo? —le pregunté incrédula.

—Sabes que a Dios no le gusta la mentira, Isabella, menos aún que golpees a tu propia madre. Te amo, cielo, pero has cometido el peor pecado. —La voz de Charlie era contenida, pero yo estaba segura que bajo todo ese disfraz, lo único que quería era golpearme hasta que sangrara.

—No miento, yo no he hecho eso.

—Eres una sucia pecadora —susurró Renée—. Te irás al infierno por hacerme esto, por romper la paz en este hogar, por no dejar a tu padre ejercer el ministerio en paz. Te estás interponiendo en los planes de Dios, Isabella, en todos ellos, y su castigo será terrible. —Definitivamente la perra estaba loca.

—Yo no te hice eso, si quieres seguir con la mentira, bien por ti, pero no me culparé por algo que no he hecho.

— ¡Ya basta! —Retrocedí poseída por el miedo. Nunca había visto a papá enfurecido, menos lo había oído gritar.

—Papá —susurré—. Es cierto, yo no le hice eso.

—Abraham estaba dispuesto a sacrificar a su hijo. —Su tono me hizo temblar, pero el significado de las palabras fue peor.

—Papá, ¿qué estás diciendo? —Movió la mano y tomó el cinturón que descansaba sobre la silla—. ¡No puedes pegarme por sus mentiras! —chillé retrocediendo más. Sabía que si me ponía una sola mano encima, esto sería un verdadero infierno. Yo no perdonaba, no le perdonaría a él tocarme. Pero estaba dispuesta a intentar detenerlo, por su bien, por mí bien—. Nunca me has golpeado, nunca lo has hecho, ¿por qué ahora? Piénsalo, papá, por favor.

—No puedo dejar que te vayas al infierno y no hacer nada. —Parecía apesadumbrado.

—Entonces no lo hagas, no me mandes tú directo al infierno.

—No sé qué más hacer —susurró antes de dar dos pasos largos y dejar que la correa diera justo en mi mejilla. Entonces no le pude detener.

Parecía fuera de sí, gritando, hablándome de su dios, del pecado, de mí, de mi madre, de Renée, y yo solo hipaba, intentando no gritar en medio de la lluvia de golpes, la sangre en mis manos y el dolor lacerante que me cortaba el cuerpo.

—Pa-papá —volví a susurrar entre un golpe y otro, y su mano se detuvo en el aire—. Por favor —hipé acurrucada contra la pared—. Por favor.

—No, ya ha habido muchos por favor y no has entendido. —Solo sé que Renée fue por él después de lo que pareció una eternidad.

Me levanté aturdida del suelo y metí ropa en la mochila rosa. Me moví como un zombie por aquel cuarto, echando dentro lo que suponía necesitar. Bajé las escaleras sin darme una sola mirada en el baño.

— ¿Dónde crees que vas? —Renée me tomó por el brazo.

—Púdrete —le escupí el rostro y salí de allí corriendo, sin saber muy bien si podría llegar a algún lado mientras todo me dolía.

Para cuando me di cuenta, mis pasos me había llevado hasta la entrada de la casa Cullen. Estaba fuera de la puerta de Esme, sentada en la escalera. No sé cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, pero el frío comenzaba a calarme los huesos. Me puse de pie lentamente y golpeé la puerta con el pie, uno de los pocos lugares que no me dolían. Esme tardó unos minutos en bajar, pero cuando abrió la puerta su rostro se llenó de estupor.

— ¿Isabella? —preguntó alzándome el rostro.

— ¿Puedo pasar? Tengo frío.

—Oh, cariño, ¿qué te ha sucedido? —Me eché a llorar en sus brazos hasta que el cansancio me venció. Ni siquiera me quedaban energías para desahogarme—. Iré por algo para limpiarte. —Salió corriendo de allí, con zapatillas de dormir y una bata vaporosa que fluía tras su cuerpo. Volvió con un botiquín de primeros auxilios y me ayudó a quitarme la ropa. Me limpió las manos rotas, el rostro con sangre y revisó uno a uno mis huesos, intentando buscar alguna fractura.

—No puedes decirle a Edward que llegué así —le pedí en un susurro.

—Mi hijo no es bobo, Isabella, lo notará.

—Solo no agrandes la situación, por favor —asintió una vez y me llevó escaleras arriba, a un cuarto pequeño y claro. La luz de la luna se colaba por las ventanas transparentes. Me ayudó a ponerme un pijama holgado y me arropó con suavidad.

—No te vayas —le pedí.

—No lo haré. Solo intenta dormir. —Cerré los ojos y el cansancio me lanzó de lleno a un sueño oscuro e insonoro.

X

X

X

— ¿Mamá? —Su voz me sacó de un tirón del sueño surreal.

—Esme. —Moví su hombro. Esme se había quedado dormida junto a mí, uno de sus brazos cubría mi cintura con suavidad, como si no pesara más que un pajarito.

—Oh, lo lamento, ¿te he hecho daño? —Se alzó preocupada, mirándome fijamente.

—No, es solo que Edward está gritando por ti.

—Oh, el desayuno —se puso en movimiento rápido—. No necesitas bajar, te lo traeré aquí.

— ¿Eres capaz de calmar a Edward? —le pregunté antes que saliera de la habitación.

—Solo Emmett es capaz de algo así.

—Llámalo y que venga aquí, no quiero que Edward vaya a hacer alguna locura cuando me vea. —Ciertamente me sentía mucho peor que después de la golpiza de Renée, y aunque justo ahora odiaba a papá, no quería que Edward se ensuciara las manos con él.

—Emmett debe estar aquí —me avisó Esme. Sacó la cabeza del cuarto y habló hacia la primera planta—. ¿Emmett?

—Estamos aquí, mamá, en la cocina.

—Voy bajando —le avisó ella—. Denme dos minutos. —Volvió a cerrar la puerta del cuarto y me ayudó a ponerme de pie. Abrió un ropero pequeño y extrajo ropa que parecía ser de mi talla. No pregunté por qué tenía aquello allí, de todas maneras era una suerte. Me vestí con ropa holgada y que me tapara casi por completo, con el rostro no había mucho que hacer. Esme me guió hasta un pequeño cuarto de baño y me lavé el rostro. Intenté no mirarme, pero fue imposible. Mi mejilla izquierda estaba surcada por una cicatriz larga, la costra recién comenzaba a formarse, y no se me ocurría manera de ocultarla.

—Vamos. —Tomó mi mano y caminamos juntas. Descendimos los escalones con cuidado, y avanzamos por el espacio del recibidor. Ambas inspiramos con fuerza antes de entrar a la cocina. Edward dejó caer el platillo que sostenía. Se quebró en mil fragmentos que rebotaron hasta nuestros pies.

—No lo dejes salir de aquí, Emmett. —Esme habló firme y Emmett se puso de pie, apoyando las manos en los hombros de Edward.

—Suéltame —le advirtió este.

—Edward, no, no lo hagas, por mí, ¿sí? No quiero más problemas, todo estará bien, lo prometo —susurré intentando poder hablar con firmeza, pero había perdido la voz entre el dolor.

— ¿Te viste el rostro?

—Yo estuve ahí, no necesito ver lo que tengo, lo sentí. Por lo mismo, si yo puedo dejarlo pasar, tú debes hacer lo mismo. No me interesa que te enfrasques en una persecución contra ellos. Me interesa que estés conmigo, que me apoyes.

—No iré tras ellos, pero esto no ha terminado —me advirtió dejándose caer sobre una silla y sacudiéndose los brazos de Emmett.

—Bien. Puedo vivir con eso. —Tomamos desayuno, Emmett intentó bromear un par de veces, pero ninguna de sus bromas llegó a buen puerto. Esme me hizo curaciones después de comer y Edward me tomó de la mano, sacándome de la casa principal.

—Quiero matarlos —me avisó sentándose junto a mí en un sillón.

—Yo no, me dan exactamente lo mismo. De hecho, me han dado la excusa perfecta para que ninguna de sus reglas me importe una soberana mierda. ¿Qué pueden hacer después de esto? Nada, así que ahora voy a vivir mi vida como me dé la puta gana. Aunque debo admitir que nunca pensé que el pastor Charlie tuviese tanta fuerza.

— ¿Fue tu papá? —Parecía atónito.

—Oh, déjame contarte la historia. —Le relaté como tenía Renée el rostro y la acusación posterior.

—Probablemente se golpeó sola solo para fastidiar.

—Y me fastidio, pero le escupí la cara antes de salir de allí.

—Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras —me avisó acariciando mis dedos.

—No, volveré a casa hoy. Solo necesitaba un poco de aire fresco, es todo.

— ¿Te irás con ellos después de lo que han hecho?

—Son mis padres y soy menor de edad. Pueden venir a sacarme de aquí con la policía.

—La policía no hará nada cuando vea tu cara.

—Bah, da lo mismo, quiero volver y arruinarles la paz que creen tener.

—Eso me suena más a algo que tú harías.

—Ahora es algo que haría. Hace tres días me hubiese escondido en mi cuarto a pintar —me miró de manera extraña—. ¿Qué?

— ¿Esconderte en tu cuarto? —preguntó escéptico.

—Cuando has enfrentado a Renée —murmuré avergonzada—, supe que yo también podía hacerlo. ¿Acaso crees que si me hubiese revelado antes esto se hubiera dilatado? No, ella habría mantenido las manos alejadas, pero he sido tan cobarde. Me he conformado con vivir dos vidas, ahora no, no pienso conformarme.

— ¿Cuándo empezó esto?

— ¿El qué?

—Los golpes. —Tocó la cicatriz de mi mejilla y retrocedí automáticamente.

—No lo recuerdo. —Eludí sus ojos y miré a través de la ventana—. No he venido aquí para hablar de recuerdos. He venido para distraerme.

—Y supongo que quieres que yo te distraiga.

—Claro. ¿Tienes algo más fuerte que la cerveza? —Pareció sopesarlo segundos eternos.

—Ciertamente —dijo por fin—. Tengo un Highland Park de cuarenta años.

— ¡¿Cuarenta años?! —Había bebido cosas antiguas, pero no así de antiguas—. Debió costarte un dineral.

—Dos mil dólares. —Se encogió de hombros como si eso fuese una limosna. Se puso de pie y volvió con dos vasos servidos.

—Espero que te guste el Whiskey.

—Cualquier cosa serviría ahora —acepté bebiendo mi vaso de un sorbo. Acercó su vaso hasta mis manos—. ¿No beberás?

—Hoy no. —No parecía convencido de eso.

—Bien, yo sí.

Era temprano, pero daba lo mismo, justo ahora podría beberme todo el licor del país y ser inmensamente feliz. La vida era muy cabrona. Solo ayer sentí que podía morir de felicidad, ahora, ahora solo quería ahogar la rabia en alcohol y que alguien me dejase morir en alguna esquina, preferentemente cerca de un cementerio. Ni siquiera Edward me daba paz, hoy lo veía como el hombre que me proporcionaría diversión, nada más.

X

X

X

**POV Edward**

La miraba beber con tanto deseo que mi garganta comenzaba a doler, anhelando un solo trago, pero yo conocía esto, lo entendía bien. Siempre empezaba con una copa y luego no había fuerza capaz en el mundo que me quitase la botella de las manos. Los recuerdos se agolpaban en mi cabeza, la rabia, la sed de venganza. Ciertamente su padre no sería obstáculo para mí, podía ir y tomarlo por la solapa para dejarlo atravesado en la pared, pero ella me había pedido que no lo hiciese, que lo olvidara, ¿cómo podía olvidarlo si la miraba justo ahora y veía la cicatriz que le cruzaba el rostro? Ni siquiera había querido verle el resto del cuerpo, no, eso iba a lograr descontrolarme del todo y saldría a matar.

Ella era malditamente hermosa y malditamente fuerte, sí, su adicción al alcohol no denotaban mucha fortaleza de espíritu, pero no le podías pedir más a alguien así de herido, porque por mucho que Isabella intentará parecer fuerte, tenía la expresión triste, era palpable que esto le dolía, no solo en el orgullo, si no en el alma. Y lo sabía porque más de una vez me había sentido así, dañado por lo que se suponía que me debía amar, abandonado, demasiado exigido por el mundo.

¡Diablos! Ansiaba cada copa que ella se llevaba a los labios, ¿era tan malo querer acompañarla en el viaje al infierno? ¿Y si después de todo había llegado a este miserable pueblo precisamente para hundirme de una vez y por todas? Me había salvado decenas de veces antes, había logrado flotar en el mar de la fantasía y aferrarme a cualquier cosa, pero hoy, quizá hoy era el día en que fuese realmente valiente y me lanzara de lleno contra las olas. Sí, mi vida parecía haber sido concebida para morir joven, sufrir por todo y por nada y amar una sola vez, pero dejar el corazón en ello.

Nunca antes me había enamorado, yo era un hombre como cualquiera, pero con el corazón de hierro. Isabella en cambio pareció sacar algo de mí, me sentía accesible con ella, como si no tuviese que llevar la máscara ni de día ni de noche, probablemente porque ella conocía la noche oscura del alma, por ende conocía mi alma… Tal vez me enamoraría de ella, justo ahora parecía lo más obvio, como la crónica de un amor anunciado. Me trajeron al final del mundo y creí morir, ciertamente moriría en sus brazos, pero antes amaría un poco, de todas formas el amor hace daño solo cuando se ama de verdad, y estaba dispuesto a correr el riego.

Sabía exactamente lo que arriesgaba, porque mis demonios estaban justo sobre mi hombro sonriendo, indicándome la botella sobre el bar, animándome a ponerme de pie y traerlos de vuelta entre trago y trago. Les admiré dos segundos, devolviéndoles la sonrisa, sí, ya era hora que volvieran. Había sido un largo año de abstinencia, de contención, de sufrimiento, no, ya era hora de que volviera a ser yo, el adolecente despreocupado que había tenido que madurar de golpe. No era más que un crio, y como un crio irresponsable me quería comportar. De todas formas ella estaría conmigo, compartiríamos demonios e infiernos, mezclaríamos nuestros abismos y nos haríamos eternos.

— ¿Qué me miras? —Seguía viéndose hermosa a pesar de la cicatriz en su mejilla. Me dio una sonrisa burlona y sacó su lengua como niña pequeña—. Vamos, me estás cohibiendo.

—Creo que voy a aceptar ese trago —le avisé. Su rostro denotó felicidad. Se puso de pie y trajo la botella. Me sirvió medio vaso y sirvió también para ella—. Por los demonios que van a despertar —brindé.

—Porque el infierno se desate sobre la tierra —aceptó, y bebimos de un solo trago.

Los demonios habían vuelto.

**Espero sus comentarios. Nos leemos pronto.**

**¡Bites!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos.**

**Mil gracias a todas las que siguen la historia.**

**Capítulo 5**

"_El amor es intensidad y por esto es una distensión del tiempo: estira los minutos y los alarga como siglos" Octavio Paz._

— ¿Qué hora es? —susurré girándome en la cama y topándome con el cuerpo de Edward.

—Las nueve de la noche —me avisó antes de bostezar.

—Creo que es hora de que me vaya. Tengo una conversación pendiente con papá.

—No tienes que irte.

—Ya me lo has dicho, pero quiero hacerlo. —No recuerdo muy bien cómo fue todo lo de la borrachera, en realidad solo estaba segura de un par de cosas: no habíamos follado, pero nos besamos hasta que me dormí sobre su boca.

— ¿Y si no quiero que te vayas? —Se giró, poniéndose sobre mi cuerpo—. ¿Y si quiero retenerte aquí por siempre? —La idea era sumamente tentadora, pero no, ahora mismo había algo importante que quería hacer. Había perdido el miedo y necesitaba mostrar a la Bella real, dejarla que se saliera a lucir por el mundo.

—Volveré —le prometí intentando incorporarme—. Pero necesito hacer algo, de verdad.

—Bien, iré a dejarte entonces. —Puso mala cara, pero se movió de todas formas. Me quedé con la sudadera de Edward, pero me calcé los pantalones que me había dado Esme y amarré mi cabello en una coleta.

Llegamos a casa cerca de las nueve y treinta de la noche. Las luces del comedor seguían encendidas. Bien, al menos así no tendría que despertarles.

— ¿Estarás bien?

—Estaré bien —le prometí. Un beso, solo uno más y salí rápido del coche. Cada vez que le besaba me sumía en una espiral vertiginosa y la realidad se mezclaba de manera perfecta con la fantasía, me hacía perder la noción de tiempo y espacio y ya ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba, así que lo mejor era besarlo y alejarme tan rápido como me lo permitiesen mis piernas cansadas.

—Mañana —me recordó—. Nos vemos mañana.

—Pasa por mí a las doce del día. —No tenía planeado levantarme antes ni siquiera si se desataba la tercera guerra mundial. Me guiñó un ojo y sonrió de medio lado antes de marcharse.

Un estremecimiento me recorrió completa. Abrí y cerré los puños, preparándome para la batalla, e inhalé tanto aire como pude antes de abrir la puerta. Ahora me sentía valiente, pero sabía que frente a ellos las cosas serían distintas, así que necesitaría toda mi fuerza mental y emocional para sobrevivir a esto.

— ¿Dónde diablos estabas? —Renée se puso de pie y caminó hasta mí con paso rápido. La miré fijamente y ella pareció dudar. Se quedó quieta a un metro de mi cuerpo.

—Charlie, necesito hablar con ambos —papá se puso de pie y caminó hacia mí con expresión indescifrable—. Pueden sentarse —les avisé señalando el salón.

— ¿Quién diablos te crees? —Entonces me convertí en un maldito torbellino, perdiendo del todo la capacidad de detenerme.

—Cierra el maldito pico, Renée, ya estoy bastante cabreada para más encima tener que oír tu molesta voz.

—Isabella…

—No, Charlie. Has perdido todo el respeto que te tenía, ni siquiera intentes que haga algo por ti —me miró atónito—. Bien, ¿se van a sentar o no? —Ambos se cruzaron de brazos—. Pues yo me voy a sentar —caminé hasta el sillón grande y me crucé de piernas sobre este—. Las cosas van a cambiar desde hoy —comencé—. Tendremos nuevas reglas.

— ¿De qué estás…?

—Te dije que cerraras el pico —insistí—. Desde hoy haré lo que se me dé la puta gana —sonreí ampliamente—. Iré a trabajar y ese dinero irá a parar a mi bolsillo, pues soy yo la que está allí metida todo el día. Segunda cosa, no voy a ir a la iglesia nunca más en mi puta vida. Tercer lugar, me voy a vestir como se me dé la regalada gana. Cuarto punto, es mi vida y haré con ella lo que se me plazca, si quiero salir con mis amigos, lo haré. Todo esto, querida familia, es lo que comenzará a suceder desde mañana. Ustedes no se meterán en mi vida ni yo en la vuestra. Así los tres vivimos en paz. O, claro, puedo ir ahora a las autoridades y demandarlos por lo que me han hecho, la señora Cullen me vio y será mi testigo si es necesario. Si eso sucede, me mandarán a un hogar para menores hasta fin de año, pero si todos nos comprometemos bajo mis reglas, me quedaré bajo su techo y podrán estar seguros que al menos sigo viva. —La sonrisa seguía extendida por mi rostro. Me sentía tan putamente poderosa que era capaz de acabar con el mundo entero ahora mismo.

— ¿Qué te has creído, pequeña puta? Esta es mi casa, no puedes venir a imponer tus reglas o a amenazarnos con llamar a la policía, ¿quién te creerá?

—Oh, mamita, todos me creerán. Sigo toda moreteada y mi mejilla ni siquiera ha empezado a sanar. Seré la comidilla del pueblo, imagínatelo: "Pastor Charlie y su esposa golpean inhumanamente a su hija. La muchacha ha sido rescatada y derivada a un hogar de menores". No me imagino un titular más lindo que ese.

—Isabella —la voz de papá era baja y sus ojos parecían esconder lluvia—. Hija, yo, yo no sé qué me pasó. Lo lamento tanto.

—Me parece. Es bueno que lo lamentes, eso no cambia nada. ¿Sabes? Hasta antes de esto seguías siendo mi héroe, a pesar de no hacer nada para que tu mujer parara los golpes, yo te amaba, creía que algún día te darías cuenta que esto estaba mal, que nosotros dos podíamos ser felices sin ella, pero no, me equivoqué medio a medio, tú nunca me has querido, soy como Renée dice, una puta igual a mi madre, así que tampoco debí esperar nunca tu amor, pero me dejé engañar. Al parecer siempre me dejo engañar. Ya no más, Charlie, te he perdido el amor y el respeto, y no hay nada en el maldito mundo que puedas hacer para reparar el daño —Él lloraba, lloraba con cada una de mis palabras y a mí no podía importarme menos. Me había dañado al punto de no retorno, ya no había vuelta atrás para nosotros dos.

—No te vayas —susurró.

—No lo haré si te atienes a mis reglas.

— ¡Nadie se va a atener a nada! Te vas a ir a un internado mañana mismo —y Renée ya había comenzado a gritar—. Te mandaremos a un convento donde ni siquiera puedas ver la luz del sol.

— ¡Basta ya! —Charlie alzó la voz y sonreí satisfecha—. Isabella no se irá a ninguna parte, esta es su casa, y tenemos mucho que perder, Renée.

—Pero no puedes dejar que esta mocosa te manipule.

—No quiero oírte ahora, Renée —Charlie sonaba cansado—. Ella no se irá y punto. Aceptamos las reglas.

—Oh, que lindos, ya verán que no será tan malo. Solo que ahora seré feliz y ninguno me pondrá las manos encima —puse mis manos sobre sus hombros—. Hasta mañana, que su Dios les de fuerzas para comprender la prueba que ha puesto en su camino. Ya saben, se supone que Él nunca da pruebas que no podamos soportar. Aunque al darme unos padres como ustedes, creo que se le pasó la mano. —Subí las escaleras con paso lento, sabiendo, por primera vez, que ninguno de ellos me perseguiría. Me encerré en mi cuarto, me desnudé del todo y caminé por la pieza, intentando manejar la euforia, la felicidad que me consumía por completa. Ese día, antes de dormir, por fin pinté cosas bellas.

X

X

X

El día lunes abrí los ojos y el sol naciente ya comenzaba a iluminar el paisaje fuera de mi ventana. Los últimos días había estado más allá de este mundo, en ese lugar feliz que me era tan ajeno hace una semana. Las horas habían pasado rápido. Un par de paseos con Edward, vender algo en la tienda, un poco de cerveza barata, cigarrillos y dos porros se contaban en la lista de los últimos días de vacaciones. Hoy al menos, tendría algo más que hacer. Comenzaba el instituto y con eso, era de suponer, un sinfín de fiestas y entretenciones que serían bienvenidas.

Solo algo me inquietaba, el señor Edward Anthony Cullen había cambiado un poco. No es que dejase su faceta protectora ni nada por el estilo, solo que cada vez que bebía, se sumía en un estado extraño, mirando la nada, como si solo pudiese pensar en cosas oscuras. Me sentaba sobre sus piernas e intentaba llamar su atención, pero a veces solo me miraba y suspiraba, volviendo a sumirse en ese estado catatónico. Otras veces, en cambio, parecía querer moverse, y lo hacía, se paseaba eufórico por el salón de su casa, por el bosque, como si buscara algo, como si le faltara algo, y yo no podía descifrar aún qué era aquello.

El primer día de clases, Edward pasó por mí cuando faltaban quince minutos para las ocho. Me había puesto unas calzas negras y ajustadas y una remera ancha con capucha. Tomé la mochila, una nueva que había comprado en Port Angeles, y mis zapatillas bajas. Me metí dentro de su coche radiante de felicidad. Ya quería conocer personas nuevas y rogaba porque fueses muy, pero muy divertidas.

— ¿Estás bien? —le pregunté mirándolo fijamente.

—No podía empezar el primer día sin haber bebido algo.

— ¡Son menos de las ocho de la mañana, Edward!

—Lo sé —se encogió de hombros como si eso no importara, y en realidad así era.

—Ni siquiera me esperaste —lo acusé.

—Lo he traído para ti —sacó una pequeña petaca y me la dio. Le di un sorbo a lo que fuera que hubiese dentro.

— ¿Qué diablos es esto? —le pregunté mientras arrancaba el coche.

—No preguntes y bebe. —Bien, me gustaba seguir este tipo de órdenes.

Para haber bebido, Edward conducía bastante bien. Aparcó el coche cerca de la entrada de las oficinas y abrió mi puerta.

—Bienvenida al último año, Angioletto.

—Merci, mon ange —tomé su mano y nos adentramos en el instituto—. ¿En qué se vendrá Emmett?

—No vendrá hoy, nunca aparece el primer día.

—Ya me parecía —entramos en la recepción y la mujer tras el mesón nos miró fijamente.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

—Somos nuevos —le explicó Edward volviendo al tono parco que ocupaba con los desconocidos. No había ni un solo rastro de ebriedad en su voz—. Soy Edward Cullen y ella es Isabella Swan.

—Oh, bienvenidos —sacó unos papeles del escritorio—. Estos son sus horarios de clases —nos entregó la hoja con una amabilidad que rayaba en lo exagerado—. Espero que tengan un buen día.

—Gracias —le dijo Edward mientras yo solo asentía. Comparamos los horarios, teníamos las mismas clases excepto en matemáticas e historia. Partimos al salón de ciencias y nos sentamos al fondo.

—Soy el señor Banner —saludó el profesor estudiando el salón—. Oh, caras nuevas. Buenos días allí atrás. ¿Podrían ponerse de pie y presentarse? —Ya no me parecía tan mala idea que todos me miraran, menos ahora que no parecía una vieja amargada con una biblia en la mano. Edward se presentó primero.

—Soy Edward Cullen. Vengo transferido de Italia. —La palabra Italia sonaba hermosa en sus labios, con ese acento que hacía parecer que él saboreaba cada sílaba lentamente.

—Oh, espero que le guste este país, señor Cullen —dijo el profesor—. ¿Y la señorita?

—Soy Isabella Swan —me puse de pie con el rostro serio aunque quería sonreír. Quizá era el efecto de lo que había bebido—. Vengo transferida de París.

— ¡Otro extranjero! —exclamó el profesor con una sonrisa radiante—. Bien, muchas gracias a los dos. Ahora comenzaremos. —Hasta la hora de almuerzo, el tiempo pasó volando frente a mis ojos. Excepto la case que estuve sin Edward, al menos su compañía me hacía sentir menos aburrida, pero matemáticas sin él fue un asco. El señor Varner se obsesionó en saber cómo enseñaban matemáticas en Francia y le expliqué un sinfín de veces que igual que en América, solo que yo no lo había entendido en ninguno de los dos idiomas. Fue aburrido y lento, toda una tortura.

Tras la última clase de la mañana, tomé mis cosas, dispuesta a buscar a Edward donde fuese, pero él estaba esperándome apoyado en la pared del pasillo, conversando con una cosa rubia de bote que llevaba una falda cortísima. Le miré bastante feo.

—Vamos a comer —le dije tomándole la mano.

—Oh, ella es Tanya —presentó a la rubia.

—Ya, bien por ella —lo saqué de allí sin darle más tiempo para decir nada.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso? —me preguntó serio, en la fila de la cafetería.

—Nada, solo un mensaje para la rubia.

—No necesitas dar mensajes, Isabella, no tengo intenciones de estar con nadie más.

—Me alegra saberlo, pero ella no parecía estar al tanto.

—Creo que se lo has dejado bastante claro.

—Era la idea —acepté pidiendo una ensalada y un jugo de frutilla natural. Nos sentamos en una esquina del salón. Me abstraje comiendo lentamente hasta que oí unas uñas golpeando la mesa donde estábamos. Alcé la vista para encontrarme con la rubia.

—No doy limosna —le avisé volviendo a comer.

— ¿Qué diablos te has creído? No te vengas a hacer la niña popular, porque sé exactamente que tu padre es el pastor Charlie.

— ¿Y ese cuál vendría siendo el problema? —Esta vez sí alcé la cabeza, buscando el mejor lugar para enterrar mi mano en su rostro perfectamente maquillado.

—Suficiente —Edward, que parecía ajeno a todo, dejó los cubiertos sobre su plato y miró a la rubia—. No tienes nada que hacer aquí, Tanya.

—No tienes que protegerla —le avisó ella—. No creo que te necesite de nana.

—Oh, depende, Edward es una buena niñera —le avisé—. De hecho, me ha hecho dormir bastante bien las últimas noches —la rubia parecía hervir de furia.

—Esto no se va a quedar así —susurró con los dientes apretados.

—Solo vete —le dije volviendo a mi plato.

—Nunca terminaré de entender a las mujeres —se quejó Edward.

—Bueno, pues es sencillo. Si un idiota rubio estuviese hablando conmigo en el pasillo, moviéndose sugerentemente cerca de mi cuerpo, tú ni siquiera te hubieses parado a hacerle una advertencia, simplemente le habrías golpeado. —Lo sabía por experiencia. El último día que salimos a beber, había golpeado al barman por haber estado sonriéndome, según Edward, más de lo necesario. Posesivo fue el primero adjetivo que agregué a mi lista de "Personalidad de Edward Cullen".

—Tienes razón —aceptó volviendo a concentrarse en el plato que tenía frente a sí. Terminamos de comer en silencio y volvimos clases. Las dos clases siguientes fueron tranquilas, al menos estábamos juntos.

Salimos del instituto y lo primero que hice en el coche fue prender un cigarrillo. Lo necesitaba. Habían sido demasiadas horas de abstinencia.

— ¿Vas a la tienda? —me preguntó Edward deteniéndose en un semáforo.

—Sí, si quiero tener algo de dinero.

—Tenemos que terminar de desembalar cajas —me recordó.

—Entonces eso haremos hoy. —Abrí la tienda y fuimos directamente al segundo piso. Las cajas seguían amontonadas, pero al menos habíamos hecho un pasillo para poder caminar en aquel lugar. Tomé la primera caja y me senté en el suelo. El objeto casi se me cae de las manos cuando lo reconocí. Era una antigua caja de música, con una bailarina que llevaba un vestido de noche negro, no era música para bailar ballet, sino algo mucho más sensual. La usaba para dormir cuando venía donde el abuelo Charlie, hace lo que parecían eras. Le di cuerda y le dejé sobre el suelo de madera. La mujer comenzó a girar y parecía cobrar vida, con la tela del vestido en miniatura moviéndose. Sentí que las lágrimas comenzaban a agolparse en mis ojos y cerré de un tirón la caja.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Edward se dejó caer junto a mí y tomó la caja con cuidado.

—Recuerdos —susurré volviendo a la calma.

— ¿Malos recuerdos?

—Solo recuerdos —me miró fijamente y vi la resolución en sus ojos. Sus manos tomaron con cuidado mi rostro y se acercó lentamente.

—Edward —le advertí.

—Sí, sí, sé que quieres esperar, pero necesito que sepas que me estoy volviendo loco. —Podía ver la angustia en sus ojos, un sentimiento que me hizo sonreír. Al parecer, de los dos, yo sabía quién mentía mejor. Me encontraba impávida mirándole, como si nada pasara por mi cabeza excepto una respuesta a eso.

—Te lo advierto, no quiero confusiones, Edward. Hoy no voy a follar contigo —insistí y mis manos se deslizaron sobre el cierre de su pantalón. Me miró dudando y se acercó a besarme, pero negué lentamente. Bajé el cierre, con las manos temblorosas, esto era algo que nunca había hecho, pero llevaba un par de días que las imágenes no se alejaban de mi cerebro. Conocía los principios básicos, pero nada más. Solo rogaba al cielo por hacerlo bien. De todas formas, una mamada siempre es una mamada.

—No puedo prometerte que me controle si harás lo que pienso —su voz se había vuelto ronca y presionó sus manos sobre las mías. Sentía la erección naciente bajo la tela de su bóxer. Sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, pero no quería detenerme.

—Tendrás que hacerlo —murmuré sin poder mirarlo a la cara. Metí la mano dentro de la tela y Edward arqueó la espalda, botando lentamente el aire.

Mis manos deambularon errantes por sus caderas, intentando hacerlo lento y no lanzarme como posesa sobre él, pero mi cuerpo parecía tener otras intenciones, porque el corazón me atronaba con fuerza y sentía la boca demasiado vacía. El bóxer bajó por su cuerpo y su pene estaba frente a mí, fue una visión alucinante, no solo porque no recordaba haber tenido una experiencia así, sino por la postura de Edward, por nuestras respiraciones que parecían acompasarse y por las ansias que reverberaban en todo mi cuerpo. El deseo era poderoso, mucho más que yo.

Mi rostro se acercó absorto, como un hombre que ve la faz de su dios por primera vez y mi boca cobró vida propia. Podía sentir la electricidad que emanaba de su piel en la punta de la lengua, moviéndose alrededor nuestro de manera hipnótica. Me dejé llevar por el impulso y lo lamí desde la base a la punta. El sabor, el olor, la textura, las sensaciones se mezclaban dentro de mí cuerpo y me sentí húmeda, lista para que se subiera sobre mi cuerpo y me hiciera olvidar el tiempo y el espacio, pero no podía, no aún. Me enfoqué en lo que estaba haciendo, en como el movimiento parecía ser una extensión de mi memoria, como si hubiese sabido exactamente que hacer durante todo este tiempo.

Sentía su miembro endurecerse cada vez más, palpitar dentro de mi boca y sus manos fueron a dar a mi cabello. Enredó las hebras en los dedos y jaló con fuerza. ¡Mierda! eso no me estaba ayudando a resistir. Sus manos empujaban mi cabeza y lo sentía al final de mi boca, dando coletazos asesinos a mi garganta. Sus gemidos comenzaron a llenar el aire y le miré solo para quedarme anclada a la expresión de su rostro, a los ojos cerrados, el ceño fruncido y su lengua lamiéndole los labios que me pertenecían.

—Voy a terminar —murmuró con la voz ahogada, haciendo ademán de alejarse. Solté su pene sin dejar de subir y bajar en aquel movimiento brusco y tomé sus caderas con fuerza, reteniéndolo junto a mí. No, lo quería todo. Yo lo había llevado a la cima del precipicio y yo le haría caer.

Sentí como vibraba completo dentro de mi boca y el líquido me llenó la lengua. Tomó mi rostro y lo alzó, y me vi en la encrucijada. Tragué todo de una vez y me sentí completa, llena de él, de mí, de lo que nos convertíamos cuando estábamos juntos.

Se suponía que los chicos no besaban después de algo así, pero a Edward pareció no importarle. Me besó del todo, acostándose sobre mí y enredando sus manos en mi espalda. La desconcertante necesidad volvió a crecer cuando sentí la erección sobre las calzas ajustadas y anclé mis piernas a sus caderas.

—Lo quieres tanto como yo —susurró junto a mí oído, con el aliento aún sobresaltado. ¡Claro que lo quería! Pero no aquí, no de esta manera, no la primera vez que iba a estar con alguien sobria.

—No —susurré intentando alejarlo.

— ¿Por qué? —Parecía más una pregunta retórica.

—Porque no —susurré intentando encontrar mi fuerza de voluntad que parecía haber quedado demasiado lejos para alcanzarla.

—Esa no es una respuesta. —Bien, había llegado la hora de la verdad. Ya sabía lo que él pensaba sobre acostarse con chicas ebrias, pero… bueno, solo esperaba que su percepción cambiara un poco cuando me oyese. Al parecer, después de todo, sí seguía importándome lo que las personas pensaran de mí, al menos lo que pensara Edward.

—Porque nunca he tenido sexo sobria y no quiero que la primera vez sea en un sucio ático. —Se alejó de mi cuerpo y mágicamente su pantalón estaba abrochado.

— ¿Nunca sobria? —Parecía confundido.

—No —esquivé su mirada.

— ¿Solo has estado con hombres borracha? —Eso sonaba a crítica.

—Bueno, es eso lo que soy, no es que tú seas un santo —me puse de pie comenzando a enfadarme—. Es lo que tengo para ofrecer: un cuerpo que ha sido tomado decenas de veces sin ser consciente de ello. —Sus brazos colgaban flácidos junto a su cuerpo.

—Nena —susurró acercándose despacio—. Lamento haber querido apresurar las cosas. Es solo que nunca me lo imaginé.

—Pues para que veas, la gente siempre esconde cosas.

—Tenemos que arreglar esto. Es imposible que aún no sepas que es el sexo.

—Sigue cagándola —le incentivé—. ¿No tienes alguna otra burla?

—No me estoy burlando —descorrió el cabello que me caía sobre el rostro—. No me burlaría nunca de ti, menos por esto. Es solo que me parece malditamente maravilloso.

— ¿De qué carajos estás hablando? —Me había perdido el hilo de sus pensamientos.

—Ya sabes, puede que no sea tu primera vez, pero será la primera que recordarás. No te imaginas como me subirá el ego.

—Ya, baja de la nube, Cullen, tengo memoria selectiva. Quizás lo olvide.

—Oh, nena, no sabes de qué hablas —sonrió maliciosamente y me apegó con fuerza a su cuerpo—. No podrás olvidarlo aunque lo intentes —sentenció más que como promesa, como amenaza. Las campanillas de la puerta de abajo abriéndose me hicieron alejarme y bajar corriendo las escaleras.

—Buenas tardes —saludé intentando componer la expresión—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Estoy en busca del follador estrella de la familia. —Emmett se apoyó contra el mesón y me dio una sonrisa enorme.

— ¿Necesitas de mis servicios? —le preguntó Edward bajando las escaleras. Cuando les miraba a ellos, me daba cuenta lo mucho que me hubiese gustado tener un hermano.

—Yo no —la expresión de Emmett se ensombreció rápidamente.

— ¿Hace cuánto llegó?

— ¿Quién llegó? —pregunté sentándome sobre el mesón de madera.

—Papá —me explicó Emmett—. Hace veinte minutos. Mamá quiere que invites a cenar a Isabella.

—Claro, cómo no. Quiere dar el espectáculo completo. Que Carlisle se crea que he cambiado del cielo a la tierra y que incluso mi novia es hija del pastor del pueblo.

—Supongo. —Emmett se encogió de hombros y volvió a adoptar su tono despreocupado, pero solo parecía una mala actuación.

—Puedo ir si lo necesitas —le avisé.

—No, no te voy a exponer a Carlisle.

—Vamos, Edward, es una por otra. Tú fuiste por Renée, yo puedo ir por tu padre.

—Créeme, no es lo mismo.

—Vamos, no puede ser tan malo. —Lo cierto es que ya estaba picándome el maldito insecto de la curiosidad.

—Lo es —me aseguró Emmett serio—. Pero deberías ir y comprobarlo por ti misma.

— ¡No! —Me envaré asustada por el tono de Edward.

—Si no voy por ti, Edward, iré por Esme —me bajé del mesón mientras Edward me miraba furioso.

— ¿Y tú en qué diablos has venido? —Dirigió su furia hacia Emmett al menos.

—He tomado prestada tu novia.

— ¿Sacaste mi moto? —Moto, la palabra me supo a gloria.

— ¿Tienes una moto? —Estaba a punto de echarme a correr afuera y robarme la bendita moto.

—Tengo una moto —aceptó Edward bajando la mirada, como si intentara controlarse.

—Por favor, dime que puedo conducirla —pestañeé rápidamente, intentando parecer una actriz de comedia romántica.

— ¿Sabes conducir una moto? —Bien, tres misiones cumplidas: desconcertarlo, hacerle pensar en algo más, y que se pensará lo de dejarme conducir.

—Claro que sé.

—Bien, puedes conducirla entonces.

—Merci, mon ange —lo besé rápido y estiré la mano frente a Emmett—. Dame mis llaves —le urgí—. Emmett me las entregó mirando atónito a Edward.

—Y a mí me haces un escándalo cuando la saco —se quejó mientras yo avanzaba hacia la puerta.

—Se lo ha ganado —le explicó Edward, y su tono pareció relajarse un poco.

—Oh —Emmett alargó tanto como le fue posible la sílaba.

—Sigo aquí, esperen hasta que me haya ido para comentar mi vida sexual. —Salí de la tienda y me quedé segundos eternos mirando la Yamaha que tenía frente a mí. No tenía la menor idea de motocicletas, solo que amaba la sensación de libertad cuando estaba sobre una de ellas, y las infinitas posibilidades de estamparme contra un árbol y matarme. Tomé el casco que estaba sobre el asiento del conductor y moví mi cabello hacia un lado para ponérmelo. Se sentía maravillosamente bien—. Vamos, vamos, salgan ya —les urgí volviendo a la tienda.

— ¿Qué demonios haces con eso puesto ya? —Se burló Emmett.

—O salen o les dejo aquí y yo me voy a dar un paseo —les advertí. Ambos salieron rápido. Cerré la puerta y ellos bajaron la reja metálica. Me subí a la moto y Edward me miró sonriente mientras se ponía su casco.

—Maneja con cuidado —me pidió Emmett antes de caminar hacia el coche.

— ¿En serio sabes conducir?

—Sí, Edward, una chica también puede conducir una moto.

—Lo sé, es solo que de todos tus maravillosos talentos —pasó un dedo por mis labios a través de la visera del casco que seguía elevada—, nunca pensé que conducir una motocicleta fuese uno de ellos —me estremecí completa.

—Si haces eso, vamos a chocar a penas salgamos de aquí —sonrió y se subió tras de mí. Estaba segura que apegarse de esa manera a mi cuerpo era una clara invitación, pero intenté obviarla con todas las fuerzas e hice rugir la moto.

La vibración bajo mi cuerpo me transportó lejos, a carreras clandestinas en París, a tardes en un bar barato con Alice y el grupo trastornado de mis amigos. A cervezas que no sabían bien, a besos fugaces con los que sonreía, a la libertad aparente que alguna vez tuve y que ahora estaba recuperando con creces.

Enfilé por la carretera, acelerando poco a poco, intentando tomar el ritmo, conocer la máquina que estaba manejando. Cuando llevábamos cinco minutos de viaje el sonido de la motocicleta rugiente y el viento que movía mi ropa era todo lo que podía sentir.

— ¡Baja la velocidad! —gritó Edward por encima del ruido y solo entonces noté que estábamos demasiado cerca del camino que llevaba a su casa. Disminuí un poco la carrera y doblamos por el camino de tierra.

—Esto ha sido increíble —susurré sacándome el casco.

—Podemos hacerlo cuando quieras.

—Quiero competir ahora.

— ¿Competir?

—Ya sabes, una carrera de motocicletas.

—En realidad, yo solo corría coches.

— ¿Corres coches? —Me lo imaginaba presionando el acelerador a fondo.

—Corría —me corrigió con tono sombrío.

—Podemos hacerlo algún día —aventuré.

—No lo creo —íbamos a hacerlo aunque tuviese que rogarle—. Debes prometerme algo —su expresión se tornó seria y tomó mis manos con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—Lo que necesites, Edward.

—Pase lo que pase allí dentro, debes prometerme que no interferirá con nosotros, y que nada de lo que Carlisle diga puede hacerte sentir mal.

—He vivido con Renée durante años, no creo que un desconocido pueda hacerme sentir mal.

—Pues él lo intentará con todas sus fuerzas, Isabella, pero no será por ti, será por mí, ¿lo entiendes? En realidad no sé por qué te dejo hacer esto, es una completa idiotez.

—Vamos, ya estamos aquí, no será tan malo. Te prometo que lo pondré en su lugar si algo malo sucede.

—Ya —susurró poco convencido, tomando mi mano y caminando hacia la casa. Abrió la puerta y un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda.

—Hijo. Isabella —nos saludó Esme con una sonrisa cansada.

—Hola, mamá.

—Hola, Esme.

—Vamos, pasen, estoy a punto de servir la cena. —Edward me llevó con paso rápido por el pasillo. Nunca antes había estado en esa parte de la casa. Mi tour se limitaba a la cocina y la planta alta. Nos detuvimos frente a una puerta tallada delicadamente y Edward giró el pomo de la puerta.

—Padre —saludó al hombre rubio y de traje sentado al extremo de la mesa. Este levantó la vista del periódico que tenía entre las manos y le dio una mirada fría—. Ella es Isabella.

—Lo sé, tu madre me hablo de la muchacha de turno. —Bien, al menos Renée me había tratado cien veces peor, podría manejar que alguien me dijese muchacha de turno.

**Espero sus comentarios. Nos leemos pronto.**

**¡Bites!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos.**

**Muchas gracias a todas las que leen esta historia. Un millón de besos a cada una.**

Capítulo beteado por Tamara Escobar (Tammy Swan de Cullen), Betas FFAD

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction (sin espacios)

**Capítulo 6**

"_Cada suicida sabe dónde le aprieta la incertidumbre" Mario Benedetti._

—No es la muchacha de turno, y si no le molesta, podría llamarla por su nombre. —Edward parecía furioso, apretando los puños con fuerza, pero su tono seguía siendo respetuoso. Al parecer aparte de mí había alguien más en este cuarto que había tenido que aguantar un par de humillaciones. De todas formas, saberlo no me hizo sentir mejor.

—Claro, claro, Isabella —solo entonces me dedicó una mirada—. Lamento mi imprudencia, pero no estoy acostumbrado a que mi hijo traiga jovencitas incautas a casa, menos pensé nunca que ella podría ser hija de un pastor. Debo advertirle, por su bien y el mío, que no está en buenas manos, Isabella.

—Gracias, señor Cullen, pero puedo cuidarme sola —sus ojos se entornaron y su mirada se transformó en hielo.

—Bien, pero cuando esté embarazada o mi hijo la meta en problemas, no recurra a mí para que la saque de ellos.

—Padre —Edward parecía suplicar.

—No es necesario andarse con mentiras, hijo. Tú y yo sabemos bien lo malo que puede ser estar en tu compañía, sobre todo si vuelves a tus antiguos vicios —mi corazón se detuvo. De hecho, Edward había vuelto a beber hacía poco tiempo, y gracias a mi insistencia. Me había dicho que los demonios iban a despertar, pero lo tomé como una simple metáfora, nada ni siquiera cercano a la realidad. Quizá me había equivocado completamente.

—Ya basta, padre —me volteé para ver a Emmett de pie en la puerta—. Isabella no necesita enterarse de las cosas familiares.

—Pensé que ella era especial para Edward, hijo, solo por eso le advertía. Nadie aquí quiere perder a alguien más.

— ¡Padre! —Emmett estaba visiblemente alterado.

—Lo sé, lo sé, son temas dolorosos.

—Por favor detente antes que mamá venga.

—Bien, bien, se ha acabado el tema. —Era completamente distinta la manera en que trataba a los hermanos. Como si a Edward le odiara solo por existir.

— ¿Qué hacen de pie? —nos preguntó Esme entrando en el comedor cargando una bandeja pulcramente pulida—. Vamos, tomen asiento. —Edward me guió hasta la silla más alejada de su padre y la corrió para que me acomodase.

La velada fue silenciosa. Edward no pronunció una sola palabra, los únicos que hablaban eran Esme y Emmett, sobre mí la mayor parte del tiempo, como si intentaran convencer a Carlisle que yo era lo mejor que podría haberle pasado a Edward, pero el hombre solo respondía con secos monosílabos.

Un recuerdo cruzó por mi mente y me sonrojé del todo. No pude reprimir la imagen una vez que apareció, pero era de lo más extraño estar sentada junto a Edward después de lo que había hecho, comiendo en una mesa como toda una dama y él muy compuesto. No sé en qué diablos estaba pensando cuando lo quise tener dentro de la boca, ni siquiera estaba segura de haberlo hecho bien, no, quizá lo había arruinado todo intentando dejarme llevar solo por el instinto. ¡Mierda! necesitaba confirmar que lo había hecho bien, o que al menos algo le había gustado. Sí, había terminado, pero eso no era del todo difícil, según mis escasos conocimientos, perfectamente él podría haber estado pensando en alguien más, de todas formas yo solo me había ofrecido como una puta barata, demasiado barata, y él se había dejado chupar la polla porque se supone que eso debía hacer.

Terminamos la cena ceremoniosamente y nos despedimos antes de ir a la casa de los hermanos. Emmett iba junto a nosotros mientras texteaba desde su móvil.

— ¿Tienes invitadas? —le preguntó Edward con la voz tensa, como si intentara fingir buen humor.

—Singular, no traería dos chicas a casa la misma noche —le aclaró él sonriendo maliciosamente.

— ¿Has traído dos chicas a casa en una noche? —No se me había pasado la doble intención del comentario, así que tuve que preguntar.

— ¿En serio quieres saberlo? —me preguntó Edward.

—No estoy segura.

—Entonces no te lo diré —bien, eso había sido un sí en toda regla. Definitivamente había cosas de Edward que seguía sin imaginar.

Nos detuvimos en el porche y Emmett entró en la casa. Edward me miraba a ratos y otro se perdía en el bosque. Supuse que había algo acerca de lo que quería hablar, así que empecé yo.

—Vamos, dilo —le urgí.

—He estado pensando en algo a raíz del comentario de Emmett.

—No tienes que disculparte por haber estado con dos chicas a la vez —le avisé. Me miró frunciendo el ceño.

—No iba a disculparme, pero de todas formas, ¿no te molesta?

—No puedo ponerme celosa por cada mujer con la que te hayas topado antes de mí.

—Pues yo sí estoy celoso de cada hombre que te tocó antes que estuviese yo en tu vida. —No estaba segura sobre si estaba intentando ser dulce o solo era posesivo.

—No deberías… Ni siquiera les recuerdo. —No me sentía muy cómoda repitiendo aquella parte de mi asquerosa e insegura vida.

—Lo estoy y punto, pero hay algo más sobre lo que quiero hablarte.

— ¿Sobre qué?

—Sé que no tenemos nada, pero quiero exclusividad. —Parecía estar hablando de un puto contrato, y yo no era un maldito contrato. Era libre, o quería serlo al menos.

— ¿A qué te refieres con exclusividad? —Necesitaba saber en qué diablos me estaba metiendo. Sí, Edward era guapo, encantador la mayor parte del tiempo y casi irresistible, pero no estaba del todo segura de querer sacrificarme a mí misma y mis ansias de vivir por estar con él. ¿O sí estaba dispuesta? ¡Mierda! Edward se había convertido en mi propio ángel vengador, hermoso e implacable, lo sentía cerca, no solo físicamente, sino también de mis demonios y mis infiernos, y me gusta, me gustaba mucho, pero esto de la exclusividad me estaba molestando físicamente, o tal vez era solo miedo a lo desconocido, no podía estar del todo segura.

—Nadie más en esto —se giró hacia mí y puso su mano sobre mi rodilla—. Solo nosotros dos.

—Edward, nos estamos conociendo recién —señalé lo obvio, entonces me arrepentí. En realidad hoy le había hecho, sí, una mamada, lo que decía un poco más sobre nuestra pseudo relación—. Bien, bien, no es del todo cierto —me corregí—. Pero de todas formas…

— ¿Estás interesada en alguien más? —Su tono era frío y se me fundía en los huesos.

—No, no es eso, solo que no lo sé. Quizá es porque no estoy acostumbrada o quizá es porque tengo miedo.

— ¿Por lo que dijo mi padre? No tienes que temer, Isabella, nunca te haría daño. —No era precisamente por lo que había dicho su padre, si no por la forma mágica en qué me hacía sentir. Todo esto era nuevo y sentía que quizá nos estábamos apurando. Claro, yo me había apurado más que nadie hoy.

—No es por lo que dijo tu padre, y no tienes que explicármelo si no quieres, eso solo que quizá nos hemos apurado.

—Tenemos tiempo para conocernos. Aún nos queda un año en el instituto. —Un año, eso sonaba a una muerte anunciada. Tal vez él solo veía esto como la entretención del último año.

— ¿Por qué quieres estar conmigo? —Me miró sorprendido unos segundos.

—Porque tu alma se parece a la mía —una risa corta escapó de sus labios—. Tal vez juntos podamos sanarnos.

— ¿En serio crees que juntar dos infiernos producirá algo bueno?

—No bueno, pero un infierno más grato sería suficiente. —Tal vez era cierto, quizá no todo tenía que salir mal. Sí, mi record me decía que nunca podría ser del todo feliz, que siempre habría algo que me haría falta, pero Edward podría ayudarme a llenar el vacío y yo ayudar a llenar el suyo.

— ¿Entonces solo quieres estar conmigo porque estamos igual de jodidos?

—Me gustas, Isabella —mi nombre en sus labios seguía produciéndome escalofríos—. Quiero intentarlo, pero bajo mis reglas.

— ¿Y cuáles serían tus reglas? —Alcé una ceja mirándolo fijamente.

—Exclusividad, y nada de mentiras.

—Bien, no tengo nada que ocultar —acepté.

— ¿Estás segura? No quiero verte con alguien más después. No me interesa vigilarte, Isabella, pero si aceptas esto, te quiero solo para mí. Tu boca solo será mía, tu cuerpo me pertenecerá del todo.

—Tranquilo —susurré—. Sigues avanzando demasiado deprisa.

—Te estoy advirtiendo lo que pasará.

— ¿Con qué mujeres has tratado, Edward? Me hablas como si yo fuese la reina de la experiencia que va a ir saltando de cama en cama. No soy así, no más.

—No es eso lo que he querido decir, _Angioletto_ —su tono de voz bajó, como si hubiese cambiado completamente de personalidad. Hace unos segundos tuve la sensación de estar hablando con el Edward posesivo que escondía cosas oscuras y ahora volvía a ser el Edward que me había salvado, suave y con la mirada cálida.

— ¿Y qué has querido decir?

—Solo que no quiero que seas de nadie más, ¿es tan difícil comprender que te quiero solo para mí? —Sí, era malditamente complejo, pero lo peor era que mis ansias de libertad parecían estar ganando la mano, como si mi cerebro se deshiciera en excusas para decirle a Edward que no podía ser solo suya aun cuando no tuviese la intención de estar con alguien más.

— ¿Y si algún día no quiero ser exclusivamente tuya? —Estaba llevando las cosas al límite, en cualquier momento Edward me mandaría al carajo.

—Dímelo cuando haya llegado el momento y lo terminaremos —espetó apretando los puños.

—Puedo vivir con eso.

—Y yo puedo conformarme con lo que me ofreces. —Sentía una leve satisfacción porque él estuviese interesado a ese nivel en mí, sí, era completamente ególatra, pero después que te han utilizado una decena de veces, sentirse querida y en franca ventaja era algo que no podía dejar pasar.

—Gracias —me senté a horcadas sobre él y le desordené el cabello—. Eres perfectamente imperfecto.

—Tomaré eso como un halago.

—Lo ha sido.

—Bien, y tú eres malditamente perfecta.

—No soy perfecta, Edward.

—Lo eres para mí —me dejé llevar por el mar cálido de sus ojos y sus labios se fundieron con los míos. Una tos fingida me hizo incorporar y poner cara de póker.

—Señorita Swan, pensé que la hija de un pastor era, bueno, más dama, pero veo que usted es la horma perfecta del zapato de mi hijo —me bajé del regazo de Edward y le di una mirada fría a Carlisle.

—Lamento haberlo decepcionado, señor Cullen, pero no puedo pretender ser perfecta, porque no lo soy.

—Me ha quedado claro.

—Me alegra oírlo.

—No —musitó Edward junto a mí.

—Escuche a mi hijo, señorita, y no sea impertinente. No tiene la menor idea de con quien está hablando.

—Sé perfectamente con quien estoy hablando, usted es un ser humano igual que yo, con defectos y virtudes, ¿por qué habría de pretender ser perfecta si usted tampoco lo es? No me comportaré a la perfección solo para darle en el gusto. —Edward presionaba mi mano con fuerza, pero yo no podía mantener la lengua quieta tras los dientes.

—Contrólala Edward, o esto se pondrá feo.

—Iré a dejarte —Edward se puso de pie y jaló mi mano. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? Intenté zafarme del agarre, pero solo me soltó cuando estuve sentada en el asiento del copiloto.

— ¿Qué diablos fue eso? —le pregunté furiosa—. ¿Puedes defenderme de Renée, pero no de él?

—Te estoy defendiendo, te saqué de allí cuando tuve oportunidad —sus manos se aferraban con fuerza al volante y su respiración se había vuelto errática. Ni siquiera me miraba.

— ¿Qué podría haberme hecho? —Dejé de gritar porque su expresión martirizada me hacía sentir mal, casi culpable.

—Echarte de allí gritándote un par de cosas que no quiero que oigas.

—Podía soportarlo, Edward.

—También es por mí, Isabella —susurró con voz cansina—. No quiero tener que oírlo hablar mal de ti el resto del año, no lo necesito.

—Entonces volvemos a lo mismo. Me has ayudado a librarme de mis padres, pero aún está el tuyo en la ecuación.

— ¿Quieres que peleemos por Carlisle?

—No, en realidad no —susurré—. Solo que me saca de mis casillas que la historia se repita una y otra vez.

—Solo un año, _Angioletto_, solo un año y no tendré que soportarlo más.

—No vendré más a tu casa mientras él esté allí.

—Lo sé, será lo mejor. Pero la tienda es tuya durante las tardes.

—Es nuestra —susurré sin poder contenerme y sentí como las mejillas se me encendían.

—No, no —susurró tocando mi rostro con cuidado—. No tienes que avergonzarte de lo que pasó, Isabella, yo lo deseaba tanto como tú, incluso más. Estuviste a punto de volverme loco cuando me tocaste, eras la cosa más perfecta de ver. Nunca, nadie, me había hecho sentir así. Eres tan malditamente impulsiva que me descontrolas del todo —la sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro—. Pero esto no va a quedar así, me has dejado en desventaja.

—No me importa —espeté. De hecho me aterraba tener su rostro entre mis piernas.

—A mí sí —aquello me sonó a amenaza. Edward encendió el motor del coche y enfilamos hacia mi casa.

X

X

X

—Isabella, ¿no es cierto? —Estaba almorzando sola como una perra, porque ya era viernes y Edward no se había aparecido por el instituto. Si no hubiese sido por Emmett que me informó que se había enfermado de no sé qué cosa rara, estaría completamente en ascuas, porque ni siquiera se había dignado a responder mis mensajes. Y estar sola, al parecer, me hacía un imán para las compañías inoportunas. Ya demasiada gente se había acercado a hablarme esta semana, no quería tener que echar de allí a alguien más. Alcé la cabeza para encontrarme con una muchacha rubia, francamente hermosa. Llevaba una remera de Slayer y unos jeans negros rotos. Sus ojos azules estaban marcados por exceso de lápiz negro.

—La misma —dije a modo de saludo.

—Soy Rosalie Hale. He llegado hace poco a Forks, vengo de Chicago. —Vaya, otra transferida, solo esperaba que no quisiera que le ayudara a ambientarse también.

—Pues te has venido a vivir al infierno del aburrimiento.

—Lo sé, así que he pensado mover un poco las cosas. —Ya, eso parecía interesante.

— ¿Moverlas cómo? —Corrí la silla y ella se sentó apoyando los codos en la mesa.

—Voy a hacer una fiesta, ya sabes, para conocer gente y eso, y he preguntado por la persona más desquiciada del instituto y te han apuntado a ti. —Bien, eso era raro. Sí, yo era una perra que parecía estar siempre enfadada, pero de ahí a algo más no, en realidad me había comportado bastante bien desde que estaba aquí.

—Bien, no creas todo lo que dicen. De todas formas, ¿para qué querías a la persona más desquiciada del instituto?

—Supuse que esa persona conocería gente divertida.

—Lamento romperte la burbuja, pero no hablo con nadie aparte de los hermanos Cullen.

—Los cachondos —susurró riendo. Por supuesto que ya había oído de ellos.

—Exacto. Claro, eso sigue sin poder ayudarte. Al menos tendrías que darme una semana para hacer un estudio sobre la gente divertida de este lugar, que no creo que sea mucha.

—Solo necesito unos pocos de aquí, el resto es gente que conocí la otra noche en Port Angeles.

—O sea que será una fiesta de las buenas.

—Eso pretendo. Sería el próximo viernes.

—Pues cuentas conmigo y los Cullen —claro, al menos Emmett, porque tal vez Edward ya había partido a mejor vida y yo ni siquiera me había enterado.

—Nos vemos entonces —se puso de pie y fue moviendo el culo hacia la salida del comedor. Saqué el móvil y le mandé un mensaje a Edward.

_**¿Te dignarás a dar señales de vida?**_

_**Pues te aviso que la próxima semana tenemos fiesta.**_

_**Una chica nueva del instituto nos ha invitado.**_

_**Un beso.**_

_**Isabella.**_

Para mi aturdimiento, el móvil vibró solo un par de minutos después.

_**Me he comportado como un idiota, en serio lo siento.**_

_**Nos vemos mañana en la tienda.**_

_**Iré por ti y te compensaré la espera.**_

_**Más que un beso.**_

_**Edward.**_

Al menos esperaba que sus disculpas fuesen sinceras, y en realidad no planeaba hacerle las cosas tan fáciles, de hecho esperar alguna señal de vida se había vuelto bastante molesto.

_**El adjetivo idiota no alcanza a abarcar tu comportamiento.**_

_**Tendrás que encontrar una muy buena manera de compensarme.**_

_**Nos vemos.**_

_**Isabella.**_

Esperé pacientemente por el mensaje que no tardó en llegar.

_**Lo sé, y si quieres mandarme a la mierda, estás en todo tu derecho.**_

_**Pero no me daré por vencido.**_

_**Conozco trucos y pienso utilizarlos todos para convencerte.**_

_**Nos vemos, nena.**_

_**Edward**_

Bien, sus poco disimuladas amenazas sexuales no me amedrentaban en lo más mínimo, de todas formas Edward no podía hacer lo que quisiera sin primero preguntarme.

Me levanté y fui a dejar la bandeja en el alto de cosas sucias. Volví a clases con la peor cara de zombi de la historia y rogué porque el día pasase rápido.

Me levanté cerca de las diez de la mañana. Afuera estaba helado, como si el invierno hubiese llegado mucho antes de lo previsto. Me puse las calzas negras, los botines de cuero y un chaleco de lana bajo la casaca gruesa. Tomé la bicicleta que había obligado a comprarme a Charlie y me monté manejando enajenada por la carretera, con los audífonos puestos y la música a todo volumen.

Divisé la moto de Edward cuando aún me quedaban dos cuadras para llegar a allí. El estómago, por una extraña e inexplicable razón, se me revolvió. Era estúpido, él era quien debía estar nervioso por no haber dado señales de vida, pero ahora mismo yo estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Ralenticé la velocidad e inhalé profundamente un par de veces, repitiéndome en mi fuero interno que el idiota no se había comunicado en varios días y que no podía dejarle pasar algo así, aunque en realidad, muy en el fondo, no tenía sentido discutir, quizá solo estaba buscando una excusa para alejarme de él y todo lo que me hacía sentir.

Me bajé de la bicicleta y le di la espalda, pero sus manos firmes se anclaron a mi cintura y sentí su aliento cálido sobre el lóbulo de mi oreja.

—Sé que estás enfadada, pero dame una oportunidad para explicarte qué pasó.

—Abriré la tienda primero. No me voy a congelar mientras buscas excusas —eso no había estado muy bien. Fue más rudo de lo que tenía planeado. Alejó su cuerpo del mío en completo silencio.

Abrí la reja metálica y Edward la subió por mí sin abrir la boca. Metí la llave en la cerradura y entré al lugar. Descorrí la cortina pesada y dejé mi chaqueta sobre la silla del rincón. Me subí al mesón y me crucé de piernas, sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

Edward estaba guapo, más que de costumbre, o tal vez el hecho de no verlo me hacía apreciarlo más. Llevaba pantalones negros y una cazadora de cuero. Se sacó los guantes con una lentitud que hizo el movimiento demasiado erótico y los dejó junto a mis piernas. Un par de mechones cobrizos le caían sobre la frente, dándole un toque infantil y descuidado, pero la barba incipiente lo hacía condenadamente sensual.

— ¿Cuál es tu brillante excusa? —le pregunté alzando una ceja. Se acercó al mesón y puso sus manos sobre mis rodillas.

—En serio estaba enfermo.

— ¿Te torciste los dedos o algo así?

—No tenía el móvil a mano.

—Edward, incluso para ti, esa excusa es patética. No soy una niña insulsa, así que, o me dices la verdad, o te largas de aquí.

—No te va a gustar oír la verdad. A veces la mentira puede salvarnos —le miré fijamente y supe que no estaba con sus cinco sentidos intactos.

— ¿Qué te has metido?

—No tiene importancia. —El muy cabrón estaba puesto a las once de la mañana. Sí, yo no era la virgen María ni nada por el estilo, pero había una gran diferencia entre emborracharnos juntos y drogarte solo antes del almuerzo.

—Bien, allá tú con lo que te metes. Ahora, prefiero saber la verdad, de todas formas solo es necesario que te emborrache y terminarías diciéndomelo de todas formas.

—En realidad, no. —Algo estaba mal aquí, se suponía que él debía arrodillarse pidiendo perdón, no hacerse el gracioso.

— ¿Vas a hablar? —Alejé sus manos de mi cuerpo mientras preguntaba.

—Necesitaba ordenar un par de cosas en mi vida.

— ¿Qué cosas? Ya tengo claro que eran cosas que me excluían, pero sigo sin entender por qué.

—Una mujer —intenté respirar con normalidad, pero los celos desconocidos comenzaron a colarse en mi sangre y mis puños se cerraron con fuerza. Quería golpearlo hasta verlo sangrar.

—Ha sido muy considerado de tu parte contármelo —murmuré sarcástica.

—No es lo que piensas. No he estado una semana follando a nadie, solo tenía que hablar con ella y terminar las cosas.

—Oh, no te imaginas como me tranquiliza saber que estabas con alguien más.

—Es lo que soy, Isabella. Te pedí exclusividad y es justo lo que intento darte, es lo que te estoy dando.

— ¿Y quién es la misteriosa jovencita?

— ¿Realmente quieres saber de ella?

—Claro, ¿por qué no? —Le di la sonrisa más cínica que pude componer.

—Era algo así como mi novia en Italia, Vittoria.

— ¿Algo así?

—No soy el típico muchacho que tiene novias, Isabella, pero con ella teníamos algo. Le prometí llamarla si las cosas cambiaban entre nosotros, si mis sentimientos cambiaban, y lo hicieron. No la quiero a ella cuando puedo tenerte a ti. —Claro, yo era la nueva que solo vivía a unos minutos de su casa y que estaba bien dispuesta a chuparle la polla si era necesario. Había sido una estúpida, aunque, ¿no era esto lo que quería? Se suponía que necesitaba libertad, y ahora era mi oportunidad para escabullirme de sus brazos y vivir mi vida.

— ¿Y ahora pretendes que yo sea tu algo? ¿Es eso lo que intentas decirme?

—Intento decirte que solo soy tuyo, de nadie más —eso tendría que resultarme halagador, dado los antecedentes de Edward, pero me resultaba un poco incómodo.

—Creo que esto no va a funcionar así.

— ¿Así cómo?

—Tú intentando estar solo con una mujer y yo perteneciéndole a alguien. Las cosas se tornarían incómodas para ambos. Además, ¿por qué el apuro? Estamos recién conociéndonos. Podemos ser amigos con derecho por un tiempo, ver cómo van las cosas y entonces decidir.

—Soy demasiado posesivo para tolerar que estés con alguien más aparte de mí.

—Ya, eso lo había notado —y al menos Edward no intentaba negarlo—. Pero no te estoy diciendo que me follaré a otro delante de tus narices, solo que si tengo interés en alguien más, bueno, tendré la libertad de hacer lo que quiera. Además, tú podrías estar con quién quisieras. — ¿En qué diablos me estaba metiendo? Si el solo hecho de verlo con Tanya me daba nauseas, no podía ni siquiera pensar que Edward iba a follársela en los vestidores. No, definitivamente los golpes me habían matado un par de neuronas. Ni siquiera podía estar segura de lo que quería. Alcé la vista y Edward me estaba mirando fijamente, y atónito, también estaba desconcertado—. No me hagas caso, estoy diciendo estupideces.

—Por un momento pensé que debería llevarte a algún psicólogo —sonrió suavemente—. Vamos, dime qué es lo que va mal. Hace una semana estábamos bien, y ahora pareces querer escapar a toda costa. Sé que no soy perfecto, de hecho, tengo más defectos de los que puedo recordar, pero quiero estar contigo y tú pareces alejarte más con cada minuto que pasa.

— ¿Quieres que sea completamente sincera? —Me estaba poniendo en riesgo, pero una confesión no me haría tanto daño como la mentira, de eso estaba segura.

—_Per favore_ —susurró tomando mis manos entre las suyas.

—Creo que fue un error lo del otro día.

— ¿Qué cosa? —La sombra de una respuesta cruzó su rostro. Lo miré fijamente, no me agradaba mucho tener que pronunciarlo en voz alta—. ¿Un error? Nena, creo que fue la mejor idea que has tenido.

—Pero he pasado un par de días pensando y, no lo sé… Quería hacerlo, sí que quería, pero por otra parte me molesta saber que soy una más. Solo fui una chica haciéndote una mamada a escondidas, como tantas otras antes. —La palabra "mamada" definitivamente sonaba horrible en voz alta.

—No digas tonterías. No eres como las demás —eso no me lo podía creer—. Lo digo en serio. Hay tanto de mí en ti que no podrías ser, aunque quisieras, una más. Simplemente eres tú, la que yo quería para mí, la que quiero para mí.

—Y vas rápido, sigues yendo rápido.

— ¿Para qué esperar cuando sé que te quiero a ti? Sí, podría intentar alagarte con flores, chocolates y comportarme como un perfecto caballero que espera, pero no tiene sentido, no para mí, no cuando tengo lo que más deseo ahora mismo entre mis manos. Pero si quieres que vaya lento, puedo hacerlo, lo haré por ti —algo comenzaba a hacer clic en mi cabeza, porque Edward parecía tener la razón en esto. No había motivos para esperar cuando sabía lo que quería, le quería a él, por supuesto que le quería, no con un amor romántico, no aún, sino como una necesidad.

—Sé que quiero estar contigo —musité—, al menos intentarlo, pero esto, intenta comprenderme, es nuevo para mí. Nunca había estado así con un chico, siempre eran aventuras de una noche, nada más, esto es distinto. Siento que el tiempo me falta y a veces me sobra del todo.

—A mí siempre me falta el tiempo cuando estoy contigo, _sempre. _—Sus labios tocaron suavemente los míos y atrapó mi labio inferior entre los dientes. Delineó con su lengua mi boca y su beso calentó hasta la última fibra de mi cuerpo. Cuando se alejó en sus ojos había fuego y mi corazón latía frenético—. Si necesitas que vayamos despacio, eso sucederá. No apuraré nada, aun cuando lo único que quiero justo ahora es hacerte del todo mía. Pero esperaré, esperaré por ti, hasta que sientas que todo va bien, hasta que seas feliz conmigo. —Mi cabeza seguía saboteándolo, diciéndome que eso era precisamente lo que se le decía a las niñas inocentes para llevarlas a la cama, pero sus ojos, sus ojos reflejaban sinceridad y calor, que era todo lo que había esperado, todo por lo que había rogado durante años. Una mano suave que presionara mi costado, que me dijera que todo iba bien. Sí, Edward no era un príncipe azul, pero lo que pedía no siempre llegaba del modo que esperaba.

Y ahora solo me quedaba hacer una cosa: entregarle mi corazón, de todas formas, aquí, en este pequeño pueblo, o en cualquier lugar del mundo, puedes entregarlo todo, pero nunca sabes en qué manos será depositado.

**Espero sus comentarios. Nos leemos pronto.**

**¡Bites!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos.**

**Hola, preciosas. Hoy también les dejo el cap temprano porque debo estudiar. **

**Un besote a cada una y espero que lo disfruten.**

Capítulo beteado por Tamara Escobar (Tammy Swan de Cullen)

**Capítulo siete**

"_La vida no es sino una continua sucesión de oportunidades para sobrevivir" Gabriel García Márquez. _

El coche estaba bastante más cálido que el exterior, si no fuese porque necesitaba respirar aire fresco, estaría dispuesta a beber sin bajarme del automóvil. Emmett y Edward habían venido todo el camino hablando de Rosalie, a la que al parecer, ninguno había visto. Quizá era una chica fantasma que solo me perseguía a mí, porque me la había topado un par de veces en la semana, aunque en realidad era ella la que siempre parecía encontrarme cuando estaba sola, por lo general en el baño de chicas.

—Quizá es el amor de mi vida —Emmett ciertamente se estaba burlando.

—Hermano, el día que tú encuentres una mujer con la que quieras pasar el resto de tu vida, yo también me casaré —par de idiotas.

—Te vas a pasar —le avisé a Emmett señalando la ruta que nos llevaría a la playa. El lugar se llamaba La Push, y no tenía idea de qué encontraríamos allí. Según internet, era una playa como todas las cercanas. Emmett hizo girar el coche y nos metimos por un camino un poco más estrecho que la autopista.

La música comenzó a escucharse un par de minutos después, y las luces y el ruido nos guiaron directamente hacia la costa, donde una decena de coches se encontraban aparcados al borde de la arena. Un par de fogatas eran visibles, gente riendo y bebiendo mientras uno de los coches proporcionada la música ambiente.

Nos bajamos del coche y busqué a Rosalie, pero ella nos halló antes y vino a paso rápido hasta nosotros. Volvía a vestir su remera de Slayer, aunque esta era sin mangas y le quedaba un poco grande, dejando relucir el borde de un corpiño de encaje negro.

— ¡Isabella! —me saludó besando mi mejilla. El olor a alcohol que la impregnaba me dio sed.

—Hola, Rose. Ellos son Emmett y Edward.

—Oh, los italianos cachondos —les ofreció su mano y Emmett la besó con devoción. Miré el rostro de mi pseudo cuñado, el muy idiota estaba embobado mirando a la rubia.

—Un placer, Rose.

—Un placer también —Edward estrechó su mano con suavidad.

—Vamos, chicos, hay que terminar lo que hemos traído para beber —Rose nos guió hasta una de las fogatas y nos dio cerveza, no tan barata como la que solía comprar yo, pero no me haría mal educar el hígado.

—_Chérie_ — ¡Mierda! Me giré componiendo el rostro y tomando la mano de Edward con fuerza. Edward ya lo había golpeado una vez, solo esperaba que no hiciera lo mismo hoy con el pobre barman.

—Hola, Jake.

—Hola, Bella —presionó mi hombro amistosamente.

—A ellos ya los conoces. Él es Emmett y él Edward.

—Oh, hola chicos, bienvenidos a mi playa.

— ¿Tu playa? —El tono mordaz de Edward me puso en alerta.

—Este terreno es de mi familia.

—Entonces muchas gracias por prestarnos tu playa, hermano —Emmett le dio un apretón firme y una sonrisa enorme.

—Cuando quieran. Les avisaré si hacemos otro fiesta pronto —se volteó hacia mí con los dientes blancos brillando a la luz del fuego—. Nos vemos, Bella.

—Nos vemos, Jake.

—No te quiero cerca de él —Edward hablaba entre dientes mientras Jacob se alejaba.

—Es solo un conocido, Edward, no tengo la menor intención de tener algo con Jacob. Además, él solo está siendo amable.

—Vamos, Eddie, relájate, estamos en una fiesta —lo animó Emmett.

—Solo aléjate de él —me pidió sin dejar de mirarme.

—Bien, bien, me mantendré lejos.

—Gracias —chocó su cerveza contra la mía y supe que ahora sí comenzaba la noche.

Las cervezas se multiplicaban frente a nosotros, igual que los cigarrillos y los porros. También había un par de pastillas de extraño aspecto dando vueltas, pero prefería mantenerme en la zona segura, solo por si tenía que estar consciente en algún momento de la noche, lo cual era poco probable, ya que nadie necesitaba estar consciente en medio de una fiesta.

— ¿Qué estás mirando? —Había sacado el móvil para ver la hora, eran las dos de la mañana, y Edward ya me estaba mirando como si en cualquier momento fuese a saltar sobre mí yugular y desangrarme allí mismo.

—La hora —murmuré sin saber si era a eso a lo que se refería.

— ¿Vas a juntarte con alguien?

—Vamos, mejor sigue bebiendo —lanzó la lata de cerveza lejos y me sentó sobre sus piernas. Tenía mucha más fuerza de la que aparentaba, y ahora mismo estaba haciendo uso de ella para atraerme a su cuerpo. Su beso fue demandante, una mezcla de pasión, necesidad y alcohol. No me importó que hubiese gente cerca nuestro, solo quería tener sus lengua dentro de mi boca por siempre. Sus manos se anclaron a mis caderas y me acercaron más a su cuerpo. Sus dedos se enredaron en mi cabello y yo crucé las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Lo necesitaba cada instante, más ahora que mis sentidos estaban exacerbados por el alcohol. Lo quería en todas partes de mi piel, recorriéndome completa, trazando caminos sinuosos por las sombras de mi cuerpo como si en eso se le fuese la vida.

—Vamos, consíganse un cuarto —la voz de Emmett me hizo salir del trance en el que me había sumergido. Me alejé de Edward, pero él volvió a arrastrarme hasta su boca y me besó un par de segundos más.

—Deberías conseguirte tú uno si quieres pasar la noche con Rosalie —contraatacó Edward sonriendo malicioso.

—No necesito un cuarto, tengo todo lo que necesito para llevarla al cielo y dejarla allí.

—Eres un maldito engreído —le grité riendo, mientras le lanzaba mi lata vacía.

—Esfúmate, Emmett —Edward le hizo una señal con la mano y su hermano desapareció—. ¿Dónde están las cervezas?

—Voy por ellas —no me estaba ofreciendo porque quería comportarme como la pseudo novia perfecta, sino porque estaba casi segura que Edward tropezaría con su sombra si se parase, no es que yo estuviese mucho más sobria, pero aún conservaba mi equilibrio.

Fui por las cervezas que estaban en un cooler al otro lado de la fogata, una mano tomó mi muñeca con fuerza y me giré lista para dar un puñetazo al impertinente, sin embargo me encontré con la mirada azul de Rose.

—Estuve a punto de golpearte —le avisé.

—Oh, lo siento, es solo que quería hablarte y he perdido el equilibrio —su risa melodiosa sonó lejana a causa de la música.

— ¿Necesitas algo? —le pregunté mientras sacaba un pack de seis botellitas.

—Quería saber si tú conocías a esa cosa rubia que anda meneando el culo. No recuerdo haberla invitado —seguí la dirección de su mirada y me encontré con la perra reina en persona.

—Es Tanya. Va al instituto. Hubiese sido un milagro que no estuviese metiendo sus narices aquí.

— ¿Me ayudas a patearla para que se vaya? —Pestañeó rápidamente, como niña pequeña en busca de un caramelo.

—Ya quisiera, pero no estoy segura que tú estés muy bien como para levantar la pierna sin irte de espaldas.

—Oh, vamos, o solo podemos decirle un par de cosas. Sigo pudiendo hablar.

—Tú solo disfruta, de todas formas es tu cumpleaños. Si la perra da problemas, te juro que le parto la cara.

— ¿Lo prometes? —Volvió a pestañar rápido.

—Lo prometo, Rose.

— ¡Eres la perra psicótica más fabulosa que he conocido!

—Gracias por el halago —me guiñó un ojo mientras sonreía.

—Otra cosa, ¿Emmett está disponible?

—Vaya, eso sí es una sorpresa.

—No seas maldita, Isabella, solo estoy en busca de un poco de amor y creo que él tiene bastante amor que dar entre las piernas —no pude contener la carcajada.

—Sí, está disponible, sobre todo para ti.

— ¡¿Le intereso?!

—Estaría ciego si no le interesaras, Rose.

—Oh, bien, bien, entonces iré por él —se arregló la remera y cuadró los talones antes de salir en búsqueda del macho alfa. Al menos Edward no se podría burlar de Emmett mañana, porque ciertamente su hermano tendría mucha más acción que nosotros, ahora que nos lo estábamos tomando con calma, mucha calma.

—Has tardado.

—Tu percepción del tiempo justo ahora está distorsionada —le avisé a Edward pasándole una botella. Primero habían sido las cervezas baratas, luego las no tan baratas pero en lata y ahora las decentes y en botella. Me iba a volver una alcohólica refinada así como se estaban dando las cosas.

— ¿Con quién estabas?

—Vamos, solo me he quedado hablando con Rose, ella quería saber si tu hermano estaba disponible.

—Supongo que le has dicho que no —frunció el ceño imposiblemente.

— ¿Por qué haría eso? Que nosotros no tengamos diversión, no significa que nadie más pueda.

—No tenemos diversión porque tú no quieres —la botella estuvo a punto de caerse de mis manos.

—Espero que no estés bromeando.

—No he querido ser ofensivo, Isabella, solo estaba exponiendo un hecho.

—Cierra el pico, Cullen, o terminarás durmiendo solo el resto del año.

—No sería mucha la diferencia.

— ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?! Espero que esto sea solo producto del alcohol.

—Vamos, no te enfades, no he dicho ninguna mentira —quería arrancarle las bolas lentamente, cocinarlas y dárselas de comer.

—Bien, lo has conseguido. Ahí tienes cerveza para el resto de la noche —me puse de pie pero Edward tomó mi mano con fuerza y se irguió en toda su altura.

— ¿Qué crees que haces?

—Dejarte solo, claramente, al menos hasta que se te pase la estupidez.

—No te vas a ninguna parte. Viniste conmigo y te vas conmigo.

—No soy tu maldita esclava, Edward.

—Eres mía, Isabella Swan, vives por mí, respiras por mí, no te moverás de mi lado en toda la noche.

— ¡Púdrete! —Me solté se su agarre, pero la muñeca me quedó dolorida. Había tenido que mover bastante bruscamente la mano para lograr que sus dedos dejaran de presionarme la piel. ¡Maldita sea! Esto parecía el cuento de nunca acabar. Pero mañana iba a arrepentirse. No podía hacerme una escena, apretarme la muñeca y esperar que yo siguiera sonriendo cuando saliese el sol.

Lo dejé gritando estupideces al aire y me alejé tanto como me fue posible. En el camino le arrebaté un vaso a un muchacho que me miró raro, pero lo dejó pasar. Me senté sobre el tronco de un árbol que estaba sobre la arena, lejos de la llama de la segunda fogata. Me recosté contra las ramas y me bebí el contenido del vaso rápidamente.

— ¿Por qué tan sola? —Alcé la vista para encontrarme con los ojos de Jake. Se arrodilló junto al tronco del árbol y me quitó el vaso vacío, pasándome una botella de cerveza.

—Me apetecía estar a solas.

—Oh, lamento haber interrumpido tu momento introspectivo —hizo ademán de ponerse de pie, pero lo detuve.

—No, tranquilo, puedes quedarte, así al menos no vendrá nadie más a molestar.

—Gracias, señorita Bella —le hice espacio y se sentó junto a mí—. Tu novio está vociferando un par de cosas desagradables.

—Me da igual, de todas formas no es mi novio, y si no las vocifera en mi oído, mucho mejor.

— ¿No es tu novio?

—Estamos conociéndonos, no tenemos nada serio.

—Bien, eso me da un margen de posibilidades —no vi venir el movimiento, pero cuando le sentí, ya fue demasiado tarde. Sus labios se estamparon contra los míos con suavidad. Su boca se movió cadenciosa y sus manos tocaron mi rostro con cuidado. Abrí los labios y su lengua arremetió contra la mía, pero sin apuro, sino como un amante que sabe que tiene el resto de la vida para besar. Mi cabeza trabajaba a mil por hora, pero mis pensamientos seguían siendo lentos, en parte por el alcohol, y en parte por el beso. Sí, Jake besaba de maravilla y yo estaba ahora mismo enfadada con Edward, pero esto, no, esto iba más allá de quien quería ser. Me alejé, interponiendo mis manos entre nuestros cuerpos.

—Jake —susurré encontrando su mirada—, no vamos a tener nada, esto, bueno, ha estado bastante bien, pero quiero seguir intentándolo con Edward, ¿lo entiendes?

—No perdía nada con intentarlo —me dio una sonrisa deslumbrante y el corazón me dio un brinco. Quizá Jake era demasiado guapo y atractivo para mi propia seguridad.

—Lo lamento.

—No más que yo, _chérie_, pero podemos ser amigos.

—Amigos —acepté sonriendo—. Y ahora mejor me voy a ver a Edward antes que le haga daño a alguien o a sí mismo.

—Si necesitas ayuda, me llamas —me puse de pie y le sonreí antes de marcharme.

¡Mierda! Esa había sido mi primera infidelidad, había roto la promesa de exclusividad y me sentía como la mierda. Me moví lentamente, intentando componer la expresión y no delatarme, pero cuando vi a Edward con la zorra de Tanya sobre las piernas, ya no me importó que expresión tenía.

Quería golpearlos a los dos, pero mi consciencia no me permitiría ser tan malditamente hipócrita, así que caminé despacio hasta ellos y me dejé caer al otro lado de la fogata, mirándoles fijamente. Edward movía su rostro cada vez que Tanya intentaba acercarse, y al menos eso fue un bálsamo para mis celos enfermizos. ¿Celos? Celos debería sentir Edward ahora mismo.

—Vamos, que sé que la perra frígida no te da nada —el comentario me llegó como una puñalada en medio del pecho y mis miembros se movieron por inercia.

Me puse de pie y tomé el pelo de la zorra con fuerza. La jalé hasta sacarla del regazo de Edward y me senté a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo, presionándole los brazos con mis rodillas.

—Te advertí que te mantuvieras alejada de él —susurré acercándome a su rostro.

— ¡Púdrete! —gritó antes de escupirme. La miré dos segundos antes de estamparle mi puño en el rostro. Todo vino a mí, la rabia con Edward y conmigo misma, la decepción, la angustia de verlo con alguien más, la culpabilidad que sentía por haber besado a Jake. Las sensaciones se convirtieron en ráfagas que movían mis manos y me hacían asestar golpe tras golpe. Unas manos firmes me tomaron por la cintura y mis pies dejaron de tocar el suelo.

— ¡Suéltame! —chillé removiéndome entre las manos extrañas.

—Tranquilízate, Isabella, porque no voy a dejar que mates a alguien frente a toda esta gente —reconocí la voz de Emmett y me giré furiosa.

— ¡Quítame las manos de encima, Emmett! La voy a matar.

—No la hagas sentir importante, Isabella, vamos, tú eres mejor que ella —intenté respirar con normalidad, pero solo podía enfurecerme más cuando veía la sonrisa complacida en el rostro de Edward.

—Bien, bien, bájame, no volveré a golpearla —Emmett me soltó poco a poco y cuando me vi del todo libre caminé hasta Edward—. Vamos al coche.

—Por supuesto, nena —se puso pie y perdió el equilibrio.

—Lo llevo yo —se apresuró a decir Emmett.

—No, quiero hablar con él a solas —le quité las llaves a Emmett, ayudé a Edward a incorporarse, y caminamos trastabillando hasta el puto coche. Abrí la puerta mientras Cullen se apoyaba en el lateral del automóvil y eché el asiento tan atrás como pude. Edward se metió en el espacio pareciendo más grande de lo que era y apoyó la cabeza contra el respaldo. Me subí al asiento del conductor y le miré furiosa.

—Espero que no seas hipócrita, _Angioletto_ —susurró abriendo los ojos, que parecían no enfocar del todo bien.

— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

—Yo al menos no la he besado —mi expresión no cambió, pero el pulso se me aceleró en las venas mientras me devanaba el seso buscando una buena mentira. La mejor era jugar con su mente, de todas formas estaba demasiado ebrio para recordar los detalles mañana.

—No he besado a nadie, si eso es lo que insinúas, de hecho no estoy de humor ni siquiera para hablar con alguien más.

—Vamos, lo he visto. Fui por ti y estabas besando a tu apuesto barman. Debería haberlo golpeado, pero tú misma te has encargado de darle una patada en las bolas al rechazarlo.

—Definitivamente estás loco, Edward, has sido un asco a penas se te han subido las copas a la cabeza. No necesito más problemas en mi vida, Edward —tal vez él no me gustaba tanto como intentaba hacerme creer, quizá simplemente me sentía sola, agradecida y embobada como cualquier mortal que le viese, pero no había nada más entre nosotros. Sí, antes había sentido miedo por lo que me hacía sentir, porque necesitar a alguien nunca es cómodo, pero ahora algo había cambiado, todo cambiaba siempre y tan rápido, pero ahora las cosas parecían estar más claras. Simplemente yo estaba buscando compañía, y no era justo para ninguno de los dos que le utilizara de esa forma. No, de hecho debía dar un paso atrás, ser valiente de verdad por una maldita vez en la vida y arriesgarme a afrontar mi vida con mis propios medios. Le miré fijamente, él seguía sonriendo, pero sus ojos estaban fijos y tenía los hombros tensos—. Esto ha ido demasiado lejos, Edward, no es justo para mí y menos para ti. Lo siento, pero no voy a seguir intentándolo.

— ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? —Se incorporó con dificultad y repentinamente más sobrio.

—Esto se acabó, Edward, se acabó para nosotros.

—Si quieres tiempo, puedes tomarlo, pero no hagas esto así, menos ahora. Ambos hemos bebido más de la cuenta, piénsalo un poco más —nunca vi a Edward como un hombre que pedía las cosas, parecía más bien alguien que las tomaba sin permiso, y su actual actitud estuvo a punto de desarmarme. Tuve que recurrir a toda mi fuerza de voluntad para mantenerme firme.

—No, lo he pensado lo suficiente, no solo hoy. Ya lo he decidido. Nos vemos, Edward —me bajé del coche y él no hizo ademán de seguirme.

Cada paso me hacía sentir más vacía y sola, completamente alejada del mundo que conocía, como si estuviese adentrándome en el bosque de noche. Me moví hasta la fogata y busqué a Jake hasta que lo encontré sentando junto a un par de botellas vacías. No era la mejor opción, pero no pensaba molestar a Emmett con mis problemas románticos.

— ¿Todo bien, _chérie_?

— ¿Puedes llevarme a casa? Edward está demasiado borracho —me apresuré a explicar antes que Jacob pudiese preguntarme algo.

—Bueno, yo tampoco estoy del todo sobrio, pero tengo un amigo… ¡Seth! —Un muchacho de piel canela y ojos oscuros se acercó a nosotros—. Él es mi sobrio hermano Seth, te llevará donde quieras.

—Hola —me saludó sonriendo. Era muy parecido a Jacob, solo unos centímetros más bajo.

—Hola.

—Solo si no te importa llevarme a Forks —murmuré.

—Oh, claro que no, así puedo pasar a comprarle algo a esta manada de alcohólicos.

—Gracias —susurré. No quería seguir siendo una carga para nadie más.

—Cuídala —le pidió Jake antes de besar mi frente y volver a sentarse.

—Nos vemos, Jake, y gracias por todo.

—Nos vemos, Bella —Seth era un tipo entretenido, pero en cuanto nos subimos a su camioneta pareció descifrar mi estado de ánimo y no emitió más comentario acerca de nada. Esperó que entrase en casa y volvió a encender el motor del coche.

Subí las escaleras y me metí en mi cuarto. Me puse el pijama de franela rosa y me metí bajo las mantas. Cubrí mi cabeza con la almohada limpia y cerré los ojos, rogando al dios que me quisiera oír por una noche tranquila.

X

X

X

—_Ma chérie_ —me removí feliz en el sueño, alzando las manos y tomando las suyas—. Abre los ojos, descarada, tienes el peor rostro de la historia pero al menos espero un abrazo, aunque sea fétido a alcohol —me incorporé en la cama y abrí los ojos, sin poder saber si ya estaba despierta o esto seguía siendo parte de una ilusión—. Juro solemnemente que soy real —su sonrisa me trajo de vuelta a un mundo que, alguna vez, fue maravilloso.

— ¡Alice! —chillé lanzándome a sus brazos y botándola contra el suelo alfombrado.

—Oh, cariño, cuidado que llevo ropa costosa —me importaba una mierda su puta ropa, solo quería abrazarla hasta sentirme bien conmigo misma otra vez, en paz. Las lágrimas descendieron por mis mejillas sin que pudiese evitarlo, y Alice se incorporó refugiándome entre sus pequeños brazos—. ¿Qué sucede, _ma chérie_? ¿No estás feliz de verme?

—No te imaginas lo feliz que me haces —susurré—. ¿Cómo diablos no se te ha ocurrido avisarme que venías?

—Ha sido una sorpresa. Tu amigo Edward se ha encargado de convencerme —la respiración se me quedó atorada en la garganta—, me contó un par de cosas y supe que no debía postergar más esto.

— ¿Edward?

—Al parecer te quiere, no deberías dejarle ir muy pronto —me alejé de su cuerpo y me senté sobre la cama.

—Ya es tarde para ese tipo de consejos.

— ¿Qué has hecho? —Ella era la única persona que podía estar completamente segura de mi comportamiento pasado y futuro. No era necesario que yo le contase todos los detalles, por lo general Alice lograba hacerse una idea bastante cercana de lo que acontecía en mi vida.

—Hemos discutido anoche. Ha habido una fiesta, hemos peleado, he besado a otro, me peleé con una zorra que se sentó sobre las piernas de Edward, él se puso en plan idiota y lo he mandado al carajo.

—Estás aterrada —susurró pasando su mano fina por mi cabello—. ¿Por qué?

—Somos malditamente diabólicos juntos, solo conseguiríamos hacernos daño. Sí, nunca fui una santa, lo sabes mejor que nadie, pero Edward traspasa esos límites. Bebe muy temprano, se droga más que yo y es malditamente posesivo. No nos hacemos bien.

—Entonces debo apoyar tu decisión —su sonrisa suave me hizo sentir mejor. Quizá no había cometido un error después de todo—. Pero, ¿le quieres?

—Eso creo, Alice. Bueno, me salvó de Renée, fue mi propio ángel vengador y no estoy segura de poder olvidar eso pronto. Aunque es justamente eso lo que me he estado cuestionando, quizá es solo agradecimiento.

—Solo tú puedes saber eso, Bells.

—Me gusta estar con él, me hace sentir segura —Alice se quitó el abrigo azul y lo dejó sobre la silla. Se sentó junto a mí y cruzó las piernas. Al parecer esta iba a ser una conversación larga.

— ¿Crees que la forma en que te hace sentir compensa lo maldito que es cuando está colocado? —Alice estaba en el camino correcto para una buena psicóloga. Ella era tres años mayor que yo, una brillante estudiante de psicología y siempre había sido la mente fría del dúo. No era la persona más cuerda de la historia ni la que mejor se comportaba, pero en las situaciones críticas solía saber qué hacer, como ahora, sabía que yo tenía que decir las cosas en voz alta para aclarar mi cabeza.

—No lo sé, pero sí sé que soy una hipócrita pidiéndole que se comporte como un príncipe azul cuando claramente yo no me porto como una princesa. Además, Edward no bebía hace un tiempo y yo le incitado a retomar el vicio, de hecho, ahora que lo pienso, debería hacerme cargo del desastre en qué se ha convertido, de todas formas ha sido mi culpa.

—Él lo decidió, Bells, tú no le has podido obligar.

—Pero lo incité, Alice.

— ¿Y por qué has hecho eso?

—Lo quería, no sé, no sé qué diablos quería hacer con él, pero me era más fácil saberlo ebrio que mirándome sobrio mientras yo estaba hecha un manojo de tonterías.

—Estar abrumada por tu relación con tus padres no es una tontería.

—No me gusta ser débil, Alice, y lo sabes.

—Estoy segura que él se dio cuenta lo fuerte que eres, _ma chérie_.

—Bueno, ahora eso da lo mismo. Si no le hubiese mandado al carajo, de todas formas me habría dado él la patada en el culo. Podía estar ebrio, pero me ha visto besando a Jake.

— ¿Y quién es Jake?

—Un barman que hemos conocido el primer día que salimos a bailar. Edward ya lo había golpeado por coquetear conmigo, pero anoche he traspasado todo los límites. Lo único que me pidió Cullen fue exclusividad, y no se la di, y no sé si pueda dársela a alguien.

— ¿Por qué te harías eso a ti misma, Bells? Eres una mujer hermosa e inteligente, no es necesario que te dañes a ti misma, ya suficiente tienes con tus padres —nunca había visto mi comportamiento como un acto autodestructivo, pero quizá Alice tenía razón y yo lo único que quería era ser infeliz. Una completa idiotez.

—La he cagado, ¿no es así?

—Bien, tenemos dos cosas sobre las que basar esa pregunta. Primero, has hecho bien en alejarte si él es tan destructivo cómo dices, pero, lo que has hecho no ha estado nada de bien. Arrancar no siempre es la solución.

—Es lo que suelo hacer —murmuré a modo de excusa. Siempre había escapado o intentado hacerlo de la gente que me hacía daño, aunque quizá en este caso solo escapaba porque estaba asustada.

—Esa no es una buena respuesta y lo sabes.

—No sé qué diablos hacer, pero de todas formas da lo mismo, ya la he cagado tanto cómo podía. Tendré que vivir con eso, asumir las consecuencias de mis decisiones.

—Así es, _ma chérie_, ahora solo te queda ponerte de pie, darte un buen baño, lavarte los dientes y darme una visita guiada por tu pueblo.

—Te aviso que es la cosa más aburrida que hay en el planeta. Pero podemos ir a la tienda de mi abuelo, quizá encuentres alguna baratija que te guste.

—Me agrada la idea. Ahora ve a darte esa ducha.

—Sí, capitán —hice un saludo militar y tomé las toallas del ropero, entonces una pregunta se coló en mis pensamientos.

— ¿Cómo se ha contactado Edward contigo?

—Por mail, y no te enfades, pero se metió a tu cuenta y tomó prestada mi dirección.

— ¡¿Tiene acceso a mi cuenta?!

—No creo que la haya ocupado para fines diabólicos, Bells.

—Pero tengo nuestros correos allí. Tendré que cambiar la clave cuando encuentre una conexión decente.

—Bien, bien, luego pensamos en eso, ahora ve a darte un baño.

—Voy, voy —musité apresurando hasta el cuarto de baño. Intenté demorar lo menos posible y salí de allí corriendo. Alice no estaba en el cuarto, así que supuse que estaría lamiendo los zapatos de papá o mamá en el primer piso. Increíblemente a ellos le agradaba montones. Me vestí con una sudadera con capucha ancha, unos jeans oscuros, las zapatillas bajas y dejé mi cabello suelto para que se secara durante el paseo. Bajé al primero piso y me detuve en el primer escalón con la sangre congelada en las venas.

—Renée ha decidido que debía hacer unas cosas en la iglesia y nos ha dado un poco de intimidad —me avisó Alice—. Y ahora me están dando ganas de dar un paseo por tu jardín. Nos vemos luego, Edward —me crucé de brazos y miré a Alice malditamente enfadada. Ella nos dejó a solas sin una pizca de arrepentimiento.

—Hola —musité sentándome en el escalón. Edward se acercó despacio. Tenía el peor rostro de la historia, incluso a esta distancia podía sentir su dolor de cabeza como propio. No iba a gritar solo en consideración a eso. De todas formas podía echarlo de allí sin alzar la voz.

— ¿Qué ha pasado anoche, _angioletto_?

— ¿No lo recuerdas? —Aunque no era tan improbable dado su estado de ebriedad.

—No me refiero a eso, lo recuerdo todo, me refiero a qué ha pasado con nosotros.

—Ya sabes lo que ha pasado, Edward.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Es necesario que responda eso?

—_Per favore, angioletto_, necesito saberlo.

—Te comportaste cómo un cabrón, me echaste en cara que no habíamos tenido sexo, besé a otro chico y tú coqueteaste con Tanya. No estamos hechos para estar juntos, Edward, por eso se ha acabado —la expresión de su rostro se tornó fría cuando mencioné el asunto con Jacob.

—Así que todo esto es solo la excusa para poder irte con el barman.

—Le he dejado claro al barman que no quiero nada con él.

— ¿Entonces?

— ¿Es tan imposible creer que una mujer no sucumba del todo a tus encantos? Vamos, no es tan difícil de creer.

—Bien —espetó empuñando las manos—. Si es lo que quieres, respeto tu decisión.

—Gracias —un suspiro prolongado escapó de mis labios, no de alivio por saber que en cualquier momento Edward se marcharía y las cosas cambiarían para siempre, sino porque me sentí en control de la situación.

—Nos vemos, Isabella.

—Nos vemos, Edward —murmuré.

— ¿Un último abrazo? —me preguntó bromista, sonriendo suavemente. Me encogí de hombros y me puse de pie. Sus manos se anclaron con saña a mi espalda y acarició mi cabello una y otra vez. No sabía por qué, pero las ganas de llorar habían vuelto. Respiré profundamente y, como si Edward supiera que estaba incómoda, se alejó.

—Fue bueno mientras duró.

—Lo fue —acepté. Edward se giró y abrió la puerta, saliendo de mi casa y dejándome completamente sola. Corrí a mi cuarto y, frenética, comencé a pintar negro.

**Espero sus comentarios. Nos leemos pronto.**

**¡Bites!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos.**

**Hola, preciosas. Espero que hayan tenido una buena semana y que la que viene sea mucho mejor. Un beso a cada una.**

**Beteado por Tamara Escobar (Tammy Swan de Cullen)**

**Capítulo 8**

"_Tengo la boca llena de ti, de tu boca. Tus labios apretados, duros como si mordieran oprimidos mis labios..." Juan Rulfo._

**POV Edward**

La piel me dolía, sentía la garganta reseca y los labios partidos, pero esto no tenía nada que ver con el síndrome de abstinencia, al menos no de alcohol, mi abstinencia era distinta, porque lo que extrañaba era a Isabella.

Cada maldito día me levantaba sabiendo que sería otra jornada solo. Me movería por las calles sin su calor junto a mí cuerpo, comería mirándola desde el otro lado de la cafetería y ella no me dirigiría ni una miserable mirada, nada, cómo si yo solo hubiese desaparecido frente a sus narices y ya no me recordara.

Estiré la mano y saqué la botella de whisky desde debajo de la cama. La abrí con los dedos aún medio dormidos y me la llevé a los labios. El alcohol me quemó mientras descendía por mi garganta, pero al menos el calor lograba acercarme a los besos de ella, a los que ya no tenía.

Había intentado, al menos así me quise hacer creer, no quererla, pero su malditos ojos brillantes, la mueca seria, la sonrisa amplia, la manera de ser fuerte me habían hecho un maldito adicto a su influencia, la necesitaba, ella era mi dosis y ahora tenía que conformarme con beber sorbos durante el día para mantenerme en un estado parecido a la paz y drogarme por la noches para poder dormir un poco.

Me metí a la ducha cálida y dejé que el agua me recorriese completo, pero el agua era como sus manos, y la sentía besarme completa, entonces mis manos se trasformaban en ella, y ya podía sentirla sobre mi cuerpo y sobre mis labios. Dejé la fantasía navegar por los rincones recónditos de mi alma, la dejé poseerme completo hasta que el roce imaginario me hizo explotar. Me apoyé jadeando sobre el borde de la bañera e intenté concentrarme. ¿Cuántas veces había hecho esto desde que no estábamos juntos? No lograba recordarlo, pero me sentía miserable y sucio, como si estuviese dañando su recuerdo a causa del hambre sexual que me consumía del todo.

Me enfundé los pantalones negros, la camiseta y cerré la cazadora de cuero hasta el tope. Tomé los guantes del velador y me los eché en el bolsillo mientras descendía las escaleras.

—Buenos días, cielo —Esme estaba tras el mostrador de la cocina, sirviendo el desayuno. Emmett ya estaba terminando el cuenco de cereales cuando me senté sobre un taburete alto.

—Buenos días, mamá —la saludé. Puso cereales frente a mí, un par de galletas y zumo de naranja.

—Llegarás tarde si no desayunas rápido —me avisó mirando el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca. Me tomé el vaso de jugo y salí de allí con las galletas en la mano—. ¡Vuelve aquí! —gritó desde la cocina, pero yo ya estaba bajo el marco de la puerta.

—Edward —me giré instantáneamente ante la voz de Carlisle.

—Padre.

—No llegues tarde. Hoy planearemos la ceremonia para Frances —el estómago se me contrajo y el alcohol estuvo a punto de devolverse por mi garganta.

—Vendré en cuánto pueda —musité escapando de allí y los recuerdos.

Me monté en la moto, me puse los guantes, el casco y encendí el motor, saliendo entre el ruido y el dolor lacerante que me atravesaba el pecho.

La vi de lejos mientras estacionaba en el aparcamiento. Rosalie iba con ella, la rubia le estaba contando algo con gestos exagerados y le tuve envidia, envidia porque ella podía oír su voz, tocar su piel y verla sonreír. Rosalie solía ir a casa ahora que estaban en plan de algo con Emmett, pero nunca me atrevía preguntarle nada sobre Isabella, sería estúpido, porque ella le iría con el cuento y solo conseguiría hacerla sentir incómoda.

Les seguí dentro sin apartar la vista de su espalda fina, del movimiento de su cabello largo, de sus puños que se abrían y contraían con cada paso. Me moví a seguros metros de ellas y esperé un par de segundos fuera del salón para darles tiempo y que se acomodaran sin que yo interfiriese en sus vidas. Entré en la estancia y me fui al último puesto. Me acomodé y abrí el libro mientras el señor Berty se acomodaba en su asiento.

—Bien —comenzó Berty poniéndose de pie con el libro en la mano—, continuaremos con Whitman. ¿Dónde quedamos?

—Tuvimos que cortar en la segunda parte, profesor —le recordó una de las chicas que se sentaba en primera fila—. Antes de "quédate hoy conmigo".

—Oh, claro. Gracias, Angela —alzó la vista hacia el resto del salón—. ¿Quién será el amable que lea lo que continúa? —Sentí su vista fija en mí, así que me giré hacia la ventana—. Señor Cullen, veamos cómo funciona su acento —suspiré y busqué la página—. Vamos, no sea tímido —le iba a meter el libro por el culo si no se quedaba callado. Me removí sobre la silla, acomodando los codos en el borde de la mesa y me dispuse a leer.

— "_Quédate hoy conmigo, _

_vive conmigo un día y una noche_

_y te mostraré el origen de todos los poemas._

_Tendrás entonces todo cuanto hay de grande en la Tierra y en el Sol _

_(existen además millones de soles más allá) _

_y nada tomarás ya nunca de segunda ni de tercera mano, _

_ni mirarás más por los ojos de los muertos, _

_ni te nutrirás con el espectro de los libros. _

_Tampoco contemplarás el mundo con mis ojos _

_ni tomarás las cosas de mis manos. _

_Aprenderás a escuchar en todas direcciones _

_y dejarás que la esencia del Universo se filtre por tu ser." —_Alcé la vista y mis ojos se encontraron con los de Isabella. Después de tres semanas, veintiún malditos días, ella al fin me miraba, sí, me miraba a mí, no a mi sombra ni a alguien tras de mí por error, sino que directamente a mis ojos, al centro mismo de mi alma. Sus ojos parecían estar a punto de dejar brotar las lágrimas, pero se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar la pizarra. El conejo de Alicia en el país de las Maravillas tenía razón: para siempre a veces es solo un segundo.

El resto del día fue un suplicio, me debatí entre intentar hablar con ella, al menos saludarla para oír su voz, o dejarla tranquila. Me pidió que me alejara, y estaba intentando cumplir con mi promesa, pero mirarla a los ojos una vez más me hacía las cosas malditamente difíciles.

Di zancadas largas hasta el estacionamiento y me monté en la motocicleta antes de dar un paso en falso hacia mi ángel. Subí la velocidad y los árboles se convirtieron en un borrón hasta que estuve cerca del camino que me llevaba a casa.

Estacioné la moto y me quité los guantes antes de entrar.

—Te estábamos esperando —mi suerte era horrible. Cada paso que daba debía ser seguido a uno que había dado Carlisle. Lo miré y asentí lentamente—. Estamos en el comedor. Tu hermano y tu madre están allí —me moví hacia allá con pasos lentos, intentando enfocarme, meterme la pena en cualquier lado y parecer un hombre frente a ellos. ¡Maldita sea! Solo tenía diecisiete años y ya cargaba una enorme mochila sobre los hombros y el alma.

Sentí los sollozos de Esme antes de entrar al comedor.

—Edward —susurró ella intentando parar de llorar. Me regaló una sonrisa radiante.

—Lo lamento mucho, mamá.

—Oh, cariño, no lloro por Frances, lloro porque tú no has podido perdonarte —mi corazón cayó directamente sobre su mano y ella lo presionó con fuerza. Tuve que recurrir a toda mi fuerza de voluntad para poder llegar hasta una silla y dejarme caer allí.

—Ten —Carlisle entró con un vaso de agua que le dio a mamá.

—Gracias, cielo —ella se secó las lágrimas y bebió tragos cortos.

—Bien, a lo que nos atañe —Carlisle se dejó caer en el asiento de cabecera y sacó un par de papeles—. No iremos a la tumba de Frances por cuestiones obvias. Estamos al otro lado del mundo y es mejor que nos quedemos acá un tiempo, pero prepararemos algo íntimo, una pequeña ceremonia en la iglesia del pastor Swan. He hablado con él esta mañana y está dispuesto a hacer esto por nosotros. Nada pomposo, solo recordarla —recordarla, había pasado los últimos dos años recordándola y el dolor seguía tan presente como el primer día.

—Podríamos poner un par de fotografías de ella —aventuró mamá. Sacó una fotografía pequeña y familiar donde estábamos los cinco. Fue la última navidad que pasamos juntos, entonces lo recuerdos me golpearon como ráfagas asesinas.

—_Vamos, Eddie, mueve el culo o llegaremos tarde a la cena._

—_No vas a manejar así —susurré apoyándome en el lateral del coche y cerrándole la puerta del conductor._

—_Pues tú tampoco estás del todo sobrio._

—_Y es tu culpa. Te dije que no debía beber champagne —la acusé—. Pero de todas formas estoy mucho más sobrio que tú —Frances soltó una risa estruendosa y se presionó el estómago con fuerza, como si estuviera a punto de vomitar._

—_Uy, creo que el porro no fue la mejor idea que he tenido._

—_Papá se dará cuentas, Frances, y nos va a matar a ambos._

—_No lo notará, pequeño, estará tan obsesionado con halagar la cena de mamá que no nos mirará mucho._

—_Deberíamos llamar a Emmett para que venga por nosotros._

—_No tiene edad para manejar solo, y tú tampoco, pero yo estoy aquí, así que debería darte las llaves y acompañarte como el adulto responsable que soy._

—_Sigue pareciéndome una locura. ¿Y si vamos por un café y esperamos un poco?_

—_Son las siete de la tarde, Eddie, tenemos que estar allá antes de las ocho._

—_Pero alcanzamos a beber un café antes de irnos. En serio, no quiero manejar así._

—_Edward Anthony Cullen, eres un marica. Sube al maldito coche y conduce a casa. ¿Qué nos podría pasar? Nada malo, ciertamente. Además, no querrás llegar tarde al cumpleaños de papá, ya nos atrasamos el año pasado y papá no se veía feliz —claro que no, parecía que le hubiésemos roto el corazón en esos diez minutos de retraso._

—_No estás pensando con claridad, Frances —movió su coleta cobriza frente a mi rostro, abofeteándome con el cabello, algo típico de ella, y presionó sus manos sobre mi rostro._

—_Vamos, Eddie, confío en ti. Eres un buen conductor y solo has bebido dos copas. No es nada que no puedas manejar —pero lo cierto es que me sentía un poco mareado. No estaba acostumbrado a beber, pero sus amigos habían insistido tanto que terminé cediendo._

—_No me gustan tus amigos —murmuré cambiando de tema e intentando ganar tiempo para poder ver las cosas sin repetición._

—_No tienen que gustarte, Edward, además, pronto volveré a la universidad y conoceré gente más interesante._

—_Tus ideas sobre más interesante no se parecen a las mías._

—_Eso es porque tú eres un ratón de biblioteca encandilado con los aburridos libros de arte y yo soy un alma libre que revolotea por el mundo buscando felicidad._

— _¡Oye! Que los libros de arte también pueden dar felicidad._

—_Eres tan raro, hermanito, por eso te amo —me dio un beso sonoro en la mejilla y me abrazó con fuerza, a punto de cortarme la respiración. _

—_Ya basta, me estás avergonzando —murmuré entre sus brazos._

—_Oh, al pequeño le da vergüenza que su hermana mayor lo abrace en público. Pues te aguantas, si quiero gritar a los cuatro vientos que te amo, lo haré._

—_No, no, sigue con el abrazo —era mejor eso que la idea de ella gritando._

—_Lo siento, ya no puedes detenerme —se alejó unos centímetros y puso las manos junto a su boca a modo de megáfono—. ¡Amo a mi hermano menor Edward! —chilló, y la gente que pasaba se volteó a verla. Me hundí en el asfalto tanto como pude, que en realidad no fue mucho._

—_Vámonos de aquí —susurré ayudándole a subirse al asiento del copiloto. Me devolví por delante del coche y me subí tras el volante—. No me culpes si choco contra un poste —le avisé._

—_Tranquilo, si sucede le diré a nuestros padres que he sido yo. Ahora dormiré camino a casa, a ver si se me pasa lo subida —cerró los ojos y un ronquido suave escapó de sus labios instantáneamente. _

_Encendí el motor, acomodé el asiento y enfilé por las calles de Cortona. No era mucho lo que demorábamos a casa, y de todas formas por la autopista no transitaban muchos coches en esta fecha del año. En vacaciones era distinto, pero ahora podría estar un poco más tranquilo…_

_El sonido estruendoso de una bocina._

_Me erguí completo presionando con fuerza lo que tenía entre manos._

_Algo blanco viniendo demasiado rápido frente a mí._

— _¡Edward! —Su gritó me despertó del todo, pero fue demasiado tarde._

_Vidrios rotos._

_El metal crujiendo sobre y bajo nuestros cuerpos._

_Los miembros azotándose contra la dura carrocería._

_Vueltas._

_El cielo a mis pies._

_La tierra en el cielo._

_Oscuridad._

_Dolor. _

—_Mierda —musité intentando moverme—. Frances, ¿estás bien? —Pero el silencio aterrador me envolvió completo._

— _¿Estás bien? —La voz de un hombre me llegaba lejana mientras intentaba mover los brazos y encontrarla._

—_Mi hermana —musité—. Mi hermana está aquí._

—_Lo lamento, muchacho — ¿Lo lamentaba?, ¿qué lamentaba? Intenté girar la cabeza pero una punzada me atravesó el cráneo completo._

— _¿Dónde está? —Seguí luchando contra lo que me ataba al coche. Necesitaba erguirme y ver que ella estaba bien, que su sonrisa no se había borrado, que el cabello rojo aún podría abofetearme en pleno rostro._

—_Acá afuera —susurró la voz masculina—. Lo lamento, en serio, pero ya vendrán por ti, hemos llamado una ambulancia. — ¿Acá afuera? ¡No! Estaba seguro de haberle puesto el cinturón, era mi maldita responsabilidad y, no, no podía haber sido tan idiota._

—Edward —la voz de Emmett me trajo de vuelta—. ¿Algo va mal? —Negué sin poder emitir palabra.

— ¿Estás de acuerdo con hacerlo así, cariño? —Esme seguía tratándome tan malditamente bien que me enfurecía. No me gustaba ver la pena en sus ojos, la lástima que sentía porque su hijo no podía perdonarse el haber matado a su hermana. Mi padre, al menos, me odiaba sin disimulo, no solo por matar a Frances, sino también por el escándalo de tener un hijo que había aparecido en los periódicos y del cual se sentía terriblemente avergonzado.

—Estaré de acuerdo con la forma que tú decidas, madre.

—Gracias, cariño —asentí rápidamente y me concentré en la madera oscura de la amplia mesa.

—Algo más —Carlisle dejó los papeles sobre la mesa y me miró fijamente—. Tu madre me ha contado sobre Isabella, y no la hemos visto por aquí en un tiempo. Sé que no puedo alejarla de tu influencia, pero espero que entiendas que sus padres son respetables y que no puedes ir mancillando la reputación de las personas.

—No mancillaré su reputación. Ya no estamos juntos.

— ¿Qué? —Emmett pareció atorarse con su propia respiración—. ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho? —Ni siquiera mi hermano lo había notado, pero Emmett era así, una máquina que por lo general solo podía concentrarse en una cosa a la vez, esa cosa ahora era una rubia con camisetas de Slayer. Le miré fijamente y él asintió. Sí, no podría salvarme de sus preguntas, pero no respondería nada cuando mis padres estaban ahí dispuestos a juzgarme por cada paso, cada error y cada desacierto.

—Bien, me alegra saberlo —continuó Carlisle.

— ¿Ella está bien? —Los ojos de Esme irradiaban preocupación.

—Está bien —le aseguré, al menos mis escrutinios no me habían dejado ver nuevas cicatrices, ni un caminar extraño en ella, así que era de suponer que físicamente estaba bien, y si yo no fuese tan malditamente egoísta, también debería admitir que su corazón estaba mucho mejor lejos de mí.

—Entonces podemos continuar con nuestras vidas —Carlisle se puso de pie y caminó hacia la salida del salón. Esme esperó hasta que se fuera y me miró fijamente.

—Hay algo de lo que necesitamos hablar, cielo.

— ¿Qué sucede, madre? —Estaba cansado, los recuerdos lograban fragmentar mi cuerpo de una manera real. Solo quería beber o fumar algo y volver a la cama hasta que el mundo dejase de girar tan rápido.

—No sigas bebiendo —la súplica en sus ojos fue seguida de mi cuerpo resquebrajándose y cayendo al suelo estrepitosamente. Había comenzado a beber en serio cuando maté a Frances, y al parecer ahora seguía haciéndolo porque estuve a punto de matar a Isabella. Me había comportado como un idiota con ella, le había dicho estupideces que no merecía oír y necesitaba purgar mis pecados con alcohol, mientras peor me sintiera bebiendo, mientras más dura fuese la abstinencia, mejor se sentía el mundo, más justo para mí y para quienes había dañado en el camino.

—No me pidas algo que no puedo darte. Lo lamento, madre, pero va más allá de mí o de ti —me puse de pie y ella se apresuró a tomar mi mano, dando un salto de la silla y deteniéndome.

—Hazlo por tu hermana. Ella no hubiese querido verte así. Eres tan joven, cielo —acarició mi rostro y un estertor me recorrió completo.

—No, quizás no, pero ella habló sobre pájaros libres en busca de la felicidad, y eso es lo que intento hacer —me solté de su suave toque y salí de allí con paso rápido.

—No, Edward, no, detente unos minutos —me giré listo para empujar a Emmett, pero me encontré con sus manos alzadas, mostrándome lo indefenso que estaba justo ahora y que no venía a pelear. Ni siquiera en la casa que compartíamos podía tener mi ansiada soledad.

— ¿Qué quieres? ¿Tú también me darás una cátedra sobre mis adicciones?

—No, solo quiero saber cómo estás.

— ¿Y qué se supone que responda a eso?

—La verdad, hermano, solo la verdad.

—Pues estoy como la mierda, pero nadie puede hacer nada para ayudarme.

—Deberías hablar con ella. Intentarlo.

—Lo hice el día siguiente de la fiesta. No dio resultado.

—Entonces insiste.

— ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto mi salud emocional?

—No es la tuya, tal vez un poco, pero Bella no lo está pasando bien —quería encogerme de hombros y salir de allí como si nada de eso tuviese sentido, pero no podía, necesitaba saber de ella. Cualquier cosa.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Rose me ha dicho que no está feliz.

—Nunca ha sido feliz, no tiene motivos para serlo. Sus padres son una mierda y yo fui un maldito incordio en su vida, hice turismo emocional y me alejé.

—Ella te quiere, hermano.

—No puede quererme, nadie podría quererme. He hecho demasiado daño y tengo mucho por lo que pagar. Ni siquiera ella, que se ha topado con seres más ruines que yo, si eso es posible, podría apiadarse de mi alma y acompañarme al infierno.

—Solo inténtalo, Edward, una vez más.

— ¿Y hacerle más daño? No puedo presentarme en su vida como si nada. Ella es más que una simple chica con la disfruté un par de días. No, no puedo herirla más. Si tuviese como, me iría hoy mismo a Cortona, así ella no tendría que ver mi estúpida cara cada maldito día.

—Piénsalo, hermano, piénsalo un poco más —puso su mano sobre mi hombro y subió las escaleras con paso lento. Me dejé caer sobre las escalinatas del porche y encendí un cigarrillo. ¡Maldita sea! Incluso el humo jugaba con mi mente y dibujaba su figura, pero ni aun así podía tocarla, alcanzar a rozar su recuerdo. Ella se desvanecía antes que mis manos pudiesen llegar a su cuerpo.

Cerré los ojos e intenté concentrarme en algo más, cualquier cosa, incluso estaría agradecido si el recuerdo de Frances viniese ahora y me sacara de esta pesadilla de querer a Isabella y no poder tenerla. Para ser un idiota malcriado de diecisiete años, había tenido muchas de las cosas que había deseado. Mujeres, alcohol, drogas, viajes, días tranquilos bajo el sol de La Toscana, un poco de paz a veces, y una vida donde nunca me había faltado nada, claro, exceptuando a Frances, que cada día dolía más, pero ella era un capítulo aparte en la enramada historia de mi vida, algo que se había marchado para no volver. Había tenido que aceptar su muerte porque no quedaban más opciones, en cambio estar lejos de Isabella era totalmente distinto. Ella dormía a veinte minutos de mi casa, seguía viva y la veía cada maldito día, aun así no podía poseerla, no de la forma en qué quería. No podía tener su alma apresada dentro de mi pecho y saber que por siempre sería mía, no, porque ella, entre todas las que se me habían ofrecido, era la que me importaba y la que me quería tan lejos de su vida como fuese posible.

¿Y si no fuese así?, ¿y si ella solo estuviese esperando que me arrastrara bajo su ventana y suplicara hasta perder la cordura y la voz? Quizás necesitaba saber que tanto estaba dispuesto a hacer por ella, a humillarme, a sacrificarme, y yo solo le había estado dando la razón estas semanas al no intentar nada. Era una opción plausible, de todas formas nadie nunca pareció dar algo por ella, todos la veían como algo fijo y constante en sus vidas, algo que estaba donde debía estar y que no se iría nunca, y esa era la mayor estupidez de todas. Yo también había pecado de idiota e ingenuo. En cuanto le tuve la creí mía, creía que nunca me diría que no, que siempre podría tenerla.

Ella era fuerte, lo había comprobado por mí mismo, pero el narcicismo me dijo que, como muchas, tampoco querría que me alejara de su cuerpo una vez que sintiera el toque de mis labios. Había estado viviendo en una fantasía donde yo era el puto rey y señor y no me había dado cuenta que la única emperatriz aquí era ella. Probablemente ni siquiera ella misma conocía el poder que tenía entre las manos, la forma en que sus ojos embrujaban, en que sus pasos firmes embotaban la consciencia y te dejaban pidiéndole a los demonios por su calor para acompañar las noches, por su risa sincera y su mano firme.

Corrí hasta la casa principal, me puse el casco y los guantes y encendí la moto, saliendo de allí a toda prisa. Sentí el móvil vibrar en mi bolsillo en cuanto las ruedas se arrastraron presurosas por la carretera. Me detuve en un recodo del camino y leí la pantalla: "Emmett".

— ¿Algo va mal?

—Solo quería recordarte que fueses cuidadoso, pero que no le dejaras escapar —cortó la llamada y una sonrisa pequeña se dibujó sobre mis labios. Guardé el móvil y volví a manejar como si no hubiese un mañana.

El cielo se había cerrado sobre mi cabeza y la lluvia parecía una premonición impostergable. Me bajé de la motocicleta y me acerqué a su puerta. Dejé el casco sobre el último escalón y mi corazón aceleró en una carrera frenética.

¡Mierda! Estaba a punto de enfrentarme a las moiras y ver que habían decidido hacer con mi destino. Toqué la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria y unos ojos azules me miraron fijamente.

—Oh —susurró Rosalie con la boca ligeramente abierta—. Está tomando una ducha, pero no debe tardar mucho.

— ¿Y Alice?

—Se marchó hace dos días —hizo espacio para que pasara y me indicó el sillón.

— ¿Cómo está ella? —Me atreví a preguntar.

— ¿Alice?, pues supongo que bien.

—Me refiero a Isabella.

—Ah, ya, bueno, eso es más difícil de responder. No es la persona más abierta que conozco, pero me atrevería a decir que justo ahora su cabeza no es lugar más placentero por el cual deambular, y estoy segura que es culpa tuya.

—Lo lamento.

—Pues díselo a ella.

—A eso he venido.

—Bien. Me alegro por ti. Iré a dar una vuelta para que puedan conversar tranquilos.

—Gracias por estar con ella.

—Tú deberías saber mejor que nadie que su esencia es embrujante. Cuesta alejarte una vez que te ha dejado ver un poco de su alma —para ser una chica que escuchaba thrash metal y se delineaba los ojos con más sombra negra de la necesaria, parecía ser bastante inteligente y agradable.

—Lo sé —acepté. Rosalie tomó su chaqueta del respaldo de una silla y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

El único sonido que me acompañaba era el del agua cayendo lejana y las agujas del reloj que había sobre la chimenea.

— ¿Quién era? —preguntó su voz al tiempo que una puerta se abría. Las palabras quedaron atoradas al fondo de mi garganta, pero me obligué a mover los músculos y ponerme de pie.

No quería asustarla—. ¿Rose?

—Ha ido a dar una vuelta. Soy yo, Edward —podía vislumbrarla con la mano detenida sobre el pomo de la puerta de su cuarto, debatiéndose entre bajar y hablar conmigo o saltar por la ventana y alejarse para siempre. Los minutos se hicieron eternos mientras esperaba una respuesta.

—Bajaré en unos minutos —dijo después de aclararse la voz.

Los segundos esperándole se hacían eternos, porque estaba seguro que ella justo ahora, a solo un par de metros, se debatía consigo misma. Si yo fuese ella, me hubiese echado a patadas de allí en cuento oyó mi voz. Pero ella no, Isabella estaba dispuesta, después de todo, a volver a cruzar una palabra conmigo. Pero la sacaría de allí, le pediría conversar fuera de ese hogar que no tenía ningún buen recuerdo para nosotros, menos para ella.

La oí cuando cerró la puerta de su cuarto tras de sí, sus pisadas lentas sobre los escalones y su respiración tranquila mientras avanzaba. Alcé la vista y me encontré con sus grandes ojos marrones y su ceño fruncido.

—Hola, Edward —su voz sonaba cansada, como si estuviese repitiéndole algo a un niño por enésima vez.

—Isabella —la saludé dando un paso hacia ella. Se retiró como si hubiese sufrido una descarga eléctrica—. ¿Podemos conversar?

—Eso estamos haciendo —sus manos se contraían y relajaban a medida que hablaba.

—Vamos afuera, por favor —asintió una vez y caminó hacia la puerta. Se quedó de pie mirando mi motocicleta con el deseo reflejado en los ojos.

—Ya estamos afuera —volvió a señalar lo obvio y puse una mano en su espalda.

—Camina conmigo —le pedí. Se detuvo y miró mi brazo extendido, así que lo saqué rápidamente de su cuerpo. Avanzamos por el lateral de su casa y nos metimos al bosque húmedo. Me acerqué a un abeto tumbado sobre las hojas secas y puse mi chaqueta sobre el tronco—. Ven —le pedí estirando mi mano, pareció sopesar la idea de acercarse o dar media vuelta y salir corriendo. Finalmente se sentó junto a mí en el tronco, pero la pared invisible entre nosotros me pareció palpable—. He sido un idiota…

—Detente —me pidió mirándome fijo.

—No, tengo que decirte lo que sucede, lo que siento —ella inspiró profundamente y volvió a clavarme la vista—. He sido un idiota, la vez anterior ni siquiera insistí, me fui sin más, sin luchar por ti, pero estoy intentando remediarlo. Te di por sentada, creía estúpidamente que eras mía, que me pertenecías, que nunca te alejarías, pero me equivoqué. Tú no le perteneces a nadie, solo a ti misma, y mereces que todo el mundo se arrastre a tus pies, mereces que te suplique una y mil veces perdón. Sé que no soy un maldito príncipe de cuentos, que solo tengo un infierno para ofrecerte, pero incluso eso te lo doy. Te quiero, Isabella, de alguna manera extraña me has embrujado y no puedo alejarme de ti. ¡Maldita sea! No he dejado de pensar en ti un solo día. Me vuelves loco, me descontrolas, expulsas la poca cordura que tengo de mi cuerpo. Te necesito, te necesito para poder respirar en paz y lamento lo que pasó, lo siento, lo siento, no te imaginas cuánto —sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse, y cuando pensé que la había cagado de nuevo, una sonrisa enorme se extendió por su rostro. Se cubrió la boca, intentando contenerse, pero entonces sus carcajadas llenaron todo y se puso de pie. Parecía eufórica, a punto de comenzar a saltar sobre los árboles, como si hubiese ganado una batalla. No, ella había ganado una batalla.

Me tenía aquí, a sus pies, suplicando por una oportunidad.

Mi maldito orgullo se resintió en lo más profundo, y las ansias de pararme y salir de allí me estaban volviendo loco. Me puse de pie y ella me miró, quedándose en completo silencio.

—Lamento haberte aburrido con esto —susurré.

—No, no —su voz resonó en las paredes de mi pecho y me volteé para mirarla.

— ¿No qué?

—No te vayas.

—Está claro que aquí no me puedo quedar. Te he dicho lo que siento, pero no puedo soportar que te burles de mí.

—No me estaba burlando de ti, idiota —quería fulminarla, pero ella no parecía intentar ofenderme—. Solo me reía porque eso se supone que hace la gente cuando está feliz —sus palabras me dejaron atónito.

— ¿Feliz? —pregunté como un burdo idiota.

—Feliz. Sé que no tengo muchos motivos, pero con uno es suficiente. Al menos sé que significo algo para alguien. Gracias por decírmelo —extendió su mano para darme un apretón. Sí, definitivamente ella veía esto como la batalla que había ganado—. Vamos —hizo un gesto con la cabeza y caminé tras ella, desandando el camino.

Se paró bajo el porche de su casa con la sonrisa aún sobre el rostro. Se cruzó de brazos y me miró con… sí, eso era soberbia y orgullo. Yo me había transformado en su mayor trofeo.

—Nos vemos —se despidió girándose y me asaltó el deseo primitivo que había revivido durante decenas de noches en su ausencia.

—No —no logré reconocer mi voz del todo, e Isabella se giró con la duda plasmada en el rostro y los hombros tensos.

— ¿No, qué?

—No te dejaré escapar otra vez —susurré presionando su cuerpo contra el mío y fundiéndome en sus labios.

**Espero sus comentarios. Nos leemos pronto.**

**¡Bites!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos.**

**Millones de gracias a todas las que siguen la historia, y en especial a Ximena, con quien he mantenido conversaciones interesantes durante la última semana.**

**Capítulo beteado por Tamara Escobar (Tammy Swan de Cullen)**

**Capítulo 9**

"_La vida es muy rápida, hace que la gente pase del cielo al infierno en cuestión de segundos" Paulo Coelho._

Le vi marcharse con un "nos veremos mañana" y otro de esos besos que tanto había extrañado. Volví a meterme dentro de la casa y me dejé caer en el sillón sintiéndome feliz y culpable, dos sentimientos que parecían demasiado grandes para caer juntos en mi cuerpo.

Intenté rememorar las semanas pasadas y tuve la imperante necesidad de sacarme la cabeza, meterla en la lavadora y que así los recuerdos se borraran. Pero no era tan simple. Si al menos Alice estuviera aquí…

— ¿Interrumpo? —La voz de Rose me hizo alzar la cabeza.

—Estoy sola —susurré. Ella entró inspeccionando el entorno, como si esperase encontrar cosas rotas tiradas sobre el suelo—. ¿Y Edward?

—Se ha ido ya.

— ¿Cómo han ido las cosas? —se sentó sobre mi regazo como si no pesara más de medio gramo.

—Bien, pero ahora me siento estúpida.

—Oh, Bells, está bien darle otra oportunidad. Lo extrañabas demasiado para no hacerlo.

—No es por eso que me siento estúpida, de hecho creo que habernos dado otra oportunidad ha sido una decisión bastante inteligente.

—Entonces, no entiendo nada.

—Bueno, es algo que sucedió en la última fiesta a la que fuimos.

— ¿La del bosque? —solo oír su pregunta me hizo doler el estómago.

—La misma.

— ¿Me perdí algo? —Con Alice, no necesitaría explicar las cosas. De hecho, mi amiga ya estaría mirándome fijamente y planeando su mejor discurso. Pero Rose era distinta. No me conocía lo suficiente como para adivinar mis estúpidas acciones.

—Solo yo jodiéndola como siempre.

—Empieza a hablar ahora, Isabella Swan.

—Selachupeauntipoenmicumpleaños —intenté decirlo tan rápido como me era posible, pero la expresión de desconcierto de Rose me dijo que ella de todas formas lo había entendido.

— ¡¿De qué carajos estás hablando?! —no estaba segura de por qué me miraba así de furiosa—. Dijiste que intentarías mantenerte alejada de esas cosas.

—Suelo romper mis promesas —murmuré mirándome detenidamente las manos.

—Bien, bien, no tiene nada de malo divertirte, solo me enfada que ahora te sientas culpable por algo así.

La verdad era que me sentía mucho más que culpable, me sentía enferma. El solo hecho de recordar aquella noche, los sonido y el olor, me provocaban nauseas reales.

Siendo sincera, me lo había buscado, había ido a un par de fiestas específicamente por eso, para culparme a mí misma e intentar sentirme peor por lo estúpida que había sido con Edward, ni siquiera por eso, más bien, por haber desistido tan pronto.

Dada mi naturaleza masoquista – criarme con Renée tenía sus consecuencias – encontré situaciones que no me hacían sentir como la mejor persona en el universo pero, de una manera bastante retorcida, creía que me lo merecía. Mientras más usada me sentiera, menos tiempo debería pagar. ¡Ya dije que era estúpida!

Pero el último tipo, ese se me escapó de las manos. Ni siquiera estaba segura de su nombre, creo que era Tom o Bob, quizás Ron, pero su nombre era lo que menos me importaba. Llegué como la más imbécil chica borracha de la fiesta, meneando el culo para que me prestase atención, me dijo que me sentara junto a él y no recuerdo el momento en que comenzamos a besarnos. Sentí su mano en mi pelo y él me alejó de sus labios, volteándome la cabeza con brusquedad, entonces vi su polla dura frente a mi rostro y me vi siendo empujada hacia ella, pero no tenía las fuerzas mentales para detenerme, de hecho, quería hacerlo y sentirme mal. Sentirme forzada a hacer algo – porque si hubiese querido irme de allí, lo podría haber hecho, estaba mucho menos ebria de lo que pretendía – se ajusta a mi naturaleza masoquista, era incluso liberador sentirme atada a algo, por ilógico que pareciese.

Me metí su polla en la boca y no aguanté ni dos minutos, me paré y el tipo trató de detenerme, pero yo huí. Claramente, él estaba mucho más colocado que yo y yo, por muy estúpida que fuera, no me iba a quedar a ver lo que pasaba. El asco me superó.

Deambulé por el bosque como un alma en pena que pasa la eternidad auto compadeciéndose, y cuando por fin logré calmarme un poco, solo podía pensar en Edward, en que - a pesar de sus comentarios imbéciles cuando estaba ebrio - nunca me presionaba, él intentaba ir a mi ritmo, sin insinuarse aún cuando su cuerpo en sí fuese la más grande insinuación. Lo extrañé, esa noche me di cuenta de cuánto lo echaba de menos. Solo quería estar entre sus brazos, sentir el calor de su cuerpo sobre el mío y dormir en paz, sin tener que darle nada al mundo, ni una sola parte de mí.

—Es que fui a una tonta, Rose, ¿cómo diablos le explico ahora lo que hice?

— ¿Y por qué ibas a contarle lo que hiciste? —bien, hasta ese momento no había visto que tenía más alternativas a parte de confesar mis pecados. Por momentos sentía que Rose era el diablo que susurraba en mi oído, y necesitaba la otra parte, la parte buena que me daba Alice para contrarrestar las cosas o terminaría cagándola otra vez.

— ¿Me estás sugiriendo no decirle nada?

—Claro que no debes decirle nada.

—Ok, supongo que puedo hacer eso —claro que podía. De hecho, estaba bastante contenta con esa opción, el problema es que no estaba segura de estar haciendo lo correcto.

—Aunque dudo mucho que Edward te lo pregunte, es bastante inteligente, si no quiere oír la respuesta, no formulará la pregunta — la lógica de Rose era mi salvación en este momento.

—Esperemos.

— ¡Perfecto! ahora que estás un poco mejor, me iré a casa. No quiero que mis padres empiecen a llamar e intenten venir a buscarme. Además, si me comporto, me dejan ver a Emmett luego de clases.

—Vete entonces —me puse de pie y la acompañé hasta la puerta—. Gracias por todo, Rose.

—Por nada, Bells, ya sabes, se supone que las amigas están en la depresión y todas esas cosas.

— ¡Vamos! Que no estaba deprimida —La verdad es que sí lo había estado. Si no hubiese sido por la visita de All y porque Rose no se despegaba de mí, probablemente mis huesos estarían ahora esparcidos por algún acantilado. No, no tanto así, pero algo se me hubiese ocurrido.

—Di lo que quieras, yo sé que el suicidio rondaba en tu mente —bromeó sonriendo.

— Idiota —murmuré dándole un puñetazo en el hombro.

—Lo sé, me esfuerzo cada día por ser la mejor idiota del país —besó mi mejilla y se acomodó la capucha de su chaqueta antes de caminar bajo ese frío infernal.

Subí las escaleras hasta mi cuarto y me lancé sobre la cama, sacando el diario que guardaba bajo el colchón. Pasé las páginas que estaban llenas de borrones negros y comencé a escribir.

_Intentarlo no le hará mal a nadie, o tal vez sí, pero se supone que si queremos conseguir algo que realmente valga la pena, hay que arriesgarse hasta el fondo, dejarlo todo en el juego y entonces podremos obtener nuestra recompensa._

_No olvidar: dalo todo, Isabella, hasta que te quedes sin sangre y los huesos se te muelan bajo la piel_

X

X

X

Diciembre 2012

Y ahí estaba el bastardo guapo, mirándome con esa sonrisa de suficiencia mientras yo avanzaba a paso rápido, lista para asestarle un golpe al medio del rostro por haberme dejado sola en medio del almuerzo. No lo vi el resto del día, y ahora él sonreía como si nada.

— ¿Dónde mierda te habías metido, Edward Cullen?

—Tuve que ir a dar una vuelta —me guiñó un ojo y la sangre me hirvió en las venas.

—Podrías haberme avisado.

—No hubiese tenido la menor gracia.

—Claro, y tiene mucha gracia hacerme enfadar.

—En realidad, sí —apreté con fuerza las manos para no atizarle. Edward se puso al otro lado de su moto, como si quisiera protegerse, pero entonces se agachó y un enorme ramo de tulipanes rojos asomaba en sus manos.

— Para ti, nena —me quedé sin nada que decir.

— Vamos, ¿no te ha gustado? Pensé que eran tus favoritos.

De hecho lo eran, pero la experiencia me pareció tan surreal que no podía ni siquiera moverme. Hasta ahora lo único que Edward me había dado tangible, eran botellas de cerveza y cigarrillos, verlo con un ramo de flores para mí me parecía casi imposible de creer.

—Angioletto —susurró acercándose a mí.

—Mon ange, son hermosas —la sonrisa le iluminó el rostro.

—Y son para ti —extendió el ramo hasta mí y lo tomé con manos trémulas. Eran verdaderamente hermosos, y durarían, porque no todas las flores estaban abiertas.

— Vamos a casa para que puedas ponerlas en un florero —asentí como estúpida, me puse el casco y me subí tras él a la motocicleta.

Después de que las cosas se solucionaron entre nosotros. Todo había ido bien, casi perfecto. Por algún extraño milagro, Edward ya no bebía tanto, y por ende yo también me controlaba, al menos ambos podíamos caminar por nuestros propios pies después de cada entretención, y eso nos dejaba tiempo para mirarnos en silencio, para hablar de arte, lo que Edward hacía malditamente bien. El muy estúpido me tenía babosa con sus conocimientos. Cada vez que abría uno de sus libros de arte yo comenzaba a adorarle cual si fuese un dios. Me bastó un par de tardes de esas conversaciones con él para darme cuenta que ser guapo no lo era todo. Si Edward hubiese sido un chico con nada en el cerebro, probablemente me hubiese aburrido de él a pesar de su aspecto, pero como era uno de los hombres más inteligentes que conocía, simplemente me rendía a orbitar cerca de él y dejarme llenar la cabeza de pintores que nunca antes había oído.

Entré en casa con Edward pisándome los talones. Renée avanzó hacia nosotros sin lograr disimular su enfado, y se quedó mirando las flores que descansaban en mis manos. Podía ver cómo iba sonrojándose poco a poco hasta que apretada los labios con fuerza para tragarse las palabras. Nuestra relación seguía siendo tensa, el aire podía cortarse cuantos estábamos juntas en algún lugar, pero la guerra ahora se desataba en silencio. Por ejemplo, ahora mismo podía ver su expresión y adivinar lo que pensaba y decidí divertirme.

Tomé un florero vacío que estaba en la parte baja de un mueble, moviéndome con cuidado, planeando los siguientes pasos, lo llené de agua y puse mi ramo de flores dentro. Me giré y caminé hasta la sala, poniendo el florero sobre la mesa.

—Renée, he estado pensando constantemente en hacer alguna obra de arte con biblias, ya sabes, cortarlas y hacer niñitos de papel para adornar el jardín. Bueno, en realidad no he decidido nada— me encogí de hombros fingiendo inocencia—. Bueno, todo depende de cuánto tiempo duren mis flores sobre esa mesa, mientras más tiempo sigan allí, menos pensaré lo de las biblias. Solo espero que ningún idiota se atreva a tocarlas… sería una lástima cortar tantos libros sagrados...

— Tus flores permanecerán ahí, no tienes que amenazarme —Sí, era bastante grato jugar con ella y su fanatismo.

—Oh, no, Renée, no es una amenaza, solo quería tener una conversación contigo, ya sabes, una charla normal. Me ha parecido que conocer mi proyecto con las biblias te agradaría, solo eso —le regalé una enorme sonrisa y tomé a Edward de la mano para subir a mi cuarto mientras ella empezaba a elevar sus oraciones.

—Sigue molestándole que venga a aquí y estemos solos en tu cuarto —murmuró Edward.

—Ella puede escandalizarse de lo que quiera, me importa menos que nada. Ahora mismo debe estarse torturando con lo que estamos haciendo aquí arriba y eso, ¡me encanta!

— ¿Y qué piensa ella que estamos haciendo? —alzó una ceja y sonrió de lado, entonces sentí mis bragas ceder hasta llegar al piso.

—Cualquier cosa, menos lo que en realidad estamos haciendo —Edward me dio un beso corto y comenzó a sacarse la ropa, dejándola doblada perfectamente sobre la cama. Fui hasta la puerta y pasé el seguro antes de acomodarme en mi taburete y descubrir la tela.

Edward caminó completamente desnudo por la habitación y se sentó en una silla junto a la ventana, se volteó hacia afuera como hacía siempre y cerró los ojos.

Pintarlo estaba siendo malditamente difícil, principalmente por dos cosas: primero, nunca había intentado pintar un retrato y segundo, porque verlo desnudo desconcentraría a cualquier ser humano.

Estaba empezando la etapa de ponerle color a los trazados informes que había hecho, pero sus ojos, no había manera en que me atreviese a poner el pincel sobre el bosquejo de sus ojos sin sentirme una completa inútil. Sentía que nunca daría con el color ni la luminosidad de ellos, pero Edward era paciente, así que aunque demoramos meses, estaba segura que él seguiría viniendo a sentarse junto a mi ventana para ayudarme.

Aprovechábamos nuestras sesiones de trabajo para planificar el futuro. Claramente ninguno de los dos se quedaría en Forks, los dos queríamos iniciar vida lejos de nuestras familias, así que empezamos a planearlo juntos. Ya estábamos preparando mis papeles para postular a la universidad de París, aunque eso no estaba del todo claro. Lo habíamos hablado un par de veces, y a Edward le atraía la idea de venir conmigo a París y trabajar allí mientras yo estudiaba, tomarse un año para conocer la ciudad y estar lejos de las aulas antes de ponerse a estudiar de lleno. Yo ya había decidido estudiar Artes Pláticas, hacer un par de post grado y ser maestra de Artes en la universidad, él estaba pensando en seguir los pasos de su padre - aunque le costase admitir que era una de sus inspiraciones - y ser delegado cultural en Italia. De todas formas, ambos estaríamos en Europa y ya veríamos como hacer funcionar lo nuestro. Al menos, él estaba bastante entusiasmado, no es que yo no lo estuviese, pero estaba intentando ser pesimista con esto para no ilusionarme con algo que después podría no resultar. De todas formas, mientras, hacía lo que tenía que hacer bastante bien, llenaba mis solicitudes y mandaba mails como loca a la universidad de París cada vez que tenía una estúpida duda. También estaba revisando las universidades de Italia, y era otra posibilidad que me agradaba, pero, otra vez, aparecía el virus del miedo y prefería moverme en mi zona segura que por ahora era Francia. Aunque, aún quedaba esa otra posibilidad, una que me había dado Cullen y sobre la que no quería pensar mucho porque era demasiado tentadora: irnos juntos a cualquier lugar del mundo, lejos de todo y hacer funcionar las cosas. Solo nosotros viviendo de verdad por primera vez.

Cerca de las ocho de la noche se estaba poniendo demasiado frío como para tenerlo desnudo en mi cuarto. Le pasé su ropa y lo miré atentamente mientras se vestía.

—Sabes que todo esto es tuyo —susurró abrochándose el botón del jeans. Suspiré, siempre suspiraba cuando hacía un comentario de ese tipo.

—Lo sé.

—Solo quería asegurarme de hacerte llegar el mensaje. No estaba seguro de que ya lo supieras —la risa estaba en su voz, pero yo me puse seria y le miré con el ceño fruncido—. Oh, no, nena, solo bromeaba. Sin presiones, lo sabes —le devolví la sonrisa y me regodeé en tocar su espalda desnuda unos minutos mientras nos besábamos.

—No, no —murmuré más para mí misma que para él.

— ¿No qué?

—Vamos, termina de vestirte —me estaba costando más de lo debido resistirme a la tentación, pero quería esperar, necesitaba estar segura que Edward era el indicado. Había dejado que muchos idiotas estuvieran entre mis piernas, y no quería ni necesitaba equivocarme otra vez. Edward no terminó de vestirte, en vez de eso se recostó sobre mí cama y palmeó el lugar junto a él. Me acosté entre sus brazos y sentí que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

—Te quiero, nena —mis músculos se tensaron del todo, y Edward también se tensó, no sabía si a causa de mi respuesta o si era por lo que dijo. Inspiré aire profundamente y abrí mínimamente la boca. Las palabras parecieron fluir de algún lugar de mi alma que no conocía.

—También te quiero —susurré escondiéndome bajo su cuerpo.

X

X

X

—Cuida de él, querida —Esme me dio un abrazo apretado antes de subirse al coche.

La mejor época del año para estar en familia y los padres de Edward me marchaban a ver a no sé quien a Vancouver, dejando la casa para sus dos retoños y sus respectivas novias. En palabras de Alice: "una familia disfuncional que se evita tanto como le es posible porque no se toleran mutuamente. La única que intentan anclarlo todo allí es la pobre mujer, pero ni siquiera ella es lo suficientemente fuerte para mantenerlos a todos unidos".

Descontando las tres semanas de separación con Edward, ya llevábamos casi cuatros meses juntos, todo un record para mí, bueno, incluso dos semanas eran un record para mí, y las cosas se estaban poniendo mágicamente cada vez mejor. Edward había dejado paulatinamente de beber en exceso, ya ni siquiera estaba 'feliz', simplemente se bebía un vaso de whisky y eso le servía para sobrevivir la noche completa. Yo bebía menos, pero seguía poniéndome 'feliz', no podía tomar solo una cerveza, necesitaba sentirme un poco más allá de la realidad, pero la cantidad de porros estaba disminuyendo dramáticamente, y no por la escases, sino porque Edward estaba compensando bastante bien mis dosis de locura.

El señor casi perfecto le daba bastante adrenalina a mi vida como para no necesitar un subidón durante un mes o más. Habíamos hecho parapente, nos lanzamos en bungee, me dejó montar su motocicleta - más veces de las que lograba recordar - y me llevó a un par de exhibiciones más, así que, siendo completamente sincera, estaba empezando a preocuparme el hecho de qué podía estar enamorándome de él, lo cual era correr un riesgo, pero ya corría tantos que obviaba el hecho de estar aterrada y solo me dejaba llevar.

Nos sentamos dentro con Rose y Emmett y Edward encendió el televisor, poniendo un programa sobre bandas de rock de los ochenta. Rose parecía el ser más feliz del planeta haciendo comentarios mientras avanzaba el documental.

—Es hora de hacer la cena, Rose —le avisé, jalándola para llevarla a la cocina.

—Ese tipo de cosas deberían dar en la televisión, no la basura que pasan siempre.

—Considéralo como un regalo de navidad por parte de las televisoras.

—Claro, le enviaré una carta a papá Noel por haber intercedido.

—Bien, pero ahora enfoquémonos en esto.

—Yo solo te daré apoyo moral, lo más complicado que sé hacer son huevos fritos.

—Bien, entonces comienza a freír el pan y la cebolla en sartenes distintas, mientras, lavaré esta cosa —saqué el pavo del refrigerador y comencé a la lavarlo hasta que la piel estuvo a punto de despegársele de los huesos. Nos demoramos un buen rato en tenerlo dentro del horno, y otro bastante más largo en que se cocinará el bicho. Cerca de las ocho treinta por fin pudimos sentarnos a cenar.

Tres golpes en la puerta hicieron que todos alzáramos la vista.

— ¿Esperas a alguien? —le pregunté a Edward. Él negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie rápido.

—Buenas noches, Edward —se me atascó la saliva en la garganta cuando oí la voz de papá.

—Mierda —murmuró Rose mientras yo me ponía de pie. Charlie y Renée ya estaban en el recibidor.

— ¿Se les perdió el camino. No es muy difícil ir desde la iglesia hasta casa —les avisé cruzándome de brazos.

— ¡Feliz Navidad a todos! —mi padre incluso pareció animado—. Necesito que hablemos, Isabella —susurró como si le avergonzara necesitar algo de mí.

—Oh, por un momento pensé que la visita sería más emocionante. Pensé que venían de parte de santa a traerme mi regalo —el suspiró, intentado controlar. Podía ver malditamente fascinada como su rabia subía y volvía a bajar.

—Isabella, esto es serio, te necesitamos para la cena de beneficencia en Port Angeles— comenzó Charlie bajando la mirada.

— ¿Y…? —Era gratificante verle incómodo.

—Sé que nunca te gustó ir a la iglesia, pero siempre pareciste feliz cuando les dábamos la cena de navidad a los pobres y ahora, bueno, te necesitamos —algo se me removió dentro.

Mis mejores recuerdos, y algo de lo que no me arrepentía, eran del servicio comunitario que me tocó hacer tantas veces. Ver los rostros de los niños mientras les servíamos la cena navideña era algo impagable. Yo podía ser una maldita perra egoísta la mayor parte del tiempo, pero algo bueno debía haber dentro de mí, porque ahora mismo quería montarme en el coche con mis padres e ir a la cena.

— Ok. No será por ti, que te quede claro —le avisé a Charlie.

— Sé que no es por mí —musitó. Como si eso fuese a hacerme sentir culpable por tratarlo como merecía.

— Voy por mi chaqueta —comencé a caminar hasta el comedor, y podía oír los pasos de Edward siguiéndome, pero no quería voltearme para ver su expresión acusadora.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Rose estaba de pie, sin perderme de vista.

—Isabella va a una cena benéfica a Port Angeles —respondió Edward, con un tono que no dejaba entrever si estaba molesto o no.

—Lo siento, chicos… pero he dejado la cena lista. Pueden comer perfectamente sin mí.

—Eso sí que no —Rose tomó su abrigo— iré contigo.

— ¡¿Qué?! —chilló Emmett.

—Y tú también vienes, Emm, así que abrígate —Emmett la miró desconcertado.

—Edward —susurré.

—También voy. Prefiero estar encerrado en un comedor comunitario contigo que comiendo solo.

—Gracias —sus brazos me envolvieron con fuerza y sus labios se posaron con suavidad sobre mi frente.

—Llevaremos el pavo, quizás esta sea nuestra oportunidad para redimirnos —me dio una sonrisa pequeña y lo ayudé a meter el pavo dentro de una fuente enorme.

—Es tu noche de suerte. Iremos todos —Charlie se mostró gratamente sorprendido.

—Gracias muchachos.

— Les seguiremos en el auto de Emmett.

— ¿Siquiera tiene la edad legal para conducir? —preguntó Renée, mirándonos nerviosa.

—Eso no te importa —No quería comenzar a explicarle lo mucho que podías hacer con licencias falsas, o tal vez podía hacerlo y ver cómo le daba un ataque allí mismo. Sería el regalo de navidad perfecto.

Llegamos a Port Angeles y estacionamos fuera de un comedor comunitario. Charlie nos hizo señas para que fuéramos hasta su coche y le ayudásemos con las cosas que llevaba en completo silencio. Seguía sin sentirme cómoda cerca de él, pero estaba intentando tolerarlo. De todas formas, solo serían un par de horas, y a él tampoco le haría mal intentar redimirse mientras estuviéramos aquí. Era divertido verlo tratando de hacerme la vida agradable y a la perra de Renée, seguirle los pasos, al menos cuando él estaba presente.

El lugar era bastante grande, y también estaba lleno. Decenas de personas que no tenían con quien pasar la navidad, otras que tenían familia pero, nada que poner sobre la mesa. Las paredes estaban decoradas con adornos rojos y verdes, y al fondo del salón había un teatro de marionetas y frente a él niños sentados riendo fuerte.

Avanzamos hasta la cocina y Charlie saludo a quien parecía ser la encargada. Siobhan era una mujer alta y de unos penetrantes ojos violetas. Llevaba el cabello recogido en lo alto de la cabeza y parecía no estarse quieta ni un solo segundo. Nos saludó rápido y nos mandó a ponernos delante, donde tendríamos que servir las bandejas. La fila comenzaba a prolongarse cuando las cocineras comenzaron a depositar la comida sobre enormes fuentes de metal.

—Que todos toquen —nos advirtió Siobhan antes de volver a la cocina.

— ¿Te gusta hacer esto? —me preguntó Edward mientras llenaban las fuentes de metal frente a él.

—Sí. Me gusta verles sonreír y apreciar las cosas pequeñas de la vida. Me recuerda que yo gasto dinero en tonterías… también me recuerda que Dios se ensañó conmigo dándome una familia como la que tengo.

—Tiene sentido —murmuró. Me volteé hacia la primera persona de la fila y sonreí.

—Feliz navidad —la pequeña niña de piel oscura y ojos brillantes me dio una sonrisa enorme.

—Feliz navidad —respondió.

— ¿Qué quieres comer? Tenemos pavo, vacuno y pollo.

—Pavo, en navidad se come pavo —le di su porción y pasé a la persona siguiente.

Los minutos transcurrieron entre risas y comentarios de las personas de la fila. Todos parecían agradecidos, excepto un par que tenía pinta de no querer estar ahí, pero, bueno, nadie podía querer estar ahí, simplemente había personas que se lo intentaban tomar bien, otros no podían mentir.

Cerca de las diez de la noche Charlie se acercó a nosotros. Parecía bastante nervioso mientras movía las manos constantemente.

—Hija, deben cenar —dejé el cucharón sobre la bandeja y lo miré fijamente.

—Oh, yo también puedo decirte un par de cosas que debes hacer tú, pero no lo estoy haciendo, así que ve a meterte en tus propios asuntos, Charlie.

—Isabella, cielo, es navidad… por favor.

— ¿Navidad? Lo olvidaba. Es tiempo de perdón y todo eso. Bueno, la cosa es que yo no creo que Jesús haya nacido en navidad, así que mi época de perdón aún no llega —le di una sonrisa y les hice una seña a los chicos. Todos se movieron rápido y en silencio hasta la única mesa que tenía puestos vacíos.

—Hola —saludé, intentando componer la expresión, a la mujer y el niño sentados allí.

—Hola —la mujer sacudió su coleta rubia y nos regaló una sonrisa—. Gracias por hacer esto.

—No ha sido nada —le respondió Edward mientras le ofrecía su postre al niño que no debía tener más de ocho años.

—Para nosotros significa mucho —continuó la mujer—. Por cierto, soy Alenka y él es mi hijo Nikolai.

—Yo soy Edward, ella es mi novia Isabella, mi hermano Emmett y su novia Rose.

—Mi novia también está aquí —susurró Nikolai y le dio una mirada rápida a su madre.

— ¿Tienes novia? —Edward parecía al borde de la risa.

—Sí, su nombre es Tasha, pero no le digan a sus padres, ellos no saben sobre lo nuestro.

—Oh, tranquilo, compañero, seremos como tumbas —le aseguró Emmett. Nikolai asintió y siguió comiéndose el postre de Edward.

—He terminado —avisó el niño luego de unos minutos—. Me he comido todo, mamá.

—Bien, bien, puedes ir con Tasha un momento.

—Te amo, ma —la besó con fuerza y salió corriendo por entre las mesas.

Un suspiró escapó de mis labios. Ellos no tenían nada material, venían a cenar a un comedor comunitario y aún así se amaban. Estaba dispuesta a cambiar de lugar con tal de saber qué era tener una madre amorosa que se preocupara de mí por las noches.

— ¿De dónde eres? —Edward me trajo de vuelta al mundo real.

—Somos de Polonia, pero Nikolai era muy pequeño cuando llegamos aquí, así que habla mucho mejor que yo el inglés.

— ¿Y qué te ha traído aquí? —Le pregunté dejando de comer y prestándole atención. Ella parecía haberse vuelto hipnótica en cuanto nombró su país de origen.

—Mi difunto esposo tenía negocios no muy buenos en Polonia y cuando murió tuvimos que salir de allí. Pensé que aquí tendríamos una oportunidad, pero nos ha costado bastante. Llevo cinco años viviendo en este país y aún no me alcanza para hacerle una cena de navidad decente a mi hijo —ella no parecía enojada con el destino, menos resignada, solo como si fuese parte de su vida y ya.

— ¿A qué te dedicabas en Polonia? —Edward parecía estar tan interesado como yo.

—Sor profesora de arte eslavo.

— ¿Y no consigues trabajo?

—Después del once de septiembre no suelen ser muy considerados con los extranjeros.

— ¿Tienes un número al cual llamarte?

—En realidad no, pero Siobhan sabe dónde encontrarme. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Mi padre trabaja en el departamento de cultura del gobierno. No puedo prometerte nada, pero hablaré con él y te avisaré si sucede algo.

— ¿Harías eso por una desconocida?

—No eres una desconocida —intervine—. Nos has contado tu vida, ahora todos te conocemos.

—Exacto —me apoyó Edward—. ¿Tienes tus diplomas aquí?

—Sí, me he traído todo desde Polonia.

—Bien, entonces quedamos en eso. Le hablaré de ti y veremos qué pasa.

—Bien, eso sí que ha sido un buen regalo de navidad —una lágrima comenzó a deslizarse por su mejilla y Rose se apuró rodeando la mesa hasta ella y envolviéndola en un abrazo. Apoyé mi cabeza en el pecho de Edward y tuve que contenerme para no echarme a llorar como una niña pequeña.

— ¿Todo bien? —Charlie se acercó a la mesa y le dio una mirada compasiva a Alenka.

—Estaría mejor si nos dejaras en paz —susurré. No me perdí la mirada de Alenka, pero no tenía tiempo ni intención de explicarle que el hombre con rostro sumiso era mi padre y que en realidad era un golpeador de medio tiempo.

—Solo quería decirles que es hora de marcharnos —suspiró largamente y se fue sin esperar respuesta.

—Estamos hablando entonces, Alenka —se despidió Edward haciendo desparecer la tensión que se había formado. La mujer se puso de pie y nos dio un abrazo apretado a cada uno.

—No iré a casa —le avisé a Charlie antes de subirme al coche de Emmett. Vi la expresión de su rostro, parecía haber pena allí. Quizás él tenía la idílica esperanza de que todo volviese a ser como antes entre nosotros, pero hay ciertas cosas que, una vez que se rompen, no puedes volver a armar. Yo se lo advertí, pero no quiso creerme, mi espíritu navideño, en lo que a él respecta, solo alcanza para la cena de beneficencia.

Enfilamos por la carretera y estaba quedándome dormida cuando entramos a la calle que daba a la casa de los Cullen. Cuando las luces iluminaron el porche de la casa principal, creí ver un fantasma, y creí que Edward también lo había visto, porque se envaró y sus músculos se pusieron rígidos.

— ¿Es quien creo? —musitó Emmett como si estuviera a punto de perder la voz.

—No te bajes del coche —Edward se giró hacia mí y tomó mis manos con fuerza.

— ¿Quién es? —le pregunté intentando reconocer a la muchacha de pie sobre el primer escalón.

—Vittoria —su nombre produjo un ramalazo de celos en mi interior. Quería bajarme del coche, darle una paliza y mandarla de vuelta a su querida Italia.

— ¿Qué. á. .Aquí? —mi sangre comenzaba a hervir y la cordura me abandonaba rápidamente. La mataba, yo la mataba.

—No lo sé, _angioletto_, no tengo la menor idea, pero iré a averiguarlo —Edward daba miradas rápidas hacia el exterior, pero no estaba segura que fuese por nervios, no, porque mis instintos y mi mente pérfida y muy celosa me decían que él estaba ansioso por salir del coche y abrazar a la puta.

— ¿Crees que soy idiota?

—Por favor, déjame solucionar esto a mí. Confía, _angioletto_, confía.

— ¡No me jodas, Cullen! No estarás a solas con ella.

—Bien —murmuró Edward bajándose del coche y tendiéndome su mano para que me apoyase. Nos movimos rápido hasta la chica y me detuve a mirarla fijamente. Tenía el cabello oscuro, ojos claros, una cintura angosta y anchas caderas. Llevaba un abrigo negro, largo, que la cubría completa y marcaba su figura.

—Edward —lo saludó luego de darme una mirada rápida.

La muy puta era bellísima.

—Hola —me ofreció su mano— soy Vittoria.

—No me importa como te llamas. Lo único que quiero es que saque tus cosas y te devuelvas a Italia —Edward pareció ahogar un gemido mientras yo lanzaba una patada a la maleta que tenía más cerca.

—Oh, lamento molestarte —susurró ella bajando la mirada.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Vittoria? —intervino Edward.

—_Sono venuto per voi —_miré a Vittoria como idiota, intentando comprender qué estaba diciendo. Edward me había enseñado un par de palabras en italiano, pero la mayoría eran groserías, así que mis conocimientos no alcanzaban para traducir la frase. Cambié la el peso sobre mis piernas y Edward inspiró aire profundamente.

—No debiste hacerlo, Vittoria. Fue un viaje en vano.

—_Ho bisogno di parlare con lei personalmente —_y ahora sí me estaba terminando de cabrear. Por respeto a mí debería hablar en castellano, pero no, probablemente la muy perra estaba intentando convencerlo en lengua romance para que volviera con ella.

—Bien, vamos dentro, aquí nos congelaremos —me congelé en mi sitio cuando entendí que Edward la había invitado a entrar. Solté su mano cuando, al tirármela, pretendía que lo siguiera. Él hizo ademán de devolverse pero yo me alejé.

—Estoy seguro que Edward no sabía sobre esto —intentó reconfortarme Emmett mientras veían a Edward y la perra entrar a casa— y que ahora mismo está intentando mandarla de vuelta a La Toscana.

—Pues si no la manda él, la enviaré yo de una patada en el culo.

—Solo dale un respiro, Bells, esto debe ser peor para él que para ti. El idiota de mi hermano, aparte de aturdido, debe sentirse como mierda por lo que está pasando.

—El idiota de tu hermano es un bastardo engreído.

—Sí, es un bastardo engreído la mayor parte del tiempo, pero te quiere y lo sabes.

Por algún extraño motivo, eso no me tranquilizó. Caminamos hasta la casa, era preferible estar bajo el mismo techo con la perra italiana que terminar con el culo congelado. Dentro, la conversación seguía en italiano.

—Él no sabía que venía —me susurró Emmett al oído, como si importara.

—Emmett —Vittoria se puso de pie en cuanto entramos y abrazó a Emmett con fuerza, para luego besarle ambas mejillas. Rosalie estaba que hervía de furia— Lamento haber aparecido de improviso —se disculpó mirándonos a nosotras—. Soy Vittoria, mucho gusto —le ofreció su mano a Rose.

—Rosalie, la novia de Emmett —ella era buena marcando territorio.

—En serio, lamento ser una molestia —insistió Vittoria— ¿Podemos hablar?

La miré atónita, planeando rápidamente la mejor forma de matarla dolorosamente ahora que estaríamos a solas. Nos movimos hasta la cocina y me subía sobre la encimera, poniéndome cerca de los cuchillos.

—Dime —la insté sin dejar de mirarla y estirando mi mano por la superficie pulida hasta tocar el mango de mi nueva arma predilecta.

—Sé que esto debe ser horrible para ti, pero nunca fue mi intención incomodarte, Isabella. Solo he venido a hablar personalmente con Edward. Tú le conoces, sabes que una vez que te deja entrar en su mundo es difícil apartarse, y cuando hablamos por teléfono me comporté como una idiota, así que me vi en la obligación de venir a solucionar las cosas entre nosotros, a intentar seguir siendo amigos a pesar de todo. Es una buena persona para tener alrededor, independiente de la relación que tengas con él. Pero solo es por eso, no he venido a intentar quitártelo, sé muy bien cuando algo termina y ya he aceptado nuestro final. Lamento que esto tenga que ser incómodo, en serio lo siento.

—Mantén tus manos alejadas de él, Vittoria. No soy muy buena en auto control, así que si llego a ver algo raro, te quedaras sin dedos. En realidad te quedarás sin ninguna parte móvil y luego te mataré lentamente.

—Vaya, ya veo por qué lo has embrujado —susurró con voz divertida, pero retrocedió centímetros perceptibles.

— ¿Ah, sí?

—Sí, eres fuerte, yo solo era una niña débil que lo veía como el príncipe encantador.

—Bien, me alegra que seas capaz de ver que soy lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerte pedazos si le tocas.

—_Per favore_, Isabella, intentemos llevarnos bien. Prometo no ser una molestia, menos la típica ex que quiere volver con él a toda costa.

—Cariño, tú y yo nunca nos llevaremos bien. No, aunque naciéramos de nuevo.

— ¿Tolerancia? —preguntó como niña inocente.

—Veremos —espeté. Sin previo aviso, Vittoria me dio un abrazo.

— Aléjate o te mato —le advertí con los músculos tensos, listos para dar un golpe.

—Oh, lo lamento —se alejó sonriendo—. Vamos a la sala o pensarán que nos estamos matando aquí.

—Créeme, si te estuviera matando, habría mucho más ruido, principalmente gritos tuyos —por primera vez ella palideció. Se giró hacia la puerta y la seguí de vuelta al salón. Todos parecieron volver a respirar cuando nos vieron.

—No la he matado, aún —les dije, y solo entonces parecieron creerlo.

La italiana se quedó allí hasta el viernes por la mañana. Según ella, no podía viajar tan lejos solo para estar una noche, así que no pude volver a mí casa ni despegar los ojos de Edward durante toda la maldita semana, lo que no habría ido tan mal si su culo no fuese tan agradable que yo tenía que estar en tensión constantemente, alejándola de Edward y sus expresiones cariñosas que me convertían en una psicótica perra asesina. Por otra parte, Vittoria parecía la típica niña italiana que había sido criada por una abuela que tenía un restaurant de comida costosa, porque nos alimentó durante toda la semana con comida, debo admitir en honor a la verdad, exquisita, y para el viernes, pero ni la buena comida aplacó mis ansias de matarla lentamente.

Fuimos a dejarla al aeropuerto de Port Angeles, desde donde tenía que hacer escala en cuanto aeropuerto se cruzara en su camino, y mientras el avión despegada, comencé a implorar que la nave cayera en el mar o que a ella le diera un paro cardiaco a mitad de vuelo y nadie pudiese hacer nada.

—Estoy cansada —susurré dejándome caer sobre el sillón del salón de los chicos. Y en realidad estaba exhausta mentalmente. Tener todas mis energías puestas en la melosa italiana me habían dejado al borde de un colapso mental.

—Vamos, Bells, que sé que mi hermano no te ha dado noches muy ocupadas —Le lancé un libro a la cabeza de Emmett.

—Idiota —murmuré.

—Acompáñame —Edward me tomó por las muñecas y me incorporó, porque yo no hice al más mínimo esfuerzo por ponerme de pie. De hecho, estaba bastante enfadada con él por no echar a Vittoria de allí en cuanto llegó.

— ¿Qué sucede? —le pregunté. Se sentó sobre su cama y me subió a su regazo, pero me alejé de él rápidamente.

— ¿Estás enfadada?

—Oh, gran Oz, que milagro que al fin lo hayas notado. Pensé que mis negativas, mis palabras hirientes y todo lo demás podrían haberte dado una idea de mi estado de ánimo, pero al parecer, hasta que no se fue tu amiguita, ni siquiera has tenido cabeza para pensar en los sentimientos de las demás personas que te rodean.

—Lamento lo que ha pasado, en serio, nena, pero no podía echarla a patadas de aquí. Nosotros, bueno, seguimos siendo amigos, tenemos una historia y ella no se merecía que la tratara como a una cualquiera.

—Bueno, en ese caso deberías seguir siendo su mejor amigo, ya que no te preocupa que a mí me moleste hasta lo indecible su maldita presencia.

—No puedo creer que estés así de celosa, que sientas que lo nuestro es tan frágil, que cualquiera puede venir y acabarlo. Somos solo nosotros, nena, nadie más. Puede venir quien sea y siempre seremos solo nosotros quienes importemos.

—Ya, míralo así, ¿qué sucede si algún día llega un ex mío? —su rostro se descompuso y supe que estaba buscando una mentira convincente—. Lo matarías, Cullen, lo harías trizas sin ni siquiera pedir una explicación. Yo me he comportado, la he dejado marcharse tal cual llegó, así que no vengas a echarme la culpa a mí o a hacer melodramas sobre la aparente fragilidad de nuestra relación, porque no tienes derechos. Yo, en cambio, tengo mil motivos para estar celosa si tu ex aparece por aquí y se queda una maldita semana merodeando como buitre a tu alrededor.

—Lo siento. Creo que debo compensártelo.

—Deberías, ciertamente.

—Yo, bueno, ¿puedo tenerte este fin de semana solo para mí? —Él estaba nervioso, y ahora incluso parecía arrepentido, pero un fin de semana a solas solo podía significar una cosa.

— ¿En qué estás pensando, Edward Anthony Cullen?

—En tu regalo atrasado de navidad, en pasar el Año Nuevo a solas. En, quizás, vislumbrar como sería una vida juntos, en redimirme, en pedirte perdón por la semana que has tenido que pasar. No puedo permitirme perderte por algo que escapó a mi control.

—No necesitas hacer nada de eso para mantenerme contigo, Edward. Solo necesito que me entiendas, que comprendas como me siento.

—Te entiendo, lo hago, pero necesito estar contigo a solas. Por favor, dame este fin de semana. Quizás sea un regalo para mí y no para ti, pero necesito hacer algo, compensarte de alguna manera.

—Bien, si así están las cosas, entonces sí, tengo el fin de semana libre y puedo ocuparlo contigo— lo besé rápidamente en los labios.

Sus ansias de redención a veces me aturdían y me imposibilitaban a hacer nada más que aceptar. ¿Cómo decirle que no cuando parecía al borde del precipicio, dispuesto a saltar? Además, su borde del precipicio no conllevaba una depresión, no, era algo más parecido al odio ciego y una furia asesina que realmente me aterraba. El Edward controlado y amoroso de la reconciliación se desdibujaba, sus palabras y su actitud eran, ahora, de alguien mucho más intenso, febril y salvaje.

—Entonces nos vamos de viaje mañana. Vamos ahora a tu casa para que traigas ropa.

— ¿De viaje? Tus padres llegarán el lunes, y Esme querrá verte —entonces el miedo volvió. No quería estar a solas con él, no ahora que parecía inestable, rozando el filo, jugueteando con el mundo.

—Volveremos el domingo. Lo prometo.

— ¿Dónde piensas llevarme? —tendría que confiar en su palabra, confiar y rogar por volver entera a casa, no físicamente, sino mi alma, necesitaba volver aquí en una sola pieza y no arrastrando mi corazón hecho pedazos, porque, probablemente, tendría un encuentro poco grato con mis inseguridades, mis recuerdos y mis miedos.

—No te preocupes por el lugar, solo piensa en que estarás conmigo a solas —le miré ceñuda, pero finalmente me rendí ante su expresión indescifrable.

Bien, me iría de viaje completamente sola con Edward Cullen, y estaba casi segura de que no íbamos simplemente a mirar el techo mientras pasaban las horas, no, esto sería más como mirarnos los demonios y ver hasta qué punto podríamos sobrevivir enfrentándonos a todos ellos.

**Espero sus comentarios. Nos leemos pronto.**

**¡Bites!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos.**

**Capítulo beteado por Tamara Escobar (Tammy Swan de Cullen)**

**Capítulo 10**

"_Ponte el vestido rojo que le viene a tu boca y a tu sangre,_

_y quémame en el último cigarrillo del miedo" Gonzalo Rojas._

Salimos de Forks a las ocho de la mañana. Edward estaba más calmado, el arranque de… ni siquiera estaba segura de saber qué diablos había sido lo de la noche anterior, pero sea lo que sea, había desaparecido silente una vez que acepté del todo el viaje. Al parecer, Edward necesitaba estar seguro de que no me escaparía para poder volver a la aparente calma. Quizás, pensándolo bien, debería asustarme, porque solo cuando cedí se calmó, pero no quería pensar que aquél arranque fue un ardid de Edward para manipularme. No, seguramente él no llegaría tan lejos, de todas formas, había mejores maneras de llevarme por donde quería que asustándome. No me dijo dónde diablos íbamos, solo que llevase ropa abrigada porque no quería que me diese hipotermia a mitad del fin de semana. Nos habíamos levantado a las seis de la mañana, así que cuando llevábamos media hora de camino, me quedé profundamente dormida en el asiento del copiloto mientras en la radio sonaba _Jardin d'hiver_ de Keren Ann.

—Deberías ver esto —su mano tocó con cuidado mi rostro mientras hablaba. La nieve rodeaba todo y el lago parecía estar a punto de congelarse.

Era un paisaje surreal, con las montañas blancas y los árboles volviéndose poco a poco albinos. Cabañas bordeaban el lago mientras el cielo, ahora azul, contrastaba con el paisaje. Edward detuvo el coche frente a una cabaña pequeña, con las cortinas cerradas y una escalera de madera oscura.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —Cualquier señorita que se respetara a sí misma, al menos, preguntaba su ubicación exacta en el planeta.

—En el lago Silver —no estaba segura de saber dónde quedaba aquello realmente—. Cerca de la frontera con Cánada —Bien, al menos eso era algo más específico.

— ¿Has arrendado una cabaña? —me sentía como si hubiese pagado un cuarto en un motel: completamente avergonzada. Esto de tener expectativas con el sexo y estar sobria, me estaba matando. ¡Mierda! si sobrevivía a esto, sobreviviría a todo.

—Es de mi familia —me avisó, dejándome "más tranquila", mientras se acomodaba la cazadora. Hice lo mismo con mi ropa, y me puse los guantes. Afuera no parecía hacer mucho calor.

Descendimos del coche y estuve a punto de congelarme. Metí la nariz bajo mi bufanda y le ayudé a bajar mi bolso, pero Edward insistió en que lo llevaba él y me pasó las llaves de la cabaña. Corrí hacia la puerta y metí la llave en la cerradura. Un suspiró se me escapó cuando comprendí lo inminente. No podría escapar de allí, no solo porque me congelaría si intentaba correr con esta temperatura, sino porque no querría hacerlo… a pesar de todo.

La estancia estaba oscura, así que abrí enseguida las cortinas y contemplé el lugar casi con la lentitud de un condenado a muerte que intenta aplazar la hora final. Definitivamente el melodrama, en las últimas horas, se había convertido en mi especialidad. Era una sala pequeña, con una chimenea en la pared y sillones cómodos de madera. Había libros desperdigados por todas partes y un viejo equipo de música en un rincón. Avancé por el pasillo sin esperar a Edward y encontré la habitación principal, con una cama grande cubierta por un cobertor de plumas blanco. Al otro lado del pasillo estaba lo que debía ser su cuarto y de Emmett, ya que tenía dos camas pequeñas y un velador entre ellas. La cocina era un diminuto espacio donde solo cabrían dos personas, pero parecía equipado con lo necesario. Volví al salón y encontré la puerta cerrada, pero Edward por ninguna parte. Desanduve el camino hasta los cuarto y lo encontré dejando los bolsos en la habitación matrimonial. Se me formó un nudo en la garganta y él pareció notarlo, porque se puso tenso mientras me miraba. ¡¿Por qué demonios tengo que ser tan malditamente cobarde?! Ahora es cuando debería aparecer mi rudeza interna o lo que hubiese dentro de mí, pero solo encontraba mi vergüenza si intentaba buscar algo a lo que aferrarme.

—Sin presiones —susurró acercándose a mí y tomando mis manos—. No haremos nada que no quieras. No te he traído aquí solo pensando en eso, te he traído porque quiero estar a solas contigo —asentí suavemente, pero no tuve fuerzas para bromear sobre nada y decirle que en realidad quería hacer muchas cosas en esa cama.

No, no estaba preparada psicológicamente para tomar la iniciativa. De hecho, me sentía demasiado virgen para hacer cualquier alusión a lo que pasaría de un momento a otro. Porque yo era solo una chica que en realidad no tenía experiencias conscientes a las que echarle mano en una situación como esta, y de las pocas que recordaba eran bastante desagradables.

Edward me beso rápido y salió del cuarto. Me senté sobre la cama y me tomé la cabeza con ambas manos, intentando detener el ritmo frenético de mi corazón y así poder pensar con claridad. ¿Qué podía salir mal? Probablemente nada, pero ahora no quería dejar que las cosas simplemente sucedieran, no, quería hacer esto bien, que todo fuese un buen recuerdo que hiciera desaparecer las nauseabundas memorias de mi pasado.

Tendría que haber aprovechado de hablar con Alice sobre esto cuando vino, incluso antes. Debería haberle contado de mis insanas prácticas sexuales para que ella me mostrase la luz. Lástima que ya era tarde para eso y ahora tendría que rascarme con mis propias uñas la miseria. Antes de venir aquí lo había decidido, sabía perfectamente donde me estaba metiendo al aceptar el viaje, pero nunca pensé que fuera tan complicado. Deberían mandarme a la pared de la vergüenza por idiota.

Volví a poner en marcha mis miembros entumecidos y seguí el ruido extraño que hacía un objeto desconocido; el objeto era una cafetera vieja que estaba siendo brutalmente torturaba por Edward.

— ¿Por qué torturas a la pobre máquina? —me burlé acercándome a él.

— Está un poco vieja y necesita algo de motivación para funcionar, solo eso —como un buen brujo, la máquina hizo un ruido extraño y comenzó a funcionar—. ¿Te gusta el lugar?

— Es hermoso —eso era innegable— Pero, ¿podríamos encender la chimenea? No quiero perder los dedos cuando me quite las botas.

— Lo haré yo, mientras, vigila que esta cosa no eche a perder el café —su sonrisa suave lograba tranquilizarme mucho más que mis mantras y posturas de yoga inventadas.

Una vez que la cafetera se detuvo, al menos tomé ese ruido extraño como su detención, serví el café y lo llevé al salón. Las llamas de la chimenea alumbraban la estancia, haciéndola cálida y confortable. Edward buscó una emisora decente mientras yo me sentaba sobre el sillón de madera y me tomaba mi café. No encontró ninguna. Se dejó caer junto a mí y pasó su brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

No sabía qué decir o que hacer para llenar el silencio, no es que pareciese necesario, solo que no quería dejar que nuestras mentes navegaran por territorio peligroso y desconocido. Me acomodé y él notó mi incomodidad. Así de mal estaba, intentando actuar calmadamente pero haciéndolo mal de todas formas.

— Te molesta el silencio —afirmó.

— No, no es eso, solo me molesta tener mucho en lo qué pensar y no saber en qué piensas tú.

— Yo pienso en ti —el suspiro se formó en mis pulmones, pero no lo dejé escapar—. También pienso en que he querido hacer algo durante un tiempo.

— ¿Qué cosa? —la respuesta me aterraba mientras cientos de escenarios posibles danzaban en mi cabeza… pero, en realidad, todos se resumían en uno solo.

— ¿Te gusta el sonido de la guitarra?

— A todo el mundo le gusta —me titubeó la voz al recordar una de nuestras primeras conversaciones, aún vislumbraba sus palabras cuando me dijo que él llevaba el hecho de follar mucho más allá de la mera diversión. Solo rogaba porque su "más allá" no tuviese que ver con nosotros desnudos y una guitarra. ¡Maldición! Esto iba a matarme ¡Maldita imaginación!

— No te he preguntado eso —frunció el ceño ante mi evasión.

— Me gusta —murmuré intentando encontrar la fuerza de mi voz.

— Espérame —dejó el café sobre la mesa y salió hacia las habitaciones. Volvió con una guitarra que parecía tener su edad y se sentó nuevamente en el sillón.

— ¿Tocas la guitarra?

— Eso intentó —murmuró sin ponerme mucha atención—. ¿Qué te gustaría oír?

—Lo que quieras tocar —musité, intentado obviar el ramalazo de celos que me decía que quizás a Vittoria también le había tocado una canción.

Mi mente se había vuelto un zumbido de abejas casi incontrolable. Mil pensamientos danzaban a su antojo. Minutos antes solo podía haber terror en mi cabeza y ahora mismo los celos parecían consumirme.

Edward sonrió suavemente, ajeno al desastre que se desataba dentro de mí, y los suaves acordes inundaron todo. Me sabía de memoria la canción, y eso me hizo concentrarme unos minutos en una sola cosa. Y es que hubo un tiempo en que escuchaba mucho rock de los setenta, por eso cuando comenzó a sonar el acorde de Scorpions el corazón se me cayó a los pies. Yo también había pedido cientos de veces que me enviaran un ángel.

La voz de Edward era baja, y sus dedos viajaban rápido por las cuerdas, como si su cuerpo supiese de memoria que tenía que hacer.

_The wise man said just walk this way / El hombre sabio dijo, camina de esta manera_

_To the dawn of the light / al amenecer de la luz_

Unos cuantos acordes, dos versos y una canción que antes había escuchado millones de veces y ya me sentía como una puta pendeja enamorada. Como una patética niña que se enamora por primera vez. Lo miraba embobada, tratando de disimular todo lo que me afectaba mientras seguía cantando y tocando para mí.

Así que esto era el amor. Completamente extraño, sobrecogedor e inexplicable. Simplemente lo sentía en cada rincón de mi cuerpo mientras mis ojos no podían despegarse del movimiento de su boca.

_Here I am / aquí estoy_

_Will you send me an angel? / ¿me enviarás un angel?_

¿Seré yo su ángel? ¿Estuvo él esperando por mí? ¿Sería posible que el paraíso si existiera para mí después de todo? Quizás, quizás al fin y al cabo el destino tenía algo bueno preparado para nosotros.

_Here I am / aquí estoy_

_In the land of the morning star / en la tierra de la estrella de la mañana_

Acordes altos terminaron la canción y Edward alzó la vista. Vi como dejaba la guitarra en el suelo, como me quitaba la taza vacía de café sin mirarme a los ojos, y sentí su cuerpo acercándose centímetro a centímetro al mío. Su respiración dio de lleno sobre mis labios y sus manos se posaron leves en mis mejillas.

— Te quiero —su mirada se alzó y fue firme—. _Ti voglio bene._

—_Moi aussi _1_—_susurré, y nuestros labios colisionaron, llevándose lejos los pensamientos negros.

El sillón pareció cobrar vida, acomodándose bajo mi cuerpo. Podía sentir el peso de Edward sobre mí, pero eso solo me hacía quererlo más cerca. Se alejó de mis labios y con mano suave acarició mi rostro, mirándome como nunca nadie lo había hecho. Tontamente, me sentí como algo digno de admiración, como algo que tenía derecho a ser querido, a ser tomado por bueno, no por un objeto desechable.

— Eres hermosa —sus labios volvieron a posarse sobre los míos y mi lengua le recorrió la boca con ansias mientras mis manos hacían lo suyo con su espalda. Sus músculos se tensaban bajo mi toque mientras sentía el latir rápido y firme de su corazón sobre mi pecho.

Su mano bajó firme por el borde de mi cuerpo, delineándome la piel y dejando un reguero de vibraciones que comenzaban a acabar con mi cordura. Llevó mi pierna sobre su cadera y en un movimiento instintivo, lo presioné, acercando sus caderas más hacia las mías.

El poco espacio del sillón ahora me molestaba, yo quería espacio, para girar sobre Edward, envolverlo, tirarlo contra la pared y poder moverme en completa libertad sobre su cuerpo, y él parecía querer lo mismo. En un movimiento brusco, me sentó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas y sus manos se anclaron a mi trasero con fuerza.

Sentía mi sangre hervir y todo me palpitaba. Cada maldita célula de mi cuerpo parecía bailar una danza en la que las demás intentaban seguirla. Yo estaba hecha un completo caos, intentando seguir mis instintos y obviar a mi maldita mente que insistía con repetirme mis inseguridades y lanzarme a un rincón del cuarto para que llorara mi vergüenza.

No me di cuenta, pero me había alejado de su boca y estaba mirando fijamente sus ojos claros.

— ¿Qué va mal? —Volvió a acariciar mi rostro con cuidado, pasando los dedos por donde alguna vez hubo una horrible cicatriz.

— Estoy demasiado sobria —musité avergonzada, casi buscando tentativamente un vaso que no existía—. No tengo la menor idea de cómo hacer esto —confesé sintiendo como me sonrojaba mientras la vergüenza se adhería a cada uno de mis pensamientos.

— Es instintivo, nena. No necesitas saber nada, solo sentir, sentirme a mí —su mano bajó por mi cuello, deteniéndose en el agujero de mi garganta. Sus labios se acercaron a mi piel y depositó un beso suave allí—. ¿Qué sientes?

— A-a ti —y también me sentía a mí, era demasiado consciente de mi propio cuerpo ahora mismo, y esa consciencia no me estaba ayudando.

— ¿Y eso te gusta?

— Me gusta —acepté intentando ordenar mis ideas mientras sus labios seguían besando con cuidado mi piel.

Los recuerdos comenzaron a agolparse en mi cabeza y tuve que besarlo con furia para alejarlos del todo. Las palabras ofensivas, las miradas asqueadas, la fingida superioridad cuando todos estábamos metidos bajo la misma mierda. Tuve que olvidar en un beso lo que se esperaba de mí, lo que se espera de cualquier mujer, las reglas impuestas por la humanidad, la voz imaginaria de Dios en mi cabeza, los golpes e insultos y la culpabilidad.

— Prometo no hacerte daño. Si quieres que me detenga, lo haré —entonces, ya no me sentí como el objeto, como la puta que se entregaba y que debía pedir perdón al día siguiente, no, ahora me sentí como alguien a quien debían querer, a quien debieron haber querido.

La culpa y la necesidad de castigarme ─negras como la noche y espesas como el chocolate─ parecieron desvanecerse frente a mis ojos.

— No, no quiero que te detengas —me obligué a confesar mientras que el peso que me oprimía comenzaba a aligerarse. Un sonido bajo escapó de sus labios y en un movimiento rápido se puso de pie conmigo sobre sus caderas.

Fuimos dando trompicones hasta la habitación, entonces me solté de su agarre y al ver la cama un estertor me recorrió completa. Algo dentro de mí me hizo querer vencer mis miedos y comencé por desabrocharme la chaqueta gruesa y tirarla al piso, sin mucho cuidado.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Edward tomó mi mentón con cuidado y alzó mi barbilla—. No te desnudarás para que pueda admirarte. No eres un objeto, Isabella, y yo sé perfectamente lo hermosa que eres, no es necesario que te expongas de esa manera.

— Yo-yo. No sé que más hacer —susurré.

— ¿Y por qué crees que eres tú quien debe hacer algo? La ropa me molesta porque quiero estar tan cerca de mí como lo permita el cuerpo, pero no te desnudaré porque quiere tenerte frente a mí y utilizarte para satisfacerme luego con tu recuerdo, no, te desnudaré solo porque es la manera en que puedo acercarme a ti tanto como sea posible. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Lo intento —musité y él me besó lentamente. Intenté procesar sus palabras, pero la cadencia de su boca me hizo perderme en mis propios pensamientos.

Tomó mis manos y las llevó al borde de su chaqueta. Movía mis dedos como si fuesen una extensión de su cuerpo, guiándome a donde quería que fuese, pero lentamente, como si no quisiera hacerme sentir incómoda. Suspiré y alejé mis manos de las suyas. Él abrió los ojos que había mantenido cerrados y me miró fijamente.

— A mí manera —susurré besándolo rápido. ¡Maldición de la buena! Black Angel parecía estar volviendo.

Quería sentir su cuerpo, quería conocer cada lugar de su piel, y esta era mi mejor oportunidad. La ropa fue cayendo, como un árbol que pierde las hojas en mitad del otoño. Sí, pudo haber sido amado antes por decenas de mujeres, pero ellas ya no me importaban, ahora solo importábamos nosotros y lo que éramos cuando estábamos juntos.

Ni siquiera le miré cuando lo supe desnudo frente a mí, porque ahora yo me sentía demasiado lejana de su cuerpo y mirarlo comprobaría esa realidad. Tomé sus manos y las guié hasta mis hombros.

Mi ropa desapareció con la misma lentitud mientras mi cuerpo se iba encendiendo con su toque. Cada lugar de mi piel que se desnudaba era revestida de besos cálidos que me inundaban y parecían rearmar aquello que estaba roto dentro de mi cuerpo. Sus manos terminaron de quitarme los jeans y subieron con cuidado por mis piernas. Sentí su respiración sobre mi cuerpo, entonces tomó mis caderas con cuidado y besó mi vientre segundos eternos.

Sentí ganas de llorar, porque, por primera vez, me sentía realmente querida. Tomé sus manos y él se alzó en toda su altura, entonces me aferré a su cuerpo desnudo y en ese abrazo nos sentía fundirnos en uno solo.

Sus dedos navegaron mi espalda y parecía delinear el contorno del tatuaje una y otra vez, como si intentara traspasar su imagen táctil a sus ojos.

— Puedes verlo —le avisé alejándome de su cuerpo. Me volteé y Edward descorrió mi cabello, dejándolo caer por sobre mi hombro izquierdo, cubriéndome el pecho.

— Son hermosas —murmuró y le oí moverse antes de sentir sus labios sobre las alas. El beso siguió descendiendo, ahora por el centro de mi columna hasta llegar a la parte baja, solo fue necesario un último beso a la altura del cóccix para que un ramalazo de calor me recorriera la columna en camino ascendente y se esparciera por todos los lugares de mi cuerpo.

Me giré posesa de aquel beso y me anclé a sus labios en un acto intempestivo y endemoniado en el cual parecía querer recobrar el alma que había perdido con aquel último toque.

Edward pareció notar que algo había cambiado y me tranquilizó poco a poco, recorriendo mi cabello con una suavidad mágica, hasta que me sentí yo misma nuevamente. La vergüenza volvió a inundarme los sentidos cuando recordé someramente el ataque voraz de hace unos momentos.

— Creo que ni siquiera tú conocías tu espalda —murmuró medio divertido mientras me acariciaba el rostro.

— No tenía la menor idea —comenté intentando contener la risa nerviosa.

— Ha sido interesante. Podemos continuar la búsqueda eternamente si es lo que prefieres.

— Te prefiero a ti a-ahora. Para búsquedas tenemos el futuro —su sonrisa se amplió y sus ojos se empequeñecieron mientras la felicidad parecía desbordarlo.

— Tenemos el futuro —aceptó.

Su cuerpo era firme, y su pecho completamente suave. El color de su piel parecía surreal bajo la suave luz blanca que lograba filtrarse a través de las cortinas cerradas del cuarto. Sus músculos se tornaban firmes cada vez que mi mano los tocaba y no pude obviar la necesidad de lamerle la piel que iba quedando descubierta.

Tenerlo desnudo frente a mí no debía parecerme nuevo, pero se sentía como si fuese la primera vez, así que mis manos se movían temblorosas sobre su cuerpo. Lo admiré detenidamente, sin poder quitarle la vista de encima, como si solo ahora tuviese la oportunidad de abarcarlo completo, y así guardar la imagen en mi mente y no olvidarle nunca más.

Sus brazos volvieron a envolverme y sentí su cuerpo hacer completo contacto con el mío, en cada rincón, en cada curva, en cada esquina, yo me había vuelto una masa que se amoldaba a su piel y que lo consumía, intentando aprisionarlo entre mis pliegues.

Tomó mi mano con cuidado y me llevó hasta la cama, pero entonces me tomó en brazos y la risa escapó de mi boca mientras me depositaba con cuidado, quitando los almohadones que ahora eran innecesarios. Se recostó junto a mí y recorrió mi cuerpo, llegando hasta mi pubis y poniendo su mano sobre él, transmitiendo calor y oleadas de placer aún cuando no estaba haciendo nada más. Su boca buscó la mía y mis piernas rodearon su cintura con fuerza mientras yo intentaba buscarle lógica a la manera en que me sentía. Todo era tan nuevo, tan distinto a lo que yo recordaba, a lo que yo había imaginado. No había maneras de comparar esto con nada más, y la parte racional de mi cabeza tuvo que emprender la retirada cuando supo que aquí, entre nosotros, no había lugar para ella.

Podía sentir su erección sobre mi estómago, creciendo y palpitando, cobrando vida propia mientras nos arrancábamos el alma con los labios. Su boca viajó hasta mi cuello y descendió por mi cuerpo, dejando un reguero de besos húmedos que hacían explotar puntos de calor como pequeños universos.

Una mínima parte de mí quiso detenerlo, porque sabía perfectamente dónde se dirigía, pero mis manos solo pudieron aferrarse a su cabello suave y dejar que sus manos tomaran mis piernas, pasándolas sobre sus hombros mientras el calor que emanaba de su boca daba de lleno en mi sensible piel. Besó la piel interior de mis muslos y mis caderas se elevaron aún más, entonces bajé la vista y solo pude ver hambre en sus ojos antes que su lengua me diera un lametón que me hizo gemir y agarrarme con fuerza al cubrecama de plumas.

Su lengua comenzó a girar sobre mi clítoris, y yo solo podía retorcerme e intentar ahogar los gemidos que se escapaban constantemente de mis labios. Una de sus manos abandonó mi cadera y sentí su dedo en el centro de mi cuerpo, haciendo movimiento acorde a los de su lengua, entonces lo introdujo dentro de mí. El grito que dejé escapar me hizo hundirme más en el placer, me empujó a los bordes del abismo y ya no sentía sus manos, o su cuerpo, solo una marea que me arrasaba completa, embistiendo de maneras completamente distintas una y otra vez.

El calor me abrazaba completa y una llama se formó en las periferias de mi cuerpo, reuniéndose poco a poco y llenando el centro de mi piel. Mis caderas se movía, su lengua se movía, sus dedos se movían dentro de mí, y entonces todo fue calor, estertores y placer.

Me desplomé sobre el colchón, hundiéndome más allá de lo posible, sintiéndome flotar en una mundo simple donde reinaba Edward. Sus manos tocaron mi rostro y me obligué a abrir los ojos, intentando enfocarlo y abrir la boca para decir algo, pero nada quería escapar de mis labios. Los gemidos se habían llevado lejos mi voz.

Me besó suavemente y volvió a descender por mi cuerpo. Quería detenerlo, necesitaba detenerlo, porque no estaba segura de poder aguantar aquello una vez más, pero su boca se detuvo sobre mis pechos, y su lengua lamió mi pezón con cuidado, succionándolo y mordiéndolo. Me retorcí cuando sopló sobre mi pezón húmedo y supe que necesitaba más de él, quería mucho más de él. Me incorporé, sentándome sobre la cama mientras Edward quedaba arrodillado frente a mí cuerpo.

— Hazlo —le dije—. Hazme el amor —su boca devoró la mía con furia y mis piernas se separaron, esperando por él, porque necesitaba sentirlo dentro, llevándome hasta los lugares inexplorados. Se alejó de mis labios y me obligó a mirarlo, tomándome con cuidado por el mentón antes de alejar las manos. Abrí los ojos, respirando con dificultad, y no despegué la vista de sus ojos mientras él se ponía el preservativo.

No podía despegar la mirada de Edward, menos cuando vi su cuello tensarse mientras se introducía lento y profundo. Abrí la boca intentando encontrar aire que respirar, pero solo podía aspirarlo a él.

Los gemidos llenaron el espacio circundante, y nuestros sexos se fusionaron a tal nivel que no estaba segura donde empezaba uno y terminaba otro. Las respiraciones se nos acompasaron y los latidos frenéticos de mi corazón resonaban en todas partes de mi cuerpo. Mis miembros parecieron cobrar vida propia con cada embestida, se retorcían bajo el cuerpo de Edward e intentaban alcanzarlo cada vez que se enterraba en mí. Mi boca buscaba la suya, pero no la encontraba, y mi lengua bífida se contentaba con lamer la piel de su cuello mientras sus gemidos guturales se estampaban contra mi oído.

Calor.

Fuego.

Presión.

Músculos tensándose.

Respiraciones erráticas.

Edward gimiendo.

Yo gimiendo.

Entonces todo explotó.

El cuarto desapareció, yo desaparecí dentro de su cuerpo y me sentí ligera, sin nada que cargar sobre los hombros, solo era una mariposa que el viento llevaba a la deriva.

Edward se dejó caer sobre mi estómago y el sentir su peso me hizo volver a la realidad. Mis piernas temblaban y sentía todos los nervios desconectados, sin poder darle órdenes a ninguno de ellos. Cerré los ojos, intentando calmar mi respiración, pero las emociones que me embargaban, me llevaron más allá de la inconsciencia.

X

X

X

— No, no, sigue durmiendo —susurró su voz cuando me removí al sentir la ausencia de su peso sobre mi cuerpo.

— ¿Cuánto he dormido? —busqué su cuerpo a tientas y me anclé a él.

— Son las ocho de la noche —me reí. Definitivamente, nunca había dormido tanto con un hombre desnudo junto a mí—. Pero puedes seguir durmiendo tanto como quieras. No tienes que huir a ninguna parte.

Era extraño no tener que escabullirme, intentando reunir toda mi ropa y saliendo de allí en silencio, Alice estaría orgullosa de mí. Abrí los ojos y observé con atención su rostro sonriente y obvié la manera extraña en que se sentía despertar junto a alguien y saber que ese alguien permanecerá allí.

— Tengo hambre —confesé avergonzada. Edward se sentó a mí lado y me ayudó a incorporarme. Me envolvió bien con la manta que había puesto sobre mi cuerpo y me besó lentamente.

— Entonces tengo que alimentarte —me puse de pie con su ayuda y fui envuelta en la manta hasta el comedor. Me dejé caer junto a la chimenea y esperé por lo que sea que estuviese preparando en la cocina.

Edward volvió con un café humeante y una tarta que no sabía de dónde había sacado. Probablemente la había comprado antes de venir aquí. Me comí dos trozos de la tarta de frambuesa y seguía teniendo hambre.

— Debería preguntarte qué tal ha ido tu noche —murmuró sonriendo y mirando con inusitada curiosidad las llamas de la chimenea.

— Ha ido bien —contuve la sonrisa y también miré las llamas.

— ¿Ha ido bien? Nunca pensé que tuvieras una falta grave de vocabulario.

— Bueno, es que "bien" define mi noche.

— ¿Bien? —suspiró. Ahora sí parecía estar enojándose.

— Ha sido… no tengo palabras para definirlo. Fue mucho más de lo que esperé, de lo que soñé alguna vez. Solo espero que para ti haya sido igual.

— Nena, ni un millón de años lograría explicarte lo que ha significado para mí —sus ojos se refugiaron en los míos con saña y abrió la boca como si intentase encontrar la palabras adecuadas. Finalmente suspiró—. Te quiero tanto.

— También te quiero —besó mi frente con cuidado y se puso de pie, llevándose las tazas vacías.

— Me iré a duchar —le avisé cuando venía de vuelta hacia la sala.

— Vamos —aceptó guiándome por el pasillo hasta el cuarto de baño. No era un lugar muy espacioso, pero tenía todo lo necesario.

— ¿Se te perdió algo? —le pregunté cuando vi que no se movía. Las que sí se removían incómodas eran las mariposas asesinas que vivían dentro de mi cuerpo, aunque ahora parecían más cachondas que otra cosa al pensar en un par de posibilidades.

— No, pero voy a bañarte yo.

— ¡¿Qué?! —las mil emociones que batallaban dentro de mi cuerpo contantemente, volvieron a hacer su entrada triunfal.

— Lo que has oído. Pero si no quieres…

— No, es solo que esto es extraño para mí —murmuré intentando volver a sentirme confiada con nosotros.

— Vamos, deja que alguien se ocupe de ti por una vez en la vida —entonces las lágrimas estallaron y cayeron con lentitud por mis mejillas. Me sentía como una idiota llorando cuando lo único que él quería era hacerme sentir bien, pero no podía detenerme. Era una mezcla de rabia, frustración y cosas lindas que no me dejaban en paz.

Edward no dijo nada, pero abrió la llave del agua caliente y me ayudó a meterme bajo el chorro, dejándome llorar a mi regalado antojo. Pasó la esponja con cuidado por mi cuerpo, lavó mi cabello y lo desenredó mientras aún estaba mojado. Mojó mi rostro, limpiándome las lágrimas mientras besaba mis mejillas y entonces sus labios se estamparon sobre los míos.

No estaba segura de lo que estaba pasando, pero para cuando mi mente quiso reaccionar, Edward ya estaba desnudo dentro de la ducha y yo estaba sobre sus caderas, aferrada a su cuerpo mientras él embestía una y otra vez.

X

X

X

— Buenos días —giré sobre la cama e intenté incorporarme. Sentía los músculos como si hubiese hecho mucho, mucho ejercicio, el día anterior.

— Hola —le saludé pasándome el dorso de la mano por los ojos.

— Te ves hermosa durmiendo.

— ¿Ah, sí?

— Sí, creo que se ha convertido en mi nueva obsesión.

— Pues será una obsesión corta, no suelo dormir mucho.

— Has dormido bastante. Son las nueve de la mañana.

— Creo que ha sido una excepción.

— Podemos hacerlo una situación recurrente —su mano acarició mi cuello y me estremecí completa.

— Mira, soy joven y tú me pones más cachonda que nadie con solo un toque, pero mi cuerpo no es de fierro, Cullen. Necesito descansar, volver a ser sensible. Creo que aún tengo dormido todo el cuerpo —me sentía maravillosamente bien anímicamente esa mañana.

— Vaya, no sabía que podía producir eso en alguien más.

— Y más te vale solo producírmelo a mí o te quedarás sin polla —le advertí.

— ¿Has despertado de mal humor?

— No, solo estoy dejando las cosas claras. Por un día y una noche perfecta no voy a tener una pérdida de memoria conveniente para ti.

— No necesito que pierdas la memoria, lo que quiero es que siempre recuerdes que solo soy tuyo —me dio una sonrisa extraña y me acercó la bandeja con comida. Por una fracción de segundo, el Edward violento y autoritario se cruzó con mi mirada.

X

X

X

— No, así no, una más arriba —estuve a punto de tirarle la guitarra por la cabeza. Yo nunca había intentado tocar un instrumento, ni siquiera el pandero, e intentar aprenderme las notas en la guitarra me estaba costando montón.

— Creo que deberíamos dejar la clase por hoy, en realidad por siempre, soy un asco en esto —la verdad era que mi mente me proporcionaba constantemente una mejor manera de pasar el tiempo que tocando guitarra ahora que mi cuerpo parecía haberse recuperado del todo.

— Solo necesitas más práctica —subí el dedo a la siguiente cuerda e intenté hacer sonar la bendita guitarra mientras cerraba los ojos y esperaba un maullido lastimero, pero para mí sorpresa, sonó bastante decente.

— ¿Hice un LA?

— Lo hiciste, nena —me dio un beso de felicitación y me acomodó los dedos en otra posición.

— No, no más, esto es una tortura —me quejé echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

— Bien, no más —aceptó tomando la guitarra y dejándola sobre uno de los sillones vacíos—. Ahora, ¿qué piensas enseñarme tú? —Lo pensé detenidamente unos segundos, no tenía mucho que enseñarle, no al menos de lo que me apetecía enseñarle, así que pasé a mi lista de cosas inocentes.

— En realidad, mis aficiones son convencionales, me gusta correr bicicleta, pintar, mirar por la ventana, fotografiar… cosas simples.

— Bien, puedes enseñarme a montar bicicleta cuando volvamos a Forks.

— ¿No sabes montar bicicleta?

— No soy perfecto.

— Pero, todo niño aprende a hacerlo —al menos yo había tenido la "suerte" de que Charlie me enseñase cuando era pequeña.

— A mí nunca me enseñaron. Mis padres estaban demasiado ocupados con Frances… —se cortó abruptamente y lo miré fijo.

— ¿Frances?, ¿quién es Frances? —mi corazón se oprimió cuando pensé en que esta sería otra de las cosas desagradables con las que tendría que aprender a convivir, o peor aún, que sería un secreto que podía separarme de una vez y por todas de Edward.

— Mi hermana —murmuró como si no le agradara decir aquello, y mi corazón volvió a palpitar.

— ¿Tienes una hermana?

— Tenía —la mirada de sus ojos terminó la oración por él.

— Lo lamento, Edward —susurré tocando el dorso de su mano con cuidado, y es que yo sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía perder a alguien.

— Tranquila, ya ha pasado lo peor.

— ¿Cuándo?

— Un par de años.

— ¿Por qué nunca me habías hablado de ella? —me atreví a preguntar.

— Quería esperar hasta que me quisieras lo suficiente para obviar el hecho de que soy un asesino —la última palabra resonó con fuerza en mi cabeza, y no pude más que abrazarlo mientras intentaba convencerme de que aquello era imposible.

**Nos leemos pronto. Espero sus comentarios.**

**¡Bites!**

1 Yo también.


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos.**

**Capítulo beteado por Tamara Escobar (Tammy Swan de Cullen)**

**Chicas, seguiré subiendo capítulos cada dos semanas, porque la universidad y el fin de semestre están consumiendo todo mi tiempo. Un beso y mil gracias a todos los que leen y comentan.**

**Capítulo 11**

"_A veces creo que nada tiene sentido. En un planeta minúsculo, que corre hacia la nada desde millones de años, nacemos en medio de dolores, crecemos, luchamos, nos enfermamos, sufrimos, hacemos sufrir, gritamos, morimos, mueren, y otros están naciendo para volver a empezar la comedia inútil. ¿Sería eso, verdaderamente? ¿Toda nuestra vida sería una serie de gritos anónimos en un desierto de astros indiferentes?" Ernesto Sabato._

—No eres un asesino —le dije por enésima vez, pero él solo me miraba como si yo fuera la más grande mentirosa sobre la tierra—. No fue tu culpa, podría haberle pasado a cualquiera. Los accidentes son así, Edward.

—No fue un accidente haber tomado el volante, fue una decisión, una por la que tuvo que pagar toda mi familia, una donde la mayor perjudicada fue mi hermana. La maté, Isabella, yo la maté —no parecía arrepentido, sino enfadado, enfado conmigo por seguir insistiendo, pero la verdad era que prefería su enojo, yo no iba a desistir, me aterraba dejarlo sumido en pensamientos oscuros mientras estábamos a solas.

—No puedes vivir pensando eternamente en eso. No puedes culparte por siempre.

—Puedo hacerlo, sé que puedo.

— ¿Y qué ganas?, ¿acaso tu culpabilidad la traerá de vuelta? No lo hará, Edward, no hay nada que puedas hacer. La amaste mientras estuvo viva y sigues amándola, pero no puedes hacer nada más por ella. Llora si es lo que necesitas, destroza el mundo si así quieres, pero no camines con demonios que no podrás expulsar luego.

—Oh, nena, los demonios ya son parte de mi vida. Cada minuto del día me acompañan. Es tarde para intentar expulsarlos —y logré vislumbrar belcebúes tras sus ojos, moviéndose lentamente, como si esperaran el momento oportuno para poseerlo del todo.

—Pues, tendrás que intentarlo. No puedo competir con tus putos demonios y ganar. Tengo los míos propios persiguiéndome, Edward, no necesito los de nadie más.

—Sabías que corrías un riesgo involucrándote conmigo.

—Pero, esperaba un poco de ayuda. Al menos ¡debes intentarlo!

—Haré lo que sea necesario para estar contigo, para que estés conmigo, pero hay cosas sobre las que no tengo poder —era como estar frente a un muro de concreto, rogándole que se moviera.

—Lo mismo pensaba yo acerca de mis padres. Creía que ellos controlarían eternamente mi vida, que el círculo vicioso no se cortaría jamás, pero ya ves, estoy lejos de ellos, en paz, contigo, en una cabaña frente al lago. Siempre tenemos poder sobre nuestras vidas, y sí te lo digo es porque ahora lo sé. No quiero parecer jodida sabia, que no lo soy, pero he aprendido que el control lo tienes tú, nada ni nadie puede ir en contra de lo que quieres.

—Con tus padres es distinto. Solo necesitabas algo de coraje.

— ¿Y acaso no es lo que tú necesitas? Porque a mi parecer es exactamente eso lo que te hace falta. Te aterra perdonarte, tienes miedo de sentirte bien contigo mismo una puta vez la vida. Ni siquiera yo puedo darte la paz que se supone anhelas, porque en realidad no quieres paz en tu vida, tú quieres el caos. Quieres que el maldito mundo se desmorone a tus pies para tener una puta excusa y poder ser infeliz sin que nadie se entrometa porque crees que eso es lo que mereces. La profecía se cumple y todos te apedrean: "El maldito Edward Cullen es un jodido infeliz". Solo eres un cobarde.

—Sí, ¿sabes qué? Tienes razón. Lo único que quiero es que el maldito mundo se vuelva una jodida basura y así poder lamerme mis putas heridas en un rincón sin saber que habrá alguien intentando hacerme mejor persona. No me interesan los buenos sentimientos del resto, solo quiero pudrirme en mi magnífica mierda.

— ¡Bien! ¡Me parece! ¡Sí! ¡Púdrete en tu puta mierda si eso te hace feliz! ¡Me alegro por ti! Lo que es yo, no me voy a ahogar en la mierda de nadie. Estoy intentando comprenderte y no logro abarcarte de ninguna maldita manera. No quieres mi ayuda, pues no te la daré, pero si quieres hacerme sentir miserable, estás definitivamente loco.

—Nunca he querido hacerte sentir miserable —espetó entre dientes—. ¿Acaso no has comprendido nada? Yo también me arriesgué contigo. Me metí en tu mundo de violencia real cuando la violencia que yo conocía no sucedía más allá de las palabras. He decidido hacerte feliz porque te quiero, y nunca te pediría que te hundieras en mi mierda. Solo te pido que con este tema me dejes en paz.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que me quede tranquila cuando tu eres miserable?

— ¡No soy miserable, Isabella! Nunca he sido miserable a tu lado. Solo quédate conmigo y las cosas irán bien. No necesito nada más. Mi mierda queda fuera de esto, de lo nuestro. Puedo separar ambas cosas. Cuando estoy contigo no hay nada que apartar, porque no existe… no hay nada malo en qué pensar si te tengo conmigo.

—Prometo que intentaré salvarte, Edward —sí, estaba poniéndome en el camino del tornado, pero no estaba dispuesta a darme por vencida, no ahora, no tan fácilmente.

—No necesito que gastes tus energías en eso. No pienses en ello y todo estará bien —claramente no iba a conseguir la respuesta que estaba buscando, así que lo mejor era hacerle pensar que iba a olvidar el tema por completo. Podía fingir eso.

Durante el resto del día Edward se esmeró en alimentarme, cuidarme y mimarme, pero su afán se tornó desmedido, y fue obvio que intentaba hacerme pensar en algo más que en Frances y el accidente. Resultó lo contrario. Tanto intento por hacerme olvidar la discusión no hizo más que traer a mis pensamientos imágenes horrorosas de coches volcándose y cuerpos heridos. Me lo imaginé buscando desesperado a su hermana, las recriminaciones de Carlisle y las largas noches llenas de culpabilidad.

─Una última pregunta —murmuré tragando rápido.

─Pensé que habías decidido dejar en paz a mis demonios.

─Esto no es gracioso, Cullen.

—De hecho lo es. Estás intentando combatir algo que ni siquiera conoces, nena.

—Eres un maldito grano en el culo cuando te lo propones.

—Entonces sigue comiendo y terminemos con este tema —rumié lo que había en plato como si en eso se me fuese la vida. Ahora mismo una opción viable era darle un golpe tan fuerte en la cabeza que se le partiera el orgullo y la porfía.

Quería solucionar todo, pero no hallaba la forma por más que la buscaba, quizás yo también me estaba volviendo obsesiva, y ahora estaba obstinada con salvarle a él de los demonios que lo amenazaban.

— ¿Cómo se tomó tu familia la muerte de Frances? —La bandeja con la loza sucia pareció tambalearse en sus manos. Esquivé su mirada furiosa y pasé por delante suyo, tomando las cosas de la bandeja y comenzando a lavarlas.

—No está muy feliz conmigo —murmuró intentando darle una nota sarcástica al comentario, pero falló. Podía oír dolor en sus palabras.

— ¿Y Esme?

—Ella solo intenta hacerme sentir bien, igual que el idiota de mi hermano. Ellos dos nunca me han culpado por nada.

—Entonces Carlisle te culpa.

—Le quite a su hija mayor, al sol de su vida. Frances era la única que lograba hacer que él se quedara un día lunes en casa. Si ella movía las pestañas rápido Carlisle hacía lo que ella quisiera. Era una maldita manipuladora.

—Pero él sabe que fue un accidente.

—Él solo piensa que yo decidí manejar después de haber bebido y que la maté.

—Pero eso no fue lo que pasó. Ella estaba mucho más puesta que tú.

—Oh, no, nena, él nunca creyó en la autopsia. Su hija perfecta no podía haber bebido tanto. Alguien se debió haber equivocado. Probablemente intercambiaron los resultados de Frances y míos.

— ¿Intentaste aclararle las cosas alguna vez?

—Recién había cumplido los dieciséis cuando esto sucedió, y mi relación con Carlisle nunca fue cercana. Siempre fue un hombre intimidante. Cuando Frances murió él ni siquiera quiso verme, me exilió al espacio de mi habitación y a mantenerme lejos de su vista por más de seis meses, no podía ni siquiera saludarlo, mucho menos intentar explicarle la situación.

—Pero ahora ya no eres ese niño asustadizo, Edward. Tienes que enfrentarlo, tienes que decirle como fueron las cosas —suspiró y pareció pensarlo durante unos minutos.

—Estoy cansado —musitó finalmente, volviendo a sumirse en ese silencio introspectivo que tanto me asustaba.

—Edward, esto es importante.

—Bien, basta. No voy a volver este tema contigo. Mucho te he dicho ya, deberás conformarte con eso.

—Edward…

— ¡No! —espetó antes de dejarme sola en la cocina.

— ¡Púdrete! —le grité mientras desaparecía.

Sí, yo lo había llevado hasta el límite, pero él no tenía derecho a gritarme, ni siquiera un poquito, así que el resto del día me limité a mirar en silencio como ordenaba nuestras maletas. Cerca de las seis de la tarde, nos marchamos. Al menos llegaríamos a media noche a Forks.

No conversamos mucho durante el inicio del viaje, más bien me limité a murmurar las canciones que desfilaban por la emisora, mientras Edward suspiraba a ratos, como si algo quisiera decir y finalmente se arrepintiera. Hasta que habló:

—Vamos, nena, no puedes seguir enfadada por siempre.

—No estoy enfadada.

—Bien, sea lo que sea, no puedes seguir así eternamente.

—No apuestes contra mí, Edward.

—Vamos, este no es un juego de poder, ninguno tiene que demostrar nada. Solo convengamos en que tú tienes tus problemas en los que no intervengo y yo tengo los míos. Es simple.

—Tengo buena memoria, Cullen, te has metido en todos y cada uno de mis problemas.

—Solo en los que atentaban contra tu vida.

— ¿Y crees que esta fascinación que tienes por sentirte como la mierda no atenta contra tu vida?

—No tengo instintos suicidas —le miré tan asesinamente como me fue posible. Le di tres segundos para que se diera cuenta de su maldito error—. Oh, nena, no, lo siento. No me refería a ti —quitó una mano del manubrio y cubrió la mía con fuerza—. En serio no me refería a ti. Es solo que no tienes por qué estar inmersa en todo lo que me atañe. No significa que te quiero menos, simplemente no quiero que cargues con cosas que no te corresponden.

—Pero yo estoy contigo. Tú, bueno, te convertiste en mi puto ángel vengador y… necesito estar contigo, para ti.

—No puedes agradecerme eso toda la vida, al menos no de esta manera.

—Estoy cansada de que no me quieran como deben, Cullen, es todo o nada conmigo, no me gustan los términos medios.

—Yo no te quiero con términos medios, te quiero del todo, te quiero mucho más allá del todo, pero en esto no voy a ceder.

— ¿Entonces me dejarás fuera de tu vida?, ¿acaso tendré que someterme a lo que tú quieres?

—Yo. No. Soy. Tu. Padre. Isabella —sentí un temblor dentro del pecho, como un terremoto en la sangre que llegaba a mi corazón. Miré a Edward fijamente mientras el parecía dudar sin apartar la vista del camino.

— ¿Qué has dicho? —le pregunté incrédula.

—Que yo no soy tu padre —repitió—. Yo no te quiero solo cuando me haces feliz, no te quiero solo cuando mis planes son también los tuyos. Yo te quiero siempre, te amo siempre, nena, sin importar como seas, lo que quieras y lo que hagas. Tienes que comprender eso, y también tienes que entender que el mantenerte alejada de esto es algo sobre lo cual no puedes hacer nada, es mi decisión, es mi problema. Necesito solucionarlo por mí mismo.

—Bien, está bien —murmuré volviendo la vista hacia el exterior, extenuada mentalmente… me había dado un buen golpe, había removido escombros de mi corazón y el nuevo conocimiento me dejaba fuera de batalla, al menos con lo que respectaba a ese tema en especifico, porque se encontraban, bueno, estos otros asuntos con los cuales mi mente no descansaba en ningún momento, ahora mismo era más por voluntad propia, porque no quería sumergirme en mi propia miseria.

Estos otros asuntos me tenían loca porque todo lo que era un misterio me ponía así, aún cuando mi lado racional me decía que justo ahora no era un buen momento para atribularlo con mis preguntas existenciales, pero solía ser bastante poco empática cuando me sentía presionada, y ahora la presión del tiempo estaba comenzando a sobrepasarme. Sentía mi mente como un cuarto oscuro que se va llenando de cosas que se reproducen sin descanso, amenazando con romper las frágiles paredes de mi cordura. Para cuando estábamos a una hora de Forks, mi condición suicida ganó la lucha y comencé a hablar con él, o al menos a intentarlo.

— ¿Qué sucederá si me aceptan en la universidad de Francia? —Solté sin más, y las paredes de mi cerebro parecieron relajarse y ampliarse a medida que mis pensamientos se centraban en otra cosa. Tenía una capacidad bastante buena para obviar mi propia mierda.

— Pues, deberás ir —ni siquiera lo pensó, fue como si hubiese tenido la respuesta preparada hacía mucho tiempo.

— ¿Y tú?

— Yo estoy esperando la carta de Italia.

— Es a eso a lo que me refiero.

— ¿Al hecho de no poder vernos a diario? —parecía estarse burlando de mi demostración de sentimentalismo, pero sentía que había algo más bajo el tono sarcástico de su voz.

— No es solo eso, sino los kilómetros que nos separaran.

— La distancia no importa en lo más mínimo, Isabella, seguirás siendo mía aún cuando estés al otro extremo del mundo —ya sabía yo que su calma no podía ser más que aparente. Su posesividad me perseguiría aún cuando intentara huir de la tierra. Pero ahora mismo no me importaba, era jodidamente mejor vivir con él que seguir con Charlie en Forks. O con Charlie y Renée en Forks. O con Charlie y Renée en cualquiera parte. Había, sin embargo, otra opción que parecía mejor que todas esas, pero el solo hecho de pensarla me hacía mirar mis demonios frente a frente. No, probablemente la soledad nunca sería un paraíso para mí, no ahora que le había conocido a él.

— No muchas parejas resisten las relaciones a distancia —insistí comenzando a sentir los efecto del miedo apoderándose de mi sangre como si fuesen enredaderas.

— Ellos no son como nosotros.

— ¿Y nosotros, cómo se supone que somos?

— Adictos —sentenció.

No me gustaba la palabra, pero él tenía razón. Lo nuestro se había vuelto una adicción para mí, una droga a la que temía tanto como disfrutaba.

El móvil de Edward comenzó a sonar y yo lo tomé, mirando el visor de llamadas.

— ¿Quién es? —me preguntó sin despegar la vista de la carretera.

— Un número desconocido —estiró su mano y puse el móvil en ella.

— Hola —contestó, y parecía enfadado—. ¿Quién la llama? —Lo miré sin lograr comprender sus palabras—. ¿Quieres otra paliza? Porque es eso lo que te daré.

— ¿Quién es? —le pregunté intentando oír algo.

— No creo que le importe. ¿Cómo diablos conseguiste mi número? —Podía oír como la persona al otro lado de la línea subía el tono de voz—. Tienes un minuto, Black — ¿Jacob?, ¿qué diablos hacía Jake llamando a Edward? No lo había visto al menos en un mes. Esto era de lo más extraño—. Ten —Edward me ofreció el móvil con expresión dura.

— ¿Jacob? —pregunté.

— Hola, Bella. Lamento haberte llamado al móvil de Cullen, pero me dijeron que no tenías uno y solo allí podría ubicarte.

— ¿Estás bien?, ¿por qué me llamas? —intenté pasar rápidamente a lo importante antes que Cullen me quistara el móvil y lo arrojara por la ventana. Podía ver sus nudillos completamente marcado a causa de la presión que hacía contra el volante.

— Mira, sé que no somos amigos ni nada por el estilo, y es extraño que te esté llamando, pero ha sucedido algo en Port Angeles y necesito que vengas ya.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Tú padre ha estado buscándote.

— ¿Conoces a mi padre? —alguien más a quien tendría que darle una pequeña explicación por lo que sea que Charlie haya dicho, o podía mandar al carajo a Jack y ahorrarme la conversación.

—Bueno, ha aparecido esta madrugada en el bar preguntando por ti. Parecía preocupado.

— ¿Te ha hecho algo?

— ¿Qué? No, claro que no, pero está enfermo. Hemos tenido que llevarlo al hospital Memorial. Le están haciendo los análisis en este momento. No te había llamado antes porque me ha costado un montón conseguir algún número para ubicarte.

— ¿Mi padre está en el hospital? —Las palabras parecían irreales. Él no podía estar enfermo. Siempre había sido un hombre sano y fuerte, yo más que nadie conocía esa fortaleza.

— Solo ven pronto. Por ahora está en buenas manos, pero deberías estar aquí y acompañarle.

— ¿Y su esposa?

— Llegó anoche, pero él preguntó por ti.

— Llegaré cuando pueda, Jacob, y gracias por preocuparte por él.

— No ha sido nada. Me quedaré aquí hasta que llegues.

— Bien. —acepté antes de cortar.

No estaba segura de cómo se suponía que debía sentirme. Era mi padre, justo ayer lo seguía odiando con tanta fuerza que dolía, pero ahora estaba enfermo, sometiéndose a exámenes y con el incordio de Renée cerca. Podía odiarlo hasta el cansancio, pero los recuerdos bonitos, los pocos que tenía, me los había proporcionado él. No podía abandonarle ahora.

Sentí cómo las lágrimas comenzaban a agolparse tras mis párpados y me sostuve la cabeza, intentando ordenar las ideas y los sentimientos para que no me mataran antes de llegar al hospital y verle por mí misma. Quizás cuando le viera las cosas se aclararían en mi interior y podría comprender si realmente me apenaba la situación o en realidad estaba enfadada porque enfermarse serviría de excusa para hablarnos o simplemente esto era la conmoción del primero momento.

— ¿Nena? —Edward hizo ademán de detener el coche.

—No, no pares. Tenemos que llegar a Port Angeles lo antes posible —musité recobrando un poco la cordura y al menos vislumbrando el siguiente paso.

— ¿A Port Angeles?

—Charlie está hospitalizado —Edward giro el manubrio y cambió de carril sin importarle las leyes del tránsito. Pisó el acelerador a fondo y cuando alcanzó una velocidad alta se volteó a mirarme.

—Podemos llegar en menos de dos horas. No puedo conducir más rápido.

—Está bien, no es necesario que corras, Charlie no irá a ninguna parte esta noche.

— ¿Qué le ha pasado? —Parecía preocupado. No me juzgaba, no había hecho ningún comentario sobre que mi padre merecía morir solo en un hospital, simplemente estaba ahí, acompañándome.

—Están haciendo los análisis ahora. Jacob no me ha dicho nada más.

—Al menos Black podría haber averiguado algo antes de llamarte.

—Edward —le advertí.

—Lo lamento —no parecía lamento mucho realmente—. También lo lamento por tu padre.

—Mira, sé que se comportó como un hijo de perra y que no merece mi preocupación, pero es mi padre.

—No estoy recriminándote nada, nena.

—Lo sé, solo estoy intentando exteriorizar mis pensamientos —ahora mismo necesitaba aquí a Alice, era la única que lograba hacerme ordenas las ideas.

—Todo estará bien, ya verás.

—Eso espero —murmuré.

El viaje a Port Angeles se hizo interminable. La carretera parecía siempre la misma frente a nosotros y eso no me ayudaba a enfocarme en nada más. Cuando los letreros comenzaban a indicar que estábamos cerca, mi corazón aceleró la carrera y yo solo quería echarme a correr por la calle, pensando que así llegaría en menos tiempo y que una vez allá una luz blanca bajaría del cielo y me diría exactamente qué tenía que hacer y cómo me debía sentir.

Edward aparcó en el estacionamiento del hospital y yo me bajé del coche sin esperarle, acercándome a la recepcionista.

—Charlie Swan —le dije, temerosa de oír malas noticias. La mujer miró la pantalla de su computadora y alzó la vista.

—Está descansando ahora. ¿Es familiar del señor Swan?

—Soy su hija.

—Oh. Bien. Segundo piso, habitación 202.

—Gracias —Edward me siguió de cerca hasta las escaleras, y las subimos en silencio. Me detuve fuera del cuarto de papá. La habitación tenía paredes de vidrio, con unas persianas que me entregaban su imagen distorsionada. Renée estaba con él, tomándole la mano y mirándolo fijamente. Tuve el impulso de esperar que ella se fuera, pero prefería aguarle la fiesta ya, de todas formas yo tenía mucho más derecho que la perra—. Espérame aquí —Edward besó mi frente y se apoyó en la pared. Él también estaba cansado con la carrera. Abrí la puerta del cuarto y los párpados de mi padre de separaron.

—Bells —susurró dándome una sonrisa.

—Has llegado. Espero que tu fiesta haya sido realmente más importante que esto.

—No ahora, Renée —le pidió papá con voz cansada.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —me acerqué a la cama y él cogió mi mano con suavidad. Como acto reflejo la alejé de su toque, pero sus labios se transformaron tan rápidamente en una línea fina que algo jaló de mí y volví a dejarle cogerme.

—Ahora bien, cielo.

—Jacob me ha dicho que estaban haciéndote exámenes.

—Oh, Jacob. Se ha portado muy bien conmigo, es un buen chico.

—Lo es. ¿Hace cuánto estás aquí? —No iba a empezar a alabar los atributos de Jake justo ahora que Edward estaba apoyado en la pared de la habitación y probablemente no se perdía ninguna de nuestras palabras.

—Hoy por la madrugada.

—Deberías ir por café, Renée. Estoy muerta —me dio una mirada que pareció atravesarme completa.

—Ve, cielo, por favor —me secundó papá y a la perra no quedó más que murmurar palabras inteligibles mientras salía del cuarto. No se detuvo fuera del mismo, así que supuse que Edward ya no estaba allí o probablemente ambos tendrían una grata conversación.

Un silencio incómodo se prolongó durante unos minutos entre Charlie y yo, minutos en los que logré tranquilizarme y pensar —ahora que ya había aceptado que el idiota me importaba— en que era imposible que no hubiese nada que pudiéramos hacer.

—Cielo, sé que las cosas no están bien entre nosotros, no hemos hablado en semanas —entonces la teoría de que todo esto era un ardid para reconciliarnos, cobró fuerza.

—Eso ha sido tu culpa. Siempre dijiste que nuestros actos tienen consecuencias. Pues también se aplica a ti —para cuando quise morderme la lengua, ya era tarde.

—Lo sé. Fui un idiota y no tengo excusa, pero me preocupa que no estés bien.

—Estoy bien, papá.

— ¿Eres feliz? Sé que sales con uno de los chicos Cullen.

—Soy feliz —acepté.

—Lamento no poder ser parte de tu felicidad.

—Así lo has elegido.

—Sé que cometí un error, Isabella…

—No, ahora solo pensemos en tu salud.

—No, no. Tengo que decírtelo —se incorporó un poco en la cama y palmeó un lugar vacío junto a él. Me senté con cuidado, sin querer escuchar lo que tenía que decirme, pero iba a hacerlo, aún a pesar de lo que él había hecho. De todas formas, era mi padre, el único que iba a tener, además, ¿qué más daño podía hacerme? No mucho, ciertamente—. Nunca debí ponerte una mano encima, tú no lo merecías, no lo mereces. Me subo al púlpito a predicar y eso no vale nada cuando no puedo amarte como debiera, cuando no te hago feliz. Eres el único regalo que Dios me dio y yo te alejé, te puse por debajo de mi lista de prioridades. Todas las demás cosas en mi vida son pasajeras, pero tú eres constante y aun así no pude verlo. Acepté que Renée te maltratara, te prohibí vivir tu vida de manera plena… No te amé lo suficiente, cielo, y no te imaginas como me ha dolido durante estos meses. Cuando por fin decidiste negarte a lo malo de tu vida, entonces me di cuenta de quien eras. No eres la princesa que quisimos criar, eres un ser humano, independiente, distinto a nosotros, y así eres perfecta y hermosa. Si hay algo que pueda hacer, cualquier cosa, con tal de qué vuelvas a mí, lo haré. —Las lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas mientras yo contenía las mías.

No podía gritarle un par de cosas y salir de allí furiosa, porque no quería hacerlo. Lo amaba, con cada maldita célula de mi cuerpo lo amaba. Yo era parte de él y él era parte de mí, lo único que me quedaba de mi familia. Las cicatrices se borraban, pero lo que él había hecho era más duradero, sin embargo, intentaría olvidar sus errores, cada uno de ellos porque se había dado cuenta, había aceptado que yo era distinta, que él había cometido un error y estaba dispuesto a enmendarlo. Quizás, yo no era tan dura como intentaba parecer.

—No hay nada que puedas hacer, papá.

—Por favor, Isabella, solo te pido una oportunidad más. Prometo ayudarte a ser feliz, tu felicidad será la mía desde hoy en adelante.

— ¿Y si la quiero a ella lejos de nuestras vidas? Te he visto mirar impávido los años de golpes, y no puedo verles juntos sin sentirme enferma. Eres su cómplice, y ella sigue feliz viviendo su dichosa vida como si yo solo hubiese sido un animal al cual pueden apalear porque no dirá nada. ¿Cómo puedes amarla y ser feliz junto a una mujer así? Entiendo el amor, sé que es irracional, pero no hay nada en ella digno de amar, papá, ni una sola cosa —estaba apostando todas mis cartas en esta jugada, pero ya no había nada que perder, además, era él quien se sentía con la obligación de enmendar el daño hecho.

—Ella me ama —susurró como una disculpa.

—Yo también te amo.

—Pero tú no estarás allí por siempre. No estarás cuando encuentres tu camino en la vida.

— ¿Es eso?, ¿te da miedo quedarte solo?

—Sé que te irás. Estás planeando tu viaje a Francia, y yo me quedaré aquí, en este lugar he encontrado mi hogar.

—No hay ninguna excusa que pueda mantenerte atado a alguien que no amas.

—Lo siento, cielo, pero ella es mi esposa.

— ¡Y yo tu hija!

—Nunca más la pondré por delante de ti. Ya lo he hablado con ella, tú eres mi prioridad, pero no la dejaré. Ella no tiene a nadie más.

—Bien, acepto tu felicidad mientras no interfiera con la mía —espeté. Hoy estaba cediendo demasiado, pero no me quedaba mucho tiempo en este país y, ahora, no quería que nada interfiriera en mi vida. pero había algo que no podía callar.

—Gracias. Siempre has dado más de lo que te corresponde. Sé que no merezco esto, y como bien lo dijiste una vez, ella es mi prueba, no la tuya, pero gracias por no hacerme elegir.

—Te quiero, papá. No puedo decirte que te haya perdonado los golpes, pero estoy dispuesta a un par de meses más con ella por ti, sin embargo, debes saber que lo estás haciendo mal. Que te perdone algunas cosas no significa que debo pretender que eres perfecto, porque no lo eres, de hecho eres un cobarde, y agradezco no ser como tú. Siempre has estado preocupado porque la gente te acepte, por parecer ser bueno y feliz frente a todos, todo desemboca en ti y tus necesidades, tu amor propio no te permite amar a nadie como deberías, ni siquiera a mí. Siempre me has dado cosas a medias, amor a medias, preocupación a medias, y solo porque sabes que ella te ama, y sentirte querido es más importante para ti que amar a tu propia hija. Pero está bien si eso lo que realmente necesitas, está bien porque ahora no me daña, porque pronto me iré y dejaré de recibir las sobras, pero tienes que saber que no estuvo bien antes, que durante diecisiete dolió. Fue un dolor real.

—Cada día de mi vida intentaré compensarte lo que hice —murmuró con voz ahogada.

— ¿Compensarle? —La voz de Renée me trajo de golpe al mundo real.

—Fue un error haberle hecho eso y lo sabes. Es mi hija y la amo por sobre todo, no hay perdón para mí por haberla golpeado, pero nunca dejaré de intentar remediarlo —sus palabras eran buenas, eran esperadas, pero yo podía ver aún ese amor incompleto. Nada tenía la importancia que debería porque yo conocía el egoísta corazón de papá.

—Fue la consecuencia de sus actos —vaya, al parecer su actitud silenciosa se había quedado en la cafetería. Ahora la perra tenía toda la pinta de estar buscando un buen golpe.

—No tengo necesidad de mentirte, papá. No me golpearías otra vez aun cuando yo hubiese sido culpable, así que no tiene sentido que lo niegue. Edward fue ese día y discutió con ella por cómo me había dejado. Yo estaba golpeada y él se dio cuenta, pero nadie le hizo eso en el rostro —obvié conscientemente el hecho de que la amenazó y la estranguló un poco, no era necesario traer eso a colación cuando lo que discutíamos era lo que le había pasado en la cara. Además, contarle esa parte no ayudaría a que Charlie me creyera.

— ¡Eres una vil mentirosa!

— ¿Por qué mentiría? Papá te ama, esto no te perjudicará, solo no quiero que mi padre piense que fui capaz de hacerte eso. No te dañaría así, no me ensuciaría nunca las manos contigo.

—Y por eso mandaste a tu guardaespaldas.

—Edward es mi novio, no mi guardaespaldas.

— ¿Has venido con él? —el estómago se me contrajo ante la pregunta de papá. Asentí una vez con la cabeza mientras el foco de la conversación cambiaba drásticamente—. Entonces dile que pase. No tendrías que haberlo dejado fuera —bien, yo era buena dando vuelta los temas desagradables, pero Charlie era todo un mago.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Claro. Quiero saludar al novio de mi hija —su amabilidad rallaba en lo exagerado.

—Charlie, ellos están en pecado. Son dos demonios —tuve que aguantar la risa o explotaría justo en el rostro de Renée y le gritaría a la cara que yo llevaba pecando bajo sus narices más años de los que imaginaba.

—Basta ya, Renée. Tú y yo somos una cosa, pero no interferirás más en la relación que tengo con mi hija. Sus cosas solo nos atañen a nosotros dos. Sé que nunca la quisiste como propia, así que no interfieras más. Es la última vez que te lo digo —la mueca de Renée era digna de ver. Estaba crispada por la indignación y roja de furia.

Me puse de pie mientras ella estaba con el arranque y busqué a Edward. Anduve por el pasillo hasta que di con él. Estaba conversando con Jacob apoyado contra la pared, me detuve y les miré unos segundos para convencerme de que podían tener una conversación civilizada y solo cuando supe que no estaba alucinando me acerqué a ellos.

—Jake —lo saludé. Él me dio un abrazo corto y se alejó, consciente de la presencia de Edward.

— ¿Cómo lo has encontrado?

—Parece estar bien, al menos se le ve tranquilo.

—Lo lamento mucho, Bells. No sabemos aún lo que es.

— ¿Sabemos? Hablas como si trabajaras aquí.

—Bueno, no aquí, pero estudio medicina, Bells —dijo cómo si fuese obvio.

— ¿Tú qué?

—Sí, lo sé. No todos los barman estudian medicina, pero tengo que reunir dinero y solo puedo hacerlos los fines de semana. Ahora estoy en el segundo año, así que algo sé del Huntington.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes, Jake? —Ciertamente no parecía mucho mayor que yo.

—Veinticuatro. No soy tan viejo como crees. Aún me quedan dos años y medio para terminar.

—Eso no es nada.

—Los años dentro del hospital son agotadores —difirió él.

—Tienes razón, de todas formas, muchas gracias por venir —no estaba segura de las consecuencias que tendría su ayuda, porque los hombres siempre querían algo a cambio, pero tendría que esperar y ver su movimiento—. No he querido preguntarle a él, pero, ¿qué le ha sucedido?

—Anoche vino al bar y estábamos hablando cuando perdió el equilibrio. Se golpeó la cabeza, así que lo trajimos aquí. Había algo anómalo en el movimiento de sus manos, por llamarlo de algún modo, además que el cambio de humor que tuvo antes de caerse no me pareció normal. Así que ahora están moviéndose rápido para tener los resultados. No debería demorar mucho en venir el médico.

— ¿El movimiento de sus manos?, ¿cambios de humor?

—Bueno, eso es lo que he percibido yo. Tú deberías tenerlo más claro; vives con él.

—Ya, bueno, es que no nos hemos visto mucho últimamente.

—Oh. Bien, no necesito saberlo —pareció notar que algo iba mal.

— ¿Crees que estará bien?

—No lo sé, Bells, pero intenta relajarte ahora.

—Bien, bien, me preocuparé una vez que lleguen los exámenes.

— ¿Cómo estás tú? —intervino Edward, como si su cuota de paciencia con Jacob hubiese llegado al tope y ahora reclamara mi completa atención.

—Bien. Nos hemos… reconciliado —él frunció el ceño, pero no comentó su obvio desacuerdo con aquello—. Y ahora quiere verte.

— ¿Verme? —parecía realmente sorprendido.

—Sí, así que deberíamos ir allí.

—Yo iré a dar una vuelta por ahí. Creo que necesito otra taza de café —se excusó Jacob.

—Puedes irte a casa y descansar, Jake. No es necesario que te sobre exijas.

— ¿Me llamarán si algo sucede?

—Claro, Edward tiene tu número —Jake me dio un beso en la mejilla y le ofreció su mano a Edward.

—Gracias por todo, Jacob —le dijo este con tono serio.

—Cuando lo necesiten —Jacob se marchó y nosotros partimos hacia la habitación de papá.

— ¿Estás segura de esto? —me preguntó Edward dudando frente a la puerta.

—Quiero que te conozca —asintió una vez y entramos en el cuarto pulcro.

—Pastor Swan —lo saludó ofreciéndome su mano.

—Oh, muchacho, eres el novio de mi hija, no tienes que decirme pastor. Es un gusto verte…

—Edward.

—Cierto, Edward. Perdonarás mi ignorancia, pero no hemos hablado mucho de ti.

—Estoy al tanto de eso —escuché claramente la acusación en las palabras de Edward.

—Cuéntame un poco de ti, entonces, muchacho.

—Soy compañero de Isabella, y el próximo año pretendo ir a la universidad en Italia —Edward parecía estar entrenado para responder a suegros exigentes. No me gusto mucho la idea.

—Claro, claro, ustedes son de allá.

—En realidad somos de Washington, pero vivimos muchos años en Europa.

—Nosotros también. Es un buen lugar para vivir, aunque ahora con la crisis económica se está volviendo complicado, pero sigue siendo un lugar hermoso. ¿Y qué piensas estudiar?

—Relaciones internacionales y luego arte.

—Entonces planeas seguir los pasos de tu padre. Eso está bien, mientras sea lo que te hace feliz —vaya, que si no hubiésemos conversado antes, pensaría que mi padre estaba dando un discurso falso y barato.

—Exactamente —aceptó Edward sin parecer querer dar más detalles.

—Buenas noches —un doctor, supuse que el de papá, se presentó con rostro indescifrable—. Soy el doctor Bloom.

—Ella es mi hija Isabella y él su novio Edward —nos presentó Charlie.

—Mucho gusto —saludó él ofreciéndonos su mano.

— ¿Tiene los resultados? —pregunté queriendo arrancarle la carpeta de las manos.

—Bien. Hemos hechos todos los diagnósticos diferenciales que hemos podido en laboratorio y hoy temprano su padre ha estado con nuestros psiquiatras, así que después de esto no tenemos dudas. Señor Swan, no son buenas noticias, usted tiene Huntington.

— ¿Huntington? —Pregunté intentando recordar si había oído ese nombre alguna vez en mi vida, pero me había quedado en blanco.

—Bien, el Huntington es un trastorno genético hereditario. Presenta síntomas físicos y psicológicos. Hay movimientos involuntarios, desorientación, pérdida de la memoria, irritabilidad, paranoia, psicosis. Sé que esto es difícil para ustedes, pero aparte del equipo médico, trabajaran con un psicólogo especializado en Huntington para hacerles más llevadera la enfermedad. Sin embargo, esta en una enfermedad larga, la media son quince años, así que haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para hacer llevadero este proceso.

—Espere —lo detuve—, ¿Y dónde queda lo de "lo sanaremos, señor Swan, usted estará bien con el tratamiento".

—El Huntington no tiene cura, señorita. Lo lamento —un agujero negro se abrió a mis pies y solo pude permanecer en el borde porque Edward me sostenía con fuerza por la cintura.

— ¿Cuáles son los pasos a seguir? —intervino mi padre sin ninguna nota se angustia en la voz.

—Le daremos medicamentos para apalear los síntomas.

— ¿Qué medicamentos?

—Neurolépticos para limitar los movimientos involuntarios y ISRS para mejorar los síntomas de agresividad e irritación. Sabemos que tiene movimientos involuntarios y cambios de personalidad, así que comenzaremos con esto, a menos que su familia y usted nos confirmen que los cambios de humor fueron en situaciones específicas.

—Deme ambos —le dijo mi padre con voz decidida.

—Papá… —susurré al tiempo que su agresividad se transformaba en un síntoma de la enfermedad y no en golpes dados conscientemente.

—No, no me voy a arriesgar, cielo.

—Entonces comenzaremos ahora. Usted debe hacerse las pruebas —alcé la vista intentando entender aquellas palabras.

— ¿Qué?

—Es genético, señorita Swan. Debemos hacerle ahora mismo las pruebas.

—Pero yo no he tenido ningún síntoma.

—Le haremos un test presintomático, señorita. Será rápido. Solo necesitamos un examen de sangre y tendremos los resultados lo antes posible.

—Bien —intervino papá—. Ve, cielo, salgamos luego de esto —entonces comprendí la real posibilidad de estar enferma, y me moví rápido siguiendo al doctor. Edward iba junto a mí, tomándome de la mano con fuerza mientras mis miedos danzaban sombríos frente a mis ojos.

—Todo estará bien —me aseguró, y yo quise creer con todas mis fuerzas en ello.

No nos demoramos mucho, la enfermera me sacó sangre y la mandaron a analizar con el rotulo de "urgente". Al menos no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de tener una respuesta.

— ¿Cuándo podemos llevarnos a papá?

—Mañana temprano, y no se preocupe, señorita. Podemos mantener controlada la enfermedad durante un tiempo, esto es muy lento, el avance, así que solo deberán irse acomodando a medida que se den los síntomas.

—Gracias, doctor.

—Buenas noches —miré al médico alejarse por el pasillo, con el peso de la mala noticia sobre los hombros.

Volvimos al cuarto y mi padre estaba leyendo un folleto con las gafas acomodadas sobre el puente de su nariz.

— ¿Qué lees?

—Los síntomas. Al parecer no podré predicar durante mucho más tiempo. Mi memoria se convertirá en nada.

—No te permitiré olvidar. Lo prometo.

—Oh, cielo, olvidar no es tan malo. Además, tú debes ir a la universidad en unos meses, y yo no seré una carga para ti. No lo digo como recriminación, sino como una decisión que he tomado conscientemente.

—No creo que deba irse a otro país ahora que estás enfermo, amor —quería matar a la perra con mis propias manos. Claro, para ella sería perfecto que yo tuviese que quedarme amarrada a mi padre de por vida.

—Ella irá. No se convertirá en mi enfermera personal. Además, aún me quedan quince años. Es tiempo suficiente para que Isabella pueda estudiar y formar una familia. Solo la necesito aquí el día que muera para despedirme, no todos los días haciendo guardia junto a mi cama —_solo el día que muera. _El pensamiento resonó con fuerza dentro de mi mente—. Ahora necesito descansar. Deberías irte a casa, cielo. Renée puede llevarme cuando me den de alta.

—El doctor dijo que podías marcharte mañana temprano.

—Entonces nos vemos en casa cuando vuelvas de la escuela.

—No, me quedaré contigo esta noche.

—No lo harás, señorita —me reprendió medio en broma, medio en serio—. Estás cansada, así que váyanse antes que se les haga más tarde.

—Oh, bien, pero me avisan si sucede cualquier cosa.

—Estaré bien, cielo. Ahora, fuera.

—Te quiero —susurré besando su frente.

—Te amo —susurró. No me despedí de Renée, era una pérdida de tiempo y se me podía pegar lo maldita si la tocaba por voluntad propia.

Salimos de allí y nos montamos en el carro de Edward, él no encendió el motor enseguida; se me quedó mirando fijamente, como si esperara que yo dijese algo.

— ¿Qué va mal?

—Tú —dijo sin preámbulos.

— ¿Qué he hecho? —No podía creer que se molestara por lo de Jacob, eso sería lo último que me faltaba para hacer mi día perfecto.

—Estás demasiado entera.

—Oh, ¿quieres que me quiebre? ¿Qué llore en tu hombro por las desgracias que nos suceden? No lo haré, Edward, no voy a flaquear ahora que él me necesita —pero supe enseguida que quebrarme era justo lo que estaba haciendo.

—Solo me preocupa que no estés tan bien cómo aparentas.

—Estoy bien, solo preocupada. Es mi padre, claro que no quiero verlo morir lentamente, deteriorarse frente a mis ojos, pero es lo que nos toca.

—A eso me refiero, a que las posibilidades no te afecten.

— ¡Claro que me afectan! Solo que mi dolor pasó a segundo plano, ahora es él quien importa.

—Tú eres la prioridad, Isabella, incluso la suya, no lo olvides —no, no lo olvidaba, pero estaba dispuesta a postergar algunas cosas por mi padre. No mi vida, pero sí mi tiempo y mis ansias de matar a Renée.

—Lo sé, pero a veces tenemos que hacer sacrificios.

—Solo espero que el sacrificio que pide su dios no seas tú —susurró encendiendo el motor y enfilando devuelta a Forks.

**Espero sus comentarios. Nos leemos pronto.**

**¡Bites!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos.**

**Mil gracias a los que han esperado.**

**Capítulo 12**

"_Desengañada te crees y tus días son cuentos para niños" Pablo de Rokha._

La mañana fue un completo asco.

Al menos, había tenido una noche tranquila, y bastante solitaria. No quería despertar y encontrarme con Carlisle camino a la escuela, así que no acepté la invitación de Edward y me quedé en mi casa. Él Insistió en quedarse conmigo, pero en realidad necesitaba una noche a solas y lo aceptó.

No pude cerrar los ojos hasta que dieron las tres de la madrugada, pero es que tenía mucho en qué pensar. Primero, el tiempo que había perdido con papá. Uno suele suponer que tiene toda la vida por delante, que los seres que ama no se irán nunca, pero lo cierto era que la vida no siempre está de acuerdo con nuestros planes.

Sin embargo, mi corazón se negaba a hacer borrón y cuenta nueva. No podía olvidar el dolor al recordar a papá golpeándome, sintiendo su mano caer una y otra vez sobre mí completamente enajenado. No era el dolor físico lo que más recordaba, sino como se sentía que te rompieran el corazón. Al parecer, no solo el amor tiene la capacidad de destruirte, la desilusión también puede hacerlo.

Quizás —y sé que soy un asco de persona solo por pensar esto— la enfermedad era un castigo, era lo que tenía que pagar. Él siempre hablaba sobre las pruebas que mandaba su dios, pues quizás esta era su prueba, porque probablemente su vida ya había sido demasiado buena cómoda y era el momento de probar su fe. Si era así, que pena por él. Tuvo cuarenta y cinco años para darse cuenta, para enmendar sus errores, para practicar lo que predicaba cada semana, y no lo hizo.

Por otro lado, si hay infierno, quizás me vaya allí, porque si había algo que celebraba de esta enfermedad, no era el hecho de mi pseudo reconciliación con Charlie, sino la idea de ver a la perra atada a la cama de papá eternamente. Me la imagino sintiéndose inútil cuando mi padre ya no fuese el pastor de la iglesia, sin otra opción que quedarse merodeando la casa tratando de encontrar algo más que limpiar. Ya no tendrá ninguna autoridad, perderá poder sobre todo y todos, porque ya no habría nadie a quien dar órdenes. Su frustración será total, ella solo sentiría odio y rencor contra el mundo, contra papá, contra mí y contra su Dios, que la abandonará del todo, y entonces se sentirá sola, realmente sola, y desamparada, y desesperada, y sabrá lo que es hundirse, y no poder respirar, entonces notará como ha desperdiciado su vida.

Lo justo sería que ella también enfermará, cualquier cosa que sea lenta y dolorosa, y yo vendría por mi padre, lo llevaría conmigo y a ella la dejaría sola y abandonada, para que muera sobre su mierda, sin comida ni agua ni un alma que la acompañé en sus últimos minutos. Eso sería jodidamente perfecto.

La vida, después de todo, daba a cada uno exactamente lo que merecía. Lástima por ellos.

— ¿Te llevo? —no había esperado a Edward después de clases, solo quería llegar a casa pronto, pero él de todas formas me había encontrado.

En realidad, su presencia hoy solo me exasperaba, era como tener un espejo frente al rostro constantemente, obligándome a mirarme a mí misma. Nada grato hoy, que mi interior no era muy bondadoso. Me sentía especialmente perra.

—Gracias, pero he venido en bicicleta.

—Vamos, que está a punto de nevar. Morirás congelada si te vas en eso.

—Estaré bien, Edward —no iba a gritarle, principalmente porque no tenía intenciones de hacer un escándalo en el aparcamiento del instituto.

—Bien —bufó frustrado—. ¿Irás a la tienda hoy?

—Creo que me quedaré en casa, con papá – algo sospechosamente parecido a la culpa me estaba jodiendo la cabeza.

— ¿Entonces, te veré mañana?

—Supongo —me encogí de hombros, intentando restarle importancia. Definitivamente me estaba comportando como idiota, pero no tenía ganas de dar explicaciones ni hacer planes, no hoy.

— ¿Me llamarás si algo sucede? —Acarició mi rostro con cuidado, y sus manos frías me hicieron temblar. Fue extraño, solo tocarlo me hizo recordar el reciente fin de semana, llevándose todas las demás preocupaciones y el mal humor lejos.

—Lo prometo.

—Oh, hay algo que he olvidado decirte.

— ¿Algo va mal?

—No, solo que he estado investigando sobre el Huntington y suelen olvidar las cosas. Quizás si intentan anotar detalles importantes, a tu padre le costará menos recordar. Pero es solo una idea.

— ¿Estás preocupado porque mi padre olvide las cosas? —algo iba muy mal aquí. Edward preocupado por Charlie era algo realmente inconcebible.

—Es tu padre, nena, no me agrada, pero tú lo quieres, yo solo estoy intentando ayudar.

—Eres demasiado bueno, ¿lo sabías? —bueno era quedarse corto, pero seguía incrédula. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? No me costaba recordar que hace un tiempo Edward parecía dispuesto a crucificar a papá en la pared de la iglesia y ahora había estado investigando sobre Huntington e intentaba ayudar. ¿Era posible que las personas cambiaran tanto?

—No soy bueno, no te confundas. Se lo dije a Renée, soy el mismo diablo —ya, entonces se suponía que era alguien malvado con arranques de bondad. Podía vivir con eso, claro, si fuese cierto.

— ¡Y un carajo! —espeté de todas formas—. Eres bueno y no lo quieres reconocer. Quizás, al fin y al cabo, soy yo la que no te merece.

— ¡Claro que me mereces! Eres mi ángel. Me sacas de la oscuridad, yo solo soy tu incordio.

—Bien, bien, cómo quieras. De todas formas ahora no hay duda de que eres el incordio más angelical que conozco.

—Angelical no es una palabra sexy —me presionó contra su cuerpo, y sus manos se sujetaron firmemente de mi espalda baja.

—Oh, vamos, tú no necesitas palabras sexys para definirte. Podría decirte princesito y seguirías volviéndome loca.

— ¿Te vuelvo loca? —preguntó riendo.

—Ya lo creo, pero que no se te suban los humos a la cabeza.

—Nena, lo único que se me sube a la cabeza eres tú —me dio uno de esos besos que deberían ser ilegales en este país, y me fue a dejar a la bicicleta—. Nos vemos mañana. _Ti voglio bene, Gala._

— ¡¿Qué?! —mi corazón pareció explotar dentro de mi pecho y retomar entonces su carrera de forma frenética.

—Gala —repitió.

—No hagas eso —le rogué intentando mantener mis sentimientos a raya mientras la historia de Dalí y aquella misteriosa mujer venían a mi mente.

—Gala, Galuska, Gradiva, Oliveta, Lionette…

—Basta... por favor.

— ¿Sabes lo que Dalí escribió sobre ella? —negué lentamente. ¡Maldición! Edward Cullen lo hacía de nuevo, con una jodida palabra y su sonrisa ladina ya me tenía entregando el alma por completo en aquel momento. Todo había desaparecido a nuestro alrededor, ya no sabía dónde estábamos ni tenía noción de mi cuerpo, solo podía escuchar su voz. Me sentía solo como un ente que palpitaba con cada una de sus palabras. —_"Gala me ha dado, en el verdadero sentido de la palabra, la estructura que faltaba en mi vida. Yo no existía más que en un saco lleno de agujeros, blando y borroso, siempre en busca de una muleta. Ciñéndome a Gala he encontrado una columna vertebral y, haciendo el amor con ella, he rellenado mi piel." La mia Gala_ —susurró acercándose lentamente hasta mi cuerpo.

Me dejé envolver por sus brazos y sentí el latido profundo de su corazón.

—_Io ti amo _—me besó, sin prisas, sin tiempo y el mundo volvió a cobrar sentido. Todo pareció encajar en su lugar cuando me encontré con sus labios.

— _Je t'adore __—_susurré alejándome de su boca, intentando descubrir que le hacía tan perfecto para mí, pero no lograba encontrar la respuesta.

—Nos vemos mañana —besó mi frente y se alejó, dejándome varada en mitad del aparcamiento, con la gente murmurando alrededor y el frío calándome los huesos. Al parecer mi mundo perfecto solo existía cuando él estaba junto a mí.

Me monté en la bicicleta aún bajo los efectos de Edward y emprendí el camino a casa rápido, intentando no morir congelada en el camino. Antes de llegar a casa, divisé el coche de Renée y el de papá, entonces mi cerebro pareció volver a cobrar vida y comenzó a trabajar. ¿Cómo diablos habían traídos ambos coches? ¡Maldición! Solo esperaba que la perra loca no hubiera hecho manejar a papá desde Port Angeles. ¡La mataba! yo la amarraba a un tronco en el patio y la dejaba morir congelada en la más jodida de las tormenta.

Metí la bicicleta bajo el pequeño techo en el patio trasero y entré en casa. El lugar estaba cálido, la chimenea encendida y las voces de tres personas resonaban en la cocina. Entré incrédula cuando pude reconocer la voz, olvidando la escena de la tortura en la nieve.

— ¿Jake?

—Hola, Bells.

—Em, hola. ¿Qué haces aquí? —no tenía la más puta idea de cómo comportarme.

—Ha venido a dejarle el coche a tu padre —vaya, eso lo explicaba.

— ¿Cómo estás, papá?

—Bien, cielo, me siento bien. Además, Esto no es como si estuviera convaleciente, solo debo tener cuidado y tomar mi medicina— era raro volver al trato que teníamos antes de la golpiza.

— ¿No tienes que hacer reposo?

—No, solo tengo que tomármelo con calma, ir a las reuniones con la psicóloga y todo estará bien.

— ¿No necesitas nada, entonces?

—Nada, cielo. Tienes que continuar con tu vida normal. Deberías ir a la tienda y mostrársela a Jacob. Me ha comentado que le gustan las cosas antiguas. Será nuestra forma de retribuirle todo lo que ha hecho.

—No es necesario, Charlie.

—Oh, claro que sí —insistió papá—, te has perdido un día de clase por mi causa. Así que ve a la tienda con Isabella y escoge lo que más te guste —no me agradaba mucho la idea. Principalmente porque si Edward se enteraba, íbamos a tener una conversación poco agradable.

Fuese yo o no su Gala, dudaba mucho que Edward fuese como Dalí en relación a mis amistades. Definitivamente él nunca aceptaría que yo fuese por allí teniendo aventuras, y Jacob ya estaba en su lista negra.

—No es necesario —insistió Jacob.

—Vamos ya —decidí que lo mejor era terminar esto pronto, antes que Cullen llamara y yo tuviese que inventar una excusa—. Papá no se quedará tranquilo hasta que te compense cada uno de los favores que le has hecho.

—En ese caso, está bien —aceptó sonriendo ampliamente. Su sonrisa era bastante agradable. Nunca me había dedicado a mirar a Jacob, principalmente porque nuestros encuentros habían sido nocturnos, pero ahora que le veía bien y de día, podía notar las facciones agradables, los labios llenos, la piel color canela y el brillo de sus ojos negros. Definitivamente era guapo.

—Gracias por todo, Jacob.

—Por nada, Charlie.

—Recuerda venir a cenar. Solo tienes que llamarnos y avisar para que Renée prepare algo exquisito —seguramente la perra le daría tripas asadas. Yo ya podía ver que a ella no le agradaba, y probablemente fuera porque el tipo que le había salvado la vida a papá era amigo mío, casi una extensión de mi cuerpo, bueno, bueno, no tanto así, pero probablemente la perra lo veía bastante similar a eso.

—Lo haré —aceptó ofreciéndole su mano.

—Cuídate, Jacob —se despidió Renée, que hasta entonces había permanecido con el pico cerrado. No es que hubiese necesidad de que hablara, pero a ella le encantaba arruinar los buenos momentos.

—Volveré a cenar —les avisé antes de salir de allí con Jacob pisándome los talones.

—Lamento que tengas que hacer esto —se disculpó mientras caminábamos hacia el centro del pueblo.

—No te pareces al Jake que conocí en las fiestas —me salí por la tangente. No tenía intenciones de seguir hablando del agradecimiento profundo que sentía papá.

—Porque no siempre puedo ser fiestero y estar con alcohol en el cuerpo —me explicó como si yo fuese una niña crédula.

— ¿Entonces, tienes personalidades múltiples? —me burlé.

—Vamos, que tú tampoco estás ahora mismo como en las fiestas.

—Tienes razón, pero al menos yo solo soy una adolescente fiestera, tú eres un barman fiestero que en la semana estudia medicina. Eso sí es raro.

—Ya te lo he dicho. Necesito reunir dinero y tengo ese trabajo los fines de semana.

— ¿Y por qué no trabajas cerca de la universidad? A todo esto, ¿dónde estudias?

—En Mount Vernon. No queda a la vuelta de la esquina, pero es lo más cerca que he encontrado.

— ¿Y por qué no te has ido a algún otro lugar, o de plano vivir allí?

—Porque mis padres viven en Port Angeles. Ambos son ancianos y no me gusta dejarles solos mucho tiempo. Sí, lo sé, suena horriblemente sentimental, pero son mis padres.

—Así que haces un viaje largo no por el trabajo, sino por tus padres. Eso es, bueno, es bastante noble de tu parte —cada vez me sorprendía más esta cara de Jacob. Al fin y al cabo, al parecer si existían chicos cercanos a la perfección en el mundo, claro, perfectos convencionalmente, porque su perfección a mí me daba dolor de estómago.

—Son mis padres, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

— ¿Y ellos, qué hacen?

—Tienen una tienda de recuerdos. Mamá trabaja allí la mayor parte del tiempo. Papá la ayuda cuando se siente bien. Es veinte años mayor que ella y las fuerzas no siempre le acompañan. Deberías conocerlos, les agradarías un montón.

—Vamos, no soy la típica chica agradable —de hecho, estaba casi segura que cualquier padre me consideraría una mal influencia ahora que ya no iba vestida de anciana y leyendo la biblia por las calles.

—Ya le he hablado de ti a mamá y se ha mostrado bastante interesada.

— ¿Y por qué le hablarías de mí? —no me estaba gustando nada el rumbo de la conversación. Ahora mismo me sentía jodidamente incómoda.

—No suele salir mucho y le gusta que le cuente las historias del bar. Le conté de ti porque es un acontecimiento importante para ella que llegue alguien extranjero.

—Nunca me consideré a mí misma como un acontecimiento importante —lo cierto es que ni siquiera me consideré alguna vez un acontecimiento; ni siquiera uno malo.

—Ya ves, lo que no tiene importancia para unos, puede tenerla para otros.

—Quizás —murmuré antes de sumirnos en el mutismo hasta que llegamos a la tienda.

Saqué la llave de la reja metálica de la tienda y Jacob la levantó por mí. Encendí la luz amarilla de aquel espacio antes de dejarle entrar.

—Vaya, esto es mucho más emocionante de lo qué pensé.

— ¿En serio te gustan las cosas antiguas? —ciertamente, no me creía el cuento.

—En serio, Bells. No he mentido solo para tenerte a solas —me dio una sonrisa radiante y comenzó a mirar los objetos mientras yo ponía el mesón entre nosotros.

— ¿Podrías prestarme tu móvil?

—Claro —a raíz de su comentario, fue que supe que debía llenar todas las bases o podría estar en problemas. Marqué los números que ya me había aprendido de memoria y Edward contestó al primero tono.

— ¿Acaso te has enamorado de mí, Black? Porque debo avisarte que soy completamente heterosexual, así que no sigas llamándome —parecía querer der irónico, pero la verdad es que bajo la fachada estaba putamente enojado.

—No, Edward, soy yo. Solo llamaba para decirte que estoy en la tienda de mi abuelo con Jacob. Él vino a dejar el coche de papá a casa y papá le ha dicho que podía escoger cualquier cosa de la tienda como agradecimiento —ni siquiera le di espacio para pensar tonterías.

—Estaré allí en diez minutos. Antes, si puedo.

—Edward… —murmuré.

—Dile que mantenga las manos lejos de ti —me advirtió antes de colgar. Bueno, tenía sus razones. Si incluso yo ahora desconfiaba de las intenciones de Jake, era entendible que Edward tuviera sospechas.

— ¿Se ha enfadado? —me preguntó Jake mientras sostenía una caja de música.

—No suele confiar mucho en los hombres, así que viene para acá.

—Debería irme, entonces.

—No te hará daño, Jacob.

—No le tengo miedo, solo no quiero causarte problemas —ni siquiera quería imaginar una pelea entre ellos dos. Creo que simplemente me iría a esconder bajo la cama mientras se hacían trizas. No soportaría ver tanta fuerza enfrentándose.

—Da lo mismo, ya sabe que estás aquí, no tiene sentido que te marches.

— ¿Estás segura? —asentí una vez—. ¿Él sabe, bueno, lo que pasó en aquella fiesta? —sentí como se me congelaba la sangre en las venas.

—No, no lo sabe, y nunca lo sabrá. Así que solo olvida ese día —era preferible mentirle.

—Suena fácil —murmuró—, pero no lo es —lo miré confundida. ¿Qué diablos se suponía que quería decir eso?—. Quiero esto —se apresuró a decir mostrándome la caja.

— ¿Lo envuelvo?

—Por favor —cubrí toda la caja con papel de diario y la metí en una bolsa oscura. De cierta forma me recordó a la caja de música que seguía en el ático, pero esa no sería capaz de venderla nunca. Quizás Jake y yo teníamos más cosas en común de las que pensaba, el problema es que si, aunque fuese en menor grado, yo le gustaba, una amistad no sería posible.

—Ten. Espero que la disfrutes.

—Es para mamá.

—Oh, bueno, entonces dale mis saludos. Y muchas gracias por todo, Jake.

—Por nada, Bells —me besó en la mejilla y salió de allí. Quizás sí era una buena idea que Edward no lo encontrase aquí.

— ¿Dónde está? —Edward parecía un tifón cuando entró en la tienda cinco minutos después.

— ¿Vas a hacerme una escena de celos y golpearlo? Eso no es digno de ti, pareces un crio.

— ¿Dónde está? —insistió.

—Se fue hace unos minutos. Escogió su regalo y se marchó.

— ¿Te hizo algo?

—Edward, no todos los hombres quieren algo conmigo. Además, se ha portado bastante bien con lo de papá. No tenía la menor obligación de venir a dejar el coche y aún así lo ha hecho. Déjalo pasar ya.

—El problema, nena, es que sé que quiere algo contigo. No soy idiota, he visto cómo te mira.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que me mira?

—Está hasta las bolas por ti.

—Estás viendo cosas donde no las hay. Solo hemos conversado un par de veces, Edward, es imposible que yo le guste.

—A mí me embrujaste en tres días —me recordó como si fuese mi maldita culpa.

—Bien, ¿lo que dices es que es mi culpa gustarle a los chicos? Porque sí es así podría volver a usar la ropa fea y ser una amargada. En realidad no entiendo por qué diablos estás enfadado.

—Prométeme que no te perderé por él ni por ningún otro —me tomó con fuerza de las muñecas y sus palabras sonaban desesperadas. La locura parecía haber vuelto a sus ojos, escondida tras las pupilas claras. Vagamente recordé la primera vez que se movió demasiado rápido cerca de mí y yo me encogí esperando el golpe, cuando se dio cuenta que en casa me golpeaban y le advertí que nunca se atreviera a tocarme. No entendía por qué ahora no me soltaba de su agarre y le daba un par de puñetazos por tocarme de esa manera, quizás, solo quizás, muy en el fondo yo sabía que en realidad no estaba intentando hacerme daño, solo era un niño asustado que se aferra a mí.

—No me perderás por nadie, Edward. No me interesa nadie más, pero no puedo mantenerme enclaustrada y silente. Soy un jodido ser humano, necesito relacionarme con la gente, no, en realidad no es una necesidad, ahora mismo fue una obligación moral. ¿Lo entiendes? ¡Maldición! ¡Tienes que confiar en mí!

—Confío en ti, pero no en el resto.

—Pues, no puedo ayudarte con eso —me solté de su agarre y tomé sus manos—. Nada irá mal.

—Lo siento —murmuró—, es solo que no quiero perder a… no quiero perderte —había tanto demonios con los que luchar, tantos malos recuerdos que intentar destruir… ¿sería capaz después de todo, o ellos terminarían consumiéndome a mí?

—No vas a perderme, así que ya basta con esto. Vamos arriba y seguimos revisando cajas, es lo mejor —asintió una vez y subimos las escaleras hasta el ático.

Seguían quedando más cajas de las que creía poder vender antes de irme a Francia… Francia, que mi padre lo hubiese mencionado me quitaba un peso de encima. Al menos, sabía que no habría una discusión por eso luego. Yo podía estar ahora dispuesta a enfrentarme a su puto dios y darle por el culo, pero al parecer mi esencia sumisa seguía existiendo, intentando inconscientemente mantenerme alejada de los problemas, de los gritos, de la violencia. La teoría de la fachada volvía otra vez y era entonces que me daba cuenta que vivir una vida pacifica no era algo que me desagradara.

—He encontrado algo que no creo que sea para vender —susurró Edward. Me giré hacia él y miré el atado de cartas que tenía en la mano.

— ¿Cartas?

—Van dirigidas a Charles Swan.

—Tal vez mi abuelo tenía una amante por correspondencia —me burlé. Las cartas eran notablemente antiguas. El papel estaba amarillo y con las esquinas desgastadas.

—Deberíamos leerlas —Edward se paró junto a mí y me arrebató la primera carta. Solo eran tres.

—Pero que conste que has sido tú el cotilla. Si mi abuelo quiere venir a molestar a alguien por las noches por intruso, debe ser a ti.

—Ya veré como me las arreglo si a tu abuelo se le ocurre venir del más allá a reprocharme algo —me senté sobre una mesa de noche antigua y Edward sacó el papel lineal.

—Vamos, me estás poniendo nerviosa —Edward me miraba fijamente, como si quisiera darle más emoción a la historia pornográfica de mi abuelo. Definitivamente no me imaginaba a mi abuelo ni siquiera haciendo el amor con mi abuela, no, él era demasiado caballero para ese tipo de cosas. En mi mente el abuelo Charles era casi un lord que ni siquiera tenía necesidad de ir al baño.

—Procederé a dar lectura a las aventuras sexuales y amorosas de… —giró el papel y leyó— Simone Williams y Charles Swan —al menos la mujer tenía nombre de artista. Eso le daba más emoción morbosa a esto.

— _«Charles, _dos puntos_. Sé que no tienes motivos para interferir en esto, y está bien que lo apoyes, incluso lo comprendo en cierta medida, pero intenta también comprenderme tú a mí.» _

—No suena muy romántico —se quejó Edward.

—Solo lee —le apuré. Leer una discusión por correspondencia no era algo que me desagradara. Ya me gustaría a mí conocer a alguien que pudiese ganarle a mi abuelo en una pelea; él siempre tenía los mejores argumentos.

—_«__Sé que no soy la mejor madre, o la esposa perfecta, pero ella es mi bebé, es el alma de mi alma, y es inhumano que me la hayan arrebatado de esta forma. Al menos, escríbeme una vez, dime que mi nena no llora por las noches, dime que crece sin problemas, que no se enferma, que no tiene pesadillas, que su sonrisa ilumina la casa. Dime que ella es feliz, que todo lo que han hecho ha servido de algo, que lo que me ha destrozado fue lo mejor para ella. Una sola carta, Charles, asegúrame que es feliz junto a Charlie y su nueva esposa, es todo lo que te pido» _

Edward alzó la vista, pero yo no podía pronunciar una palabra. Le quité la carta de las manos y seguí leyendo.

—_«Volveré, Charles, cada año volveré y esperaré por ella, aunque me congele fuera de casa, porque ella es mía, y no pueden arrebatarme mi corazón y pensar que me quedaré tranquila, que no lucharé._

_Simone William.»_

—Nena —susurró Edward, tratando de calmarme.

Pero le quité violentamente las otras dos cartas y las abrí como posesa, buscaba algo que me indicara que lo leído era un error, una broma, una equivocación. ¡Maldición! Estaba intentando racionalizar esto sin echarme a llorar. Estaba absolutamente jodida. Me sentía fuera de mí misma, transportada a una esquina de la habitación, solo como una espectadora que observa su propia desgracia desde afuera. Quizás así se sentía cuando el corazón terminaba de romperse: ajena a ti misma, irreconocible en tu cuerpo.

_«Charles:_

_¿Dónde se la han llevado? ¿Tan mala he sido que no me dan la oportunidad ni siquiera de despedirme? ¡Por Dios, Charles! es mi bebé, mi bebito, y no tiene a su mamá para que la arrulle por las noches. Solo dime dónde están, te prometo que no le diré a tu hijo que has sido tú. Si quieres dinero, lo tengo, tengo el suficiente para darte a ti y además, buscarla._

_Te prometo por ella que ya estoy bien. Me he rehabilitado. No me estoy medicando con nada, los excesos se han ido de mi vida. Ya no soy una loca que toma calmantes constantemente, soy un ser humano funcional. Estoy trabajando, tengo un apartamento y dinero para comida. Puedo darle a Bells todo lo que necesita y mucho más._

_Por favor, Charles, por favor. Ya no sé de qué otra manera suplicarte. Te he buscado cuando fui a Forks, pero no estabas, nadie te había visto en semanas. ¿Acaso también te marchaste con ellos? Todos pueden estar con ella menos yo, ¡es malditamente injusto! _

_Simone Williams_

_PD: Quizás estas cartas son una locura porque nunca las recibirás, pero no me daré por vencida.__»_

No, no, esto era una maldita pesadilla. Mamá estaba muerta, ella había muerto y mi padre rehízo su vida, esa era la única verdad existente. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡¿Cómo demonios sucedió esto?! Mi abuelo, no, mi abuelo era un hombre noble y que me amaba, de ninguna manera me hubiese hecho algo así, ni en un millón de años, menos dejar las cartas aquí sabiendo que alguien las encontraría. O quizás, quizás se arrepintió y precisamente quería que yo las encontrara.

No, definitivamente esto era una jodida burla, una mala broma, una horrible y muy puta broma sin duda, pero solo eso, una jugarreta por parte de algún gracioso imbécil. A menos que, bueno, quizás yo estaba dormida, sí, tal vez me había dormido en la tienda luego que Jacob se fue. O no, quizás aún iba en el coche a la cabaña con Edward. ¡Mierda! realmente estaba teniendo unos sueños bastante raros. Solo esperaba que al abrir los ojos, toda la fantasía de la cabaña se hiciera realidad.

—Quiero despertar —le dije a Edward antes de ponerme de pie y cerrar los ojos con fuerza—. Quiero despertar —susurré antes de abrirlos y encontrarme con el rostro de Edward frente al mío.

— ¿Nena?, ¿estás bien?

—Yo, yo solo quiero despertar, Edward.

—Estás despierta, nena —susurró como si le doliera arrastrarme hasta el muro de la verdad.

—Las cartas…

—No es necesario que las sigas leyendo. Vamos, esto solo te está haciendo daño —intentó tocarme, pero me sacudí su brazo de encima y me alejé con el papel arrugado entre las manos. Busqué un rincón lejos de la luz y del calor de su cuerpo y me acurruqué allí, lista para seguir leyendo lo que parecía una sentencia a muerte. ¡Maldición! ¿Acaso no había sido suficiente ya? Yo misma había pensado que cada uno obtenía solo lo que merecía, pero seguía sin saber por qué todo este castigo. Yo era inocente. Sí, no era una santa, nunca lo fui, pero en mi vida le hice daño a nadie, nunca dañe a nadie solo por el placer de hacerlo. Las discusiones que había tenido estaban justificadas, todos mis actos eran solo lo que se podía esperar de mí. No, definitivamente el dios en el que ellos creían no podía existir, no al menos ese dios de amor que ellos intentaban mostrarle a la gente, un dios que ama y que crea no puede ser así de cabrón solo porque sí. Definitivamente tenían que haber vidas pasadas y yo debí haberla cagado hasta el fondo en ellas. Sí, esa era la única explicación razonable.

Abrí la última carta, leyéndola sin saber en realidad que querían decir aquellas palabras.

"_Charles:_

_He venido a Londres, he seguido la pista que me has dado, pero no hay noticias de ella ni de Charlie. ¿Estás seguro que se encuentran aquí? Tal vez nos demoramos demasiado. A estas alturas mi bebé ya tiene cuatro años, llevo doce meses buscándola en este país y no hay rastros de ella. No quiero pensar en qué me has mentido, pero es la única alternativa posible, eso, o que ellos se hayan ido de aquí._

_Dame algún otro dato, necesito algo más. No me has escrito en un año, por favor, no te arrepientas ahora de ayudarme. No te imaginas todo lo que he hecho por mi bebé, pero nada ha dado resultado. Vamos, Charles, tú eres un buen hombre, sabes que ayudarme es lo correcto._

_Si no respondes esta carta, dejaré de enviarte, las últimas doce no las has contestado, pero tienes que saber, y díselo también a ellos, que nunca me daré por vencida._

_Simone William."_

—Mamá no murió —susurré encontrando mi voz y todas las emociones que parecieron dormidas minutos antes. Comenzaba a sentirme llena de todo, a punto de explotar—. Estaba viva cuando yo tenía cuatro años. Papá me mintió, Edward… ¡El maldito hijo de perra me mintió! —las chicherías del lugar parecían llegar solas a mi manos y de ahí salir disparadas hacia la pared. El ruido de vidrio, el descontrol, la sangre hirviéndome en las venas, las lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas, y la voz de Edward, una voz lejana y un toque que no podía percibir del todo.

— ¡Isabella! —Gritó zarandeándome por los hombros con fuerza—. ¡Basta ya! Esto no te ayudará en nada.

— ¡¿No?! ¡Entonces iré a partirle la puta cara!, ¡Lo voy a matar!, ¡voy a matar al cabrón y a su maldita puta!

—Tienes que calmarte, nena —me detuvo con firmeza cuando me lancé contra las escaleras.

— _¡Ferme ta gueule_1_!_ —le grité y estuve a punto de golpearlo.

—No ganas nada insultándome en francés, nena. Cálmate y conversemos esto. No puedes salir de aquí así.

— _j'en ai rien à foutre_2, Edward —quería matarlo solo por interponerse en mi camino—. Iré de todas maneras, ya ves tú qué haces con tu tiempo, yo mataré a las escorias que me esperan en casa justo ahora —me solté de su agarre y bajé las escaleras rápido. Tomé las llaves que estaban sobre el mostrador y me di de lleno con el aire gélido del exterior.

—Te llevaré yo, pero al menos cierra la tienda —Edward abrió las puertas del coche y le lancé las llaves mientras me metía dentro. Estuve a punto de sacar la maldita puerta de su lugar cuando la cerré—. Respira, nena, yo estaré allí para ayudarte.

—No. Necesito. Tu. Puta. Ayuda. Puedo con esto sola.

—Bien, bien —murmuró encendiendo el motor y enfilando por las calles rápido.

Yo estaba que saltaba fuera del coche, y en cuanto detuvo el auto, me bajé y salí corriendo directo a casa. Abrí la puerta y la dejé así. Me moví hasta la cocina donde los dos estaban charlando tranquilamente.

— ¿Qué es esto?, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Charlie preocupado cuando le lancé las cartas al rostro.

—Dímelo tú, eres el único que puede contestar esas preguntas, porque yo no sé como carajos se supone que me sienta ahora —papá miró los papeles, volteando las cartas. Su rostro se puso lívido en menos de lo que dura un latido de corazón. Se dejó caer sobre la silla de madera y no alzó la vista, simplemente la mantenía fija en las líneas caligráficas.

—Estoy esperando tu puta explicación —le apuré mientras calculaba la distancia entre mi mano y el cuchillo de cocina.

— ¡No le hablas así a tu padre, niñata! —chilló Renée. Me acerqué a ella y tomé el vaso que sostenía. Le volteé el contenido en la cara y la escupí posesa.

—Vuelves a abrir la puta boca y te mato, ¿me oíste?, ¡te mato! —le advertí tomándola por el cuello de la blusa.

—Cielo —susurró papá. Sentí las manos de Edward en mi espalda, pero me lo sacudí de encima—. No sé de dónde has sacado esto, pero nada es verdad.

—Oh, entonces, mi abuelo se inventó un par de cartas con mi madre por mera diversión.

— ¿Tu madre? —preguntó Renée.

—Cierra la puta boca —insistí—. Oh te partiré la maldita cara —me volví hacia Charlie con ganas de matarle ya—. Ni siquiera tuviste la decencia de decirme su nombre real. ¿Creíste que podrías ocultármelo toda la vida? ¡Ella me buscó! ¡Mamá me buscó por años y tú, oh, tú no tienes perdón ni siquiera de tu maldito Dios!

—Ella, ella no podía hacerse cargo de ti, cielo, estaba enferma, era una drogadicta. No sabía lo que hacía, no tenía cuidado contigo, ponía en peligro tu vida.

— ¡Es mi madre! —chillé.

—Pero ni siquiera sabemos si sigue viva.

—Bueno, pues te encargarás de averiguarlo. Tienes hasta que termine la preparatoria, si no la encuentras, olvídate de mí, olvida que alguna vez tuviste una hija. Seis meses, Charlie, nada más —salí de allí directo a mi cuarto, seguida por los pasos rápido de Edward.

Me lancé directo contra la cama, sacando una botella escondida entre los colchones y me la bebí de un trago.

—No hagas eso, no te hagas eso, nena —me rogó Edward.

—Si no quieres verme así, será mejor que te vayas —le avisé, buscando las otras botellas escondidas.

Como una vil alcohólica, guardaba licor para ocasiones especiales, y esta era una. El maldito acontecimiento ameritaba que me sumergiera tan profundo que solo un milagro me hiciese salir a flote.

—No me iré a ninguna parte.

—Bien, entonces puedes sentarte y mirar.

—Isabella. Cielo —lancé la botella contra la puerta al oír la voz de Charlie.

— _¡Va te faire foutre_3_!_ —los golpes cesaron, y más le valía, o estaba dispuesta a incendiar la puta casa si era necesario para que me dejaran en paz.

Encendí la calefacción y comencé a desvestirme. Me quedé en ropa interior, congelada mientras la maldita temperatura subía. Hacía más de un año que el ritual no se llevaba a cabo, pero ahora lo necesitaba, con todas mis malditas fuerzas lo necesitaba.

Encontré las botellas restantes y me senté frente al atrio para comenzar a pintar. Me giré, viendo a Edward sobre mi cama, mirándome con la preocupación tatuada en el rostro.

— ¿En serio piensas quedarte aquí? —me sentía extraña, pero era una extrañeza conocida, como un animal que comienza a transformarse, a mutar lentamente mientras una música sorda hacia vibrar mi sangre. Lo miré mientras el ronroneo de mis palabras seguía llenando el cuarto.

—No me moveré hasta que te hayas dormido.

—Entonces, será una noche larga para ti. Bienvenido a mi mundo, _mon ange_.

Me quité el sujetador y moví los músculos, extasiada con la sensación de libertad. Bebí otro trago de una nueva botella y tomé el pincel. Delinee con negro lo que parecía una mariposa, no una muy armónica, menos aun, bella, pero así me sentía justo ahora, deshecha por el mundo que me rodeaba, sangrando por todos los poros.

Pasé dos dedos por la parte inferior del atrio y sentí el filo cortar mi piel. Aquellas dos pequeñas hojas estaban allí siempre que les necesitaba. La sangre comenzó a fluir y sentí más ligera la carga. Esperé hasta sentir las gotas caer y comencé a pintar con los dedos. Alas rojas, cielo rojo, un sol rojo, miedo rojo, muerte roja, amor, no, no había cabida aquí para el amor.

—Isabella… —sentí a Edward en mi espalda.

—No interfieras —le advertí.

— ¿Y cómo mierda te ayuda eso?

—Un dolor sobre otro —comenté sonriendo, sintiendo que la locura se apoderaba de mis miembros—. Cada uno elije como olvidar.

—Si quieres olvidar, hay mil maneras más de hacerlo.

— ¿Tienes alguna idea? Porque, justo ahora, es la única que conozco. Esto me hace feliz, ¿sabes? Me ayuda a dispersarme, me quita la presión de encima —me volví para seguir pintando cuando sus manos me tomaron por los hombros con violencia, poniéndome de pie y quedando de cara a él. Podía sentir su respiración rápida justo sobre mis labios y mi interior se contrajo con fuerza. La música de mi sangre golpeaba cada vez más fuerte, resonando en mis oídos como tambores.

—Te quita la presión de encima… —murmuró—. Pues, yo te voy a quitar hasta la conciencia —entonces sentí sus labios presionando con fuerza los míos, sus manos tomándome por las caderas y alzándome hasta su cintura, su lengua recorrer mi boca y su corazón corriendo frenético dentro de su pecho. No estaba segura de si esto era desesperación, amor, locura o algo más, pero los pensamientos negros mutaron, mi conciencia oscurecida estalló en todos los rincones de mi cuerpo y se transformó en una onda roja que me recorrían completa, serpenteando al compás de sus besos húmedos.

—Déjame caer —rogué casi sin voz.

—Solo si caemos juntos —y entonces embistió.

**Espero sus comentarios. Nos leemos pronto.**

**¡Bites!**

1 Cierra el pico.

2 Me importa una mierda.

3 Vete a la mierda.


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos.**

**Capítulo 13**

"_Ah, me resisto, mas me tienes toda,_

_tú, que nunca serás del todo mío" Alfonsina Storni._

— ¿Por qué le has dado seis meses de plazo a tu padre? —Edward estaba recostado sobre mi cama, mirándome pintar sin perderse ningún detalle. De todas formas no tenía que cuidarme, ya se había encargado de remover las hojas de la parte baja del atril, así que era de suponer que su mirada fija no era un intento por vigilarme. Al menos intentaba convencerme de eso para no enfadarme con él.

—Mi mente funciona en frecuencias de ondas distintas. Le di el plazo porque la encuentre o no, me iré de aquí en seis meses. Sé que si la encuentra antes, las ganas de ir por ella me consumirán, y sé que él esperará hasta los seis meses para decirme si sabe o no algo de ella, porque tampoco quiere perderme tan pronto. Sí, no me mires así, no tienes nada que reprocharme. Esto soy: una chica que sufre y calcula al mismo tiempo. He tenido que adoptar ciertas habilidades para poder sobrevivir a esta mierda.

—Debo confesar que a veces me das miedo.

—Eso es bueno, así nunca te pillaré por sorpresa.

—Siento que algo ha cambiado —murmuró con esa puta voz susurrante que me aterraba y al mismo tiempo encendía todas mis terminaciones nerviosas.

— ¿Algo como qué?

—Tú. Ya no miras como ayer —Por supuesto que no miraba como ayer, ni ayer no miraba como hace un año atrás. Había escuchado alguna vez que cuando llega algo inesperado, nunca viene solo. Solo era necesario que fuese objetiva para darme cuenta que en mí se cumplía del todo el jodido refrán. Marcharme de París, conocer a Edward, los golpes del pastor, enamorarme hasta parecer una niñata estúpida, encontrar el valor para rebelarme ante Renée, hacer el amor —que raro se sentía pensar las palabras—, saber que el puto de Charlie estaba enfermo y que quizás yo también lo estaba… y mamá, ahí, como una mancha de color indescifrable estaba mi madre: Simone William, la misteriosa Simone, la drogadicta que hasta ayer estaba muerta y bien enterrada, ahora había revivido cual mesías. No estaba segura de si aquello era algo bueno o malo. Por supuesto que yo era diferente. El solo hecho de recordar estas cosas me hacían sentir en una maldita montaña emocional… ya ni siquiera estaba segura de cómo se suponía que debía sentirme conmigo misma y con el resto. Solo esperaba que toda la mierda sirviera al final de algo, en último caso, para hacerme más fuerte y convertirme en la perra reina de la ciudad.

—Nena —su voz me hizo alzar la vista.

—Ayer era feliz, Edward, estaba confiada e ilusionada como una adolescente boba. Hoy he vuelto de golpe a la realidad.

— ¿Ya no eres feliz?

— ¿Realmente quieres saber la respuesta?

—Claro que quiero —se sentó en el borde de la cama y tomó mi mano con cuidado—. Siempre quiero saber si eres feliz.

— ¿Lo eres tú?

—Bastante, al menos cuando estoy contigo.

—Bien, así mismo es como me siento yo —era exactamente así. Sentía que mi vida podía ser una mierda, pero si Edward estaba conmigo las cosas se calmaban y el mundo ya no parecía tan aterrador.

— ¿Será suficiente? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Suficiente para qué?

—Para mantenerte conmigo —sus dedos trazaron un camino por mi brazo, llegando a mi hombro y quedándose allí. No sabía cómo responder a aquello, porque hoy no me encontraba en condiciones de hacer promesas. Había sucedido tanto y en tan poco tiempo, que me daba miedo prometer algo que quizás luego no podría cumplir.

Me volví hacia él y lo besé lento y largo, intentando hacerle olvidar su pregunta y mi nula respuesta. Al alejarme, Edward sonrió como si hubiese tomado aquello como un sí.

Cuando bajamos a desayunar, Charlie estaba con cara de pocos amigos sentado en la cocina.

—Isabella —empezó—, sé que anoche necesitabas compañía, pero esta será la primera y última vez que Edward se quedará aquí —al menos habíamos sido silenciosos o esta conversación hubiese tomado un cariz mucho más desagradable.

—Tú no tienes ningún derecho —espeté sacando barras de cereales de la despensa y saliendo de allí. Edward ni siquiera saludó a Charlie.

— ¿Dónde vas? —Podía oír la voz de Charlie más cercana. Me giré y le miré fijamente.

— ¿Realmente te importa? Creo que no, pastor Swan. Solo estás cagado de miedo porque sabes que puedo desaparecer y no me verás nunca más. Pero quédate tranquilo, no me iré para siempre, solo revisaremos las cosas del abuelo. Tal vez hay algún otro secreto del cual no me he enterado.

—No hagas esto, por favor —ni siquiera se ofendió, tampoco parecía enfadado, solo estaba allí, suplicante frente a mí. Suplicar no había matado nunca a nadie, no le mataría a él.

— ¿Qué no haga qué? —Ahora era hora de qué se pusiera los pantalones de cabrón.

—Esto. Sé que me odias, pero podemos hablarlo, puedo contarte todo lo que quieras de Simone.

— ¿Por qué lo harías ahora? Hasta ayer lo único que me dijiste de ella fue que era una drogadicta que murió. Además, ¿por qué creería en tus palabras?

—Porque ya no tengo nada que ocultar. Fui un tonto creyendo que nunca lo sabrías, pero quería mantenerte a salvo.

—Bien. Tendrás tu oportunidad —Me miró como si no terminara de creerse mis palabras. Y sí, yo podía esperar seis meses y buscar a Simone para que ella misma me contara la historia, pero no tenía sentido cuando podía oírla de Charle. Por otro lado, ver su cara de dolor me producía, justo ahora, un placer indescifrable. Estaba rogando internamente que él estuviese sufriendo tanto como yo.

— ¿Podemos hablarlo a solas? —Le dio una mirada rápida a Edward.

—No estás en posición de pedir nada, pastor Swan —le avisé. Pareció encogerse antes las últimas palabras, pero no hizo comentario sobre eso.

—Vamos al sillón entonces —murmuró aparentemente resignado. Lo seguimos hasta el living y me senté junto a Edward, apoyándome en él mientras me cruzaba de brazos y piernas.

—Vamos. Comienza ya.

—Bien, entonces vamos al principio de esto.

Conocí a tu madre tres años antes de que tú nacieras. Yo era un chico tímido que pasaba el día en la biblioteca. Había terminado el instituto y estaba estudiando teología. Ella era un huracán. Simone es canadiense, pero sus padres se radicaron en Nueva Orleans, allí fue donde nos vimos por primera vez. Su madre trabajaba en la biblioteca pública y Simone pasaba horas sentada leyendo libros de arte, era la única persona constante en ese lugar. Siempre la veía junto a la calefacción, calentándose las manos que tenía constantemente frías. Ella fue quien me habló, me invitó a un negocio de libros usados, entonces simplemente las cosas se dieron entre nosotros.

Salimos durante un año, al final del cual terminé mis estudios y ella me animó a comenzar a oficiar, precisamente aquí, en Forks. Primero en iglesias pequeñas, pero había algo raro en nuestra relación. Simone ni siquiera creía en Dios, y parecía querer obligarme a dudar también, sin embargo nunca lo logró y eso se transformó en un punto de inflexión entre nosotros. Me sentí como si fuese su proyecto más que como su novio, y eso nos desgastó, hasta que llegaste tú —oh, era tan bello saber que yo había ayudado a su bienestar… ¡Estupideces!—. Cuando supimos que venías en camino —continúo él como si no se percatara de mi mueca de incredulidad—, las cosas mejoraron entre nosotros. Ya no discutíamos, incluso Simone estaba de acuerdo en bautizarte. Fueron unos meses realmente felices, pero luego del parto las cosas fueron de mal en peor —al parecer mi vida había empezado mal. Nada que me sorprendería a estas alturas.

Los doctores decían que ella tenía depresión post parto, pero que se le pasaría pronto. El problema es que nunca se le pasó. Comenzó a auto medicarse, a dejarte sola. Podías estar llorando horas y ella no se movía. No quería acercarse a ti. Decía que le dabas miedo, que te romperías si te tocaba. Fuimos a terapia y a todos los médicos que encontramos, pero nada sucedía. Los meses pasaban y ella comenzó a beber, no te amamantaba, ya ni siquiera entraba a tu cuarto. Contraté una enfermera para ti, porque eras demasiado pequeña, y eso mejoró un poco las cosas, hasta que un día la enfermera tuvo una emergencia y te quedaste sola con Simone. En este tiempo ya conocíamos Renée, ella era solo una muchacha que asistía a la iglesia, pero que siempre estuvo dispuesta a cuidarte, sin embargo, también estaba ocupada ese día —si hay algo que puede salir mal, pues sale mal. O al menos eso decía la gente. Yo estaba a punto de creerlo.

Tuvimos que dejarte con Simone una hora, solo una hora, y fue suficiente para que, cuando llegué a casa, te encontrará tirada en el patio trasero, solo envuelta en una manta, con hipotermia y llorando bajito, como si te hubieses cansado de gritar. Te tomé y te llevé al hospital, allí te controlaron y después de hablar con la policía me dejaron volver a casa.

Simone te miró fijamente y me preguntó: ¿Por fin se ha callado? Estaba dopada, no tenía idea qué había tomado pero apenas abría los ojos. Te llevé arriba y te acosté, para cuando volví al comedor, ella ya no estaba. Volvió tres días después, con resaca y la ropa sucia. Ni siquiera preguntó por ti. Ese día tomé la decisión de irnos.

Ella te amaba, a su manera, pero era un peligro para ti. No podía dejarte con ella a solas, porque le aterraba estar contigo, te puso en peligro, estuviste a punto de morir congelada en nuestro propio jardín. Tomé mis cosas mientras ella dormía y fui a despedirme de tu abuelo. Renée estaba allí. Había ido a preguntarle por nosotros. Cuando le dije a tu abuelo que me iba, no estuvo contento, me dijo que era de cobardes, pero yo no pensaba ponerte en peligro nunca más.

Renée tenía planeado un viaje para la próxima semana a París. Había juntado dinero e iría a hacer un curso de cocina, entonces decidí irnos con ella. Al menos ella tenía familia allí y no estaríamos solos. Pasamos un mes donde tu abuelo, no había otro lugar donde ir mientras llegaba el día de marcharnos a París, pero Simone no apareció a pesar de estar solo a unos minutos de distancia.

Finalmente nos fuimos a París, pero solo tuvimos noticias de ella dos semanas después. Tu abuelo me escribió una carta diciéndome que ella había estado en su casa, completamente alterada.

—Le robaste a su hija, por supuesto que iba a estar alterada —intervine.

—Había pasado un mes y medio, Isabella. Su estado era tal que ni siquiera se dio cuenta antes de nuestra ausencia.

—Eso no quiere decir que está bien. Tú mismo lo has dicho, "su estado", claramente ella estaba enferma.

—Sé que no estuvo bien, tal vez debí hacer otra cosa, pero no puedo cambiar mis acciones pasadas. No te he contado esto, hija, para que creas que fui el hombre más inteligente al momento de actuar, solo quiero que sepas la verdad.

—Bien, ¿tienes algo más que decirme?

—Si lo que quieres es saber dónde está, no puedo ayudarte aún. He empezado a mover mis contactos, pero no he tenido noticias.

—Seis meses, Charlie —le recordé antes de ponerme de pie.

— ¿Dónde vas?

—A la tienda, ya te lo he dicho.

—No sigas buscando allí, cielo.

—Te lo he dicho, pastor Swan, no estás en posición de pedir nada —salimos de allí sin esperar su respuesta.

A las seis de la tarde ya estaba cansada de buscar, y no había encontrado nada más. Edward estaba dormitando apoyado en la pared, y me dediqué a mirarle un par de minutos en silencio.

No estaba segura de poder alejarme de él en algún momento, pero sabía que debería hacerlo. Si no era por los estudios, sería por mi madre. Y nuestras personalidades no me parecían adecuadas para ese amor a distancia en el que confiaba él. Edward era posesivo, probablemente me iría a ver cada vez que pudiera y me llamaría todos los días. Las sospechas le pasarían la cuenta, porque no confiaba en ningún hombre sobre la tierra. Tendríamos discusiones por estupideces y yo me aburriría. Como represalia saldría a buscar alguien con quien follar ebria y las cosas acabarían realmente mal, o, siempre había otra posibilidad, estar lejos nos haría bien. Tendríamos nuestro espacio, nos extrañaríamos y las visitas espaciadas se convertirían en algo épico. Ciertamente me gustaba pensar en la segundo opción, pero mis tendencias fatalistas no me dejaban olvidar la primera. Definitivamente pensar no me estaba haciendo bien. Debería desconectarme de mi cerebro al menos hasta sentir que los pensamientos negros y suicidas estaban lejos.

—Tengo hambre —susurré junto a su oído. Edward se desperezó, estirando los brazos todo lo que daban, y envolviéndome en ellos.

—Lo había olvidado —murmuró—, Emmett me mandó un mensaje. Quiere que vayamos a cenar con él y Rose a casa, a eso de las siete.

—Aún queda una hora, yo tengo hambre ya —me quejé.

—Podemos irnos ya y ver que hay para comer.

— ¿Y tu padre?

—Supongo que sigue allí.

—Eso es bueno, al parecer ya no me subestimas.

—Después de todo por lo que has pasado, no puedo menos que creer en tu fortaleza —al parecer había alguien que si había evolucionado con todo esto, y ciertamente no era yo.

—Ya pensaba yo que iba a tener que meterte la idea a golpes —me burlé antes de besarlo rápido y ponernos de pie. Cerramos la tienda rápido, porque en serio iba a morir de hambre si pasaba treinta minutos más sin comida, y enfilamos hacia su casa.

Rose y Emmett estaban en el sillón, viendo una película de terror en blanco y negro, esa donde una muchacha está en la ducha y da un grito que siempre me hizo doler los tímpanos.

— ¿Dónde se han quedado? —Nos preguntó Emmett con esa sonrisa típica suya.

—Hemos convertido mi casa en un motel —me burlé. De todas formas, él nunca pensaría que aquello era verdad.

— ¿Qué?, ¿y tus padres nos han dicho nada? —Rose parecía realmente incrédula, aunque yo en su lugar también lo estaría.

—Esta es la situación —comencé—. Ayer encontré unas cartas de mamá, mi madre biológica, quien nunca estuvo muerta, solo que Charlie tuvo la genial idea de fugarse conmigo porque creía que ella representaba un peligro.

—No es una buena broma, Bells —se quejó Rosalie acomodándose sobre el sillón.

—No es ninguna broma —intervino Edward—. Por eso me he quedado con ella anoche. No estaba muy bien —lo miré feo. No era necesario contarle al resto que yo tenía ataques suicidas de vez en cuando, ni siquiera decirles que estaba mal, no me ayudaba a conservar mi reputación.

—No es que estuviese mal —me apresuré a corregir—, solo que necesitaba a Edward allí.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora? —Rose se sentó junto a mí, desplazando a Edward del sillón.

—Le di a Charlie seis meses para buscarla, eso y sigue siendo mi padre, o no la encuentra y se olvida de mí.

— ¿Acaso no está enfermo? —Preguntó Emmett.

—Esa no es ninguna excusa para perdonarle lo que ha hecho. No lo voy a olvidar solo por lástima. Además, el Huntington demora décadas en ser mortal. Tendrá ese tiempo lejos de mí para pensarse mejor lo que ha hecho.

— ¿Estás bien, realmente bien? —Rose susurró tan bajo que apenas pude ser capaz de oírle.

—Da lo mismo.

—Pues ha venido alguien a quien no le da lo mismo —murmuró.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Una visita. Ha viajado a penas le hemos dicho lo de Charlie.

— ¿Estás bromeando? —Tres meses sin ella no había sido una tortura, lo que sí lo había sido era no tenerla aquí para darme un abrazo y decirme que todo iría bien—. ¿Dónde está?

— ¡Ya no eres una sorpresa! —Gritó Rose. Alice apareció desde la cocina, con ropa abrigada, expresión preocupada y unas ojeras enormes.

—Ma chérie —susurró envolviéndome en sus pequeños brazos—. Oh, pequeña —solo fue necesario eso para que me echase a llorar como niña, hipando y sin poder respirar con normalidad. Alice me acurrucó sobre el sillón y estuvo acariciando mi cabello hasta que al fin se me acabaron las lágrimas—. Ya lo verás, resolveremos esto. Estarás bien, volverás a ser feliz. Te lo prometo —su sonrisa sincera lograba calmarme, me daba un poco de la paz que necesitaba.

— ¿Lo crees? —sí ella lo creía, yo también lo haría. Alice se había convertido en mi santa personal. Sus palabras eran mis pequeños milagros. Cada vez que la veía era como si nunca se hubiese ido.

—Claro que sí. Ahora mismo llamaré a Jasper para que nos ayude con lo de tu madre.

— ¿Has oído lo de mi madre?, ¿quién diablos es Jasper?

—Lo oí desde la cocina, y Jasper, bueno, ya habrá tiempo de hablar sobre él.

— ¿Quién es Jasper?, ¿has estado follando sin mi consentimiento?

—Lo mismo podría decir yo de ti —Emmett ahogó la risa en un falso estornudo.

—Bien, punto para ti. ¿Quién es Jasper?

—Un tipo con el que estoy saliendo —pareció despreocupada mientras me secaba las lágrimas con sus dedos finos—. Es detective, así que si quieres podemos pedir su ayuda.

—No. Si no sé nada en seis meses, entonces sí. Ahora no la necesito.

—Vaya, no quieres irte aún —ella lograba comprenderme sin necesidad de muchas palabras—. Eso es nuevo.

—No, no hasta terminar el año escolar.

—Lo comprendo, y es una buena decisión. Bastante madura para ti, ma chérie.

—No deberías haber venido, All —¿madura? Maduro era no necesitarla en cada caída, eso era madurez, una que ciertamente no tenía, porque ahora mismo que le recriminaba el viaje, rogaba con todas mis fuerzas que no decidiera marcharse pronto.

—Oh, claro que sí, ma chérie. Puedo hacerlo, y lo hice, así de simple. Siempre que me necesites estaré aquí —di gracias en silencio a los dioses en nombre de todas las muchachas aproblemadas y cobardes como yo.

—_je t'aime_ —susurré abrazándola.

—_je t'aime aussi_1 —besó mis mejillas mil veces antes de soltarme.

—Tengo hambre —le dije a Edward. Su mirada estaba fija en nosotras, pero también un poco ida. Parecía demasiado pensativo—. Edward —insistí.

—Oh, claro. ¿Qué vamos a cenar?

—Tu madre preparó una cena para Alice —le informó Rose—. Debe estar esperándonos —No quería a Alice con nadie más. Mis instintos celosos me dieron un golpe potente en el estómago.

—Vamos entonces —Alice me ayudó a ponerme de pie a pesar de mi mirada de odio, así que me aferré a su cintura al comprender que no podía encerrarla en la casa por siempre. Sabía que a Edward no le iba a gustar mucho esto, solo bastaba ver su ceño fruncido y la cara de pocos amigos, pero debía entender que Alice era mi mejor amiga y que había cosas que no podía conversar de la misma manera con él.

—Isabella —me saludó Esme sonriendo—. ¿Cómo estás, querida?

—Bien, ¿y tú?

—Oh, muy bien, muy bien. Vamos, pasen, la mesa está lista.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? —Le preguntó Alice.

—Oh, claro que no. Tú eres la invitada, así que ve con el resto —de todas formas Emmett se quedó atrás para ayudarla.

Entramos al amplio comedor donde Carlisle, como siempre, leía el periódico. Dejó el papel a un lado y me miró fijamente.

—Un placer volver a verte, Isabella.

—Igualmente, Carlisle —no pensaba utilizar el "usted" con él.

—Sigues tan temeraria como siempre. Aún no aprendes a elegir a tus adversarios.

—Sí, es mi mejor cualidad —me senté y Alice me dio una mirada interrogativa. Le guiñé un ojo y sonreí ampliamente.

— ¿Cómo te ha tratado mi hijo, Alice?

—Muy bien, señor Cullen.

—Me alegra saber que lo que he pagado en educación no se ha desperdiciado. Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo de Edward.

—Oh, pero Edward es igual de educado —Alice era muy, muy buena hablando con las personas—. De hecho se ha ofrecido a prestarme su habitación —también era buena mintiendo.

—Pero puedes quedarte aquí, muchacha. Esta casa es más amplia.

—Oh, no se preocupe, allá estaremos bien.

—Es cierto padre, nos acomodaremos —intervino Edward.

— ¿Nos?, ¿también se quedará tu novia?

—Nos quedaremos todos, así ella podrá estar con Alice.

—Pero mañana tienen clases —Carlisle era un hijo de puta, pero se comportaba como cualquier otro padre cuando hablábamos del instituto.

—Lo sé, padre. Conozco mis responsabilidades.

—Ya, cómo si no lo hubiese oído antes.

—Papá —Emmett se quedó de pie con la bandeja firme en sus manos.

—Lo lamento —se disculpó Carlisle—, no ha sido un comentario adecuado —Emmett tenía un poder increíble sobre su padre.

La cena fue tranquila solo porque Alice y Esme parecían confabular contra la tensión del ambiente. De todas formas se me hacía difícil respirar.

Cerca de las ocho nos pusimos de pie, y yo me di a la fuga hacia el patio. Alice me siguió de cerca, y para mi sorpresa, Edward la detuvo a un par de metros de mí y susurró en su oído. Alice sonrió y besó sus mejillas con suavidad.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso? —le pregunté.

—Me ha dicho que podemos dormir en su cuarto.

— ¿Podemos?

—Sí, ambas, para que conversemos tranquilas —miré a Edward, para darle una sonrisa, pero él ya no estaba.

—Eso será perfecto —sonreí, sintiéndome un poco, solo un poco culpable por no poder agradecérselo inmediatamente.

—Y creo que deberíamos ir ya. Mañana tienes que madrugar para ir a la escuela y yo solo estaré una semana, así que será mejor empezar ahora.

— ¿Cómo sabes que mi situación actual necesita tanto tiempo?

—Porque te conozco. Estas hecha un lio, no solo por tu padre y tu madre, por Edward también.

— ¿Tan notorio es? —Quizás algún día iba a aprender a ocultarle mis sentimientos a Alice, pero ese día no había llegado aún.

—Creo que él no lo ha notado, si es eso lo que te preocupa.

—No quiero que a él le preocupe antes de tiempo…

—Mejor vamos dentro. Se me están congelando las neuronas aquí —le tomé la mano y avanzamos por el camino de gravilla hasta la casa de los chicos. Nos metimos allí y subimos directamente a la habitación de Edward. Era un lugar bastante ordenado, con libros de arte sobre el escritorio y su computador, el cual me había salvado la vida cuando nos conocimos. La cama no era grande, pero lo suficiente para nosotras dos.

Alice había arrastrado su maleta hasta el cuarto y sacó su pijama, desvistiéndose tan rápido como le era posible para no morir congelada. Rebusqué en los cajones de Edward y saqué una de sus remeras y un pantalón de chándal que nunca le había visto puesto, pero que estaban tan descoloridos como era posible.

Nos metimos bajo las mantas, Alice con expresión seria mientras parecía buscar la pregunta adecuada.

—Bien. ¿Qué ha pasado con tu padre?

—No lo sé —comencé—. Cuando le vi en el hospital nos reconciliamos, tuve algo así como una experiencia mística y sentí que no quería pasar más tiempo lejos de él porque la vida es demasiado corta y él será el único padre que tendré, además, bueno, lo amo, pero ayer los sentimientos volvieron a oscurecerse, en realidad, me siento incapacitada para sentir nada por él. Estoy en modo zombie, si es que eso puede ser posible. Simplemente lo miro y sé que debo odiarlo, pero no siento nada.

— ¿Incapacitada?, ¿entonces no le odias?

—No, supongo que no, pero creo que es porque mi enfado supera mi odio. Es difícil de explicar. Debería querer asesinarlo por mentirme así, pero…

—De cierta forma lo entiendes —la miré bastante feo—. No, no, no hagas esa mirada.

—Bien —bufé—. Sí, creo que hasta cierto punto lo entiendo.

— ¿Por qué te alejó de tu madre?

—Simone, mi madre, tenía depresión post parto y un día tuvieron que dejarme con ella, según él por una hora, cuando volvió a casa yo estaba en el patio con hipotermia y sola. Solo tenía meses.

—Bien. Fue una decisión radical, pero, bueno, ambas sabemos que tu padre no tiene mucha inteligencia emocional. De hecho, una vaca tendría más inteligencia emocional que el pastor Swan —no pude contener la carcajada.

—Lo sé, lo sé —admití volviendo a ponerme seria—, y por eso no puedo odiarlo, pero la mentira, bueno, eso sí duele.

—Todos mentimos alguna vez pensando que es lo mejor.

—Pero decirme que mi madre era una drogadicta que estaba muerta no es una mentira piadosa, Alice.

— ¿Crees que hubiese sido menos doloroso saber que tienes una madre drogadicta viva?

—No lo sé, pero él no me dio la oportunidad de averiguarlo.

—Ahora la tienes, Isabella, es toda tuya para ir y tomarla, y aún así estás aplazando las cosas.

—Lo sé, soy una indecisa de mierda.

—No, _ma chérie_, solo eres un ser humano con demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

—Bien, entonces ayúdame a organizarlas.

—Claro. ¿De qué quieres hablar primero?

—Ya pareces una maldita terapeuta.

—Idiota —espetó dándome un codazo—. Comencemos por Edward, que supongo es el hilo que se entrecruza con todas las cosas de tu vida.

—Yo, bueno, ya sabes, yo simplemente, bueno, creo que estoy enamorada —la sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Alice.

— ¿Y cuál es el problema entonces? —Quería darle una bofetada para borrarle la mueca feliz.

—Todo, Alice, todo el puto mundo es un problema. Tengo miedo, siento que cualquier cosa nos puede alejar, que no podré amarlo lo suficiente, que nos hundiremos juntos, que mis problemas lo sobrepasarán, que la distancia cuando nos vayamos a Europa será inquebrantable, que su posesividad me hartará, que mis ansias de libertad me harán mandar todo esto al carajo.

—Bien, pero no tienes miedo de que él deje de amarte.

— ¡Claro que…! Oh —poco a poco comenzaba a entender, a ser consciente de lo que realmente pasaba en mi cabeza.

—Crees que él te ama, pero es a ti a quien tienes miedo que se le acabe el amor.

—Quizás, es que nunca había amado antes, no sé cómo se supone que se hace esto.

—Para todo hay una primera vez, _ma chérie_. Pero si sigues pensando así, probablemente seas tú quien lo destruya todo. Eres autodestructiva, siempre lo has sido, no hay que mentirnos, y tienes que dejar eso. No puedes pasarte la vida planeando la mejor forma de arruinar las cosas. No porque tu pasado haya sido una suma de acontecimientos poco agradables significa que tu futuro será igual.

—Me cuesta tanto creer eso —murmuré sintiéndome estúpidamente deprimida, y enfadada por sentirme deprimida.

—Pues tendrás que creerlo si quieres que las cosas resulten —dos toques en la puerta me dejaron con la respuesta atorada en la garganta.

—Adelante —murmuré luego de aclararme la voz.

—Hola, no quiero molestarlas, solo vengo por algo para dormir —Edward parecía avergonzado por la intromisión.

—Es tu cuarto, nosotras solo somos unas sanguijuelas que hacen ocupación de él —le dijo Alice.

—Son unas sanguijuelas bastante encantadoras —le respondió Edward acercándose a la cajonera.

—Te he robado algo para dormir —confesé señalando la camiseta.

—Puedes usar lo que quieras, lo sabes —su sonrisa fue sincera, pero la severidad de las palabras me hizo dar un respingo. Sonaba como si quisiera que la idea quedara grabada a fuego en mi cabeza.

—Lo sé, y gracias por eso.

—_B__uona notte_, Gala —me besó rápido y se despidió de Alice con un asentimiento de cabeza—. No se duerman tarde. Oh, mamá te ha mandado ropa de Frances para que ocupes mañana.

—Gracias por eso —no me molestaba ocupar la ropa de su hermana, no era muy creyente de los espíritus y esas cosas.

—Te despertaré a las siete.

—Hasta mañana —susurré sin quitarle la vista hasta que se fue de allí.

— ¿Gala? —preguntó Alice incrédula y con la sonrisa bailando en la comisura de su boca.

—No me lo recuerdes que me dan ganas de perseguirle y lanzarme a sus brazos como una adolescente chiflada —bromeé.

—Ma chérie, eres una adolescente chiflada, y, lo siento, debo decirlo, tú novio es una de las cosas más calientes que he visto. Con todo ese misterio oscuro y sensual que le rodea, vamos, hubiese sido ciega si no te fijabas en él.

— ¿Lo encuentras caliente? —Nunca, ni en mis más locas fantasías, imaginé a Alice pensando en Edward como un tipo guapo.

—Como el mismo infierno —me guiñó un ojo y cambió de tema magistralmente—. ¿Quién es Frances? —sentí mi sangre helarse en las venas, porque el recuerdo, las imágenes que había creado mi cerebro sobre el accidente, eran todo menos agradables.

—Era su hermana.

— ¿Era?

—Murió en un accidente de coche donde manejaba Edward.

—Oh, entonces es por eso.

— ¿Qué cosa? —me había perdido, pero solía ser así; ella veía mucho más que yo.

—No es que sea posesivo, Isabella, solo está traumado. Debe haber sido horrible, aún se siente culpable por su muerte y le tiene terror a perder a alguien más. Eso explica todo su comportamiento.

— ¿Y tengo que bancarme la persecución por eso? —No alcancé a morderme la lengua. Quería darme golpes contra la pared por idiota. Sí, estaba siendo malditamente egoísta cuando lo que yo gritaba en silencio era por un poco de comprensión. No podía ser tan injusta, no después de todo lo que habíamos pasado.

—Claro que tienes que hacerlo. Él solo te quiere cuidar. Deberías dejar de decir que es celoso o posesivo, simplemente tiene miedo de perderte.

—Pero no va a perderme —me quejé. Sabía que estaba mal, pero tampoco me parecía correcto convertirme en la novia abnegada solo porque él tenía un trauma.

—Cariño, ni siquiera tú estás segura de eso, no puedes ser tan cínica y pedirle a él que lo tenga por seguro —fue un golpe directo en mis inexistentes bolas.

—No me estás haciendo sentir mejor —me quejé cruzándome de brazos.

—Me pediste ayuda para ordenar tus ideas, no que te dijera que eres un ser perfecto y que por ende todo estará a las mil maravillas en tu vida amorosa.

— ¿Eres así de sincera con todos tus pacientes?

—No podría hacer bien mi trabajo si fuese una mentirosa que solo les dice lo que quieren oír.

—Bien, bien, no ganaré esta batalla.

—Chica inteligente —me dio una sonrisa maliciosa mientras me apretaba las mejillas como si yo fuese una niña de cuatro años.

—Entonces quiero tu verdad.

— ¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre todo lo que hemos hablado.

—Bien —inspiró profundamente antes de continuar—. Creo que debes prepararte antes de buscar a tu madre, las emociones están muy recientes y verla te puede afectar más de lo que crees si no estás preparada. No odias a tu padre, y lo sabes, deberías intentar arreglar las cosas con él, hablar, decirle como te sientes, estoy segura que él sabe que hizo las cosas mal y se arrepiente por ello, pero no creo que su intención haya sido hacerte daño, todo lo contrario— volvió a inspirar con fuerza—. Si quieres que las cosas resulten con Edward, tendrás que dejar tu fatalismo de lado o terminarás matando la relación, sí, lo sé, es aterrador, pero no puedes enfrentarte a lo desconocido con miedo. Deberás hacerle frente a tus fantasmas, y ojalá en su compañía. Ahora están juntos en esto, y debes involucrarlo en tus decisiones, no puedes esperar que yo venga a verte para hablarlo con alguien. Te estás asfixiando cuando tienes el aire justo frente a ti.

—Suena fácil —murmuré.

—Pero no lo es, no te confundas.

— ¿Puedes recomendarme alguna terapeuta?

—No conozco ninguna aquí, cariño, así que tendrás que buscarla por ti misma. Además, hacerlo será el primer paso que darás, y te hará bien. Te sentirás responsable de tu vida. Lo sé, sigues siendo solo una adolescente que depende de sus padres, pero tienes que empezar a prepararte para tu nueva vida. Yo puedo ayudarte una vez que llegues a Europa, pero sabes muy bien que allá tendrás que valerte por ti misma. Tienes que dejar de comportarte como una niña y empezar a ser una adulta —quería rebatirle eso, pero no podía. A pesar de todo, yo seguía comportándome como una adolescente sin mayores responsabilidades reales. Los problemas no son lo mismo que las responsabilidades.

—Eres malditamente sincera, a veces te odio, pero al final del día te amo por eso.

—Oh, lo sé, soy la puta voz de tu conciencia que no quieres oír.

—Pero voy a tener que empezar a oírte si quiero salir de esto.

—No, _ma chérie_, a mí no, tienes que oírte a ti misma. Tú sabes muy bien qué hacer, yo solo te digo en voz alta lo que tratas de hacer callar a tu corazón —y ella tenía razón.

Me revolví entre las mantas e intenté acomodarme en aquella cama medianamente estrecha, pero la sentí demasiado pequeña, aún con el cuerpo diminuto de Alice junto al mío. La respiración de All ya se había regularizado, era baja y suave; incluso un gato haría más ruido que ella. Me di otra vuelta, ya decididamente incómoda bajo las mantas. No, no podía más.

Demasiadas cosas daban vuelta en mi cabeza, pero había una que no dejaba de atormentarme: Edward. Había sido muy injusta, lo había tratado como un psicópata que estaba decidido a atormentarme y perseguirme eternamente, matar a todos mis amigos e incluso a mis padres con tal de mantenerme cerca de él, por el simple hecho de ser obsesivo compulsivo, y al final no era así, no, Edward simplemente tenía miedo, quizás tanto como yo, solo que él no conocía otra manera de controlar el miedo porque no luchaba con sus propios demonios, sino con los míos.

Me dejé caer de la cama y me arrastré por el piso, recostándome sobre mi espalda y mirando aquel techo claro tenuemente iluminado por la luz exterior de la luna. No, no podía seguir así. Ya no era culpabilidad, era una necesidad. Abrí el ropero de Edward y extraje la primera manta que vi. Giré el pomo de la puerta y escuché una tos fingida bastante conocida.

—Espero que duermas bien —se burló Alice con voz soñolienta.

— ¿Estaré haciendo lo correcto? —Murmuré sin dirigirme realmente a ella.

—Estoy segura que no quieres que sea yo quien responda eso —susurró antes de hacer ruido mientras giraba en la cama y que todo se quedara en completo silencio.

La odiaba y amaba en iguales cantidades justo ahora.

Bien. Realmente no sabía por qué estaba tan asustada. No iba a bajar a asesinarlo ni nada por el estilo. Aunque quizás si tenía una idea del por qué de mi temor; no quería que me viera frágil. No estaba acostumbrada a dejar que el mundo viera cuanto me podía herir, o al menos intentaba con todas mis putas fuerzas mantenerme firme y sin derramar lagrimas, el problema es que ahora mismo sentía, necesitaba, ser frágil, dejarle entrar. Él se lo merecía y dentro de mí algo me dolía por estar tan lejos de él, no solo físicamente, esto iba más allá de nuestros cuerpos.

Bajé las escaleras tan silenciosamente como pude y me quedé en el primer escalón, observando el borde de su cuerpo dibujado por la luz del exterior. Se veía tan frágil, tan él mismo. Lo envidiaba, ahora lo envidiaba mucho. Yo también quería ser jodidamente frágil a veces, o al menos tener solo un puto lugar en el mundo donde poder serlo cuando lo necesitara. Alice tenía razón, no podía esperar sus viajes esporádicos para hablar con alguien, no, yo necesitaba poder hablarlo con alguien más, y ese alguien estaba justo ahora a unos metros de mí.

Corrí ese par de metros sin importarme que despertara, y ciertamente lo hizo, se volteó hacia mí y me miró asustado y luego sorprendido. Me lancé sobre su cuerpo y me acurruqué allí, en silencio e intentando ahogar las lagrimas.

— ¿Nena? —su risa hacía temblar mi piel. Parecía solo un muchacho riéndose por la sorpresa.

—Shhh —le hice callar poniendo la mano sobre su boca sin poder mirarlo a la cara.

— ¿Estás bien? —su tono se volvió tenuemente preocupado.

—Quiero decirte algo.

— ¿Todo bien? —insistió intentando incorporarse, pero yo estaba sobre su cuerpo y me aferré con saña al sillón para que no se moviera.

—Déjame hablar —le pedí.

—Bien, está bien —no sonaba convencido.

—Yo, bien, yo estoy malditamente aterrada, Edward, le tengo miedo a todo, a lo nuestro. Yo tampoco quiero perderte y lucho cada día contra mi pesimismo para que no sean mis demonios los que te alejen. Estoy jodida, lo sé, pero te amo, y voy a luchar contra toda la mierda con tal de poder estar junto a ti —Edward soltó el aire de golpe y sus brazos fueron boas constrictor sobre mi cuerpo. Su respiración se hizo rápida, igual que el latido de su corazón.

—Gracias, nena —susurró contra mi pelo, acomodándome junto a su cuerpo y cubriéndome con la manta—. Ni siquiera puedo encontrar las palabras para explicarte lo que esto significa para mí.

—Solo di que me amas, idiota —le di un codazo mientras reía, y él se unió a mis risas.

—Oh, nena, amar es un verbo insuficiente cuando hablamos de lo que siento por ti. Yo soy un adicto, un maldito adicto, y no quiero sanarme nunca.

**Espero sus comentarios. Nos leemos pronto.**

**¡Bites!**

1 Yo también te amo.


	15. Chapter 15

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos.**

**Gracias a las que leen.**

**Chicas, cuando esta historia llegue a la mitad la sacaré de FF, así que les pido que se contacten conmigo por facebook (mi dirección está en mi perfil), para explicarles qué sucederá.**

**Gracias por el apoyo y la comprensión.**

**Capítulo 14**

_"Cuando anochece_

_se estremecen los pinos_

_y no es de frío" Mario Benedetti._

—Vamos, ma chérrie, solo muéstramelo —quitar aquel pedazo de tela era como desnudarme del todo, incluso peor que eso. No me gustaba mostrar mis cuadros.

—Creo que necesito arreglarlo.

—Isabella, no tenemos muchos días más. Si quieres que te dé mi opinión, tendrás que mostrármelo ahora —Inspiré tanto aire como cupo en mis pulmones, y jalé la tela delgada. Vi como caía al piso y los colores pastel llenaba toda mi visión. Alejé la vista del cuadro y me concentré en la expresión de Alice. Parecía más asombrada que encantada—. Vaya, nunca me había detenido a admirar a Edward —susurró, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su boca.

— ¿No crees que su cabello ha quedado mal? Siento que nunca doy con el color —había pintado un par de veces a Edward, buscando la manera en qué quería verle retratado para siempre, y al fin la había encontrado. El problema era que no lograba la perfección.

—Su cabello ha quedado perfecto. ¿Realmente tiene tantos músculos?

—Concéntrate, Alice —le rogué alejándome de la pintura para verla mejor —Había logrado abarcar cada uno de los músculos superiores de Edward, desde sus hombros hasta los de su espalda. Siendo sincera, le había pintado el trasero, pero lo pensé dos segundos y no me gustó la idea. No necesitaba que nadie más conociera aquello, eso era solo mío. Así que había agregado unos pantalones oscuros.

—Es hermoso, Bells, pero, ¿por qué esa postura? —La imagen de Edward estaba de espalda, con la frente apoyada contra un espejo y las manos colgando a ambos lados de su cuerpo, cerradas en firmes puños. Y es que así le veía yo, en una lucha constante contra sí mismo.

—Tengo que ser sincera cuando pinto, Alice. No puedo dibujar algo que no veo. Sí, lo he hecho sonriente algunas veces, mirándose complacido frente al espejo, pero así no es la mayor parte del tiempo, y quiero que él sepa que lo veo, que sé cuanto lucha y que estaré allí para apoyarlo.

—Entonces es una pintura hermosa —sentenció sonriente.

—Gracias —susurré volviendo a cubrir el cuadro.

Edward no había vuelto a casa desde la noche que dormimos juntos, no porque mi padre fuese un impedimento, sino porque no quería que viera la pintura antes de que se la regalara. Los días en el instituto seguían igual de monótonos, solo Alice alegraba las cosas un poco, porque ella era la excusa perfecta para salir a beber y hacer estupideces. Sí, la señorita Alice parecía una mujer respetable, pero ella sabía muy bien como divertirse.

Hicimos los contactos necesarios, a pesar de la renuencia obvia de Edward, y ya teníamos todo planeado para entrar al VIP del bar donde trabaja Jacob. Hasta el día que le avisamos que iríamos, yo ni siquiera sabía que había un puto VIP allí. La verdad era que, teniendo a Edward frente a mí, no me dedicaba a mirar mucho hacia arriba.

Nos estábamos cambiando ropa, con Alice y Rose en el cuarto, cuando Emmett comenzó a apurarnos desde la planta baja.

—Y bien, ¿se supone que solo nos quedaremos con la gente bonita mirándonos las caras toda la noche? —A Rose no le agradaba para nada la perspectiva del VIP, no, ella prefería ir a la playa y hacer una fogata enorme mientras bebíamos y fumábamos cuanto estuviera a nuestro alcance, y no es una opción que no me agradara, solo que quería que Alice conociera la parte buena de la ciudad.

—Yo voy donde sea, pero no soporto este frío. Se me van a helar las bolas que no tengo si me sientan junto al mar.

—Maldita llorona. ¡Dijiste que ella era una chica ruda! —se quejó Rose, culpándome medio en broma, medio en serio. Con Rosalie nunca podías estar seguro de eso.

—Soy una chica ruda —se defendió Alice—, pero tengo el suficiente sentido común para no irme a congelar el culo mientras nos emborrachamos. Mañana me bastará con estar con resaca, no necesito una gripe para hacer las cosas más interesantes.

—Llorona —insistió Rose mientras se calzaba las medias negras, intentando no romperlas.

Terminamos de arreglarnos quince minutos después, y los chicos no tenían expresiones muy contentas.

—Son recién las ocho —me adelanté cuando Edward estaba a punto de abrir la boca para quejarse—, y lo pasaremos increíble. Así que cambia esa expresión —puse los dedos sobre la comisura de sus labios y él me ayudó esbozando algo parecido a una sonrisa—. Mucho mejor. Eres increíblemente más sexy cuando sonríes —entonces sonrió en serio y las mariposas asesinas revolotearon incontenibles dentro de mi estómago.

Llegamos al bar donde trabajaba Jake cerca de las nueve, y la fiesta ya estaba bastante movida. Había parejas bailando sobre la pista y el bar estaba repleto. Emmett se ofreció para ir por Jacob a la barra, así que lo esperamos cerca de la entrada. Edward había entrelazado sus dedos con los míos, y seguía sin parecer demasiado cómodo en aquel lugar. No quería arruinar las cosas, pero tenía la impresión de que si no le decía algo ahora, la velada no sería tan buena como la habíamos planeado. Principalmente porque el alcohol solía elevar nuestros celos más allá de lo sano.

—Tú —espeté, y a él le tomó un par de segundos entender que era a él a quien me dirigía—. Sabes que te amo, ¿no es así? —entrecerró los ojos como si estuviese intentando descubrir un plan macabro.

—Y yo a ti, nena —dijo finalmente.

—No te enojes por Jake, ¿vale? Solo hemos venido a aquí porque es un buen lugar y conocemos al barman, lo que siempre tiene sus ventajas, pero yo no estoy interesada en Jacob en ningún otro sentido. Le tengo afecto por todo lo que ha hecho por mí, pero ni siquiera es mi amigo, Edward. Así que no te molestes por eso. Solo quiero que lo pasemos bien y que seas feliz, pero necesito un poco de tu ayuda.

—Lo sé, lo sé —parecía estar luchando contra sí mismo—. Pero es inevitable comportarme como un crío cuando pienso en ti y en él.

—Pues no pienses más en mí y en él. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que lo olvidemos y podamos seguir adelante?

—Tú nada, nena, el que tiene que hacer algo soy yo.

— ¿Y qué se supone que harás? —no quería sonar insistente, pero era inevitable.

—Hablar con él —sentenció. ¡Mierda!

—No creo que eso sea necesario —comencé a titubear mientras intentaba buscar algo que le hiciera desistir de eso. Sí, yo no era el ser más pacifista del planeta, pero la idea de verlos reventarse la cara a puñetazos no me agradaba ni lo más mínimo.

—Soy un hombre civilizado, Isabella, no voy a matarlo, no si él entiende lo que le digo —Pero lo cierto es que de hombre civilizado nada. Edward simplemente se veía mayor, pero tenía dieciocho años, era solo un adolescente, y Jacob, en cambio, era un adulto. A Jake le podía pedir control, pero a Edward dudaba mucho que le pudiera pedir mesura. Yo lo había visto agresivo un par de veces, y definitivamente en esos momentos no había oído mis palabras.

—Quiero estar presente.

—Considéralo un regalo para él, el que no estés tú presente. No hablaremos cosas agradables, nena, y de todas formas, quizás Jacob sí se ha ganado un poco de piedad. No sería justo que estuvieras tú ahí mientras yo le lanzó a la cara el hecho de qué eres mía —Solo hizo falta que lo pensara dos segundos para entender que Edward tenía razón.

—No seas… hiriente, Edward, él ha sido muy bueno con nosotros.

—Lo sé, nena, lo sé. Hasta yo me doy cuenta de eso, por lo mismo lo veo como un peligro.

—Hola —Jake apareció seguido de Emmett. Llevaba el uniforme del bar y parecía estar apurado—. Vamos al VIP entonces. Nos guió hasta unas escaleras en forma de caracol y nos hizo subir hasta la planta alta. Nos sentamos junto a la baranda de fierro, mirando directamente a la pista. Llamó a una muchacha rubia que atendía allí y él se alejó luego de despedirse.

—Vuelvo pronto —susurró Edward junto a mi oído y un nudo se formó en mi garganta.

—Se cuidadoso —le recordé antes de besarlo rápido y seguir su figura con la mirada. Aparté los ojos de él cuando llegó a la barra; no quise que Jacob me viera mirándoles y supiera que yo estaba al tanto de esto. Volví a concentrarme en el vaso que tenía frente a mí y me bebí todo el contenido de un sorbo.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —Alice se acercó a mí e intentó encontrar aquello que yo estaba viendo. Me giré con ella, pero Edward y Jacob habían desaparecido.

—Edward ha bajado a hablar con Jake —le expliqué, comenzando a imaginar escenarios descontrolados.

—Quédate tranquila. Nada malo sucederá.

— ¿Y cómo diablos puedes estar segura de eso? Ni siquiera yo estoy segura.

—Edward no hará nada que pueda dañarte, Isabella, de eso si estás segura.

—Solo espero que tengas razón y que él no rompa sus promesas —murmuré antes de alzar la mano y pedirle un nuevo trago a la chica rubia. Ella sonrió amablemente y bajó aquella escalera infernal.

La conversación privada se estaba extendiendo más de lo que yo había pensado. Cuánto daría por estar oyendo tras la puerta para asegurarme que todo iba a estar bien, pero no podía hacerlo. No, ahora tenía que confiar en Edward y que todo saldría bien.

—Basta —la voz de Alice no había sido más que un susurro, pero también una orden. Llevaba tres vasos de alcohol y sentía que no podía detenerme—. ¿Te va a ayudar en algo estar ebria si las cosas salen mal? —Ni siquiera objeté eso. Dejé el vaso a medio beber sobre la mesa y tomé las manos de Alice y Rose.

—Bien. Vamos a bailar.

— ¿Me van a abandonar aquí? —Emmett compuso expresión de animal abandonado y Rose lo besó rápido.

—Claro que no, necesitaremos a alguien que nos cuide de los buitres allí abajo —descendimos la escalera y no pude evitar mirar por los alrededores, pero no había señales de ninguno de ellos.

Llegamos hasta el centro de la pista y comenzó a sonar Candy Shop. No es que me gustara mucho la letra, pero había algo bastante sensual en el ritmo y la voz del cantante. Rose y Emmett parecían estar a punto de quitarse la ropa mientras bailaban y con Alice solo podíamos mirarnos mientras movíamos el cuerpo un poco más sutilmente.

Varios muchachos se acercaron a invitarnos a bailar, pero nos reusamos a todos. Yo porque Edward mataría al tipo en cuestión, y Alice, supuse que por no dejarme sola. Intenté concentrarme en el baile, pero solo cuando sentí su respiración sobre mi cuello, pude volver al mundo real.

Me volteé y le miré fijamente, intentando descubrir alguna señal de pelea, pero no había nada, al menos visible.

—Oh, ¡gracias a dios! —Alice podía ser muy melodramática cuando se lo proponía.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —miré a Alice, recordando que ella seguía junto a nosotros.

—Vayan, vayan, yo puedo sobrevivir sola en la pista —besé su mejilla y saqué a Edward de allí, llevándole de vuelta al VIP.

—Bien, comienza —le apuré en cuanto nos sentamos en un sillón de dos cuerpos.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? No voy a contarte todo, o será lo mismo que si hubieses estado allí.

—Al menos dime si las cosas han salido bien —me iba a volver loca si no me contaba algo, cualquier cosa.

—Bueno, sí, han salido bien. Jacob es un buen tipo, y, sí, el maldito bastardo solo quiere lo mejor para ti. En realidad, esto ha sido porque yo necesitaba estar seguro de todo, pero él ya tenía las cosas bastante claras —sentí que el peso poco a poco se alejaba de mis hombros.

— ¿Has sido amable?

—Él no me ha dado motivos para no serlo —y rogaba porque nunca se los diera. Llegados a este punto, no podría verlos a los dos golpeándose hasta el cansancio.

—No sé cómo se supone que me tenga que sentir con esto… —confesé finalmente, encogiéndome de hombros. Estaba cansada, agotada mentalmente. No sabía que debía hacer, si lanzarme a los brazos de Edward porque le importaba lo suficiente para haber hablado con Jake, o hablar con Jake y disculparme por la actitud de Edward.

— ¿Te molesta que haya hablado con él?

—No-no lo sé. Yo te amo, lo sabes, pero me siento mal por Jake.

—Estoy intentando entenderte, nena, lo hago, pero estás yendo demasiado lejos de mi comprensión. ¿Acaso te quiere disculpar por no quererlo? Nunca has sido demasiado sentimental, Isabella, ¿por qué con él sí? —Yo lograba ver hacia donde iba la conversación. Edward estaba al borde de que sus celos pasaran aquella línea que le costaba tanto mantener.

— ¿Sabes qué? Solo estoy diciendo idioteces. Gracias por haber hablado con él y aclarado las cosas —sacrificar algo pequeño para obtener un poco de paz, solo un poco de calma en mi vida.

—Eres mía, Gala, solo mía, y todos los bastardos del mundo deben saberlo.

—Soy tuya, solo tuya —el ruido pareció haberse apagado del todo. Las luces ya no molestaban, las personas habían desaparecido y nosotros estábamos por fin solos y en paz. La noche, con sus ruidos y silencios nos envolvía sutilmente, arrastrándonos a la calle, lejos de todo. Avanzamos por las avenidas casi desiertas, siempre en dirección al mar.

Podía ver las luces de los barcos, lejanas, siendo absorbidas por la enormidad del océano. El viento era gélido, pero mi cuerpo reaccionaba tan rápido al toque de sus manos, que no podía sentir nada más que calor.

— ¿Tienes frío? —cruzábamos por un pequeño bosque cuando se giró hacia mí.

—No, no tengo frío —podía sentir el calor corriendo por sus venas, y ver el cariz oscuro que tomaban sus ojos cuando solo un pensamiento se apropiaba de él. Miré hacia alrededor cuando sus labios se posaron sobre mi cuello lentamente—. Edward —murmuré—, puede vernos.

— ¿Te asusta que nos vean?, ¿realmente le temes a lo que hay allí afuera?

—No —y los cuerpos cobraron vida propia, y todos mis sentidos se dispararon. Mi piel sentía el frío del viento y el calor de su tacto; mis ojos veían las luces titilantes de las estrellas por entre medio de los árboles centenarios; podía oler la piel de Edward, aquel aroma cálido; podía oír las olas reventar suavemente contra la orilla y el agua retroceder mientras intentaba aferrarse a la arena. Todo, todo confluía dentro de mí como una tormenta, y entonces el placer se abrió paso como una corriente que subía cada vez más, apagando los sonidos, nublándome la vista, permitiéndome sentirlo solo a él dentro de mí, presionando y besando, una vez, dos veces, cada vez más rápido. Sus manos se aferraban con fuerza, mis piernas intentaban sostenerme a él, y una de sus manos subió hasta mi cuello, tomando mi mandíbula con fuerza.

—Abre los ojos —susurró con los dientes apretados, sin dejar de embestir una y otra vez—. Mírame —alcé la vista y abrí los párpados, encontrándome con sus ojos claros y aquella expresión. Sabía que nadie me amaría nunca más que él en esta vida ni en ninguna otra—. Te amo —susurró. No pude responder aquello, porque esas palabras me llevaron más allá de la consciencia. Solo podía ver, sentir y oler placer, todos golpeándome. Mi espalda se arqueó y su mano se ancló con fuerza a mi cabello, jalándolo y mezclando el placer y el dolor, para que solo uno de ellos se hiciera eterno.

Edward reacomodó mi ropa e hizo lo mismo con la suya. No hablábamos. No había nada que decir. Solo podía pensar en las sensaciones, en la manera en que me había sentido en sus brazos esta vez. Fue extraño, se sintió desesperado. Yo, él, ambos amándonos como si fuese la última vez. Deseché aquellos pensamientos y le seguí por entre los pinos, volviendo hasta el local.

¿Cuánto nos habíamos tardado? Ciertamente aún no estaba amaneciendo, pero si habían notado nuestra ausencia, el idiota de Emmett se burlaría hasta hartarse. Presioné incómoda sus dedos. El silencio me estaba matando.

— ¿Estás bien, nena? —Quería gritarle como una cursi enamorada que lo que había sentido no se igualaba a nada, pero no encontraba las palabras para hacerlo. Era mostrar demasiada debilidad. Una horrible debilidad por él. ¿Cuál fue el puto día en que comenzó a caerse el muro que lograba mantenerme a salvo?, ¿Desde cuándo me volví tan malditamente sensible, tan sensitiva? Había cambiado demasiado en los últimos meses, a veces ni siquiera me reconocía a mí misma, o quizás no es que hubiese cambiado quien soy, simplemente ahora había bajado las barreras porque ya no tenía tanto qué temer, porque sabía que había alguien que estaba dispuesto a luchar conmigo, y solo ahora me estaba permitiendo ser un poco menos fuerte, menos _Black angel, _porque ya no lo necesita, no para sobrevivir.

— ¿Lo has sentido? —sus ojos se abrieron mucho, mirándome fijamente, como si le hubiesen disparado y aún no se recobrara del impacto. Se detuvo del todo, y sus manos tomaron mis codos con cuidado. Edward inspiró lento y exhaló el aire como un suspiro. Sus labios se movían mínimamente, como si no pudiera encontrar las palabras.

—Pensé que yo era el único que se había convertido en un incauto enamorado —su sonrisa fue suave. Al parecer esto le avergonzaba tanto como a mí.

—Pues no —sentí como me ardían las mejillas y la sonrisa se amplió en mis labios.

—¿_Sai che ti amo tantissimo_?1 —preguntó con los ojos fijos en mí y sus manos en mi cintura.

— ¿Qué tanto? —la sonrisa se extendió del todo en sus rostro y me encerró entre sus brazos.

—_Non ama mai qualcune mentre li amo a voi_2_—_sentenció.El beso que le siguió a aquello fue todo cuanto necesitaba para estar segura, y aún mucho más.

— ¿Dónde diablos se habían metido? —Emmett nos miraba fijo, realizando un estudio bastante cuidadoso, recorriéndonos de pies a cabeza.

—Necesitábamos conversar algunas cosas —el tono serio de Edward no dejó espacio a bromas. Alice rozó ligeramente mi mano y solo pude sonreírle. No cometería la estupidez de desmentir a Edward frente a su hermano, de todas formas, nosotros sí habíamos conversado… a nuestra propia manera.

Nos fuimos cerca de las dos treinta de la madrugada. Queríamos dormir un poco y así aprovechar el último día de Alice en Estados Unidos. Había tenido que madurar y ponerme firme sobre estas visitas. Le dije que no podía venir cada vez que alguien le dijera que yo había tenido un maldito problema. Sí, estaba agradecida al punto de querer casarme con ella, pero si seguía salvándome el culo, nunca podría resolver las cosas por mí misma. Quedamos en que, pasara lo que pasara, ella no volvería aquí. De todas formas, solo faltaban seis meses para irme a Europa, así que debería aprender a sobrevivir sin ella durante ese tiempo. Además, si algo me parecía demasiado irresoluble, solo debía mandarle unas putas señales de humo o un simple mail. Ambos menos costosos que el viaje.

Dormí con Alice, otra vez, y solo cuando nos fuimos a dormir le expliqué a madias la "conversación" con Edward. Obviando todos los detalles. Pero mi amiga no estaba interesada en eso, sino que, como siempre, intentaba abarcar todos los problemas del país. Ahora mismo su preocupación era el incordio de Charlie, mi nula relación con él y la manera en que le había visto decaer la última semana. Sí, ella decidió ser imparcial en mis problemas con el pastor, pero dijo que ser imparcial no significaba ser mal educada, así que había ido un par de veces a casa para hablar con él e intentar animarlo. Yo ni siquiera quise saber el tema de aquellas conversaciones, porque no pensaba tenerle lástima al pastor. Ya bastantes veces le había perdonado. Prefería vivir en aquel puto limbo donde simplemente no podía sentir nada por él antes que volver a darle una oportunidad y todo el desgaste emocional que eso conllevaba. Mejor me guardaba mi energía para cosas más satisfactorias.

—Ya te he dicho que no —había dejado de contar todas las negativas que le había dado.

—Ese comportamiento caprichoso es el de una mocosa de cuatro años, Isabella. Él es tu padre, y aquella es tu casa. ¿Qué sucede si las cosas algún día salen mal? No puedes refugiarte aquí eternamente. Esta no es tu familia —yo sabía mejor que nadie que los Cullen no eran mi familia, pero tampoco me agradaban los Swan, así que iba a quedarme con Edward mientras pudiera hacerlo. Lo peor que podía pasar era que Carlisle hiciera un comentario desagradable acerca de que yo era una sanguijuela que vivía a costa suya.

—Estaré aquí tanto como sea posible. No voy a preocuparme por un problema que aún no ha surgido, así que no intentes hacerme sentir culpable para que vuelva con Charlie, no va a funcionar.

—No estoy intentando hacerte sentir culpable, solo quiero que te comportes como una mujer madura.

—Pues ahora mismo me meto la madurez por el culo.

—Sabes que algún día tendrás que ceder, Isabella.

—Pues ese día no ha llegado aún —me giré sobre mí misma y me cubrí la cabeza con las mantas. No iba a gastar más saliva discutiendo aquello si era obvio que nunca llegaríamos a un acuerdo. Cuando se trataba se relaciones familiares, Alice creía que las personas siempre podían superar sus problemas. Claro, eso lo decía ella porque sus padres aún separados mantenían una relación perfecta y su madre, con quien ella vivía, era el ser más malditamente comprensivo sobre la faz de la tierra. Yo no había corrido la misma suerte.

Gracias a los dioses, las palabras que se me quedaron en la garganta, y las digerí rápidamente. Las sombras comenzaron a presionar sobre mis párpados y solo sé que demasiado pronto me quedé dormida.

—X—X—X—

— ¿Dónde llevaremos hoy a Alice? —Me había despertado demasiado temprano, y estaba quedándome dormida sobre el regazo de Edward, pero la señorita Brandon insistió en que las ocho de la mañana era una hora decente para alcanzar a hacer todo lo que tenía planeado. La verdad era que yo me había levantado un poco cabreada por lo de la noche anterior, quizás porque podía entrever un poco de verdad en toda esa estupidez de volver a casa y blablá.

—Quiere ir a despedirse de Charlie —murmuré.

— ¿Va todo bien con ella?

—Sí, todo bien, solo que ha insistido en que me vaya a casa. Dice que aunque no quiera darme cuenta, esta no es mi familia.

—Yo puedo ser tu familia, nena.

—Gracias —intenté sonreír, pero no lo logré del todo—, pero creo que tiene un poco de razón.

—Sabes que no te tengo atada a la cama, aunque justo ahora me parece una buena idea —bromeó, pero la idea de no me pareció tan tentadora como debiese haber sido. De pasar a ser una hija de puta, ahora estaba pensando en volver a fingir que tenía una familia feliz… esto iba cada vez más mal—. Puedes quedarte aquí cuanto quieras.

—Lo sé, y te lo agradezco, pero es cierto que tengo una casa. No es necesario que pase allí todo el puto día, pero al menos debería dormir allá. Podemos vernos el resto del tiempo.

—Esto es en serio —aquello pareció retórico—. Es tu decisión, nena —Por supuesto que aquello era mi decisión, y por eso mismo me parecía tan difícil. Sí, había decidido últimamente algunas cosas por mí misma, pero la mayor parte de mi vida viví sometida a reglas claras, y no tuve mucha injerencia en lo que sucedía o no conmigo. Tomar decisiones era malditamente más difícil de lo que parecía, sobre todo cuando la línea entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto era tan jodidamente fina.

—Me marcharé —decidí finalmente.

—Bien. Te ayudaré a recoger tus cosas en cuanto Alice se haya marchado —el idiota no demostraba nada, ni un solo puto sentimiento.

— ¿Así nada más?

— ¿Así qué?

— ¿No te importa que me vaya?

—Estoy intentando ser imparcial, Isabella, así que no hagas esto más complicado. Me he mantenido tan al margen como he podido en cuanto a tu familia y tu relación con ellos. ¿Quieres que te diga que pienso? Porque ten por seguro que no te va a gustar. ¿Quieres que haga lo que quiero hacer? Oh, nena, no estarías preparada para ver eso. Si te dan algo bueno, tómalo, no intentes arruinarlo todo. Yo ya tengo bastante con manejar mi mierda de instintos, no vengas ahora a decirme que mi autocontrol no te gusta, porque si es así, las cosas serán bastante diferentes —podía ver como la furia comenzaba a asomarse en sus ojos. Sabía exactamente a qué se refería con cada una de las advertencias, y ciertamente yo no estaba preparada para eso. Si quería que me rogara quedarme, solo porque necesitaba saber que él me necesitaba allí cada maldito día y noche, pero no necesitaba que la furia lo tomara para no dejarle ir más.

—Ya basta, Edward —no reconocí mi propio tono de voz. Sí, estaba arrepentida de ser tan hija de puta a veces, pero me había oído a misma temblar. ¿Le tenía miedo?, ¿en lo más profundo de mi cerebro me asustada Edward?

—Lo lamento yo. No debí ser tan duro —pero no volvió a aquel tono suave que utilizaba la mayor parte del tiempo, ni siquiera a su misterio singular, simplemente sonó cortés, pero la dureza seguía allí. ¿Había desatado demonios contra los que no podía luchar?

—Sé que te importó —necesitaba terminar bien esto. No podía irme a dormir con sus sombras sobre mi espalda—. No era necesario presionarte. Solo que a veces no sé qué es lo que quiero; si más espacio, o que me digas cuan malditamente infeliz te sientes cuanto estoy lejos.

—Soy malditamente infeliz cuando estás lejos. Eres la única que logra mantenerme vivo, sentirme aquí. Sin ti ya me hubiese hundido hasta el fondo, lo sabes, nena.

—Lo sé —me colgué de su cuello, apretándolo tan fuerte como me fue posible. Quizás yo solo necesitaba madurar, dejar de ser una egocéntrica caprichosa e intentar hacer las cosas bien. Habíamos vivido lo suficiente juntos para saber que Edward iba a estar allí para mí, no era necesario comportarme como una loca la mayor parte del tiempo. Tantas cosas… tan pocos meses… —Lo lamento, lamento ser una cabrona y llevarte al límite.

—He logrado entender cuáles son tus necesidades, sé que no lo haces solo por parecer una perra, pero debes tener cuidado, Isabella. A veces ni yo mismo puedo prever mi reacción. Nunca, pero nunca voy a hacerte daño, pero no quiero asustarte. Ya bastante has tenido con verme golpeando a Renée. Nunca más me verás comportarme así, no frente a ti.

—No quiero temerte —confesé sin poder mirarlo a los ojos, aferrándome aún más a su piel. Yo, sí, yo, la tipa ruda que hace unos meses se metía en el cuerpo todo lo que podía, era realmente una cobarde.

—No tienes que hacerlo, nena. Yo te amo, te amo lo suficiente para tener las agallas de alejarme de ti antes de hacerte daño —aquellas palabras lograron tranquilizarme. Me relajé y volví a ver su rostro. Edward no parecía tan tranquilo como yo hubiese deseado, pero yo tampoco estaba tan cuerda como debiera. Así que estábamos a mano, al menos por ahora.

—Vas a saludar a tus padres —insistió Alice mientras Edward estacionaba afuera de mi casa.

—Ya. Te. Dije. Que. Sí. —era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que saludarlos no me iba a matar.

—Promételo, Isabella.

—Basta ya, Alice Brandon. Deja de joderme el puto día. ¿Acaso no te parezco suficientemente deprimida porque te vas?

—Bien. Bien —bufó antes de que Edward abriera la puerta de la camioneta. Alice se unió a mí por el camino de gravilla y avanzamos a paso lento—. ¿No vienes? —gritó volteándose. Solo entonces noté que Edward no nos seguía.

—No. Esperaré aquí afuera —desanduve el camino rápidamente.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—No estoy lo suficientemente tranquilo para ver a Renée y parecer educado.

— ¿No te molesta esperar?, ¿en serio?

—Vamos, no soy un crio. Puedo quedarme aquí sin morir en el intento. Vete ya. Hay un infierno esperándote —me dio una nalgada y tuve que contener la risa para no parecer demasiado jovial cuando entrara a casa.

Alice estaba impaciente tras la puerta, como si mi padre fuese su propio padre. Metí la llave en la cerradura y a penas entramos pude sentir aquella sustancia pesada y viscosa en el aire, como si allí estuvieran planeando algo sobre lo que yo claramente no estaba enterada. Alice jaló mi mano cuando me detuve delante de la puerta. No quería moverme sin saber qué diablos ocurría allí dentro.

—Espero por tu bien que no me hayas tendido una trampa —le avisé antes de dar un paso.

—No hay trampas —prometió solemne, pero la sonrisa bailaba ligeramente sobre sus labios.

Avanzamos hasta el salón, donde mi padre se encontraba sentado, leyendo la biblia con los anteojos redondos puestos. Parecía concentrado, demasiado concentrado. Alzó el rostro cuando Alice fingió toser y clavó sus ojos oscuros en mí, sonriendo abiertamente.

—_Princesse_ —susurró. Se levantó del sillón y caminó hasta nosotros. Saludó a Alice con un beso en cada mejilla y yo me moví rápido, alejándome de él para no tener que besarle. Alice volvió a toser, esta vez bastante cabreada.

—Hola, pastor —me dejé caer sobre el sillón, cruzándome de brazos, atenta a todos sus movimientos. Sabía perfectamente bien que los dos idiotas estaban planeando algo, y no me gustaba para nada.

— ¿Cómo has estado, cielo? No te he visto en días.

—Bien, bien, toda ha ido de maravilla —entonces recordé que hoy planeaba volver allí, así que hice un esfuerzo extra humano por parecer civilizada—. ¿Cómo te has sentido tú?

—Muy bien, los medicamentos me han hecho muy bien —alcé una ceja, incrédula. Yo sabía que nada hacía milagros, ni siquiera la ciencia.

— ¿Por qué Edward no ha venido? —ya, esto se estaba tornando bizarro.

—Él está afuera. Ahora, ¿qué diablos sucede aquí? Y no me digan que nada, porque bastante extraño es que el incordio de tu mujer no haya venido a entrometer las narices, y ahora me preguntas por Edward. ¿Qué diablos pasa? —me estaba cabreando en serio.

— ¿Acaso no puedes darme el beneficio de la duda?

—Sabes muy bien que no te lo mereces.

—Isabella… —me advirtió Alice.

— ¿Necesitas algo? —me volteé hacia ella. No la necesitaba como cómplice de Charlie.

—Dáselos ya —no respondió mi pregunta, Simplemente se volteó hacia Charlie mientras se encogía de hombros. ¿Darme qué?

—Dame un minuto —Charlie desapareció por el pasillo y Alice llegó como una roca a sentarse junto a mí. Me tomó con fuerza por los brazos y no me dejó apartar la vista.

—Espero que puedas ser lo suficientemente madura para aceptar el regalo y agradecerlo sinceramente. No te imaginas cuanto lo dañarás si ni siquiera sonríes. Ahora es el momento preciso para meterte el maldito orgullo por el culo y dejarle saber que lo quieres —se puso de pie sin dejarme responder nada. Charlie entró en la sala y se acercó a mí con paso trémulo. Tenía un sobre amarillo en las manos. ¿Información de mamá?

—Espero que esto te haga feliz, _princesse, _y que logres comprender cuanto lamento cada uno de mis errores. Nunca podré volver el tiempo atrás, pero si hay algo a mi alcance que ayude a construirte un feliz futuro, no dudes que lo haré. Te preguntaba por Edward, porque esto también es para él, pero ya podrás mostrárselo tú luego, claro, solo si te agrada —estaba en blanco. Anulada completamente. La sinceridad de Charlie siempre lograba llevarse todo lo que yo pudiese sentir y dejarme en medio de la nada.

Extendió el sobre hasta mis manos y lo dejó allí. Alcé la vista, un poco confundida con todo aquello.

—Vamos. Puedes abrirlo —me animó con una sonrisa tímida.

— ¿Qué es esto?

—No arruines la sorpresa, Isabella —me advirtió Alice. Inspiré aire profundamente y abrí el sobre.

El papel era grueso y blanco, y tuve que voltearlo para poder leer qué era aquello. Sentí mi corazón detenerse. De manera literal. Estaba saltando, gritando, llorando de felicidad, al menos en mi interior, porque seguía pareciendo una piedra por fuera. Ahora todo era más fácil, ya había algo menos por lo que preocuparme. No era necesario que me desviviera en la tienda de mi abuelo, no ahora que tenía dos pasajes abiertos a Francia.

—Papá. Gracias —seguía incrédula mirando aquellos pasajes. Sí, mi lado orgulloso me decía que se los lanzara por la cabeza, diciéndole que no podía comprar mi perdón, pero yo era bastante más inteligente que mi lado orgulloso. Podía aceptar los pasajes y mantener una distancia entre nosotros.

— ¿Te ha gustado la sorpresa? —al parecer quería que yo saltara y bailara en la realidad.

—Mucho. Gracias —sonreí suavemente, solo para que supiera que era en serio, pero no le daría ninguna otra satisfacción.

—Pueden usarlos cuando quieran. Tienes un año —asentí una vez y me puse de pie.

—Debemos irnos si pretendes dar una última vuelta antes de tomar el vuelo —le recordé a Alice.

—Oh, tienes razón —pareció notar que presionarme no serviría de nada. Yo no me iba a quebrar ni a besar a papá por los pasajes.

Alice se despidió de él demostrándole tanto cariño que fue empalagosa. Le dije adiós con la mano mientras me escabullía de allí. Edward estaba dentro del coche, con la radio encendida, igual que la calefacción. Parecía sumido en pensamientos serios mientras la música instrumental llenaba el espacio. Tuve que golpear el vidrio para hacerle volver al mundo real.

— ¿Cómo ha sido? —no esperó a que me acomodara sobre el asiento.

—Bueno, bastante bien en realidad —sabía que estaba intentando ocultar cualquier emoción, pero ahora mismo quería que se sintiera tan feliz como yo—. Nos ha regalado pasajes a Francia. Para ti y para mí —claramente él tampoco se lo esperaba. Me miró como si yo hablase arameo y bajó la vista hasta el sobre amarillo.

— ¿Qué has dicho?

—Charlie ha tenido la genial idea de regalarlas a los dos pasajes a Francia. Para que puedan ir en cuanto terminen el instituto —intervino Alice sonriente. Yo sabía muy bien que la idea se le había ocurrido a ella, no al pastor, pero no dije nada al respecto para no reventarle la burbuja de felicidad y despedirnos enfadadas.

—Bien. Debo admitir que esto no me lo esperaba.

—Ni yo, pero el gesto no ha cambiado las cosas. Él sabe que tiene mucho que pagar y que ni con todo el dinero del mundo se puede comprar el perdón.

—Isabella…

—Alice —ya me estaba cabreando de esto—. Basta ya.

—Bien, bien, como quieras —espetó alzando las manos en señal de rendición.

— ¿Dónde iremos? —Edward encendió el motor y esperó la respuesta de Alice.

—Solo quiero ir a un lugar tranquilo. Me espera una semana movida en París, así que la playa estará bien. Además, no podemos tardarnos más de una hora —una hora y ella se habría marchado. No verla en los próximos seis meses se estaba convirtiendo en una realidad.

Fuimos hasta la Push. Edward conducía rápido, tomándose a pecho la falta obvia de tiempo. Pasamos por las casas de madera, con sus chimeneas humeantes. Algunas tiendas de recuerdos estaban abiertas, pero nadie caminaba por las calles. Al parecer solo un trío de estúpidos adolescentes como nosotros se congelarían el culo un día como este.

Edward se detuvo tan cerca como pudo de la arena, e hicimos ademán de bajarnos del coche, pero Alice no estaba de acuerdo.

—No, no. Iré sola —nos avisó. Miré a Edward sin comprender nada, y él solo se encogió de hombros. Nos quedamos en el coche mientras la frágil figura de Alice se acercaba hacia la playa.

— ¿Qué puto bicho le ha picado? —No podía despegar la vista de ella, repentinamente asustada porque le hubiese dado un ataque suicida y ahora estuviera pensando amarrarse una piedra al cuello y tirarse al mar.

—No tengo idea. Quizás solo está rogándole a sus dioses porque te mantengan viva mientras está en Francia.

—Puedo mantener a salvo mi trasero yo misma. Gracias por las buenas intenciones.

—No estoy tan seguro de eso.

— ¡Vamos! Me he comportado como una dama durante un tiempo bastante largo.

—Quizás porque nos hemos alejados de los excesos.

— ¿Lo extrañas? —le pregunté, porque, sinceramente, yo a veces extrañaba la sensación de dejarme llevar y no preocuparme por nada.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Olvidarte de todo. Una noche donde el tiempo no tiene sentido y podemos ser lo que queremos, o ser simplemente nada.

— ¿Me estás proponiendo algo? —sonrió de medio lado, alzando una ceja. Era malditamente guapo.

—No lo sé, quizás deberíamos tener una noche como las de antes cuando finalicemos el curso. Algo así como una despedida de la inmadurez.

—Para eso quedan un par de meses, nena —su tono de voz no era apremiante, pero si el comentario implícito.

—Lo sé. Pero podemos planear algo realmente bueno en un par de meses. Hacer algo en grande. De todas formas no solo nos estaremos despidiendo del instituto, sino también de este país.

—Realmente te mueres por tener una de aquellas fiestas.

—Vamos, soy solo una cría con ganas de vivir la vida.

—Y yo no soy mucho más que eso, nena, no lo olvides. Soy solo un estúpido muchachito enamorado y con ganas de olvidar todo —olvidar todo, solo esperaba que no quisiera olvidarme a mí. No iba a discutir sobre eso, no hoy, además, yo sabía perfectamente a qué se refería.

—Entonces olvidaremos todo una vez que acabemos el instituto —acepté. Él solo sonrió.

X—X—X

No mencioné el momento solitario de Alice, a veces yo también necesitaba tiempo a solas. Ella volvió al coche sonriendo y con un par de conchitas en las manos.

Volvimos a casa rápido y los muchachos le ayudaron a cargar las maletas en el coche. No había mucho equipaje, al parecer únicamente había tenido tiempo de ordenar la enorme maleta de cuero. Solo cuando las cosas estuvieron listas ella aceptó comer algo. Esme nos obligó a ir a la casa principal y sirvió carne con un nombre impronunciable y patatas asadas. Gracias a los dioses del bajo mundo Carlisle no estaba allí, había tenido que salir a una reunión en Washington donde no podían prescindir de su desagradable presencia.

Tuvimos que terminar de comer rápido, porque estábamos justo en la hora. Alice, Edward y yo nos subimos en la parte trasera del coche. Emmett y Rose se fueron en los asientos delanteros. Esme se despidió desde la puerta, sonriente como siempre. Yo seguía sin entender cómo podía estar feliz la mayor parte del tiempo, ser comprensiva y amorosa cuando estaba casada con el incordio de Carlisle. Ella solía decir que a veces es bueno hacerse el ciego, sordo y mudo, pero yo no me lo terminaba de creer. Probablemente su método tenía aristas mucho más complicadas que ella se negaba a comentar.

El aeropuerto de Port Angeles, desde donde ella tomaría hasta Seattle, no estaba lleno como los aeropuertos internacionales, así que al menos aquella despedida no se transformó en un caos. Alice era una mujer precavida, así que había comprado el vuelo de vuelta nada más llegó aquí hacía una semana ya. Admiraba su manera de manejar las cosas a su alrededor. Nada la obligaba a ella, porque ella tenía poder sobre todas las cosas. No dependía del tiempo, ni del dinero, ni de nadie más. Ella tomaba una decisión y hacía todo lo necesario para que las cosas salieran justo como ella las quería. Quizás allí radicara todo, en saber exactamente qué quería. Yo no suelo tener una mente demasiado clara.

Mantuve mi compostura intacta. No quería preocuparla, o ella estaría molestando todo el resto del semestre a alguien para que le diera noticias mías. No, quería verme tan bien como me era posible y que así ella se contentara con mis escasos mails.

—Nos vemos en unos meses, _ma chérie_ —sus brazos finos se colgaron de mi cuello—. Por favor, intenta solucionar todo antes de marcharte. No te vayas a París enfadada con tu padre.

—Lo intentaré. Te prometo que lo intentaré.

—Y prométeme que no te volverás loca pasé lo que pasé.

—Creo que ambas sabemos que ya nada puede volverme loca, no más de lo que estoy.

—Oh, ma chérie, todos podemos volvernos un poco más locos. Solo ten cuidado.

—Alice Brandon, prometo solemnemente tener cuidado, mantener mi locura tal cual está hoy e intentar, solo intentar, solucionar las cosas con el pastor Charlie.

—Bien. Puedo vivir con eso —sonrió ampliamente, pero sus ojos me miraban fijo, sin perderse ninguno de mis movimientos, así que compuse mi mejor expresión de póker.

—Cuida de ella, Edward, o tendrás una francesa loca tras tus pasos.

—Con mi vida —prometió él solemnemente.

Alice pareció mucho más tranquila con las palabras de Edward que con las mías. Nos volvimos a abrazar y ella fue hasta la puerta de embarque.

— ¿Quieres esperar que el avión despegue? —Edward tomó mi mano. Hasta ahora no había notado cuan poco nos tomábamos de la mano. Era extraño, sí, nosotros formábamos una pareja, pero solíamos comportarnos como entes completamente aparte, y eso incluía caminar sin tomarnos como su fuéramos siameses. Claro, siempre había excepciones. Hoy, quizás por la despedida, no me sentía mal enredando mis dedos con los suyos. Me daba un poco de paz.

—No, de todas formas ella no nos verá desde allí.

El estacionamiento no estaba lejos, así que el gélido aire invernal no logró llegarnos a la médula antes que pudiésemos estar seguros junto a la calefacción del coche.

—Ponte el cinturón, nena —Me abroché el cinturón en un acto reflejo.

—No te tomes tan enserio lo de mantener mi hermoso culo a salvo.

—Le prometí que iba a mantenerte con vida, Gala, y no pienso romper mi promesa, menos si conduzco yo —mi estómago se contrajo al recordar a Frances, y las palabras se atoraron en mi garganta. No pude decir más hasta que nos detuvimos fuera de su casa.

1 ¿Sabes que te amo mucho?

2 Nunca amé a alguien como te amo a ti.


End file.
